Easier Said Than Done
by mecelphie
Summary: Part 1: What happens when Elphaba is violently attacked one weekend during her second term at Shiz,becomes vulnerable and Glinda must step up and be the strong one. Part 2: The next weeks, Part 3: Spring Recess. Gelphie. WARNING: violent act, 1st chap
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N- First, I am not an author. The ability to write prose is not my gift. I am a reader; I have great admiration for people who but pen to paper and create stories that engage the imagination. I felt compelled to write this after having read some of the great fanfics on this site, and suffering through a very traumatic week. I would be interested to know what people think of it as long as they keep in mind- I'm not a writer. Second, I have been very intrigued by the concept of Gelphie. Although I did not take this as far as some of the others have, and I'm not sure I would even know how, the underpinning of a Gelphie pairing are defiantly there.)_

_**WARNING: **This chapter contains an act of personal violence against the character of Elphaba. Subsequent chapters contain memories of and references to it._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, and am using them for cathartic purposes, not profit_

X

As Elphie walked through the dew-covered grass, she loved walking in the soft grass; she contemplated the dew- moisture-wetness. Water, or rather moisture, had been the bane of her existence since she was born. It no longer bothered her really- she'd adapted- boots protected her feet from dew- umbrellas or capes protected her from rain and snow- oils were an adequate substitute for bathing. The only moisture she couldn't protect herself completely against was tears- except by not shedding them. "Sometimes easier said than done" she mumbled to herself as her boots went from the soft dew covered grass to the hard concrete of the sidewalk and brought her out of her reverie.

Elphaba didn't usually walk this way- from class to her dorm, it was out of the way, but the grass was so tempting-and she was in a grassy mood- she didn't really know what that meant- but it made her smile. As she amused herself with a little uncharacteristic silliness, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. All of a sudden someone bumped into her, shocking her out of her silly spell and almost knocking her down.

"Oh excuse me sir," she said.

"The fault was all mine," the man said as he grabbed her arm to help steady her.

"Well, thanks for helping me" she said- trying to pull her arm away.

He gripped her arm tighter and sneered- "My pleasure, or at least it will be"

Frightened, Elphie twisted and tried to get away from his grip, but the man overpowered her and drug her into an alley, where another man was sitting on a box.

"Well looky here" man #2 said- "It looks like the rumors are true- there really is a green girl at Shiz, I've never done a vegetable before" he laughed "An Animal- yes, but a veggie…." Man 1 laughed and pushed Elphaba roughly to the ground "Same here- this should be fun" he sneered down at her. Elphie in a fit of fright and rage started to scramble away and scream. Man 1 caught her and smacked her hard, Man 2 pinned her down and said "Now don't be rude missy, you wouldn't deny us a little fun would you"

Elphie couldn't speak, blood dribbled from a cut on her mouth, and her stomach was knotted with fear, but she twisted and swung wildly with her free hand. Which earned her another smack- "Hold still" Man 2 said as he climbed on top of her and pulled at her dress- man 1 grabbed her arms and covered her mouth. At the same time as she felt the first horrible stab of pain- she felt the burn of the tears streaming down her face. After what seemed like hours- the men left laughing and congratulating each other on capturing their "prize" so readily.

Glinda was waiting- rather impatiently, for Elphie to return. She was supposed to help her with her sorcerry homework. Now that they had declared a truce- and had become friends, she looked forward to her tinged roomies return and sort of missed her when she was gone. It was uncharacteristic of her to be late, she started to worry- and pout. Then she remembered that Elphie sometimes liked to take the long way home- through the grassy field- especially after a light rain- or early in the morning- when it was dewy. She smiled at the thought of her rather stoic friend skipping through the grass and she stopped worrying- but still pouted. After all, she was waiting!

After what seemed liked an eternity of waiting and boredom she heard the clumping of Elphaba's boots- not the usual hurried stomping that usually marked her roomies return, but more of a slow clumping shuffle. "Hmmmm" she mused, but quickly dismissed the musing as she prepared to read Elphie the proverbial riot act.


	2. Chapter 2

Glinda stood with her hands on her hips ready to fuss at Elphie the moment she walked in the door

But as the door swung open and the green girl skulked in- Glinda noticed that something was not right- in fact, it was all wrong.

"Elphie, Where were you? What's wrong?" The small blonde whined.

Elphaba's cloak was wrapped tightly around her and the hood was up- she pushed past Glinda and tried to make a hurried escape to the bathroom- she did not want her friend to see her like this.

Glinda went after her, noticing her limping.

"Talk to me Elphie, please. What is the matter? Her voice cracked with concern.

"I'm fine", croaked Elphaba as she shut the bathroom door. "I just took a tumble is all.

She lowered herself to the cool tile of the bathroom floor, preparing herself for the barrage of questions that she was sure was coming from her roomie.

After a few moments she heard Glinda's soft voice from the other side of the door- it sounded like she was crying

"Elphie- please, tell me what happened? Are you ok? Please, please let me help"

Elphaba could hear the concern in her roomies voice and relaxed slightly- Miss Galinda had come a long way since she came to Shiz." thought Elphaba, "but maybe not far enough to cope with…." The sounds of her roomies pleading refocused her.

She cracked the door very slightly- she wasn't sure she could speak loudly enough to carry through the closed door and keep her voice steady at the same time.

"Glinda, my sweet, calm down- I'm fine-really. I just tripped and fell-a few minor scrapes and a sprain are all. Let me clean up and change and I'll be out in a minute or two." She tried to keep the darkness she felt from permeating her words- Glinda could be a bit fragile and she didn't want to alarm her anymore than she already was. Her roomies sobs slowed to sniffles. "You are really ok?"

"I'm really ok," said Elphie- hoping she could will it to be true. Go and sit on your bed and I'll be out in a little while."

She sighed as she heard her friends light footsteps move away from the door and she gently shut it.

With a great deal of effort she got up off the floor and began a damage assessment. An outward damage assessment, anyway She grimaced as she took off her soiled dress. Her green skin was mottled with bruises and dried blood from numerous cuts and scrapes. There was blood on her thighs- She hurt- all over. She was angry, and confused and ashamed. All these emotions swirling together was too much for the normally strong and self-possessed girl and she quickly grabbed a towel to dry the tears that started to flow. She allowed herself to weep silently into the towel for a few minutes, hoping it would provide some relief from the ache she felt inside. Then she willed the tears to stop- there had already been enough of those. As she was drying the last (or so she hoped) of her tears there was a soft knock at the door- "Elphie, are you ok?" came her roomie's small voice. "I'll be out in a minute- I decided to bathe" she replied. She used her oils to clean the cuts she could see and clean off the blood. She put on her nightgown, which hid the majority of the damage-; especially the rather big cut on her leg. But she couldn't hide the scrapes; tear marks, or slap marks on her face. She felt a little better now that she was cleaned up and she prepared herself to face Glinda- She was ashamed and embarrassed at what had happened, and angry at her reaction to it. And she intended to keep it from Glinda, but she thought darkly, "that might be easier said than done."


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba had grown very fond of Glinda over the past few months but she wasn't sure she was comfortable with the concern and worry that Glinda had expressed. But she wasn't really uncomfortable with it either, and it was inevitable. So she but on her bravest face, opened the bathroom door and walked with effort, out into the room.

Although she had tried her best to mask her injuries, she obviously didn't do it well. Glinda took one look at her and burst into tears.

"Oh Elphie" she sobbed. "Look at you" and she leapt up to help her friend over to her bed. As she took Elphaba's arm the battered girl flinched, Glinda shrank back "I'm sorry-did I hurt you?" she whimpered.

Elphaba tried to smile, for the sake of her friend, "No- don't worry". She made her way painfully to her bed and sat down with great difficulty- suppressing a moan.

When she was settled as comfortably as was possible, considering- she glanced up at her visibly shaken friend

"It's not as bad as it looks" she lied. The tears that were welling up in Glinda's eyes spilled down onto her already tear stained cheeks and her face was flushed with concern true concern. "Really, it's not"

Seeing the pain etched onto her friend's face and knowing that she was being less than truthful about her condition, just to spare her feelings- made Glinda snap out of her tearful, whimpering, and as she realized, useless state. Within moments her tears dried and she calmed." Miss Elphaba, it is not proper to fib to ones roommate" She smiled and Elphie let down her guard, just a tad. "Now, whatever happened to you?"

Elphaba was prepared for this- " I told you, I fell down" ignoring the skeptical look on her roomies determined face. "I was walking through the grassy field lost in my own thoughts, as usual" she saw Glinda smile and nod knowingly." I didn't notice when the grass ended and the concrete began, and I tripped and feel into some gravel. There must have been some broken glass or something as well. I twisted my ankle and got scrapped up a bit- I'll be fine"

Glinda got up, walked over to her friend's bed and ever so gently sat down beside her. "Honestly, Glinda" Elphaba huffed, "I'm not all that bad off" Glinda touched the red mark on her roomies face and tried to examine the cuts. Elphie pulled away, unused to this kind of physical attention. "Please, don't" she almost begged of Glinda. "Oh hush Elphie and let me look at you, some of these cuts look bad" Elphaba sighed and let the blonde continue her ministrations. She was a little surprised how readily she accepted the girl's gentle touch,

Let me go get something to tend to these. "Glinda you don't have to…" but she was cut off by a flurry of moving pink and a "Nonsense". "_Well, at least she seemed to by the story_" she murmured to herself. She heard Glinda running water in their metal bowl and shuttered- "No water" she yelled into the bathroom. "Oh, of course" Glinda chided herself for forgetting such an important fact. "Are any of your oils camphorated?" She yelled back. ""The blue bottle on the left, I think" Glinda thought she heard her roomie laugh, As she left the bathroom she said "Must you always be so…" She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a bloodstain forming on Elphie's nightdress, near her leg. "Sweet Luriline" she breathed and raced to the bed. "Elphie, what aren't you telling me?" she asked kneeling by the bed. As she tried to lift the hem of the nightgown Elphaba tried to move away, unsuccessfully. Glinda saw the cut and gasped. "You need a doctor, Elphaba- this looks bad" she whispered. "No doctor" Elphie hissed. Glinda sighed and put some of the oil on the cloth and cleaned the cut on Elphie's leg, while Elphie gritted her teeth, and tried to hold onto her resolve, which was easier said than done, because it was rapidly slipping away.

Glinda knew she wasn't told the whole story. Something was really wrong with her friend-even she knew that you didn't get wounds like this from a tumble. She finished up and sat back down beside her friend. She had never seen her like this- she looked -dare she think it vulnerable, frightened- it was so uncharacteristic of her roomie that it scared her a little. She took a deep breath and put her arms carefully around Elphaba's neck and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"What really happened to you today Elphaba?" she whispered into the green ear. She steeled herself for whatever the real answer was- whatever caused that look of defeat and pain on her normally confident roommate's face. Glinda realized, at that moment that she loved Elphaba too much to let her go through whatever it was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba felt her roomies arms slip gently around her neck and actively resisted the urge to pull away. She felt Glinda's lips softly brush her forehead. She wondered if these were usual acts of comforting-it was helping to calm her inner turmoil a bit. She heard her friend's soft sweet voice asking her what really happened. She wouldn't-no, she couldn't tell Glinda the truth-she was afraid that if she did her delicate roomie would come unglued. "It doesn't matter" She said with as much conviction as she could muster, "And there is nothing you can do anyway" "Elphie, It does matter, it matters very much…" Elphaba cut her off by pulling away slightly

"But." She began, but was interrupted when Glinda took her gently by the shoulders. "No buts" she said firmly.

"Elphaba Thropp, look at me" Elphaba gazed into her roommate's face and saw care, concern and expressions she couldn't place- but mainly she saw determination. "Elphie, listen to me. You have been there for me. You've held me when I was frightened, and hurt, you dried my tears, even when it caused you pain, You gave me your strength whenever I needed it-and I know it was difficult for you." Glinda's eyes filled with tears, but she held them at bay and continued, looking deep into her roomies dark eyes, where tears were also forming. She dried her friend's eyes and gently kissed her cheek. " I know that something or…" she swallowed hard "…someone hurt you. I can't change that- I can't fix it. But I _will not _let you deal with it alone. I'm not a shrinking violet. I can handle whatever it is. I love you Elphie, let me be there for you, like you are for me. Take some of my strength to help you bear whatever it is. I love you, please let me help." Elphaba listened to her friends sweet, unusually strong voice, she had never heard her speak with such gentle force and resolution before, and she was beginning to feel that maybe she had underestimated her normally flighty friend. Then she felt the tears that were in her eyes being dried and a kiss on her check. And she heard" I love you Elphie". At that moment against her instincts and against her will Elphaba melted into her roommates chest, her body shaking.

Glinda was surprised, and a little frightened when Elphaba collapsed onto her chest. "_Stay strong_" she told herself "_Elphie needs you now. Do not fall apart!"_ She gathered the shaking green girl into her arms and held her as tightly as she dared, not knowing the true extent of her injuries. Glinda kissed the top of her friend's head and stroked her soft raven hair rocking her gently. "It's ok Elphie-I'm here, you're safe now" she whispered. She continued to hold Elphaba 'til her shaking subsided. After awhile, when Elphie had settled down a little, she released herself from her roomies embrace and looked deep into those blue eyes filled with what she guessed was love. Glinda smiled at her "It's ok Elphie, you can tell me." "I was attacked" croaked Elphaba. "Oh Elphie" Glinda cried softly. She figured that was a possibility and struggled to keep the fear out of her eyes. She stroked her friends bruised cheek gently and waited for her to continue- She was afraid that if she pushed anymore Elphaba would shut down completely.

Suddenly Elphie turned away from Glinda, unable to face her, not wanting to look her in the eye. Glinda laid a hand gently on her shoulder and wrapped another around her friends trembling waist. "I'm here" she said gently "It's going to be ok" she felt Elphie take a deep breath and tense slightly- "I was raped" she said almost inaudibly. Glinda closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Elphie's waist. She stroked her hair and waited. Elphaba, feeling safe and protected for the first time in her memory, and knowing intellectually that she needed to get this out and deal with it, settled back into Glinda's arms and told her everything, in a soft, resigned tone. Glinda listened to her roommate recount the horror she experienced only hours ago. She closed her eyes and willed herself to stay in control. When Elphie's voice cracked with emotion, or she suddenly tensed up, Glinda crooned lovingly in her ear "It's over-It's ok, no one can hurt you now". When her breathing became labored and Glinda knew she was fighting back tears she gently rubbed her back, arm or shoulder, trying to pass on the strength to get through it. All the while she kept a gentle grip on Elphie's waist. At one point she felt long fingers intertwine with her own, and she gave them a little squeeze. Glinda knew she was in uncharted territory, she was as unused to providing comfort as Elphaba was to receiving it. But she had received it enough to know how important it was, and she was determined not to let her friend down, whatever that took.


	5. Chapter 5

The words were difficult to say, and it took a great deal of effort to get them out. It hurt, and she felt the pain again and tensed up- afraid to go through it all again. Then she heard her roomie's soft voice whisper in her ear, she didn't always hear the words but the sound of her voice was enough to allow her to continue talking. When tears, of fear, frustration, anger, or everything at once threatened to flow she felt a small hand rub her back and hold her a little tighter until she could go on. At one point she ventured to hold Glinda's hand, needing to touch her for some reason, she didn't know if this was ok, and was relived to feel soft fingers squeeze her hand. All these sensations: the gentle touches, loving words, and warm embraces- this was all new to her, no one had ever cared enough to comfort her in this way. The sensations were confusing, but they allowed her to get through the telling of her ordeal with a minimal amount of pain. "I should have been more careful" Elphaba sighed "I shouldn't have walked that way alone at that hour of the morning. I guess it's my own fault."

In one swift and graceful move Glinda detached herself from behind Elphaba and planted her in front, taking hold of her hands. "None of this is your fault Elphie, none of it," she said with an intensity that frightened them both. "You need to believe that. Someone. Hurt. You. You did nothing to deserve this. It's not your fault. Period. End of Discussion" But if I had only…" Elphie started tearfully "No!" said Glinda firmly "What happened to you was not your fault. I mean it" Elphie saw a fire in her roomies beautiful blue eyes that she had never seen before. "You are right, of course, it's just hard to accept," she said as she allowed herself to be gathered up into an embrace. "I never intended to tell anyone, even you, any of this." Elphie murmured into Glinda's chest. "I figured that" smiled Glinda, "but if you came apart- who would I go to the next time I have a crisis- I mean really Miss Elphaba- do you think I did any of this for you" Glinda giggled, trying to lighten the mood a little. For her efforts, she was rewarded with one of Elphaba's beautiful smiles. Elphaba looked Glinda square in the eye. " Thank you" she whispered with affection she never thought she could feel for her roommate, and she kissed a pale soft cheek. Glinda responded with a soft quick peck on her lips and a hug. "I love you," she said. "Whatever comes next we will get through it together. You are not alone now. You are safe and you are loved." Glinda kissed her again, and Elphaba felt those words, Hopefully, someday, she would be able to believe them as well.

The girls spent the next half an hour or so hugging, laughing, crying, wiping away each others tears and trying to alleviate the emotional tension of the last few hours. The initial trauma of the attack seemed to have abated somewhat and Elphaba seemed to be a little stronger and in less emotional pain. She was still in considerable physical pain however. "Ow" Elphaba yelp and pulled back when Glinda accidentally touched one of the bruises on her thigh. "Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry" She almost reverted back to her tearful old self, but stopped short. "It's ok Glinda, it's not your fault, I am a little sore". Glinda stood up and put her hands on her hips "No doubt" she glared as tenderly as she could at the forlorn looking green girl on the bed. "Let's look and see how "sore" you really are" "That's not necessary, really, I checked myself over and I'm fine" Elphaba stated firmly. "As the blood on your nightgown from the gash on your leg will attest." Glinda glared, crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. But her voice softened "Please Elphie, You went through a terrible ordeal, you may be really hurt"

Elphaba closed her eyes forcing the images away. "Ok- you win" she sighed loudly." "I always do" giggled Glinda as she carefully helped her wounded friend to her feet and into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphie was frustrated at needing this kind of help, and a little embarrassed. No one had seen her without clothes since she was young. Add to that the fact that Glinda was going to see what she had seen earlier and it was all almost too much to take. But deep down she knew Glinda was right, she was in pain, and did need help. And she trusted Glinda, (the thought shocked and even amused her a little), so she could endure a little embarrassment.

" Are you sure you want to do this" she asked looking into her precious roomies earnest face. "It's not very pretty". "It's ok Elphie, we'll treat you're sores clean you up and then we will both feel better- I'm on a roll today-right, so let's have at it" She was trying to stay strong, and keep the tone light but seeing her Elphie in so much pain really tore her apart. "Ok then" Elphaba tensed up and winced as she lowered her nightgown. In spite of herself Glinda gasped, but recovered quickly when she saw her roommates battered body. "I tried to warn you" Elphie whispered "I'm sorry I brought you into this" Glinda put her hand on her roomies shoulder "As I have stated, it's ok. Besides… " She grinned "You didn't drag me anywhere. If I recall, I did everything but threaten you to get you in here". Elphie laughed- she couldn't argue with that. Glinda kissed her roomies soft shoulder and led her to a padded stool and helped her sit down. "Let the healing begin" She laughed, easing the tension considerably. She saw Elphie visibly relax, and she smiled.

Sitting there with no clothes on made Elphaba self-conscious, but watching Glinda work amused her so much, she quickly forgot about it. Her friend flitted around the bathroom in a flurry of pink sniffing her oils and gathering cotton balls and cloths. Finally she assembled her supplies and stopped to assess the damage. She felt Glinda's soft fingers gently trace down her back, examining the cuts scrapes and bruises. She was beginning to enjoy the soft touch, and she allowed the sensation to block out any discomfort or embarrassment she that started to feel. She felt something cold against her skin and tensed slightly then realized Glinda was dabbing oil on a cut.

Glinda pulled away when she felt Elphie tense. "Are you ok?" she asked fearfully, worried that she had hurt her.

Elphaba took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm fine, my sweet, you aren't hurting me" she smiled back at her roomie. Glinda nodded, but vowed silently to be more careful. She hoped she had the proper supplies.

After the initial shock had worn off, Glinda looked more closely; her friend's normally luminescent emerald skin was a more muted shade of green, paler. And though there were a lot of cuts and scrapes none seemed to be to bad. There were a few bruises too, some not so bad, but a few were an angry purple and possibly green, but that was hard to tell. She bit her lip to keep from crying, and busied herself with finding the proper oils and other supplies while she tried to get a grip on herself _"Strong for Elphie_" she said to herself until she regained control of her emotions. As she was busy gathering supplies she noticed Elphie watching her in the mirror, she was smiling, "_That's a good sign_" thought _Glinda "We should get through this alright- Just please don't let me cause her any more pain" _she prayed silently. She cleaned all of the cuts as gently as she could, after that first little shock, she was more careful, even though Elphie said she was ok. "Elphie", she said crossing in front of the stool. "I need to rub some oil on your bruises. " "Ok" Elphie said with trust. "It's just…. " She bit her lip again for fear of crying "It's ok Glinda, I know it will hurt a little, I'm not afraid. The hurts have already been given to me" She closed her eyes and gulped" "You are making them, and me feel better, so don't worry about the small amount of pain I may feel with what you do- your touch is enough make it all right." She took Glinda's hands in her own and gazed up at her. She was startled by the words she spoke, but realized she believed them.

Glinda knew a little pain was unavoidable in this process, but after what Elphie had already been through- the thought of adding any more, even a little was almost unbearable. But she took Elphie at her word; the feeling behind the words that she spoke startled and pleased her. She kissed the long green fingers that held her own "I'll be as gentle as I can" "I know you will- It will be ok- I'm ready" They both took a deep breath as Glinda searched the first bruise carefully for cuts and rubbed oil on it. A small moan escaped from Elphie, and Glinda stopped. "I'm fine Glinda, really" Elphie assured her "Keep going" Glinda continued checking and putting oil on all of the bruises on Elphie's back, dutifully, but painfully ignoring the little whimpers and moans she heard. When she finished tending to Elphie's back and arms she stopped to give them both a breather. She put a robe gently around her friend and sat on a stool in front of her. "I hope it didn't hurt you to much" she sighed, feeling terrible "With considerable effort Elphaba hugged her friend, kissed her on the cheek, then took her face in her hands. "I'm fine, It did hurt a little but I told you, feeling your touch made it all bearable." She let go of Glinda's face and took her hands "Glinda, all of this is so new to me, Feeling a gentle touch, knowing someone cares, I hate feeling needy and out of control, but I feel things when you touch me that I've never felt before. Special Loved. It feels good, but honestly, I'm not sure what to do with it" Glinda marveled at her friends honesty. Their relationship had definitely changed, but as yet she wasn't sure how. "Elphie, I love you, you are special to me, I want nothing more than to make all of this go away for you, but I know I can't. I want you to be ok again- I will do whatever I need to." She closed her eyes and kissed her friend then got up. " We need to tend to the rest of you," she said smiling " I know" Elphie said trying to smile but not succeeding ". Look we managed so far with relatively few tears, We can do this- let's start with the cut on your leg"

As Glinda started to re-clean the gash on her leg, Elphie tried to mentally brace herself for what was to come. The first part was a little worse than she had let on, and the rest would be worse still, she was certain." Let's just be done with it all" " she thought to herself. "Ok" Glinda said The gash doesn't look infected, that's good" She saw Elphie's face and grew concerned " Elphie, what's the matter?" "I'm just not looking forward to putting you through the rest of this, or me either for that matter" She tried to smile. "Glinda's eyes smiled "I'll be quick and gentle, and if you are concerned about modesty- I'll close my eyes the whole time" Elphie couldn't help but laugh. "Even you have to admit, this could be awkward" she said "Nonsense" snorted Glinda much to her dismay " I've seen naked women before, I've all kinds of experience tending cuts and bruises on green skin and I've got "the touch" what's awkward?" they both laughed.

"All right then- but can we both agree, it will hurt me a little, and you are not to fret about it" Elphaba laughed

"Ok Ok " retorted Glinda " Unless I hear screams of agony- I'll carry on" "Deal" Elphie smiled, hoping that her eyes didn't betray her fear. "Let's get this over with" Glinda started treating the small cuts and bruises on Elphie's legs, working as gently as she could. Elphie focused on the feel of Glinda's touch and ignored the pain, but when Glinda started rubbing oil on the bruises on her inner thigh, she yelped and jumped involuntarily, tears forming in her eyes. "Elphie" Glinda whimpered, handing her a towel before the tears added to her pain.

"I'm so sorry" Elphie dried her tears and fought to regain control "I'm ok" she said through gritted teeth "Those bruises are bad-we need to get them done, just hurry- please." She took a deep breath and waited for Glinda to continue. Reluctantly she did, gently checking and rubbing oil on the bruises and cuts on the soft green thighs as quickly as she could, trying not to let her tears drip on to Elphie's already hurting skin. She worked quickly looking for and treating any bruises or cuts on her friend's privates, stomach and chest- luckily after the thighs there were few save some bruises on her breasts and one bad one on her ribs that she treated carefully and quickly. At last she was through.

Elphie used the cloth to stop her tears- it really hurt, she tried not to cry or fuss for Glinda's sake but it was hard. She concentrated on Glinda's scent and touch, trying to push down the pain and the images she saw as a result of feeling pain there again Then she felt a soft kiss on her cheek "I'm done" Glinda said " it's over now"

She took the cloth and wiped away her friend's tears, then her own. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much"

"I know Glinda, I know, I feel better now I really do- it was all worth it really, please don't worry about it"

After they spent a few minutes, drying stray tears they hugged and agreed to put it behind them and move on. Secretly, however they each thought that might be easier said than done.


	7. Chapter 7

"Really Glinda, I can wash my own face" Elphaba laughed as her determined roomie came towards her with an oil-covered wash cloth. "I know that, silly girl, I was just bringing it to you" huffed Glinda. Elphie seemed more comfortable and relaxed, although she still moved with difficulty. "Elphie, apart from the things we just tended to, does anything else hurt" "I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore" frowned Elphie.

"We're not, honey- just humor me a little and don't pout- it doesn't suit you". Elphie smiled- things were getting back to normal "Ok- yes then my shoulders and elbows, knees- basically all my joints-but I guess that's to be expected" " I guessed as much and I've got something that will really help" squeaked Glinda. Elphie rolled her eyes " I'm not sure I can take much more of anything" she confessed " Fear not, this is good and I promise it will not hurt a bit! - Now finish cleaning up and I'll go get you a fresh nightgown, and some help for your aching joints" Glinda kissed her roomies head and bounced out the door, shutting it discreetly behind her.

She walked over to her bed and sat down- she looked at the clock, it was almost evening- time had flown by- yet this seemed like the longest day of her life. Even though she knew it was ok now- she felt terrible for what she had put her Elphie through while tending her wounds. She smiled "_My Elphie"_ Somewhere along the line she had become protective of her odd green roommate, who less than 6 months ago she loathed. Even though they had been friendly for awhile now She knew it took a lot for Elphie to let her help her today. Glinda looked at her trembling hands. "_Elphie has been through so much today_" she mused "_I hope it will be alright_" She felt tears coming and she let them flow. A good cry, might be just the remedy for all the confusing thoughts and feelings she was experiencing. After 5 or 10 minutes of silently sobbing into her pillow, Glinda pulled herself together. She went to get the balm for her precious Elphie's acing joints and a fresh nightdress from her bureau. She felt more in control and stronger after her cry- She even started to hum as she headed back towards the bathroom.

After Glinda left Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror- "What happened?" she thought How could a day that started so well turn into a nightmare!" Well not all of it," she admitted to herself. She knew what happened to her had not been her fault, She hated feeling so vulnerable and out of control. She suppressed the anger that was rising. "_Later"_ she hissed at herself. "_You are alive and well and you are not alone- focus on that you fool_" She heard Glinda crying quietly in the other room- She smiled because she knew her roomie probably had her face buried in a pillow, trying to stifle her sobs. She sighed- Glinda needs a good cry. After what she had put her delicate roomie through today- she wouldn't be surprised if the room flooded She shuttered involuntarily at the thought "_And me without a boat"_ she thought dryly- then chided herself. Glinda- her precious roomie- even though she hated to admit it- she had needed her today. She felt terrible for the pain and stress she knew Glinda suffered on her behalf. What she couldn't get her head around was the fact that someone would willingly go through something like that –just for her. She knew it would take weeks, months maybe even years to sort through the myriad of emotions and sensations she had experienced today. For now though, Glinda cared for her and it made her feel safe. Why was a mystery- but she vowed to not overanalyze all this as she was prone to do, and just accept it and deal with it "because I need to feel safe" She admitted grudgingly.

She had just finished washing up when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Is everything ok?" Glinda queried

"Yep- come on in" Elphie replied- she decided not to mention that she heard her roomie's crying spell. "OK Elphie" before you change let me put some of this on your joints" Elphie frowned quickly at the thought but she knew that Glinda would just as soon give up pink as cause her any more pain "Alright Miss Wizard", she laughed-" work your magic." Glinda opened the jar of balm and gave it to Elphie "It's like your oils only creamier- no water in it" she grinned "My Grammy makes it. Glinda took down the top of Elphie's robe "I'll start with your shoulders- and I will steer well clear of bruises" Elphie nodded. Glinda started to gently massage the cream into her neck and shoulders. It started out cold, but then got warm "How does that feel?" Glinda asked "MMMMMMM" was all Elphie could manage- Glinda's touch was intoxicating "Glad you like it" Glinda smiled as she continued to massage Her roomies neck, shoulders and non-bruised bruised parts of her back. She felt good doing something that didn't cause pain. Suddenly Elphie tensed "What's wrong Elphie?" Glinda asked confused.

Elphie relaxed immediately "Nothing, my love, really I guess I'm a little more jumpy than I thought". She smiled at Glinda and pulled her around to her front, " Maybe it was to much of a good thing- and before you ask, you absolutely did not hurt me" Glinda smiled, relieved- Elphie was bound to experience little frights, and big ones too. "Ok then- let me do your elbows and knees- is it helping?" "In more ways than you know my sweet, In more ways than you know" She kissed Glinda on the forehead. When Glinda finished "working her magic" she helped Elphie into her nightgown. " All clean and fresh" She bubbled and Elphie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She helped Elphie get in her bed, fluffing pillows and straighten blankets. Finally, exasperated Elphie gently slapped Glinda's busy hands. "Enough" She laughed "I'm plumped, fluffed and sufficiently straightened" Glinda pouted, then laughed "I guess I could pull back on the attentiveness now huh?" Elphie's eyes shone "Maybe so- but not to far please- I came to the conclusion that I could not have dealt with this without you, as much as I wanted to try." Glinda sat gently on the bed and started to cry, "Please don't Glinda, I hate it when you cry like that" Glinda sniffled " I mean it - all of this would have been too much to bear alone- I know that. I'm glad I have you. Glinda, I. I. " She stammered and blushed slightly "Glinda dried her tears and smiled "I love you too Elphie" she said as she bent down to kiss her roomies cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

It took about half an hour of reassurances, promises, guilt and a few minor threats before Glinda was convinced that Elphaba was indeed capable of being left alone long enough for her to go get them something to eat before the kitchens closed. Neither girl was very hungry, but it had been a long trying day and they needed something-and besides- Elphie needed something to drink and they were out of milk.

"I will be back quick as a wink" chirped Glinda. "Take your time, please so I can have some peace and quiet" Elphie quipped. "Humph" mumbled Glinda, "Oh Miss Elphie" Glinda singsonged- and when the green girl looked up she daintily stuck out her tongue "Miss Glinda" said Elphie feigning shock "How terribly unladylike"

"I know" Glinda giggled as she tossed her hair and headed out the door laughing.

Glinda chuckled to herself as she walked down the hall. At least they were teasing each other again, maybe that was a good sign- a sign that Elphie hadn't been too damaged emotionally by her ordeal. She admired her roomie-strong, independent, confidant self-assured, everything Glinda normally wasn't. But today she had been, and she allowed herself a brief moment of pride. _"You stayed strong-I knew you could do it if you tried_" She told herself, standing a little taller. _"Let's just hope you can continue to be- in case Elphie needs you"_

She was stopping by the infirmary on her way to the café to try and get an analgesic for Elphie without telling them why. She paused at the dispensary door and put on her best "rich pampered girl with the vapors" look. And went in.

"What can I do for you my dear?" asked the nurse "If you please ma'am, I have a terrible headache from studying and require an analgesic" Glinda fibbed, convincingly she hoped, and signed her name on the register

"Oh you poor dear" clucked the nurse "come with me" Glinda followed the nurse back to a small room. "Are you sure you are ok? - You don't look well dear" "_Uh-oh_" thought Glinda, she did look a little wrung out "I'm really fine ma'am- just tired from studying for exams and unable to get rid of this headache" "I understand." the nurse smiled knowingly "wait here". While she was gone Glinda took some tubes of analgesic creams, germ killing ointments and such from drawers and cabinets and put them in her pockets. She just managed to sit back down before the nurse came back. She handed her a small bottle of pills "This is a mild analgesic and relaxer for general aches, pains and headaches" "_Perfect_" thought Glinda. "Please take one now and one before bed- that should do the trick. But just in case I have provided enough to last the weekend, If you promise to return on Monday if you are still unwell" "Yes ma'am I promise" Said Glinda curtseying politely and heading toward the door with her medical loot. In the café, Glinda put some sandwiches, fruit, tea for herself and a whole pitcher of Elphie's favorite ice cold apple cider (which, personally, she hated because it was kind of pulpy and thickish. But that made it perfect for Elphie) on a tray and headed back up to her room, and her Elphie- food and pharmaceuticals in hand

After Glinda left, Elphie settled back carefully on the fluffy pillows her roomie had provided, painfully aware of the bruises on her back and thighs. All the torture of getting cleaned up had helped a lot; she was in a little less pain and was feeling emotionally more in control. "_Good_" she thought "_you need to get a grip on all of this soon"_

She had been to a place today, emotionally, where not only had she never been, but that she didn't even know existed. Maybe she should feel pleased that she had allowed herself to feel normal emotions for once. "Allow" she thought ruefully "Allow- HA! - It just happened, I seemed to have had little influence on my own condition, not to mention little else that has happened today." She sighed heavily, not able to think about it a second more. Suddenly she felt numb, very tired, drained and numb. "_An emotional short circuit_" she _thought "Probably for the best right now" _And, to her great surprise, she missed Glinda. She didn't even want to consider how any of this would have played out if her flighty blonde friend hadn't steeped up and taken control. She let the numbness take hold and stared thoughtlessly into nothing.

She became aware of her surroundings again when the door slammed and she jumped and gasped. She sat there a few seconds in a slightly confused and agitated state-thinking she saw Glinda with a try in her hands "Elphie, Elphie it's ok- I'm here" she soothed, embracing her friend "Are you ok? She said worriedly. Elphie held onto her friend for a moment- feeling a hand stroke her hair and a soft voice in her ear. She calmed and focused and pulled back slightly. Smiling she looked in Glinda's worried eyes "I'm fine, my sweet, just fine" she kissed her worried roomie on the cheek and saw her relax "I must have dozed off and the door startled me- that's all-I'm fine now, and glad you're back" she added smiling at her. "Are you sure?" Glinda asked. "Absolutely" Elphie replied, brushing hair out of her face. "Well-are you going to feed me or not- I'm famished and parched"

She said teasingly. "Oh Elphie- yes of course" she said darting off the bed in a tizzy "Of course" She seemed a little panicked "Glinda!" Elphie said loudly and firmly and the poor thing stopped dead in her tracks. She rose, with effort from the bed and walked over to her flustered roomie. "My love, calm down", she said "I am fine and I was teasing. Now take a deep breath" Glinda calmed immediately, feeling a little foolish. "Ok-you're right" She took Elphie by the hand and led her to their little table. "I got sandwiches, fruit and as a surprise- a pitcher of you favorite cider" "Wow, that's quite a spread" she said taking a glass of cold cider and draining it in one go. She handed it back with a little girl grin "More please?" Glinda refilled her glass, then helped her friend sit down.

They nibbled on sandwiches and fruit in silence for a little while, enjoying the nearness of one another. After they finished eating and Elphie was settled comfortably on her bed again. Glinda pulled all the things she obtained from the infirmary and put them on the bed. "Glinda, what the h…" "Elphie, really" chided Glinda "Why and where?" stammered Elphie. "I went by the infirmary on my way to get dinner. I asked the nurse for something for my headache-the one I got from studying so hard" she grinned broadly "and when she went to get it I acquired some things for your injuries. Things you would have gotten anyway if you had gone to the doctor as I suggested earlier" Elphaba rolled her eyes and moaned "Oh my- I've turned you into a liar and a thief" "All for a good cause my dear" she said with a self satisfied smirk. She handed Elphie two pills and a glass of cider. "This is an analgesic and relaxer- it will hopefully dull some of your pain" her eyes were sad and threatened tears. Elphie quickly took the pills "Better already " She said smiling. "She patted the bed beside her "Sit and tell me what other torture you have in store for me" "Elphie, that's not funny- I'm doing my best" Glinda pouted, "I know, my sweet, and I'm sorry. I would be lost with out you now-please know that" she sighed. "I'm sorry Glinda- really I'm just tired, and frankly a little numb- now show me what you stole for me" she smiled tiredly. Glinda gathered her friend into her arms and hugged her as tightly as she dared. "I'm sorry to-I guess we are both exhausted and just need some sleep." She noticed that Elphie seemed less tense "Are the pills working, honey?" "I think so, I'm not as achy and the bruises don't throb as much " Glinda shuttered inwardly, realizing how much pain her friend must have been in. "Good" she said brightly "My plan should work well then. "Plan?" Said Elphie. Glinda took the soft green hands into her own "Sweetie, we cleaned off your wounds well-and I know it was awful- but that doesn't have to occur again, because they will heal faster with actual medicine on them, instead of just oil." Elphie knew she was right. "I know, I know " she sighed

"It will be faster and easier and not anything like before- I promise" she said softly "Besides you're all drugged up now- what do you care" They both had to laugh. "We will fix you up then go to bed-how does that sound?

Elphie said "The first part necessary, the last part heavenly" "Ok, you go do whatever it is you do to get ready for bed and then do your legs and chest. Put this on the cuts, especially the big one, and this on your bruises, extra on the ones on your thighs" She said handing her the tubes "It shouldn't hurt much at all" She said gently. "Call me when you are finished and I'll do your back, arms, and ribs- and if you are good and don't fuss I'll give you a massage with that warming balm- how does that sound?" A very tired and defeated Elphie brightened slightly at the thought of feeling those soft hands. "Great" she said wishing she meant it- this was necessary she knew put she was tired and numb and just wanted to escape into sleep. Glinda helped her into the bathroom. "Call me if you need me Elphie "She said kissing her worn out friend gently. " It will be ok- I promise" she said and closed the door.

Elphaba was to tired to think about anything at all- she performed her bedtime routine, used her oils and cleaned up a little mechanically and quickly. Then she opened up the tubes, Maybe it won't be bad-like Glinda said" she thought and briefly thought about calling to her "_No, don't be silly you can put medicine on your own wounds"_

She thought angrily. She took a deep breath, squeezed some of the cream onto her palm and started putting it on her wounds. After about five minutes and only a few moans, yelps and tears (those actually hurt more than putting medicine on the bruises) She was finished. "_Good for you"_ she congratulated herself.

Glinda paced up and down waiting for Elphie to call. She wanted to help, but figured her friend probably couldn't take much more help like that and this she could do herself. She paced on thinking about nothing in particular when she heard Elphie's voice "Glinda" "I'm coming," she yelled racing through the door. She stopped and saw Elphie on the stool. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine you goose. Glinda, you have to stop this. I know you are worried and you care- but I'm not dying-really. No more mad dashes or panics of frenzied activities- promise me" She spoke gently but firmly looking into those beautiful blue eyes filled with emotion." "I promise" she sighed.

"Good- now about our deal" She said her eyes twinkling mischievously "I only cried a little when I put the medicine on my bruises- do I still get my massage?" Glinda stifled a giggle "That will depend on how you behave when I put medicine on your back" Elphie pretended to pout. Glinda took the tubes and Elphie lowered her nightdress. "Ready?" she asked, "As I'll ever be" said Elphie sounding tired again. As quickly as she could she applied the ointments to all of the cuts scrapes and bruises on Elphie's back and arms, and apart from one little whimper at the ribs, all went well.

"All done" she said kissing her roommate's head and stroking her hair "Are you ok? "Yeah- You were right this time didn't hurt much at all and It does really help" "Good- and by the way you were a very good girl"

"I tried" Elphie grinned "and as much as I want and need that massage I can't sit here another minute," I know sweetie, do you think you can lie on your tummy without pain?" Elphie looked confused then caught the thought "I think so-I'll try" They walked back into the room arm in arm- Elphie leaning more heavily than she intended on her diminutive roomie. She stopped "Glinda- why are you doing all of this for me?" "Elphie, really- this is what you do for people you care about" But… " Started Elphie. "No buts, we'll discuss this tomorrow- right now massage and sleep " said Glinda firmly leading her exhausted, injured roomie to her bed. Elphie tried to lie on her stomach, and found she could relatively comfortably, but wasn't sure for how long- So Glinda warmed some of the balm in her hands and slowly and gently rubbed into Elphie's neck and shoulders. "Are massages always this relaxing" Elphie asked moaning lightly as Glinda's fingers worked out the stiffness in the long green neck before her. "Yes, they are now shhhhhhh" She said. After only a few minutes however Elphie said quietly "Glinda please stop" What's the matter, are you ok? "Fine, I just can't lie like this anymore" Glinda put Elphie's nightgown back on shoulders and helped her roll over. She got her settled on pillows and covered up. "I'm sorry Elphie- I thought this would work" "It's not you fault- and I love you for trying so hard to make me feel better. But now it's very late- I'm exhausted and I know you are too- so I am ordering you to bed" she said sleepily. "Fresh dreams my precious Elphie, Fresh dreams" Glinda whispered kissing her forehead. "I love you" But her emerald skinned roomie was already fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Glinda lay in her bed, unable to sleep even though she was very tired. She had gotten ready for bed in record time and come back in to check on Elphie, who was breathing evenly and sleeping soundly. She kissed her gently on the cheek and crawled into her own bed.

She wasn't sure when she drifted off, but awoke at the sound of Elphie groaning. She walked quickly over to cheek, but she had already calmed. "_Please_", she prayed silently" _No pain for Elphie- no nightmares-just sleep"._ She went back to her own bed and drifted off. When she awoke again she saw dim sunlight in the window and heard Elphie crying out and thrashing in her sleep "She went over to her bed and crawled in beside her, just as Elphie had done with her so many times. She gently wrapped her arms around her agitated friend and whispered softly in her ear. "It's ok my love. It's a dream- no more. Shhhhhhh. It's Ok you're safe. It's a dream. Come back to me" She continued to whisper those words in Elphie's ear, and held her close- till at last she settled down.

Elphaba was surrounded by darkness- dodging hands that tried to grab her-pain shooting through her. From far away she heard a soft voice "dream" She ran, hitting wildly at nothing. "It's ok my love" Pain everywhere. "You're safe" Soft murmurings. She felt a familiar embrace- heard the soft comforting words, and it all went away.

Glinda awoke with a start, nearly falling out of Elphie's bed. Elphaba had tensed and was clutching wildly at the sheets. "No, No " she cried over and over, tears starting to run down her face. Glinda quickly dried them with sleeve of her nightdress and gathered a shaking, frantic Elphie into her arms. "Elphaba, wake up- It's ok- you are dreaming" She was frightened. "Elphie It's ok I'm here. She hugged her tightly "Elphie wake up. The terrified sleeping girl shot bolt upright screaming, crying. Glinda hung onto her 'til she regained her balance. Although Elphie seemed to be awake she hit at Glinda, green fists thrashing wildly. Glinda grabbed her arms and held them, "Elphaba Thropp, wake up this instant!" she said with a quivering voice "It's ok" Elphie stilled, breathing rapidly, unable to focus, she stared at Glinda until recognition came "Oh Glinda" she cried pathetically.

Glinda grabbed Elphie and hugged her tightly-ignoring the bruises for now. "It's over Elphie, it was a dream."

Elphie trembled in her arms crying softly for a long time. Glinda held her and rocked her gently- whispering in her ear, stroking her hair. Elphie finally disengaged from Glinda and lay on her side facing away from the girl who had just held her so tightly. Glinda curled up behind her putting her arms around her, Elphie tried to pull away, "Glinda, Please- it's to much- I can't" Her voice cracked her body tensed. Glinda held tighter "Whatever it is Elphie- It's ok. I'm here, you are safe now". She stroked the raven hair. At last Elphie spoke-quietly "That's never happened to me- I never dream- and…" "she gulped I've never been this scared, or needed someone like this. I can't bear it" "My precious Elphie, my love" Glinda spoke softly, soothingly, but with strength. "You can bear this. You are the strongest person I know, but you have been through a terrible ordeal, and it is ok to feel it, be scared, angry- vulnerable. "No-no more- I can't " Elphaba cried "You can, We can Elphie, I'm here for you, you don't have to bear this alone. I love you Elphie, really love you and I need you" She was crying softly now. "It's ok to need me, I won't hurt you, I won't leave, let me give you strength. " She hugged her close and kissed her softly. Elphie spoke in a whisper "I don't know how do what you say. What if I can't need you, What if I can't accept you're strength? What…" Glinda stopped her by gently rolling her over so they could face each other.

She saw the marks that tears had left on her beautiful green face. Glinda kissed the burn marks gently and reached back for a tube of analgesic ointment on the nightstand and rubbed some gently on the burns. "What nothing" she said looking into the painfilled eyes. "Non of this is going to easy for you Elphaba. If you have trouble with emotions, if you are scared, if you feel confused or alone, that just makes you human. We will deal with this as you are able-but WE will deal with it. I'm yours. "You seem so sure about all of this" Why? Elphie asked reaching for Glinda's hands" "I have never been more sure of anything in my life" Glinda spoke with an authority she was trying to feel, and she kissed Elphie's fingers. "And I'm sure because I trust you, and I know you. So I know that all these emotions seem unbearable to you now. But you need to trust me, if you can't manage anything else that is ok. I understand. But trust me when I say you will get through this. - I love you and will do anything I have to. " The green girl was relaxing slightly –or maybe it was resignation "What have I to offer you? My precious Glinda. How can I give you what I don't understand" "What you are- who you are right now is all I need, It is all I have ever needed. I ask for no more, only that you try to trust me" Glinda felt tears on her hand. "Elphie" she said lightly " I know crying is a novelty for you, but please try and stop, We are almost out of analgesic cream." Elphie chuckled and snuggled in closer. Glinda held her, and stroked her hair, and whispered words of encouragement in her ear until the both feel in to a deep untroubled sleep. It was late morning before they awoke.


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time since they became roommates, Glinda was awake before Elphaba. As she was fastening the strap on her shoe she saw Elphie stir. She heard her roomie groan slightly when she sat up looking around. "Glinda?" I'm here Elphie, I'm here" said the blonde "Are you ok? "Let's see, I was attacked yesterday, I'm covered with bruises and in pain, I had the first nightmare of my life, and my pillow smells like your perfume- I'm terrific" she said sarcastically. "Glad to see you are getting back to normal" chuckled Glinda. Elphaba moaned as she tried to stand and Glinda rushed over to help. "Really Glinda, I'm not an invalid" She snapped, brushing off her roomies help and sitting back down, her face flush with pain. Unfazed, Glinda walked over to the table and poured the last of the cider into a glass and brought it to Elphaba along with some pain pills " Here honey, take these. "Stop coddling me—please" she said tersely. Glinda put the pills and cider on the nightstand and sat down on her bed. "Elphaba, what's the matter?" she asked quietly "You are, I am, everything is" she spat back. "I see…just take your pills. You've got enough to deal with- you don't need pain too" she replied gently. Elphaba shook her head, "Maybe I do" she said very softly-" maybe I need it, maybe I deserve it." "Don't be ridiculous Elphie, nobody deserves pain, even a difficult sort like you. - The green girl had managed to stand up and was heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going down to get us some breakfast, and you something to drink-don't forget to put ointment on your bruises." She called airily. "Will you please leave me alone- just go! " Elphaba yelled and slammed the door. Being used to her roomies sulks and moods, Glinda just left. As she headed to the café she thought _"She's angry-understandably so- At least she knows how to express that emotion- maybe this will be a good thing. Although it's not going to be pleasant," _she said to no one.

Elphaba heard the front door shut "Finally" she breathed. Arrrrrrrgh" she screamed pounding the counter top. " I can't do this- I can't stand this" Anger clutched her chest- she felt like she was going to explode. She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down, She shouldn't have snapped at Glinda- the girl was only trying to help. "_I hate that,"_ she thought bitterly. She was glad that Glinda had held her and talked her through her nightmare. "_I hate that too_" She eased herself on to the stool. The throbbing pain between her legs was worse today, as were the bruises. She sighed as she applied some of the ointment to the bruises on her thighs "I hate this too" she said out loud.

She didn't hear Glinda come back in and the soft knock on the door startled her "Elphie, Is everything ok? "Peachy and hunky-dory" she replied with as much sarcasm as she could muster. She heard Glinda sigh loudly and walk away. "I'll be out in a minute" she called, trying to mitigate the hateful words. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Glinda sitting at the table, daintily munching on a muffin and sipping tea. She had put a fluffy pillow on the chair opposite her. In spite of herself she smiled inwardly and sat down. Glinda assessed her roomie, pain etched her face, and anger filled her eyes. _"Let the games begin"_ she thought

"Muffin?" she asked, offering up the basket "Munchkinberry today- warm and yummy" Elphie just shook her head. "I got you some milk- ice cold, at least drink something" More head shaking "Elphaba-what is going on with you?" Elphie got up faster than she had intended and had to stifle a yelp of pain. "I'm angry Glinda, at everything. " "Of course you are honey-it's o…. "Galinda so help me if you say it's ok, I swear I will move out. It is not ok, and you are making it worse not better- just stop- stop" She was pacing now, venom seeping into her words. " I don't need your help- I don't want it –Leave it be, do you understand you little twit."

She glared at her roommate- fully expecting her to burst into tears. Instead the small blonde rose and walked over to her, stood on her tiptoes and looked up directly into her eyes. Her eyes were determined, her voice calm and steady. "Elphaba Thropp, If you think you are going to intimidate me or hurt me, you are sadly mistaken. I have been the target of your cruelty on occasions to numerous to count. I know you are angry, I'm angry too. But you need this anger to get through all of this. " Elphaba arched her eyebrows, but said nothing "Give me some credit Elphie- I do know you, I knew this was coming last night. " Elphie's face darkened " You know me huh? You know I hate all of this, You know I am most angry at you-you know I don't want you here" "I'll not be driven away Elphaba, I am not leaving you no matter how far you push me away. I told you we would deal with this how you are able, well, this is how you are able. Rant, rave, and swear if you must, aim it at me if that's what it takes"- Glinda was truly angry, Elphie had never heard her like this. "I am furious Glinda but I can't let all of this go, I have no idea where it would lead and I can't be responsible for what it would do to you." " I'm not asking you to be!" Glinda fired back, her words tight. "I am here; you can't hurt me with this, because I will not allow it. Now, Get angry at it, say what you will, get it all out- Deal with it the only way you know how. But first…" She stalked over to the table dragging the stunned and infuriated green girl with her. "Drink this milk. And take these damned pain pills, or I will not be held responsible for my actions." "Elphaba grabbed the glass and the pills. "If I take these, will you _shut up?_" "Yes, for the time being" Elphaba gulped down the pills and drained the glass. "Happy now?" she sneered "Ecstatic" Glinda said as she went over and sat in her pink fluffy comfy chair to wait for Mount St. Elphaba to blow.

Elphaba paced the floor seething. As much as she hated to admit it right now, Glinda was right. She knew this feeling, understood it, what she didn't understand was the comforting. "Glinda I want no more comforting from you- no hugs, no "Oh Elphies" no sympathy at all- Got it, " I understand sweetie, No sympathy- Not 'til you say it's ok" Glinda said in her sweetest voice. "I mean it Glinda I can't handle it. I never had affection like this as a kid it just…." Elphaba unleashed anger about her upbringing, her family. Pacing fists clinched. "Bullseye" thought Glinda. She sat watching her tightly wound roomie pace and rant, not really listening until"… and I always had control until you took it away" "Elphaba, what are you talking about?" "You took my choice, away, my control- you made me tell you about the attack. She glared. "Elphie " Glinda said sternly, walking over to her "The men who raped you robbed you of your choice and control, but only temporarily. I gave you an option to regain it. You were in shock- frightened. I gave you a safe haven to take back control by telling someone about it-getting it out; it was very brave of you to face it down. I did not take your control- nor did I give it back- you took it back yourself- you have power over yourself again. " Elphaba had moved away while Glinda was talking, but for a brief moment Elphie's eyes softened and she gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Good- she understands that," thought Glinda happily. "How dare those men take from me what was only mine to give…" another cathartic rant ensued. Elphaba sat on the bed punching pillows- alternating between fury and despair, Glinda kept close tabs, inserting a comment here and there to keep Elphie's rage focused where it needed to be, and not directed at herself-not yet anyway.

"Arrrrrrrgggghhh" Elphie screamed suddenly and jumping up, causing Glinda to flinch" "Will I ever get a handle on all of this? "Resisting the urge to run over and hug the trembling girl, Glinda said "Elphie- who are you really angry at? - Think about it" Elphie sat on the bed, her anger ebbing slightly. Say it out loud Elphaba, Get angry at it and deal with it like you've done the rest. Do it" " I can't" frustration crept into her voice"

If you don't all of this will be for nothing- Glinda said firmly. "Elphaba, you are strong enough to finish this- so do it." "I'm mad at myself, alright I'm mad at myself" Glinda nodded- "_Bingo_!" she thought "I know, intellectually none of this is my fault, but I am so angry I didn't fight harder, That I caved in to you. I'm angry I wasn't strong enough to deal with this by myself- I've always been able to handle anything." Glinda's heart was breaking, but she stayed away " I'm so angry I that I needed you to hold me, to help me, I'm angry at myself because you cared about me, and I let you do it. She was rambling now, pacing the floor. She continued on in this vain for a few minutes more "…and I'm angry that I'm afraid" "What are you afraid of Elphie? -Name it and remove it's power" Her anger had drained off "I'm afraid I'll never feel right again, that I'll always be fearful and weak. I'm afraid I just don't know how to care or be cared for. I'm afraid to let anyone love me- and that I can't love. She had been pacing, but now she stopped and looked at Glinda. "I'm afraid that I won't need you and terrified that I will. She fell to the floor in a green heap. "This hurts so much" she whispered " It's all out now. It has no power over you now.." Whispered Glinda gently" Let it hurt. Don't fight this Elphaba go with it. - I'll be back soon, I promise." With that Glinda did the hardest thing she had ever done. She walked out, leaving the women she loved to finish fighting her demons alone."


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Glinda shut the door to her dorm room, her legs started to buckle. "_Steady Glinda_", she told herself. She managed to make it down to the small parlor at the end of the hall. Thankfully no one was there. She threw herself into a chair in a corner and burst into tears. "_Elphie, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."_ She sobbed, her body shaking. She cried, thinking about all that had transpired since yesterday morning. Was it really only yesterday. Her small body trembled. She felt alone and out of her depth-What had she done?

"_Why did she leave me like this?"_ Elphaba folded herself up and tried to melt into the floor. For once she didn't want to be alone. She had never experienced this type of intense emotional pain. How could she survive feeling all of this? All the events that had happened to her since yesterday hung over her like a storm cloud "_How will I ever find my self in all of this" _she thought as she started to cry. Feeling the sting of tears on her face, reminded her who she was.

Glinda cried, long and hard, letting go of all of the pain, anger and frustration that had built up. She still couldn't believe that Elphaba had been raped. She sobbed harder thinking about what her precious roomie had gone through, and what she must be going thorough right now. Finally, the tears stopped. She was exhausted and drained of energy. "_Now, it's time to pull yourself together."_ She had never had to be this strong for anyone, to protect anyone. She was always the protected. "_Do this for yourself Glinda, Do it for your Elphie"_ She hoped she could.

Elphaba cried into her sleeve for a short while. Then, feeling an extreme need to stop- she did. "_You are Elphaba, odd green girl, you do not cry. " _She chided herself. "_Now pull yourself together and get on with it already." _With a great deal of effort she pulled herself up off the floor and hobbled over to her bed, indulging in a groan of pain, she lowered her self down. "Ok" she thought feeling more like herself "_I can get through this. I am who I always was. Being raped did not change that. The physical pain will ease. And the other will fade with time. I just need to allow myself the time, and give my self permission to be upset or hurt or whatever. I can do this"_ she reasoned "_but not without Glinda"_

Glinda had calmed down considerably and was back in control of herself. "_I hope I did the right thing, leaving like that" _she said a silent prayer. She figured one of two things had happened. Either Elphie had found away to reclaim a piece of herself or she had shut down completely. Either way the two hours she had been gone would tell the tale. She hoped what ever happened she could cope, She knew whatever happened she would always love Elphie and need her. She decided to go to the café for some food for both of them before heading back. "Stand tall, be strong, you can do it" she said out loud.

Elphaba resigned herself to the fact that Glinda was now apart of her life. "_This will be the hardest to deal with," _She thought. Having never relied on anyone but herself, she wasn't sure if she could, but she was willing to try. She thought about all the poor girl had gone through with her, and she felt bad, not wanting her to be in distress. "_I guess I do care about her"_ she mused. Elphie made her way to the bathroom to clean up and change. She put the medicine on her cuts and bruises and sighed "This pain is not permanent" she said out loud "She hoped it was true about the other.

Glinda came in the room carefully not sure what to expect. Not seeing Elphie still on the floor made her relax a little. "Glinda is that you? She heard from the bathroom. "I'll be right out" Glinda put the tray on the table, feeling anxious-nervous." She set out the food and poured Elphie some cider then put a fluffy pillow on her chair. "_Relax,_ " she told herself "_She sounds…"_ Then Elphie came out, and walked over. She looked pale, exhausted and in pain, but a little more like herself. Before Glinda could say anything Elphaba swept her up in a tight embrace. Glinda hugged her back, all of her tension suddenly gone. "Are you ok?" she whispered. She felt her friend kiss her cheek and pull away. "Not really" she sighed "but I will be" and hugged Glinda again. After Elphaba had settled in her chair she took Glinda's hand "I need to talk"; she said "So do I" said Glinda her eyes filled with tears. "But first let's eat something" They nibbled in silence for awhile, and Elphie drank almost all the cider. "Thank you for getting this, I didn't know crying was so dehydrating" she said smiling. She looked at the small blonde across from her, she seemed anxious about something "Glinda, is something wrong?" Elphie, I need to know…." She stopped "Know what? Ask anything." Does you hugging me mean I can comfort you now?" Elphaba laughed for the first time in a while. " That's what I need to talk about, my sweet, but yes, you may comfort me, but start slow, I'm feeling a little uncertain about all of this" Whatever you need" Glinda said gently, kissing her roomies soft green hand. "I'm just glad you made it through" Glinda helped Elphie over to her bed. "Do you need pain pills? She asked cautiously " No, I'm fine for now, and Glinda, please don't be afraid of me, no more snapping- I promise" She patted the bed beside her and Glinda sat down "I'm not afraid of you Elphie- never, I just don't want to… " I know," said Elphie, "You won't" "Ok then". Glinda agreed cheering up.

"I need to know, Glinda" Elphaba said seriously "Why did you leave me?" Glinda immediately teared up "Oh Elphie please forgive me I wasn't…" No, my sweet, don't cry, please it's ok, Just how did you know?"

"I didn't for sure," Glinda said drying her tears. " I just knew, that since a lot of what was bothering you was how you were reacting to your own emotions, especially how they related to me." Glinda stopped looking into Elphie's dark eyes. Elphie nodded, wanting her to go on, "When you collapsed, I knew you were at a crossroad. Either you would accept how you were feeling as a part of you, or you would shut down" Glinda reached for her friends hand, lace her fingers around the soft green ones. My instinct was to gather you up in my arms and hold you, but knowing you as I do, I knew that would be the worst thing to do, and not trusting myself not to, I left. It broke my heart, but I left." Tears had returned to the trembling girls eyes and she felt Elphie wipe them away, "No Elphie, your skin" cried Glinda as she pulled away. "A little burn is nothing compared to a broken heart," Elphie said sadly. "Can you forgive me?" Glinda asked, "There is nothing to forgive Glinda. If any thing I should be asking yours for everything I have put you through." Glinda hugged her friend. " Elphaba don't be ridiculous, you didn't put me through anything- everything I did, I did because I wanted to help- I wanted you to feel loved and protected after your ordeal" Elphaba turned away "That's what I don't understand, why would you hurt yourself just to help me? What in Oz do you get out of it?" "I get my Elphie back" she whispered.

Glinda took Elphie's arm to gently turn her around. "Look at me, please Elphie, and listen, this is important." Glinda noticed Elphie wiping away tears and gently offered assistance. Elphaba looked into her roommate's earnest blue eyes. "Do you remember the first time it rained after we got to Shiz". "Elphaba had to smile. "Yeah," she laughed "you tried to kill me" Glinda smiled to remembering the downpour that started as they were leaving class. She ran out into the rain, and when Elphaba lagged behind under the doorway, she grabbed her hand to drag her along. Her hand had gotten wet. "Not intentionally", Glinda pouted. "Although at that time the thought had crossed my mind once or twice" she chuckled. "That was the first time you told me about your water allergy and what water does to your skin." "I had no choice-it was either that, or suffer third degree burns skipping through the rain" Elphie laughed too. "That, my friend, " "Said Glinda "was the first time I truly, honestly cared about what happened to you." "I wondered why you waited with me 'til the rain stopped. But what….? Elphaba looked puzzled. "Do you remember what happened that night? Glinda asked softly. "Elphie thought back "That was the first time I learned you were terrified of thunderstorms" "Yes, I was alone for the first time in my life during a storm and I was petrified". Glinda replied "I tried to calm you down, talk to you." Elphie said, " I remember "Glinda, don't be a baby, it's just a little thunder and lighting"" Elphaba winced at the memory." Glinda continued "But then you came and crawled into bed with me and put your arms around me and dried my tears, burning your own skin in the process. Why did you do that? We didn't even really get along then" "I don't know why, you seemed so scared, seemed to need something. I sometimes had to hold Nessa when she was young and had a nightmare. I guess I figured it was the same kind of thing." And what was in it for you?" Glinda asked softly "I… " Glinda saw Elphie's brain making connections. "I didn't do it for me, I did it for you, simply because I didn't want you be scared. After you waited with me 'til the rain stopped, it seemed like the thing to do." "That's my intelligent girl" Glinda said, "Friendship is all about give and take, little things, big things. I've done a lot of taking over the past six months or so" Glinda said seriously "Glinda that's not true and you know it." Glinda stated simply. "How many times have you held me when I had a nightmare, or soothed my bruised feelings over some perceived injustice, gone out with me so I wouldn't be alone…" . "But those were all little things" Elphie replied. "Not to me they weren't, they made me feel safe and loved in a strange environment. It cost you a great deal, interacting on an emotional level with someone else, whether you admit to that or not", Elphaba only nodded, the gist of this conversation taking hold. "I never had an opportunity to sooth, or comfort you, because you wouldn't allow it. Until unfortunately, yesterday." "This concept is very difficult for me," Elphie said "I've never had a real friendship- 'til now, and not even my family responded to me the way you have. But I do understand it on an intellectual level, and right now, any way, I need it" Elphaba was struggling with herself "It's ok love, talk it through" Glinda soothed taking her hand. "I can't promise that I will ever be an expressive, attentive person, maybe I'm just not cut out for it, but I'll give what I can, if that will be enough" Elphaba seemed worn out and empty. "That is all I have ever needed, Elphie, I told you that. Who you are, whoever you might become, is all I will ever need." She pulled her friend into a hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I think we have processed enough for now, don't you? "


	12. Chapter 12

The girls chatted and reminisced, for a while, until the strain of the past few hours lightened. "Elphie, while we are sitting here chit-chatting, and you obviously feeling a little stronger, let me clean the bruises and cuts on your back, we haven't done it in awhile." Ok if we must," said Elphaba starting to get up. "No stay put- I can do it in here" Glinda got up and glided into the bathroom and reappeared with oils, ointments and cloths. "Everything the well dressed bruise needs," she quipped. Elphie arranged herself on the edge of her bed and Glinda sat behind her, helping her get out of her shirt. "Oh these are looking much better," she said surveying the situation on her friend's green back. "Oh Elphie" she sighed, "Your side looks worse" "I know- the ones on my thighs are worse too." Elphie adjusted her top around her chest, feeling a chill. "I'll hurry," said Glinda, massaging oil as gently as she could into the bruises the rubbing it off and applying some ointment. " While she was working Elphie thought about how incredible her touch felt, how safe it made her feel. "Speaking of massaging, is it possible to get one of those heavenly warm balm massages." "Why Elphaba Thropp, are you asking for something comforting?" Glinda laughed coming around to face her embarrassed friend. "Yes, I am" She said resolutely. "I actually like that- it feels nice" "Then absolutely you will get one, but later, my love, later. Bruises first." Elphaba stomped her foot on the floor and said, "I never get anything" Glinda's eyebrows raised "I just threw my first temper tantrum." Elphie said with a straight face and both girls burst out laughing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Glinda said, in order to distract Elphie from the discomfort she was feeling while she was cleaning and tending to the bruise on her side. "Whatever you want to know my sweet," she replied wincing as Glinda rubbed in oil. "I know you use oils to…well…. Bathe, for lack of a better term. "Elphie smiled. "But how do you keep your hair so beautiful and clean, I mean I assume washing it is not an option. "You're right, no washing" she agreed, trying not to tense as Glinda spread ointment on her side. "All done" she said kissing her friend. "You ok?" "Actually, I am." Said Elphie truthfully, buttoning her shirt. "Come with me" She eased off the bed and took Glinda's hand. "I will show you my hair secrets" "Oh goodie, I love secrets" Glinda clapped and ran ahead to the bathroom. Elphaba took a tin off of the shelf and handed it to Glinda. "Open it" she said settling down on the padded stool. "Elphaba, this looks like ashes, are you telling me you wash your hair in ashes." Yes, sort of, It's a form of wood ash soap, but with out the water- it's like a powder. I just rub it in and brush it out."

"Oh how clever!" Glinda squealed " May I?" "May you wha… you mean you want to wash my hair- really Glinda, I can still perform basic personal hygiene" "I know that silly. " Glinda huffed. "And that is besides the point, I want to. It will be fun, and I promise you will enjoy it." Elphaba arched her eyebrow "Alright if it will make you happy." Oooooo, Thank you Elphie" the small blonde clapped and squealed again. Elphaba couldn't help but smile at her friends' enthusiasm; it was good to experience some normalcy. Glinda took some of the powder and started working into the long raven tresses. "It's sort of slippery" she commented. She worked it all the way down, then started massaging Elphie's scalp "Wow, that feels really good" Elphaba said "I think I could get to like this physical contact stuff" "I told you you would enjoy it." Glinda grinned broadly. "Elphie I have a confession to make." Glinda said as she started to brush Elphie's hair. "Uh-oh" the green girl laughed

"One night it started to storm, and you were at the library. I knew you wouldn't be home 'til it stopped because you didn't have your cloak" "I remember that." Elphaba said," I wondered if you were ok, but you were asleep by the time I got back" Well… " Glinda continued " I was very angry at you for abandoning me in my hour of need." Elphie smiled. "But I was more scared, So I came in here and found my favorite oil, put a little on a cloth and took it to bed with me, for comfort. "Glinda, you didn't. Really. Wait a minute, you have a favorite oil?" Elphaba said, highly amused. "Yes and yes, and don't make fun." Elphie turned to face her and motioned her to sit on the other stool. " I'm sorry, my sweet." She said taking her friends hands in hers. "Tell me." I needed you, and you weren't here, So I did the next best thing, I couldn't hug you so I smelled you." " I'm very confused," said Elphie. "Your oils are scented, so you are too. My favorite is the clove oil," "I had no idea. Well I'm glad my scent could be of service. Feel free to make use of it anytime." Then Elphaba had a thought, a small gesture to thank her friend.

"Glinda." Elphaba said wearily" "I hate to ask, but would you mind going down to get us something to eat. I'm getting hungry." "So am I actually, and you can ask anything of me and it is yours." She got up and gave Elphie a peck on the cheek. "Why don't you get cleaned up and changed and I will be right back" "_That's exactly what I intend to do"_ she said softly as her roommate flounced out of the door.

Glinda felt good, hopeful. Elphie had come through today- she would be fine, in time. _"I know she will"_ Glinda hugged herself and skipped down to the cafe.

Elphaba got undressed, opened up her clove oil bottle, and started to bathe. She caught herself smiling. _"I'm doing this for Glinda, Look at me, I really do care"._ She started to sing softly as she rubbed the clove oil over her body. After she was squeaky clean and in fresh clothes, Elphaba went about tidying up the table and fixing her and Glinda's beds. "More normalcy." She thought, humming softly.

Glinda put two piping hot bowls of soup, some bread, cheese and of course, Elphie's cider on a tray and headed back up. She loved that Elphie was allowing her to be helpful, "_But"_ she thought somberly, "_the real world is fast approaching. She's coped so far-So maybe it won't be so hard." _

Glinda opened the door and saw Elphie sitting at the table, and the room a little tidier than when she left. "Elphie I would have…." Don't be silly Glinda, I may be an emotional basket case right now, but I can do chores" Glinda put the tray down and stared at her friend "Elphie, you used clove oil." I figured if I fell apart again tonight this would help lure you to my side." "Elphie, that's just nonsense," " I was just teasing, I know you are here if I need you- really I do" "I am Elphie- and thanks for the olfactory treat" "Your welcome, now what's to eat?" The soup was delicious, and the bread and cheese divine and they ate and talked for a long time.

After dinner Glinda went to get the warming balm, and Elphaba headed toward the bathroom "Ready for your massage", she said wiggling her fingers." "Not just yet my love, I have another surprise for you." You don't have to... " She stopped hearing water running in the tub. "Elphaba, what are you doing? You'll hurt yourself."

"Nonsense" she said, "just because I don't take them, doesn't mean I can't run them. " She came out and took Glinda by the hand and led her over to her dresser. "This is a little surprise for you." She shushed Glinda before she could say anything. "You have been focused on me for two days, and two days with no pampering, is unacceptable for Miss Galinda Upland." She took a small red bottle out of the drawer and handed it to her rather confused friend. "This is one of my rarest and most precious oils that I only use for special occasions." "Elphie I can't…. " I said hush," said Elphie putting her finger lightly on Glinda's lips, leading her back towards the bathroom. "This oil is said to have excellent stress relieving properties." She took the bottle from Glinda, opened it and held it under the dainty nose. Glinda sniffed, her eyes opening wide. "No Elphie, I cant" she breathed "This is Gillkin Rose oil, It's very rare and very expensive. " And the perfect way to pamper the girl who loves to be pampered. " She reached down and turned of the tap, some water splashing her hand. "Elphaba stop that this instant!" She said sternly looking at the red marks forming on the tender green skin. She kissed them lightly, "Elphie your hurt." She sighed. "Will you stop worrying about me while I'm trying to be nice, I may not get through it" Elphaba chuckled. She poured some of the oil into the steaming hot bath, the aroma immediately filling the air. "I told you I would give you what I can, I don't know how to tell you how I'm feeling about all you have done, but I can show you, in a small way." Glinda put her arms around Elphaba's neck and hugged her fiercely, tears in her eyes. "Now strip off, get in and relax already, before your bath gets cold." Glinda opened her mouth to protest. "I will tolerate no arguments, Glinda I mean it, you need this and you know it. I'm fine right now. I will take my pills then go and sit and read. I can live with out you for an hour or so. " She said more tersely than she intended. As she left the bathroom, she turned and said smiling warmly "but only for an hour or so." She blew her roomie a kiss. "Happy soaking." She said shutting the door.

Glinda was stunned; Elphaba had never done anything like this before. But she seemed to need to do this, and that bath did smell delicious. _"She does surprise me at times"_ smiled Glinda as she slipped into the hot tub, sighing contentedly

Elphie settled happily on her bed with a book, She was pleased with herself for thinking of the perfect treat for her stressed roomie. Even though she hadn't let on, Elphaba could see the strain of the last two days on Glinda's delicate face.

"_I hope this helps"_ Elphie thought as she buried her nose in a book.

After about an hour and a half Glinda emerged from the bathroom, glowing, smiling, and looking more relaxed.

"Elphie, that was wonderful, I was more stressed than I thought. Thank you" She said sincerely sitting on her bed. " No need for thanks, you deserved it, and you earned it." Elphaba went over and sat by her friend. "I know this has been very hard on you." She said softly " If you ever need a break from my trauma, or want to talk to me about it, Do it. Promise me you will not hide your feelings about all of this from me, just to protect me. "Never, my precious Elphie, I have never hidden my feelings from you and I promise not to start now."

Now, are you ready for your massage? "I would love one." Admitted Elphie. "But I don't think I can keep my eyes open, and I'd like to be awake to enjoy it." Elphaba got up and went to her own bed. "Well at least let me tend to your back and side," Said Glinda getting the supplies. Elphaba's back was looking much better, but the bruise on her side wasn't healing as quickly. " Since you just bathed, I'll just put on some ointment" She worked quickly. "I'm getting pretty good at this." She said applying ointment gently to the bruise on Elphie's side, feeling her tense slightly. "Done in record time I think", she said giving Elphie a kiss on the forehead. "Is it getting easier for you?" "Yes, it is really, except for my side and thighs, but those were the worst, so it makes sense they would take longer to heal." Elphie said, noting the concerned look on Glinda's face. "Please try not to worry about it- you can see I'm healing and moving better. Please" "I'll not stop worrying, and you can't make me." Glinda said smiling. Elphaba sighed and crawled between her covers, getting comfortable. "Ok then, worry away" "Thank you" said Glinda turning off the lights and getting into bed, realizing how exhausted she really was. "I'm here if you need me. Fresh dreams Elphie" "I know. Fresh dreams Glinda"

The worn out girls feel asleep almost instantly, sleeping soundly, without stirring until a few hours before dawn. Elphaba woke with a start, looking around, wondering if she had had a nightmare. Then she heard thunder in the air and rain on the window; Lighting flashes lit up the room. "Glinda" Elphie went over to check on her friend, She was trembling and whimpering into her pillow, Elphie crawled in to bed beside the terrified girl "Glinda, why didn't you wake me," she said taking the shaking girl in her arms and holding her tightly. Glinda snuggled into her roomies surpassingly strong arms. "You were sleeping so well" She hiccuped, still crying. "And you really needed to, so…" "Glinda, I have enough in me to help you through a storm. Now close your eyes, I'm here now." Glinda's trembling eased slightly, but she jumped and cried out with each clap of thunder. As the storm worsened Elphaba held Glinda tighter, stroking her hair, whispering in her ear, until she calmed a little. "Oh Elphie, Why am I so scared?" "It's all part of your charm, my sweet. Now shhhhh, try and sleep, I'll be right here." Glinda fell into a fitful sleep and Elphie dozed as the storm weakened a little, when it picked up again, Glinda tossed and became agitated. "Why _is_ she so frightened of storms?" Elphaba thought. "Shhhh, my love" She then did something she had never done with Glinda before, she sang. She sang softly in her ear, a lullaby she remembered from long ago. Glinda calmed almost immediately. The small girl moved around and curled up in Elphaba's arms and sighed, slipping into sleep. Elphaba put her head on her friends and sang softly until she too, feel asleep. By the time they woke up, well into the morning, there was no sign of the storm, except the two girls huddled together in bed. Glinda woke first, smelling the slight clove scent and feeling Elphie beside her. "The storm" she remembered unhappily. "Elphie, you're my hero" she whispered kissing her sleeping friend gently on the lips. She tried to disengage from Elphie's embrace without waking her, but the jostling and poking, made Elphie mumble and moan. "Elphie, your Ok" She said waking her gently, "It's Ok." Elphie opened her eyes and found herself staring into Glinda's beautiful blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

Elphie said. "You were dreaming, I think," Glinda replied "Why am I here?" she asked, confused. "There was a storm last night" said Glinda "I remember now", Elphie said, " are you Ok? She lightly stroked Glinda's cheek. "I am, thanks to you" Glinda said getting up. Elphaba stretched, wincing slightly at the pain. She looked at Glinda who was standing over her, hands on hips. "Elphaba, were you singing last night?" Elphie got up quickly and went over to her own bed. "You must have been dreaming." She said, not looking at her roomie "Storm trauma and all" "Elphaba, I remember perfectly well, I was terrified, you came to me, talked to me, held me, stroked my hair, and sang in my ear. Now look at me, "Elphaba, resigned and looked at the slightly irritated girl. "You caught me". She said. "I sang to you, because nothing else seemed to calm you." "It was beautiful, your voice is beautiful" Glinda flung her arms around Elphie's neck and hugged her, "Thank you for last night, I think the stress of the last few days made the scary effects of the storm worse." She removed her arms from around Elphie and then hit her gently. "You mean green thing" she said with mock indignation "Why didn't you tell me you could sing. Elphie smiled, "You never asked," she said laughing.

Glinda was pouting "How could you keep this from me" "Glinda, really" Elphaba chided. "The subject just never came up, I would have gotten around to it eventually." "It was beautiful, amazing actually,"

Elphaba flushed and said "Enough already, lots of people can sing, now drop it or I won't sing for you ever again." Elphaba smiled at her friend, who laughed. "My very own green songbird" Elphie sighed and went to get dressed.


	13. Chapter 13

After they were both dressed, and Elphie's wounds were tended to Glinda went to get them some breakfast.

"Sweet breads and milk, she chirped, coming in the room. She saw Elphie staring out the window looking very distressed. She put the tray done quickly and ran over, putting her arms carefully around her roomies waist.

"Elphie, what is it? What's wrong?" she said concern in her voice.

Elphie turned in her friend's arms and gave her a quick hug. " I'm not sure," she said walking towards the table "Can we talk while we eat?"

"Absolutely, Elphie" Glinda got a pillow for the chair, and Elphaba got settled. "Do you need some pain pills?" Glinda asked.

"Maybe later, I'm fine for now, let's just talk"

Elphaba poured herself a glass of milk and took a piece of sweet bread. Glinda got herself something and waited. Elphie ate slowly, staring off into nothing.

"Elphie, talk to me." Glinda said softly.

"I don't think I can go out there anymore"

Glinda took her friend's hand, but said nothing.

"I saw people walking across the lawn and I realized, I haven't stepped out of this room since…since…"her voice caught, and Glinda squeezed her hand, but still remained silent. "…Since I was raped."

Tears started to slide down her face and she wiped them away quickly. She intertwined her fingers with Glinda's and looked in her precious roommate's face.

"It's safe here Glinda. I can feel and I can hurt and be frightened, or angry and, I'm protected, Free to be however I need-- with you here to talk me through it, or listen to me rant, or put the pieces back together." Elphaba got up and walked over to her friend. "Please hold me," She said starting to cry. Glinda took the trembling, frightened girl in her arms and held her close, stroking her hair. "Let it out sweetie" she soothed.

Elphaba clung to her for a long while.

"I'm scared," she said at last.

Glinda took her hand and led her to the bed. She sat on the bed beside Elphie, putting one arm around the thin waist. And taking a soft green hand in the other.

"Scared of what my love" She said gently.

Elphie closed her eyes. "Of going out there and seeing them, the men who hurt me. I don't think I can bear it.

"Elphie" Glinda said softly "Did you know who they were?"

"No, but they knew of me, what if they seek me out again?"

Glinda turned her friend so see could see her face. "Elphie, men like that are basically cowards, They saw what they wanted, they took it by force, and they left."

Elphaba tensed and swallowed hard

" I'm sorry Elphie, I didn't say that, to be cruel or hurt you- but it's true."

"So you don't think they will be looking for me?" Elphie said in an almost childish voice.

"I'm almost positive they will not. But just for the sake of argument, let's say they did." "Please let's not" Elphaba implored

"Just hear me out, honey. Right now you feel weak and vulnerable, but that's because the pain is too new, the memories are on the surface of your mind and raw" Glinda saw Elphaba was listening and seemed ok "But Elphaba Thropp is anything but weak. Anger, cynicism, even a touch of cruelty have always been your tools, your defense mechanisms- for better or worse it made you strong, independent and not likely to take crap off of anyone for to long. Not even from me" Glinda chuckled, and Elphie smiled. "What would that Elphaba do if she saw those men?"

"Have them arrested…confront them… kick them in the… "

"Elphaba!" Glinda laughed. "I might agree, but there's no reason to be unladylike"

"I know you are right" Elphie sighed, It was just so hard to not think about that, when I looked outside."

Glinda kissed her " I can't even imagine how frustrating this is for you, but I know you- remember, you will come through this stronger, even more Elphieish than you were before. Of that I have no doubt."

"Elphieish?" Said the green girl, amused.

"Yeah- Elphieish. You will get back all those things that made you, you- and in addition you'll be stronger because now you know you can care about someone and be cared for and the world won't end."

"You think you know everything don't you" Laughed Elphie.

"No, I know I do. Are you feeling better now?"

" Yes, I am, I guess getting things out, hearing how silly they sound and letting them go, has some merit"

"Not, silly sweetie, not silly at all- human" They hugged and went back to the table to finish breakfast.

They spent the afternoon catching up on things they had let slide. Elphaba was studying, and Glinda was doing her nails.

"Glinda, shouldn't you do some studying?"

"Well you were supposed to help me with my sorcery homework. Really Elphaba, couldn't you have found an easier way out of it than getting attacked?" She looked at her friend, eyes dancing.

" I learned from past experience that drastic measures are often needed to not have to do something you want done" Elphie said straight faced, but Glinda saw her smile behind her book.

Elphie studied, and Glinda did whatever it is that she does. Every now and then she would come over and kiss Elphie's head, or touch her shoulder, and was rewarded with that beautiful smile. Elphie moved from bed to chair, then to Glinda's big pink comfy chair, which she rarely ever sat in.

"I thought you said sitting in that chair was like sitting in a cotton candy machine" Laughed Glinda.

"It is" chuckled Elphie "But I'm still a little to sore to sit in one position for long"

Glinda brought her a glass of milk and some pain pills. "Why won't you take these when you need them?"

"Who said I needed them? " Elphie grumped

"You did, just now" said Glinda handing her the pills, which she took, albeit grudgingly. The afternoon passed in relative normal silence. Then Glinda saw Elphie crying.

"Before I couldn't at all, now I can't seem to stop," she said wiping the tears before they could burn.

Glinda came over and knelt on the floor by her friend's chair. "What's the matter Elphie?"

"More silly thoughts is all, I'm fine."

"It's not silly, and no you're not, talk to me" said Glinda

"It's just… What if everyone can tell? What if when I go to classes tomorrow, everyone can look at me and know what happened? "

Glinda got up and pulled a chair over to sit near Elphie's chair. "I was wondering if it would be hard for you to get back into a normal routine, but I had no idea how much the thought frightened you"

"It's not that really, well maybe"

"Elphie, I have an idea" The green girl in the pink chair groaned and held her head "Oh no, I'm not sure I have the strength"

"Oh shush," said Glinda. "I think, if you're physically able, that is. I think you and I should go down to the café for dinner, instead of me going to get it. A trial run so to speak."

Elphaba stared at her friend. "I can't face those people Glinda, I didn't even like to when I wasn't feeling fragile"

"My love, I know you are scared, but you need to leave sometime, you think so yourself, This is just dinner. Familiar environment and people, and we can leave whenever you say. Then maybe you can see that people won't know anything is different with you, Same ole, cranky Elphie"

" Same ole cranky Elphie, clinging for dear life to a frilly pink person."

"Don't be melodramatic darling, that's my purview- well then I'll barely tolerate your presence, would that help?" Glinda smiled.

"Are you serious?"

" Of course not, but I'll be with you, you'll know that, so we can be as we always were. Only we know what happened to you- only we know what you've been through the past three days or how our relationship has changed"

"It has changed hasn't it?" Elphie said leaning back in the chair.

"Yes, I think it has, but we can sort through that later. - Right now, you need to reenter the world."

"What have I got to lose?" Sighed Elphie getting up carefully

"Just you fear, love, just your fear"

They cleaned up and changed clothes. "Ready?" Asked Glinda gently.

"I guess" Elphie said tentatively,

Glinda looked at her friend "Elphie we don't have to- I'm more than happy to get us dinner- I don't want you to push yourself into anything your not ready for"

"No, I'm fine. I think I may need a push- or even a shove." Glinda obliged by gently shoving her friend out of the door.

"I didn't mean literally" she laughed "besides it's only dinner, she said reaching for Glinda's hand as they headed off down the hall.

"Are you in much pain?"

"It's tolerable," Elphie stated matter-of factly "But I really haven't walked around much, so who knows?"

"We will leave as soon as you say- if you are really hurting, there is no need to stay"

"I'll be fine Glinda really, remember I can only take so much coddling" But she held on to the small dainty hand anyway.

At the door to the café Elphaba took a deep breath, let go of Glinda's hand and stood up straight. "I wish I knew I what I was so afraid of" she said.

Then two students bumped her gently as they walked into the café "Excuse us miss" they said as they went in.

Elphaba stiffened and turned to go. "No she said, I will not be cowed," She said resolutely.

"That's my Elphie" Glinda said. "Remember my love, you are not alone- even if it feels like it."

"I know. -Ready?"

"Lead the way" Glinda chuckled.

Things were the same as they always were in the café, people sitting around chatting, eating, and laughing. Elphaba relaxed, and so did Glinda. Elphaba stood there looking around. Glinda breezed ahead of her,

"Will you hurry up Elphaba, it's getting late"

Glinda grabbed the green hand to drag her to the serving line, giving her hand a little squeeze in the process. The picked up trays, and ordered their meals, a salad and cheese plate for Elphaba and soup and a sandwich for Glinda, all perfectly normal activities. The found a table and sat down.

"Glinda, I knew it " She said, "Everyone is staring at me. They can tell"

"Don't be ridiculous Elphie, people always stare at you- You're _green_ for goodness sake!" Glinda giggled and Elphie relaxed.

Just then a server came up behind Elphaba and she startled, nearly knocking her plate off of the table.

"Sorry miss, I didn't mean to frighten you" said the waiter "would you care for something to drink?"

Elphie sat, looking a little stunned.

I'll have some iced tea and my friend will have apple cider, no ice please." Glinda responded

" Very good" said the server as he walked away.

"Elphie, it's ok- just breathe"

"I'm sorry, Glinda I don't know what has gotten into me."

"Don't apologize, my love- it's ok to be a little jumpy, but you are perfectly safe here. And I'm here."

" Elphaba looked deeply into her roommates blue eyes, took a deep breath and calmed. "This is so hard" she whispered "

" I know Elphie, just do the best you can, that's all you can expect of yourself."

The server brought their drinks.

"I apologize for startling you earlier miss," the server said earnestly to Elphie

"It's quite alright, sir- please think no more of it," She smiled at him warmly and thanked him for bring their drinks. Glinda flashed her a beautiful smile.

"I should start being polite again." Elphie said.

. "Again?" Glinda said laughing out loud "don't you mean at all" Elphaba glared at her, then smiled at the gentle jab

"Touché" she said digging into her salad.

They chatted for the rest of the meal, about who was there with whom, who shouldn't be with whom and other gossipy things, laughing, smiling and acting just like two friends having dinner together. Elphaba relaxed and seemed to enjoy herself.

"Doing ok?" asked Glinda

"Actually better than I thought" said Elphie "But I am getting a little sore sitting on this hard chair"

"Time to go then. - Elphie, if you are not to sore, would you like to take a walk, just a short one? - It's a beautiful day"

"I'm not to sore, I'm just not sure I'm ready for…."

"Elphie" Glinda said gently as she walked over to her roomie "You've been doing fine, don't sell yourself short. It's is ok for you to be fearful, and hard to not let it control you." "Of course, you are right" Elphie sighed wearily.

"You stay here and I'll go get our cloaks, in case it decides to rain" She leaned over and whispered in her friends ear. "I'm very proud of you my love" and kissed her discreetly. "I'll be back in a few minutes"

Before Elphie could protest, Glinda was gone. "_Great, just great_ _" _She thought. She calmed herself and looked around. Everything was as it always was, sights, sounds, and smells. _"Except me" _She chided herself for indulging in this kind of petty fear. _"Pull it together girl, you have never been a delicate flower, why start now" _She got up with effort and went to the counter,

"May I have a glass of cider please, no ice?"

I'm sorry miss, we are out of cider" the man behind the counter said "May I get you something else?"

"Milk will be fine, thank you" She took her glass and headed for the door to wait for Glinda, but as she turned she saw Glinda in the doorway watching her. She started to walk over to meet Glinda, as Glinda was coming to meet her.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked

" Long enough to see a perfectly normal looking, albeit green, college girl go get a glass of milk at the café counter"

"I wish I felt normal," she said tiredly.

"You will again my love, I'm sure of it- but you were limping a little" Glinda steered her to a padded chair on the patio, and helped her sit.

" We don't have to go on a walk" No, I really want to" Elphie said "and when I take the pain pills you brought, I'll be better"

"How do you know I brought your pills?" Glinda asked incredulously.

"My darling," She said taking the pill bottle from her dress pocket "I know you at least as well as you think you know me"

Glinda fell into the chair beside her friend laughing merrily. Elphie took three pills and washed them down with a long drink of her milk.

"Three, Elphie? What's wrong?"

"Don't fret, please, it's just sometimes, like when I sit on a hard surface for too long, the pain…" She looked down and lowered her voice "between my legs, is worse than usual." "Elphie, if your bruises are really both…"

"It's not the bruises Glinda," she said to embarrassed to face her friend. "It's more…." "Oh Elphie" Glinda breathed, her voice cracking " I had no idea you were hurt that badly"

"It's not always this bad, I promise, and the pills are helping already- I think a short walk might to."

"Are you sure?" Glinda said taking her friends slightly shaking hand.

"I am- please don't worry about this, I meant it when I said the pain is not always this bad, Please just drop it for now" She looked beseechingly at Glinda, who simply nodded, smiled and helped her up. They walked slowly, arm in arm out into the sun, among other people.

"You say when we go back," Glinda said squeezing her friends arm

"This was a good idea Glinda, I'm already feeling a little better" She looked at her friend. "Really, I am"

"This is nice" smiled Glinda.

They walked in silence, enjoy the nice evening and each other's company. Glinda took notice of the direction they were heading and tried to steer Elphie in a different direction. "No Glinda, I'm going there on purpose"

The green girl took her friends hand and led her to a bench. Glinda made a pillow of the cloaks for Elphie to sit on.

"You are to good to me" s he said sitting on the makeshift pillow.

"That, my love, is not possible- now what is this all about?"

Elphie sighed, "I can't hide forever, as tempting as that is. I have to go back to classes, and to get to my early morning astronomy class I have to go right by…." Her voice started to crack and shake.

"Elphie, you don't have to continue"

"Yes, I do" she said pulling back slightly. "And besides the classes, that field" she pointed over to the grassy meadow not far away "Is one of my favorite places, I'm not sure why"

"Maybe it's all the green" Said Glinda "You blend in" She chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Elphie laughed softly and continued "I'm not going to allow the pleasure I get from spending time in that field be tarnished by what happened. I refuse"

"Oh Elphie, you sound much more like yourself" She smiled happily and gave her friend a quick hug.

"Thanks in part to you and your wise and helpful words- but I don't want to do this alone- I will admit I am absolutely petrified. If you are not by my side I'll never be able to do it"

Glinda got up pulling Elphie up with her and embraced her so hard the taller girl flinched. "Of course I will stay by your side. You are doing a very brave thing. I meant it when I said I was proud of you"

" I know you did, and that meant more than you will ever know. You may have to be strong, yet again for the both of us, as I have no idea how I will react."


	14. Chapter 14

Elphaba took Glinda's face in her hands.

"Doing this is going to be hard on me, but I fear it may be even harder on you. You only have so much to give Glinda. If you feel that this will be too much for you to take, please tell me. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt by any of this."

Glinda took her friend's hands and looked long and hard into her eyes. "Elphaba, I can handle all of this, for as long as necessary. I will cry when I need too, or do whatever else I need to too be strong for you. You are my rock Elphie. I love you and I need you. I have never had a friendship, or any relationship that means more to me. So whatever you need, you take, whenever you need it. I have an infinite supply of love, and with that comes every thing else."

Elphaba stared at the lovely girl in front of her. "I think if I try to process what you just said, I may implode- but I think it meant" I'm fine let's go"

"That is exactly what it meant, my love, the rest we will deal with at another time."

Glinda gathered up the cloaks and Elphaba steeled herself for what was to come. Holding on to Glinda's hand Elphaba head down the sidewalk toward her field. Not to far away from the corner of it she stopped at an alleyway and stared down into the dimness. She let go of Glinda's hand and started to walk down, Glinda trailing behind her

"No" Elphie croaked "Please"

Glinda just nodded and stayed put, never letting Elphie out of her sight, although it was difficult because of the dimness. Elphaba took in everything, the look the smell, everything. When she reached the place where her attacked occurred, she forced her mind open, let the memory come. She could smell them, taste them feel the pain, just like it was happening all over.

"_But it's not, and Glinda is right behind you" _She thought. She started to tremble, her legs buckling underneath her, she feel onto the ground on the spot where she had been thrown three days earlier.

Glinda reluctantly watched her terrified friend walk a short way down the alley and stop. She couldn't see her face, but had little trouble imaging what it looked like. She stood so still, then started to tremble. Glinda was already walking down to her friend when she saw the thin legs start to falter. She ran and got to Elphie just in time to keep her head from hitting a crate as she fell."

"Elphie, Elphie, talk to me" She placed the trembling girls head on her chest and held her close" "It's over Elphie"

"What was I thinking?" She cried, "How could I have thought this would help. Coming back here, to do what?" She was angry. She pulled away from Glinda.

"All I did was put myself through it all over again- they were here right here all over again." She pounded the ground so hard Glinda thought she would break her thin hands.

"Elphaba, look at me" She took her hands "Look at me!" she commanded, to get the frantic girls attention. Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes, pulling herself into them, and back into reality.

Glinda's voice softened "This is helping Elphie, you are getting out some serious anger- go on if you can- let it hurt- let it go, just like yesterday morning"

"Don't leave me here, Don't " Elphaba threw herself into the small woman's arms eyes wild with fear.

"Never, Here I am and here I shall stay."

She rocked her gently until she was a little more in control. "Elphaba, listen to me- Do you remember what you said the real Elphaba would do to her attackers?"

Elphie sat up and nodded.

"Good- then do it" Elphie just stared at her

"My guess is, you forced yourself to relive all that trauma before you were ready"

"I hate it when you get inside my head like this, you know that don't you?" Elphaba said, a tinge of fear still in her voice.

"I know that my love. Now-If you did it once you can do it again. Dredge up the memory and stop it before it before it happens- take control. Kick them in the…"

"Glinda!" Elphaba said, shocked

"In the zipper" she finished. "You need to take back the control- just do it"

Elphie was too frightened and weary to argue. "I'm assuming you have a plan?" She mumbled

" Of course I do don't be absurd. -But it's up to you Elphie, if you haven't the strength to manage this- then don't try, " I've got all the strength I need, right here she said hugging Glinda.

"Put your head on my lap and talk to me. Take me through the events, until you feel ready to change them- then do it, If you talk it through it may help you stay in control."

"I'm trusting you Glinda- if you think I can pull this off- then I will try. It can't end up any worse than it did" Glinda kissed her friend on the cheek and forehead. "Take anything you need from me my love, say whatever you want, feel my presence in your thoughts. You can do this."

Elphaba settled her head in Glinda's lap closing her eyes, feeling fingers gently stroking her hair.

"Take your time Elphie." she whispered, "The control is all yours"

Elphie took a deep breath. "I'm walking through the grass, thinking about the dew, and water in general and how I have defenses to protect myself from it all, except for tears. I am walking onto the sidewalk, thinking I have to hurry, cause you are waiting for me and you hate to wait,"

Glinda smiled and continued to stroke the raven head on her lap.

"Somebody's bumping in to me and grabbing my arm so I don't fall. He is not letting go and I am being dragged into this alley." Elphaba had stiffened, fear clouding her face. Glinda slipped her fingers into Elphie's and lightly stroked her cheek.

"They smell like ale and smoke. They are making fun of me. I'm pushed to the ground and fall hard. I try to get away, but rough hands grab me and smack my face."

Tears run down Glinda's face and she turns away, so they don't fall on the girl lying in her lap.

"One of them climbs on top of me."

"Take control Elphaba, you can do it" She squeezed her friends hand.

Suddenly Elphie's foot kicked at the air. "I kick him and he falls down, I get up and run away"

Elphaba, breathing heavily and sweating, opens her eyes. "It worked I can't believe it worked, I got away." She sat up looking at Glinda. "But what good is it, it's not what happened"

"No, it's not, but how do you feel?"

"Not as scared, I think,"

"Elphie, that's wonderful!" She hugged her friend.

"Glinda, I don't think this will change anything"

"Maybe not at first" Glinda agreed." but when you have a nightmare, you can possibly take control of it, change the outcome. And when you walk past here, you can focus on what you did to them, not what they did to you, and maybe, over time, this will help you to move on."

"For somebody who never studies, you certainly know your stuff" Elphaba said laughing.

Glinda managed to help Elphaba up and they walked out of the alley. Elphie was shaking slightly

"Care for a stroll in the grass," Glinda asked her. The green girl smiled and took her hand.

As they walked around the field, heading back to their dorm, Elphaba started to sing a happy melodic tune. Glinda was stunned and stopped walking staring at the girl beside her.

"I give you what I can, this is one of my few gifts, and I've kept it to myself for too long." Said Elphaba.

They walked back to the dorm, Elphie singing a bawdy pub tune, and laughing at Glinda's shocked expression.

When it started to rain, Glinda threw Elphie's cloak quickly over her and they ran the rest of the way. When they got safely inside, the burst out laughing for reasons neither one could pinpoint.

"Did you get wet?" Glinda asked trying to catch her breath

"Barely a drop of the wicked rain ravaged my delicate skin, thanks to your quick reflexes." Elphaba said, succumbing to a very unElphie-like giggle fit.

They made it up to their room, drawing some sideways glances along the way. They ran in and tumbled on to their beds, still laughing

"Where did all of this come from?" Glinda asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"Stress, I think, I guess we both needed to let off steam" Elphie said hiccuping.

How are you feeling Elphie?" Glinda asked when they had regained control of themselves. Elphaba was quite for a long while.

"I feel better about going back to classes tomorrow. I feel more in control of my emotions, even if I don't understand them, I feel stronger and I feel something that I can't define towards the small blonde girl who lives with me. How are you feeling?"

Glinda walked over and sat beside her friend, "The truth?"

"Of course, my sweet, always" Elphie said taking her hand

"I feel grateful that you are doing ok, I feel a little scared that you may be on emotional overload and may shut down, I feel a little worried that your injuries may be more serious than we know. I feel lucky that I have you in my life. And I feel emotionally and physically exhausted." They looked into each other's eyes for an eternity.

Elphaba, got up, "I'll run you a Gillkin Rose oil bath, if you will massage my aching body."

"Deal" said Glinda.

Glinda soaked while Elphie oiled. After they had cleaned up, and changed into nightclothes. Glinda tended to Elphie's bruises and slowly and gently massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Glinda, have you gotten many massages?" Elphie moaned slightly as Glinda worked the tension out of her shoulders

" Hundreds- actually almost every week until I came to Shiz. I haven't had time to find an appropriate masseuse here"

Elphie got up and straightened her clothes. "Teach me how. Someday soon, when I'm not so constrained physically, teach me

" Elphie, really"

"I'll give you what I can- this I'm sure I can."

"Ohhh what a lovely thought, those long soft fingers working knots out of my back, while that beautiful voice sings me a lovely song- Heavenly!" Elphie rolled her eyes.

"And speaking of that beautiful voice, where on earth did you learn that song?"

"Never mind, I can't give away all my secrets all at once"

She got up, stretched and yawned. "I'm ready for bed too.

They finished getting ready for bed and for the next day. Glinda spent way to long fussing with her wardrobe, so Elphie climbed into bed and watched her with amusement.

"Pick something already" Elphie laughed.

"Fine" Glinda huffed and put three outfits on her chair. "I'll choose tomorrow"

She went over and turned of the light, ready to crawl into her bed.

"Glinda, I need a favor"

"Anything Elphie, what do you need?"

"You" she said unsteadily "I'm still a little shaky from this evening and I'm a little afraid to go to sleep. I know that sounds childish, but… "

Glinda crawled into bed beside Elphie and wrapped her arms around her snuggling into her shoulder.

"Better?" Glinda asked sleepily

"Much- and Glinda, I may be very close to emotional overload, but I'm going to try and sort this through and we need to talk it out, because I have to figure out what this means for me."

" We will sweetie, there's no hurry, there is no need to rush anything, You've experienced some strong, and raw emotions over the past few days. You need to heal. I'm not going anywhere. And contrary to popular belief, I am a very patient person."

Elphie sighed heavily "I do care about you Glinda, more than I ever have for anyone. I just wish I knew what that meant."

"Elphie I know you care about me, I can feel it, even now. So do not push yourself to fast. Ok?"

" Ok, I'll try" sighed Elphie.

"I love you Elphie, sleep well."

"I know you do, my sweet" She said kissing her roomies blonde tresses. Wishing she understood what it was she felt.


	15. Part TwoChapter 15

PART TWO 

Chapter 15

Elphaba woke up when she felt movement and heard mumbling beside her. She thought she might be dreaming, then remembered that Glinda was in bed with her. The mumbling continued and she strained to hear, fearing the sweet girl sleeping beside her might be having a nightmare.

"More pink bunting…." She heard her roomie mumble

"_I wonder is she even dreams in other colors," _thought Elphaba smiling.

She tried to slide to the foot of the bed, so she could get out without waking Glinda. But as she moved toward the end of the bed, she felt stabs of pain.

"_Great,"_ she thought, "_Just what I needed_"

As she tried to get back into a relatively comfortable position, Glinda sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Elphie, are you ok?

"Yes, I'm fine," she said going around Glinda to get out of bed "Go back to sleep.

She went into the bathroom, cleaned up quickly and got dressed. As she left the bathroom she saw Glinda dressed and brushing her hair.

"Glinda what on earth are you doing? You don't have class for hours yet"

"I'm going to join you for breakfast, then walk with you to your class- just give me five minutes"

"You are doing no such thing," Elphaba said going over to where her friend was getting ready.

"But Elphie, you are going to your early astronomy class and it is barely light outside."

"I know, but I'm fine- for now anyway. So go back to bed"

"Elphie, I can't let you…."

"You can and you will. Really Glinda, I do not need an escort, now back to sleep with you" She replied, a little irritated.

"If you are sure Elphie- then at least meet me for lunch"

Elphie sighed "I'm sure, my sweet, and I will meet you for lunch" she said, grabbing her book bag and opening the door.

"Besides" she said turning and winking at the slightly upset girl on the bed "If any one causes me any trouble, I'll just kick them in the…"

"Elphaba, please!" she said, hearing her roomie laughing as the door shut.

Glinda fell back on her bed laughing. "_Elphaba Thropp with a sense of humor, who would have imagined" _Deep down she knew Elphie would be fine. Since she had some time before her classes she decided to change clothes and go down for a leisurely breakfast at the café.

Elphaba chuckled as she walked out of the dorm and into the world. Being honest with herself, though, she had to admit that she was a little nervous. She walked as quickly as she could, without causing herself too much discomfort and let out a sharp breath when she reached her class. She hadn't even realized that she was holding it.

Glinda walked into the café.

"Glinda. Over here" some one called.

She looked around and saw some of her sorcery classmates over by the window, so she went to join them.

"Where were you last class? You missed the quiz."

"Glinda turned on her sweetest smile. "I wasn't feeling well- some stomach bug or something, but I'm feeling much better now."

"Good to hear it, but, we saw you come down and get meals. Why didn't you stay and talk." One of the girls asked.

"My roommate must have caught the same thing I had, because she fell ill after I got better, so I was caring for her" Glinda said with a tone that hopefully her classmates would recognize and drop the conversation.

" You mean that Green Girl!" someone said astonished. "Why would you care if she felt bad or not, and why care for her? - I thought you two didn't get along."

Glinda was really irritated now, but kept her voice even. "She cared for me when I was under the weather, It was the least I could do to reciprocate."

"You aren't becoming friendly with her are you?" They asked almost in unison.

"Actually no" Glinda replied no longer trying to mask her irritation. "We are already friends, good friends- and I will tolerate no further discussion of this matter."

With that Glinda gathered her things and left her stunned classmates. It was right then that she realized that she no longer cared about what these people thought of her.

As Elphaba reached into her bag to get her books, she noticed that Glinda had put a small pink pillow in there. She smiled as she placed the pillow on her chair. "_Who knew she had this much thoughtfulness in her" _She thought as she sat down, _"but pink!"_

The rest of the morning went more or less as usual for both girls. Elphaba occasionally found her thoughts straying and chided her self for not concentrating. Glinda turned on her charm managed to talk her sorcery teacher into giving her a make-up test. The really less than usual part was that each girl was really looking forward to meeting the other for lunch.

Elphaba walked into the café and looked around for Glinda. She saw her roomie, wearing different clothes than this morning, waving at her from out on the patio. She smiled as she walked over, completely ignore the stares of the other patrons.

"Elphie, over here" Glinda called happily, jumping up and down.

"I see you, I see you " Elphaba said as she approached her hyper roomie. "Must you make a scene"

"Yes I must!" Glinda said giving Elphaba quick peck on the cheek. "I know you could see me, I wanted them "

She said pointing out into the café "to see me"

"Elphaba settled herself into a chair. What in Oz are you talking about Glinda?

"I'll tell you all about it later" A look of sadness crossed briefly over the previously cheery face. "You don't mind eating out here do you Elphie?" She said her face perking right back up. "It's a beautiful day, and these chairs are much more comfortable." She flashed Elphaba a warm, caring smile.

"I don't mind at all, and speaking of comfortable chairs- Thanks for the pillow in my bag."

"Did it help?"

"Yes it did," said Elphaba returning her roomies smile.

The server came and took their order and they ate and chatted and laughed, just like they had been doing it for years, instead of just days.

"Glinda, " Elphie said shifting position on the chair. "What was with that little dramatic performance when I came in?"

Glinda looked down at the table, trying to choose her words carefully. "I went down for breakfast and ended up joining some classmates." She stopped talking and looked in her roomies dark eyes.

"Go on Glinda, it's ok" Elphaba said quietly.

"They were teasing me about being your roommate, as happens sometimes." She sighed "And I realized that I didn't care. I didn't care what they thought about me.

"Oh Glinda, I had no idea you got teased because of me. I'm so sorry" Elphaba said looking distressed.

"Oh no Elphie, don't be please. Today it didn't bother me in the least. I told them flat out that you and I were now friends, good friends and that I would hear no more on the subject"

Elphaba looked shocked "Glinda you didn't? You just killed your social life"

"It doesn't matter. After listening to them, and hearing myself- I was terribly ashamed. And I realized that you truly are the best friend I've ever had, a real friend."

Elphaba felt her cheeks flush "I wouldn't know about best friends or real friends, as you are the only friend I have ever had-ever."

Glinda grinned broadly "Good, we agree then- Best friends" Before Elphie could comment she quickly added.

"And as for my social life, I fully intend to maintain mine, taking you right along with me."

She gave Elphie a quick hug and turned to go. "Going to be late for class, I'll see you back in the room later."

She said airily as she glided away.

"This discussion isn't over" Elphaba called after her "Not even close" For her efforts, she got a kiss blown to her by a skipping pink blur.

Elphaba got up moving slowly. She had used the last of the pain pills the night before and was feeling all the dull aches, pains, and stings that her injuries, not yet totally healed, provided. She straightened up and headed off to her next class. Her afternoon went as it usually did one class then off to the library. But as the afternoon progressed she found herself becoming increasingly uncomfortable and unable to concentrate. She also found herself getting frustrated and a little angry with all of it.

Glinda stayed after her last class, knowing Elphie always went to the library before coming home. She chatted with her friends and heard all about the previous weekend's adventures.

"We missed you at the pub Glinda, Are you feeling better?

"Yes, much thank you she replied _ "Word sure gets around fast" _she thought.

"There's going to be a great band there next weekend, they take requests and let you sing along." Said one young man who had a barely disguised crush on Glinda. "Want to come along?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun- I think I will go" Then she smiled her most disarming smile. "I'm sure Elphaba will enjoy it as well"

Before her friends could comment, she bid them farewell and left.

"What on earth is going on with her?" the boy with the crush said

Glinda was sitting on her bed, making a pretense of studying, and waiting for Elphie. I was nearly dinnertime and she was getting hungry. She wasn't sure if she was irritated at her roomie because she wasn't home yet, or worried about her because she wasn't home yet. About a half-an-hour later Elphaba walked in the door, Glinda took one look at her; _"Worried_," she thought,_ "I am defiantly worried"_

Elphaba shuffled in, looking tired and a little upset. Glinda rose to go to her, but was waved off as the green girl sat gingerly down on her bed, sighing heavily.

"Elphie, what is the matter, are you ok? Glinda said, trying to hide the fear she felt.

"I'm fine, just very tired for some reason."

Glinda tried to sit by her friend but was gently pushed back.

"Please Glinda, I'm not sure I can take much coddling right now." She said quietly. "I'm sorry"

Glinda went over to her own bed and sat down across from her obviously shaken roommate.

"Elphie, did something happen?"

"No- I'm just tired- I've had trouble concentrating all day, I am a little uncomfortable and very frustrated," Elphaba said putting her head in her hands.

Glinda resisted, with difficulty, the urge to go over and hug her.

"My love," she said gently and carefully, not wanting to set her off. "May I offer a suggestion?"

Elphie simply looked up from her hands and nodded wearily.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and changed, and I'll go get us something to eat, then if you are not feeling better, you can go straight off to bed."

"Since crawling under the bed, doesn't appear to be an option, I guess that will work" She said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

Glinda followed behind.

"Glinda, I'm not going to pass out, or run away you know"

"I know that, silly, I'm going to treat your side before I go get dinner"

"I can handle that my self" Elphie snapped

"Sweetie," Glinda said treading lightly "You can't reach it"

"All right then," Elphaba replied testily "just be quick about it- then please leave me be."

Glinda knew that her roomie was just tired of being in the situation of needing help and chalked her moodiness to that. She looked at the big bruise on her roomies green skin and blanched a little. She treated it as gently as she could, but still it caused Elphie to let out a few small whimpers. She knew that it wasn't healing as it should, and that combined with the obvious pain that Elphie had been in over the weekend gave her the courage to broach a subject that she had put off for too long.

"Elphie" she said going around to face her roomie "I think you should go see the Doctor."

"No Doctors!" she snapped getting up "I said that already"

"I know, but this bruise is not healing, and it's obvious that…um… other parts of you aren't faring well either."

"If you don't want to keep tending me then don't" Elphaba said angrily" "But I am not going to see a doctor.

"Elphie, you are in pain and out of pain pills, what is going on?"

"Will you just mind your own business" Elphaba was furious now, her eyes blazing "I can't take any more of this, Glinda. No Doctor! - Now get out of here and Leave. Me. Alone!"

She pushed Glinda a little too roughly out the bathroom door.

"Elphie, I…." She said clearly shaken.

"GO!" Elphie raised her voice and slammed the bathroom door.

Elphaba sat down on the padded stool, trembling and looked at herself in the mirror.

"_What is the matter with you!" _She thought angrily

"_You never lose control like that" _She suddenly felt defeated-- tired and defeated.

"Will I ever feel normal again?" She said to the mirror.

"As if normal was all that great" the mirrored answered back wearily.

Glinda stood staring at the closed door, shaking, with tears streaming down her face.

"_What has gotten into her?" _

Even at her worst, Glinda had never seen her roommate this angry, and… something else. She sat on her bed and calmed herself.

"It's not personal," she said out loud over and over until she believed it.

"_You can't expect things to get back to normal overnight" _

She prepared to go get the both of them dinner.

"_I hope I didn't push her to hard this time_." She thought as she closed the door behind her.

Unconsciously reaching for her clove oil, Elphaba forced herself to wash up and change. Her bruises hurt, her head hurt and there were red marks on her face from crying. _"I guess I really do deserve pain,"_ she thought. She opened the bathroom door, preparing for Glinda's hurt, but her roomie was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe I finally pushed her away, " she said to no one as she sank into her precious friend's pink comfy chair.

Elphaba sat there in Glinda's chair trying to sort out her emotions. She wasn't really angry, especially with Glinda "What did I do?" She moaned. She got up and went over to her bed, "_You know Glinda's not going to walk out because you exploded-she never has before- so just calm down and think_." She said thought as she folded herself up on her bed. As she lay there quietly, trying to make sense of herself, one thought kept circling around her thoughts. _"I've never needed any one before—so why do I need her?"_

Not knowing when or even if her roomie would want to eat, Glinda piled the tray with sandwiches, cheese, raw veggies and of course Elphie's favorite cider. She knew that her normally stoic roomie was in an emotional upheaval and so was prepared for just about anything upon her return. _"Except for her to be gone"_ She thought

Glinda had decided to proceed as if what had gone on earlier was normal, and follow Elphie's lead. She balanced the tray with one hand and opened the door to her room with the other. As she went to put the tray on the table, she glanced over at her roomie folded up on her bed. It was obvious she was distraught and had been crying. She got the table set and put a pillow in Elphie's seat.

Elphaba saw her roommate come in carrying a tray of food, and she felt her heart lurch. She was so happy to see her, and she was very ashamed of her behavior. She watched as her roomie set up dinner and put a pillow on her chair. "_How can I even face her?" _ She thought glumly.

"Elphaba, come and eat something" Glinda said softly.

Hearing those gentle words forced Elphie to sit up and face her roomie. She looked into her sparkling blue eyes and saw something that encouraged her to try and make amends.

"Glinda" she said her voice strained from choking back tears. "Glinda, I am so sorry"

"It's ok, my love, it's ok" Glinda replied walking over to sit on her own bed.

"No, Glinda, it's not ok- What I did to you, what I said, is not ok"

"Elphie…." Glinda started, but Elphaba put up her hand to stop her.

"Please Glinda, don't" Glinda nodded and looked deeply into her friends very distressed eyes.

"I had no right to take this out on you. I know it hurts you, even if you say it doesn't. I know you said that we would deal with this, as I am able. Well this is not how I am able. I wanted to talk to you, but frustration just caused me to lash out. You have been more kind to me than anyone ever has in my life and you deserve better than being abused by a mean green thing."

She used the phrase that Glinda always called her when she was being sarcastic."

She put her head in her hands, still unable to look at her roomie.

Glinda smiled -"May I say something now, please?"

"As long as it's not It's ok" The green girl mumbled.

"Elphaba, please do me the courtesy of looking at me" and Elphie sat up straight and looked into small blonde's face.

"I love you and that didn't change just because you lashed out at me in frustration. I'm a big girl, Elphie and I told you before that you can not intimidate me and I am not leaving you no matter how far you push me away. You might not be trusting what you feel right now, but trust what you see. I need you to look in my face and see that. I am not hurt, I am not angry. I am here and here I am staying."

Elphie processed what Glinda was saying and looked into her eyes and knew it was true.

"Please forgive me Glinda, Please say you understand that which I can not."

Taking some initiative, Glinda went and sat down beside her roomie and took her tear burned green face in her hands.

"Elphaba, I am used you to be moody and there will be more outbursts, it's inevitable. But if forgiveness is what you need to get past this current little outburst, then you have it my love. I understand."

Glinda saw her roomie visibly relax and took a chance by gathering her up into an embrace-, which was returned.

"Now let's go eat- and talk"

Elphie sighed, but took her friend's hand and followed her over to the table. They filled plates with sandwiches, veggies and cheese.

"You got my favorite sandwich-even after I pushed you away- literally," Elphie said with a wane smile

"And cider too" Glinda said pouring a big glass and handing it to her roomie.

"Thank you" she said taking the glass and looking pointedly at the girl across from her. "For everything"

"You're welcome," Glinda said returning the pointed gaze.

They ate and talked about how their days went. Elphaba not bringing up the whole social life conversation, hoping her popular roomie would forget. And Glinda not mentioning the pub this weekend, figuring now was not the best time.

"Elphie, at the risk of lighting another stick of dynamite, we need to talk about something important"

"It's fine- I'm all out of blasting powder- and I know- you are right about the doctor."

"I don't understand your reticence. You are in pain.'

"I don't really like doctors, I do not trust them. It's very complicated, and I don't have the energy to dredge all that up now."

"Then buried it will stay- and we will come up with some other way to tend to you." Glinda said taking her hand and smiling.

"No- I mean- I will go see the doctor- you are right- I could possibly more seriously injured than we thought and it is silly and childish of me to stay in pain- even If I do think I deserve it" She said winking at her roomie.

Glinda lightly slapped the green hand she had been holding.

"Will you stop saying that"; she said seriously- then her voice softened. "Elphie, I can see in your face that the thought of seeing a doctor scares you- I won't ask why- and if you choose not to go- I shall not bring it up again. But if you do go, I'll go with you.

Elphie looked truly shocked "Glinda don't be ridiculous, In spite of my childish behavior in this matter- I am not a child, and I don't need anyone to accompany me to the doctor's office." Her words were sure, but her eyes were anything but.

Glinda smiled and nodded. "Ok then. Are you ready for bed?

In response Elphie yawned and went over to her bed. She got comfortably settled and listened to Glinda chat about so and so in her something or other class while she cleaned up and got ready for bed. After the light was out and Glinda was in her bed, Elphie spoke,

"Glinda, I figure since tomorrow is the only morning we both have free- we'll go down to the dispensary then- Is that ok with you?"

"It most certainly is my love." She said smiling. "Good night Elphie, I love you."

"I know you do, my sweet, Goodnight"

They drifted off to sleep- Glinda knowing she had won a small battle, and Elphaba knowing the same thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elphaba woke up early, as was her habit, and lay in her bed listening to the sounds of the morning. Birds outside the window, water running in the room next door, the lovely girl sleeping a few feet away snoring softly.

"_It would kill her if she knew she did that." _ Elphaba laughed to herself. She had had a good sleep and was ready for a good day- until she remembered what she was going to do this morning.

"Why did I agree to do this? She said quietly as she got up feeling sharp stabs of pain and dull aches. _"That's why" _She thought, irritated at herself.

Glinda awoke when she heard Elphie stir and mumble. "Are you ok Elphie?" She asked sleepily.

"Just a little stiff is all. I'm fine. You are awake early."

"So are you" Glinda said sitting up.

"Yes, but I usually am, whereas you usually are not."

"You do have a point," Glinda said trying to brush her sleep-tangled curls out of her face.

Elphie went over and sat on Glinda's bed. "Glinda, you really don't have to go with me this morning if you don't want- I mean it is a little unusual"

"Elphie, don't be absurd, Of course I will accompany you. I don't know how things work in where you come from, but where I come from, young ladies are always accompanied to doctor's visits, any doctor's visit, by their mothers, aunts, older sisters..."

"None of which you are" Elphie said

"…Or best friends- to me it's perfectly normal"

"Well it's not to me, but I'm in no shape to argue" Elphie said getting up.

"You know Elphie, we are going to get you through this in spite of yourself" she said giving her a quick hug and breezing past her into the bathroom.

Elphie poured herself a glass of cider and waited for Glinda to finish in the bathroom. She was lost in thought when her roomie emerged looking more awake and perky as always.

"Anything interesting going on in there" Glinda said kissing the top of Elphie's head.

"No not really, I was just thinking about you." She quipped heading off to the bathroom.

When Elphie exited the bathroom she was more awake, but her stomach was in knots.

"Glinda, sit with me, I need to tell you something"

Glinda sat down beside her obviously nervous roommate. "What is it, my love?" she asked gently.

" Although I hate to admit it. I am very nervous, and a little scared." I can't explain to you why I hate doctors so much, not now anyway."

Glinda just smiled and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"But you need to know three very important things. In case the doctor won't pay attention to me."

"I'm listening, Elphie" Glinda said seriously

"One- absolutely, no alcohol, or anything like it to cleanse injuries. It's effects on me are similar to water, only much worse"

Glinda nodded.

"Two- no injections of any sort."

"Glinda nodded empathetically. "Fear of needles"

Elphaba chuckled. "Not exactly, my sweet. Terror of what's in them."

Glinda raised a dainty eyebrow in question.

"When I was 9 or 10 years old some traveling medics came around vaccinating all of the children in the area, against something or other."

"I remember that, they came to Gillkin too- I was vaccinated- I think it was some sort of fever outbreak "

"That sounds right" Elphie sighed, willing herself to continue. "Anyway, My sister threw a fit, as did all the other kids, because of the needles, so when I did too- no one really paid attention and I got the shot."

Elphie closed her eyes, remembering.

"Almost immediately my arm began to burn, inside, where the medicine went in, and for hours I was in agony, feeling my arm was on fire as the medicine spread. Eventually it wore off, but I was not quite right for days. So- no injections"

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda said throwing her arms around her precious friend "Absolutely no shots!"

Elphie took Glinda's arms, and gently removed them from around her neck.

"Third- and this may be the most important. If anyone mentions or even hints at doing anything to try and change the pigment of my skin, I shall leave immediately. I will tolerate no more medical intrusions into my natural skin tone."

"_More?"_ Glinda thought, but kept to herself. "Elphie, I think I understand your hesitation about seeing the doctor, or at least a small part of it. I also understand your nervousness and why you relented to my offer to accompany you, even though I know deep down inside- you hate the thought."

"Well, maybe not entirely" She smiled warmly. "But I'm glad you understand. I trust you, you know."

"I know- and I will make sure this visit is a smooth and painless for you as it can possibly be."

"As long as you keep in mind, that I can take care of myself- I mean after all if the doctor causes me problems I'll just kick…"

"Elphie- really! I'm think I'm sorry I gave you that idea." She laughed, seeing her roommate's dark eyes twinkle merrily.

They left the room to go down to the dispensary- Elphie was nervous and more than a little twitchy. As they walked Glinda tried to take her hand, to calm her, but she would have none of it. So Glinda tried a different tack.

"You know Elphie it's just as well about the no shots thing, because I failed to mention something. I can't handle seeing needles. I faint."

Elphaba stopped and looked at her friend. "Glinda, you do not! –Really?

Glinda held her hand over her heart "yep- dead away- every time." She laughed lightly. "All part of my delicate nature and overall charm."

Elphie rolled her eyes and relaxed slightly. As they came up to the dispensary door, Glinda took her friends hand.

"They are not out to get you, Elphaba, they don't want to hurt you, although considering you injuries it might a little- they really do want to help. Give them the chance."

"I know, my sweet, and I'm going to- honest, besides I know that if I don't behave myself, you will give me Ozma's own wrath when we leave."

Glinda got up on tiptoe to kiss her friends green cheek "Don't be silly, my darling- I won't wait until we leave."

They went in and Elphaba went up to the desk to register. The nurse behind the desk handed her a clipboard with some paperwork, all the while staring at her.

"Are you alright dear?"

Of course not, that's why I'm here." Elphie snapped.

As she went to sit down, she saw Glinda level her a sharp look.

"I'm sorry ma'am," she said to the nurse " I'm just in a little bit of pain."

"Of course, dear, think nothing of it." The nurse replied

She sat down beside Glinda who was smiling at her broadly. "Was that so hard?" Glinda asked

"Actually, it was" Elphie said filling out her forms.

When she was finished she took the papers back up to the desk and the nurse smiled warmly at her.

"It will only be a moment," she said

"Thank you" Elphie replied returning to sit by Glinda. She felt a soft hand intertwine with hers.

"Please try and relax my love, you are not in enemy territory."

"That's what you think," Elphie said sarcastically, but she took a deep breath and squeezed Glinda's hand.

Only a few minutes passed until the girls heard. "Miss Elphaba Thropp" They walked towards the nurse who let out a small gasp.

"Oh my, when the receptionist said you were green, I assumed she meant around the gills, so to speak, not actually green."

Glinda put her hand firmly on the small of Elphie's back when she saw her tense, fearing she would leave.

"I was born this way, ma'am, and it is not the reason I am here" She said with a tone of authority.

"So I see," she said kindly looking at the chart in her hands.

The nurse led them to a small, but brightly decorated exam room, and bid them both sit down.

"Now, it says here that you took a tumble and fell quite hard, against a tree limb and on some rocks. Poor dear." She shook her head and clucked as she asked some clarifying questions, and confirmed information on the forms, writing everything down on the chart. Elphaba was relaxing slightly, partly because the nurse seemed very sincere and kind and partly because Glinda had not left her side.

"And you are? " The nurse asked looking at Glinda.

"I'm Glinda Upland, Miss Elphaba's roommate.."

"And best friend." Elphie interjected, smiling "Is it permissible for her to stay with me?"

"But of course dear" the nurse said, "That is as it should be"

"Told you so" Glinda whispered in her ear.

The nurse handed Elphaba a gown and instructed her to change and sit on the table, if her injuries permitted, and said she would return with the doctor in five or ten minutes. Elphie disrobed, and Glinda helped her to get the gown on and tied properly.

"I look ridiculous," she said glancing down at her gangly green limbs sticking out from under the gown.

"Everybody does" Glinda laughed helping her friend to get up on the exam table. "Are you ok here? Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can be, considering" Elphie replied sounding miserable, and reaching back for Glinda, who was standing behind her. Glinda draped her arms around Elphie's neck and put her pale cheek against her soft green one.

"You are doing fine Elphie, Can you see now- they want to help you, they care how you are feeling. Just remember, if the doctor does something that inadvertently causes you pain, tell him so. He can't help you if he doesn't know."

"I'll try, but I'm just getting used to you touching me- and I like and trust you." She sighed heavily

Just then the door opened and a roundish, rather jovial looking man entered followed by the nurse.

"Girls, this is Dr. Tylium. Doctor, may I present Miss Elphaba and Miss Glinda."

Glinda smiled and nodded then poked Elphie gently.

"How do you do Dr. Tylium" Said Elphie extending her hand.

"A pleasure, Miss Elphaba," he said taking her hand "Miss Glinda" he said returning her nod and smile.

"Now it says here you took a bit of a tumble, what- four days ago, and some of the bruises you acquired aren't healing as they should, and you are experiencing some pain. Yes?"

Elphie swallowed hard, feeling Glinda come to stand by her side

." Yes sir. I have a bruise on my side and some on my thighs that haven't healed well, as well as some internal pain in my pelvic region."

"I see," said the doctor, making note of her obvious discomfort with the whole event. Let's start with your side and see what's what. He helped Elphie shift on the table so he could access the side in question and motioned to Glinda to come around to the opposite side.

"You might want to hold that hand there, Miss Glinda, so your roommate won't hit me while I examine her. She looks like she has a feisty streak in her." He said winking at Elphaba.

"You have noooooo idea doctor" Glinda said rolling her eyes and chuckling, She complied with the doctor's request taking Elphie's hand in both of hers.

"Looks like we are all set" He smiled at Elphaba. "May I miss Elphaba?" he said indicating he needed to partly remove her gown.

Elphie nodded, and looked over at Glinda. The doctor looked at the bruise and talked to the nurse who was making notes. He picked up what looked to be a magnifying glass and examined the bruise more closely.

"Hmmm, Although it looks as though you did a fine job tending this bruise, but it seems there are some tiny cuts that may be preventing proper healing. We can take care of that fairly easily. Now- I need to feel around a bit."

Elphie tensed, Glinda tightened her grip on her hand.

"Unfortunately, this will hurt a little, but speak up if it is too much for you- ok"

"Yes, sir" Elphie agreed, steeling herself.

The doctor gently but deftly probed around and the bruise, causing her to yelp more than once. He asked her to breath in deeply and let it out forcibly, asking if this was painful. After not to long Elphie felt the gown going back up around her shoulder. She untensed a little.

"What's the damage doc?" She said trying to sound nonchalant while wiping tears out of her eyes. Glinda retied the robe and put her hands on her friend's shoulders

"It doesn't seem that you injured you ribs, although there could be some minor bruising of on one of them, but since the source of your pain doesn't seem internal. We'll wait on that. By the looks of that bruise, I'd say you were quite lucky you didn't break a rib when you fell.

"Oh yeah, really lucky" Elphaba mumbled and felt Glinda squeeze her shoulders.

"Now, Nurse Ligur will treat that bruise and then we'll see to the rest of you. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really, thanks" Elphie said looking a little stunned.

"Well feel free to ask nurse whatever you need and I'll be back soon" He said closing the door behind him.

The nurse brought over a tray of supplies and was busily getting them in order.

"Are you ok dear? I know that wasn't pleasant for you and I'm sorry about that."

Elphaba smiled at the nurse. "I'm fine- for now anyway. May I ask what you are going to do?" She said regaining her composure slightly.

"Certainly dear- Doctor wants to treat that bruise with a strong, concentrated gel. I'm going to put a goodly amount of it on this bandage and put it over the bruise."

Glinda saw Elphie look concerned.

"Ma'am, I know this may sound strange, but may I see the medicine please? My skin is very sensitive and I have had some bad reactions to things like this in the past."

Oh my! Well yes, certainly we must check then. Thank you for telling me. How about if I place a very small amount on your arm, will that be enough of a test?"

"Yes, I think that will be fine"

She held out her arm, bracing for a sting, but when the nurse dabbed the gel on, she only felt a slippery coolness on her skin.

The nurse looked at Elphie's arm, but Elphie looked at Glinda and nodded.

"I think this will be ok". The green girl said.

"Are you sure" asked the nurse.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure, if it was going to effect me, it would have made a red mark instantly"

"If I may ask dear, is the sensitivity a result of the odd pigmentation"

Normally, that question would have irritated Elphie, causing her to make a caustic remark, and Glinda tensed in anticipation of it. But Elphie sensed that the nurse was expressing sincere medical curiosity, and concern.

"I can only guess that two things are related." She replied smiling. And she heard Glinda audibly exhale behind her.

The nurse quickly tended to her bruise, placing a gel soaked bandage over it and another on top to anchor it down. The whole process took 30 seconds, elicited one gasp of pain, and felt immensely better afterward.

"Now then dear," the nurse said cleaning up "why don't you lie back on the table and I'll be back with the doctor in a moment to complete checking you over."

The nurse saw a look of fear on her charge's face. "Have you had this sort of exam before dear?" She asked kindly.

Elphie just shook her head.

"Well then, would you like me to tell you what to expect?"

Elphie nodded gratefully

"Fine then, Miss Glinda would you care to join us?" she said patting the table beside her frightened charge.

Glinda climbed up on the table, took Elphie's hand and laid her head on the gowned shoulder.

When the girls were settled the nurse proceeded to explain in detail what the doctor would be looking for and what he would be doing and when he would be doing it. And explained that he might need more information from her during the process.

"Any questions?"

"May I go home now? Elphie asked

The nurse chuckled softly "You're not the first young lady to have that reaction. I know It's not pleasant, but doctor is quick and gentle and I promise he will make every attempt to make it as easy on you as possible."

Elphie nodded glumly and Glinda squeezed her arm.

"Miss Glinda, Have you had an exam such as this yet?"

"Yes ma'am. I went with my mother before I came to Shiz."

"That's fine, I'll leave you two to talk for a few minutes"

"Thank you for being so kind and patient with me" Elphie spoke quietly

The nurse just patted her on the knee, and left.

Glinda hopped down from the table and embraced her friend. Elphie hugged her back, then pulled away slightly.

"I'm not afraid of the doctor's exam- you know. I afraid of what it might dredge up. I mean I am here under somewhat false pretences." Elphie said quietly.

"I know, my love- I do, but don't quit on yourself now- you can get through the rest of this. I know you can"

Glinda gently kissed her friends cheek and gave her another hug.

"Well let's get this over with" Elphie sighed lying back on the table.

Within a few minutes, the doctor and nurse came back in. As the doctor washed up the nurse brought over a tall stool and placed it near Elphie's head.

"You may sit right here by your friend, Miss Glinda" She said smiling at Elphie. "Are you doing a little better Miss Elphaba?"

"Yes ma'am thank you"

Glinda settled on the stool and leaned over to place her face close to Elphie's

"Just look at me, my love, and it will be over before you know it."

"The nurse told me she explained everything to you. Do you have any questions?" The doctor said sitting down

Elphie shook her head, then turned it to face Glinda, who smiled at her.

The doctor began his exam looking at the bruises on her thighs and working upward. Elphie held her breath and bit her lip.

"Please try and breathe Elphie, it will help" She whispered in her tense friends ear, stroking her hair.

The doctor was telling Elphie everything he was doing and giving notes to the nurse as he worked, but only the nurse and Glinda were listening.

"Elphie don't tense now, he's going to check inside." She whispered.

Elphie eyes were closed and she looked terrified.

"Where ever you are Elphie, please come back- it's not real

Elphaba let out a gasp of pain and tried to wiggle away, but Glinda, the doctor and nurse stopped her.

"That seemed to be unduly painful for you," The doctor said

Elphie wiped away tears "Yes, very. Can you stop now please?"

"If you can bear with me for just another minute, I really need to check for an internal infection, that maybe the source of your pain."

Elphie nodded and looked at Glinda then closed her eyes. Glinda saw her grimace and leaned over to try and distract her.

"Elphie, I forgot to tell you. I told some classmates that we would meet them at the pub this weekend, there is this great sing-a-long band. Doesn't that sound like fun? "

"Are you crazy…" she said through gritted teeth, then gasped again.

"Breathe Elphie" Glinda whispered

"All done" Said the doctor, "You did very well- when your collected and dressed come into my office and we will talk."

"Is she ok?" the nurse asked Glinda concerned

"She's fine, thank you ma'am"

"I'll leave you to assist her then" and she left.

Elphaba was still lying on the table, wiping tears off of her face. Finally she sat up.

"Glinda, something must be very wrong- that truly hurt."

"I know it did, and I'm sorry- but let's wait and see what the doctor says-ok?"

Elphie reached for Glinda and hugged her- "I am so glad that is over"

"Elphie, you need to know these exams are not usually like this, What you went through is what made it so bad."

"I know, I know" Elphie sighed

Elphie gingerly got down from the table and got dressed.

"Glinda, I don't know how you put up with me, but thank you"

"I'm so proud of you Elphie, what you did took courage and strength. And I love putting up with you- now let's go see what Dr. Tylium has to say"

Elphie kissed her and took her hand "I'm ready, whatever may come" she said leading her friend towards the door. "But if you think I'm going to the pub with you this weekend you are out of your mind."

The doctor was in his office looking over his notes.

"Nurse, Miss Elphaba's injuries were not caused by a fall."

"I know, but for now at least it's best to just let it go."

The Dr. sighed and shook his head. "At least she came in"

"I think we have Miss Glinda to thank for that." The nurse said kindly. I don't think we she should push the issue. She seems to be well looked after. In time she may report it on her own." But they both knew that wasn't likely.

The girls knocked on the door to the doctor's office and went in taking seats where the doctor indicated.

"Miss Elphaba- Are you doing ok"

"Yes, thank you doctor" Elphie said

"Well then, The internal pain you are experiencing seems to be the result of some torn tissue which looks slightly inflamed and irritated. There also seems to be a slight infection

. "Is it serious?" Elphie asked concerned.

"I think we caught it in time, some antibiotics, and special ointment should fix you right up."

"Good" Elphie said very relieved.

"The bruises on your thighs are deep, but not worrisome. The gel we are using on your side will help those heal more quickly. Now as to your side, Nurse applied a dressing correct?"

"Correct" Said Elphie

"Good. Leave it on for the next three days and try not to get it wet when you bathe."

"It'll stay bone dry- I promise" Elphie said. Glinda chuckled

Then the nurse came in then with supplies for Elphaba.

"Let's see here, here are your antibiotics, take one twice a day for ten days. Here are some pain pills you can take as needed. Two tubes of gel that should last you for the ten days use this on your side and thighs. And a tube of ointment especially designed for delicate areas. Nurse mentioned your sensitive skin, so please test it before you use it. Any questions?"

"I think I have it all"

"Good- now we'll just give you a preventative for the frozen face syndrome and you'll be all set"

The nurse came around to Elphie's side carrying a syringe. Glinda saw her before Elphie did.

"No shots," she said looking at the syringe and passing out.

"Glinda" Elphaba got up and steadied her friend in the chair.

"I had one of those, right before I came to Shiz " panic making her think very quickly. "- And forgive her needles frighten her."

The doctor and nurse both chuckled knowingly "That's a common reaction from young ladies- well if you had one six months ago, you should be fine."

The nurse had fetched smelling salts for Glinda and was tending to her.

"I'll want to check you over in ten days to two weeks. And here are two excuse from class passes, for your classes today."

"That's fine, thank you doctor " Elphie said, but she was more concerned with Glinda

"Are you ok?" Elphaba asked with great concern

"I'm fine- really, but I did warn you"

"That you did" Elphie replied taking her friends hand.

"Miss Glinda, please stay seated here until you feel better." The nurse instructed. And Miss Elphaba, here are your medications, if you have any concerns or questions, or need help applying the gels. Please come in right away"

"I will ma'am, but Glinda has been doing a great job tending to me."

"Yes, I can see that- she obviously cares about you very much, you are a very lucky girl to have such a good friend."

Yes ma'am- I know she does and I know how lucky I am to have her" Elphie said flashing Glinda her warmest smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Glinda wanted to get out of the doctor's office as quickly as possible, so Elphie promised to take her medicine, come back in two weeks and to look after Glinda. They walked silently to the café patio and sat down.

"Look at us" chuckled Elphaba "The walking wounded leading the faint of countenance."

Glinda chuckled, still looking a little pale.

"Are you feeling ok my sweet?" Elphie asked trying to assess her friends true condition.

"I'm supposed to ask you that, you are the one who had a rough time this morning."

"Maybe so, but at least I stayed conscious."

Glinda made a very unladylike gesture and laughed. "I'm fine-truly. I tried to warn you about the fainting."

"I know, but I assumed you were just trying to distract me. You do that very well, by the way- distracting me that is, I have nothing to base your fainting performance on."

"Thank you." Glinda replied. "I aim to please"

Glinda started to rise. "I'll go get us something to eat." She said

Elphaba took her arm and gently pulled her back down into the chair.

"You will do nothing of the sort." She said getting up from her own chair. "I'll go get us something and you will not move from this spot until I think you have regained your color."

"Elphie, are you sure your up to it?"

Glinda, please. It's walking to get breakfast, not running a marathon. Now hush and let me be the coddler instead of the coddlee for awhile." She winked and smiled at her still rather pale roomie and walked into the café.

Glinda smiled and leaned back in her chair. Although it seemed that they were at the doctors forever, from entrance to exit took only a little more than an hour and it was barely mid-morning. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on her face. _"My Elphie is making her way back, When the physical reminders of her ordeal are all healed, maybe the rest of her can too" _She thought.

Elphie couldn't believe it was only mid-morning. _I would've sworn that torture lasted longer than just a hour." _She thought dryly. "But it's over now- and you are already feeling better" She told herself

At the counter she got some of Glinda's favorite fig buns, some fruit, some orange juice and a carafe of coffee, then headed back. As she walked out on the patio she saw Glinda leaning back in her chair, eyes closed smiling.

"Daydreaming again?" Elphie asked as she set the tray on the table.

"Uh huh" sighed Glinda, nodding.

"Care to fill me in?" Elphie asked amused

"Uh uh" she shook her head grinning slyly.

""Ok- but if you don't return to the patio soon, I'm eating all of the fig buns" Elphie chuckled

Glinda opened her eyes and sat up "Oh Elphie, my favorite- you remembered"

"Of course I did- I may be coming undone emotionally, but my memory is still under admirable control, thank you very much." She said as she poured coffee for the both of them.

"Elphie, How can you drink coffee?" Glinda asked surprised.

"I put heavy cream in it to thicken it, I don't drink it very often though, I have to be in the mood."

"Just another piece I can add to the puzzle that is Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending from Nest Hardings." Glinda chuckled, spreading butter on a fig bun.

Elphaba smiled "So am I completed yet?"

"I've got a feeling, I'm not even close my love" Glinda said

They sat in silence for a long while sipping their coffee and nibbling on their food, enjoying the beautiful weather and each other.

"Oh Glinda, I forgot to tell you- while you were unconscious in the doctors office…"

Glinda stuck out her tongue, and pouted "You mean green thing"

Elphie smiled "If you are going to pout and be unladylike, I shall not tell you the surprise." Then she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Elphie!" Glinda said lightly hitting her friends arm

"Oh all right" Elphaba sighed, eyes laughing "The doctor gave us both excuse from class passes for the whole day. I guess he thought I was to traumatized to go, and you were- well you were unconscious" She chuckled.

"Oh what fun- a free day!" Glinda said clapping her hands and bouncing in her chair, then she sobered "Don't tease me!"

"I'm sorry Glinda, not one more word about you pass…"

"Elphie!" Glinda admonished

In response Elphaba unceremoniously spread herself out on her chair eyes closed, tongue hanging out."

"What has gotten in to you?" Glinda said exasperated

"Now you know why I don't drink coffee very often," Elphie said taking a sip from her cup. "But I promise, no more teasing." She said laughing

Glinda looked at her friend and laughed right along with her.

After a time, Glinda reached for her roomie's hand

"Elphie, Are you really ok? – About the doctor visit I mean."

Elphaba shifted in her chair and looked in her roomies earnest face.

"Honestly, who knows- I hated every minute that I was in there, I hated being so exposed and vulnerable. But I did it, and it's over"

Glinda looked in her friend's dark eyes, trying to read them. "Yes, you did, and yes it is. Elphie I meant it when I said I was proud of you. I think you are the strongest person I have ever known."

"I don't know about the strong part" The green girl sighed, "I certainly don't feel strong- but I will say, for the first time, I think I'm actually proud of myself, and I'm giving myself permission to use the doctor's pass and not go to class"

"Oh Elphie, good for you"

They finished up the food that Elphaba had brought and chatted about nothing in particular for quite awhile, then lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Umm Elphie?" Glinda queried

"Yes my sweet" Elphie replied her eyes closed.

"I hope you give me leave to move from this very spot soon"

"And why is that?" Elphaba replied opening her eyes and looking at her roomie. "I'm rather enjoying the fact that you are confined to one place- it doesn't happen very often"

"Be that as it may, my love, If you don't- then I shall get wet because it is going to start to rain any minute."

Elphie looked at the sky. "Oh for goodness sake" she laughed scrambling up, dragging Glinda with her as a downpour started.

"You could have given me a little more warning you know" Elphie said still laughing.

"You looked so peaceful and calm, I didn't want to disturb you- besides you know what spring is like in Oz" Glinda said wiping a few stray raindrops off of Elphie's dress.

"I was going to suggest that we take a walk," She said

"Well, I could load up on pain pills and we could see what happens to me if I get completely soaked." Elphaba said turning back towards the patio.

"Elphaba, Don't even joke about that!" Glinda said shocked.

She took her friends green hand and pulled her in the direction of the hallway to their dorm. Elphie shuffled along with her, head down, shoulders slumped and pouting.

"You are in a mood. And by the way- no more coffee for you again-ever!"

This time it was Elphie's turn to stick out her tongue.

The rain continued throughout the afternoon, so the girls stayed in their rooms studying, or in Glinda's case trying to. Elphie had taken her pill and a pain pill and was comfortably folded up on her bed studying her life sciences text. Glinda was in her pink comfy chair trying to get a handle on her sorcery lesson. Elphie smiled when she heard her friend mumble something incoherent, then utter a completely understandable, albeit minor expletive, then return to the incoherent mumbling.

They had been studying for about an hour when Glinda spoke up excitedly.

"Elphie look, I think I have it"

Elphaba looked up "Glinda don't point that thing at me" she said referring to the fact that her friend wasn't paying attention and the wand in her hand was pointed directly at her.

"Oh, sorry, but look" Glinda chanted something and pointed her wand at the flowers on the table and they exploded. Glinda jumped and let out a small scream.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I should hope not" Elphie chuckled going over to clean up the mess.

Glinda flopped down on her bed. "I usually mess this up by saying die instead of grow, I must have said explode this time. Ugh!"

"Look at it this way" Elphie said throwing away the pieces have broken glass. "At least your chanting vocabulary is expanding."

She looked over at her friend. Glinda looked dejected and frustrated

"Don't be so hard on yourself Glinda, This a new lesson, and you missed the class lecture to be with me. You might not be innately magical, but you do have some skill. It just takes time."

Glinda sighed "Precious little skill it seems, but your right, It does take time. But I quit."

"Glinda, You can't be serious," Elphaba said flabbergasted

"What- huh- Oh, no Elphie.. I don't mean forever, I mean for now- I'm going to stop studying for now. I'm getting a headache"

"Why don't you go and soak away that headache, and the stress of the day in a nice hot Gillkin Rose oil bath—and don't look at me like that, I know it was hard on you being with me at the doctors today" Elphaba said gently kissing her forehead.

"Ok maybe a little hard, I hate seeing you in so much pain and so frustrated"

"I know, but fret not my sweet, those new pills are amazing, and I'm doing fine. Now go soak"

"Yes ma'am" Glinda said saluting then turning smartly on her heel and marching off to the bathroom


	18. Chapter 18

While Glinda was soaking, Elphaba wondered over to the window and looked out at the courtyard. The rain had slowed some, but people were still out running to get in out of it. _" I wonder what really would happen to me if I got completely soaked"_ She thought, but was interrupted from that dark train of thought by a knock at the door.

"Message for Miss Glinda" Elphie recognized the voice of the dorm porter and opened the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Elphaba, I have a special delivery letter for Miss Glinda, from her parents."

"Thank you, Master Norven. I'll see she gets it." She said taking the letter.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Elphaba" the porter, said tipping his hat.

"I shall, and you as well" Elphaba replied closing the door

"_Ugh, politneness" _She thought putting the letter on Glinda's bed.

Elphie heard low rumbles of thunder in the distance and went over to the bathroom door to listen for signs of distress from her thunderstorm frightened roomie. Hearing nothing but light sighs and splashes she settled in her chair at the table and continued studying. Within 15 minutes, the storm grew louder. Elphie got up grabbed Glinda's robe, which she had left on the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Glinda, is everything ok?" she said opening the door and peeking in.

Glinda was in the process of getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around herself when a loud clap of thunder rattled the windows. Elphie raced to gather the scared girl in an embrace wrapping the robe around her in the process.

"All's fine now you are safe," She said leading Glinda to her bed and helping her get her arms into her robe.

She sat on the bed holding her friend for a short time while the worst of the storm passed. After a few minutes with only low thunder rumbles, Elphie released the crying girl.

"I think the worst is over now, my sweet. Are you ok?"

"Thank you for coming to rescue me" Glinda said sniffling

"I wouldn't go so far as to say rescue, but your welcome. Besides, if you had panicked and drowned- it would have been very difficult for me to fish you out of the tub."

Glinda smiled

"Feeling safer?"

"Yes, much- Remember when you asked how I put up with you? Well I wonder how you put up with me?"

Not really wanting to ponder that thought Elphie quickly changed the subject.

"A letter from your parents came while you were tubbing." She got up and looked around for the letter on the bed.

"Oops, I think you're sitting on it"

Glinda reached under her leg and pulled out a scented envelope addressed in her mother's hand. Elphie sat back down near her friend, conscious of the fact thunder was still rumbling a little outside. Glinda perked up immediately.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise, I wonder what Momsie and Popsicle have to say?"

She moved a little closer to Elphie and started to read.

"_My dearest Galindadoodle,"_

Glinda looked up at Elphaba, who was stifling a chuckle.

"I would send you to your own bed, but unfortunately, I haven't the courage to do so right now. That being said. No comments, of any sort, from you!"

Elphie covered her mouth and nodded, straining to maintain control.

"_My dearest Galindadoodle,"_

_Your father and I are delighted to hear that you and your roommate are getting along so well. Cherish this time my dear, friendships such as these are precious indeed._

_I sent this letter special delivery, because I wanted to make sure you have plenty of time to plan on coming home over your spring recess. Your Aunt and Uncle are coming up from the Emerald City and the are looking forward to seeing you._

_Also, Please invite Miss Elphaba to join you, We are really looking forward to meeting your new best friend. Please do not let her turn you down, as we are looking forward to the pleasure of both of your companies. If necessary, I shall issue a formal invitation directly to her. _

_Please let us know soon and we will send two first class train tickets._

_All of my love,_

_Momsie"_

Glinda looked absolutely delighted all thoughts of the storm gone. Elphaba on the other hand, looked stunned.

"What an absolutely lovely plan for spring recess." Glinda bubbled.

"Glinda, I can't…I have to….No. I'm not going to Gillkin with you for spring recess."

Glinda looked heartbroken "But Elphie, why not? we'll have such fun."

Elphaba was up and pacing now. "Glinda, I'm barely learning how to cope with you, There's no way I could handle your family- I wouldn't fit in there anyway."

"Elphie, what in Oz are you talking about, you'll fit in fine" Glinda said looking on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure your parents are expecting your roommate to be, well, like you; A popular, sophisticated, beautiful, city girl, not a mean, green, gangly, sarcastic country girl. So No- I don't have the strength for it."

"Elphie don't be absurd, I told them all about you a long time ago. They know all of that stuff- and they also know how you have been there for me and helped me and…."

A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder interrupted her and she jumped and yelped. Elphie went back over to Glinda's bed and put her arms around her trembling friend, stroking her hair until she calmed.

"This discussion will not be called on account of thunder" she said "I'm not sure how I feel about being the subject of an obviously ongoing discussion."

Glinda looked devastated "This is all wrong," she sobbed pulling away from Elphie, but staying close.

"Oh Elphie, Please don't be angry… Oh this is all wrong" She buried her head in her pillow and sobbed harder.

"Glinda, I'm not angry- really I'm not- just confused"

More thunder rumbles sent Glinda back into Elphie's arms, still crying. She held the overly distraught girl tightly as she processed her own thoughts and feelings. When Glinda's crying subsided, Elphie gently pushed her away.

"Are you crying because you think I'm angry with you or because we are in the middle of a thunderstorm?" She asked wiping tears from Glinda's eyes, ignoring the sting on her skin.

"Both, I guess" she sniffled quickly wiping her own tears and rubbing Elphie's red marked hand.

"Glinda, I'm not angry with you. I'm not angry- how could I be?"

Glinda looked into her roomies dark eyes.

"See, no anger in there. Confusion yes, anger- no. Glinda I panicked at the thought of trying to function in the world that you have described to me, I shouldn't have answered you until we talked about it. I'm sorry"

Glinda sighed, "No I'm sorry- I was not right for me to automatically think you would find a trip to a strange place, full of strange people to be exciting. I'll decline Momsie's invitation."

"Really Glinda, don't go barreling off the other end- Just let me think about it. We have two weeks until spring recess. Allowing me a few days to gather up the courage to accept what we both know I will eventually agree to anyway, will not hurt anything. Just give me a little time, please"

"Elphie, I'm so sorry, I'm not pushing you intentionally, I'm just so happy we're friends and I want to show you off."

Elphaba groaned "I'd quit while you are ahead if I were you."

Glinda shut her mouth dramatically and tried not to bounce up and down on her bed.

Over the next two days, Elphaba seemed to get moodier. She went to her classes and studied on her bed. Every so often she would strike up a conversation with Glinda and always met her for lunch. When Glinda would try to ask her what was wrong she was usually rebuffed. Then on fourth class day, while they were at dinner, Glinda could take it no longer.

"Elphie, please talk to me, you've been sulking for two days now- What's the matter?"

"I'm not sulking, and I just have a lot on my mind is all- I'm trying to catch up, but have trouble concentrating. I've experienced more emotional ups and downs in this past week than I have in the last 18 years."

Glinda started to get up to go and sit by her friend, but was stopped.

"Glinda I'm sorry, please don't. I've also been coddled and snuggled and hugged and that is also a new occurrence for me"

"Elphie, you are still trying to come to terms with what happened to you- a little hugging is par for the course."

"Not for me it's not- I'm not saying it makes me uncomfortable. Actually, Sometimes I finding myself needing the comfort of one of your rather enthusiastic hugs- and I think that is what makes me uncomfortable- I mean- I don't know- Can we please just drop this and I promise to try not to sulk."

"Elphie, Be how ever you need to be, I'll do whatever you need. I love you. I want to help.

"Elphie sighed "I know you will, I know you do, and you already are."

She got up and took her friend by the hand. "Let's just go home"

As they were getting ready for bed and the next day's classes Glinda ventured a conversation

"You get to take the bandage of your side tomorrow. Isn't that exciting?"

"Well I wouldn't jump to exciting, but I am glad- it's getting itchy."

She saw her friends I Give Up face and softened a bit.

"But you know, if the bruises on my thighs are any indication, that gel is really working"

Oh Elphie that's wonderful." Glinda said clapping, throwing her arms around her green friend's neck. When she realized what she had done, she pulled away quickly, looking completely mortified.

Oh Elphie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"

Elphaba took her distressed friend into her arms. "It's ok- I think a can tolerate a good night hug"

Her words covered the fact that more affection was the last thing she wanted or at least, thought she wanted.

"_I can't go on like this"_ she thought, "_I can't."_


	19. Chapter 19

Glinda stirred and looked at the clock, She had gone to bed fairly early, because she had a headache. As she had drifted off to sleep she saw Elphie sitting on her bed, lost in her own little world. She remembered saying good night and telling Elphie that she loved her, but didn't get a reply, which lately was not unusual.

Then she snapped out of her reverie. It was the last class day of the week, one of Elphie's early classes. She thought that her friend was already up and out, but as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the early morning light she saw her sitting on her bed, in the corner her arms hugging knees that were pulled up to her chest, her head turned facing the wall. She was very still.

"Elphie" she called quietly "Elphie, Is everything alright."

There was no response from the other bed, none at all. Glinda got up and walked over to Elphie's bed, carefully sitting down beside her friend. She reached to touch Elphie's shoulder but the green girl seemed to fold into herself even more. Glinda moved to the foot of the bed sitting cross-legged across from her seemingly frozen roomie

"Elphaba, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Glinda said trying to remain calm.

She sat there for a long time, just looking at her precious friend huddled on the corner of her bed, not moving, not responding, and barely breathing. Glinda thought that her emotionally fragile friend had finally shut down completely

"_Oh Elphie"_ she sighed.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard Elphaba's voice- barely a whisper.

"I had a choice to make Glinda, and I made it."

Glinda was afraid to speak.

"I've been awake all night, sitting here thinking about the past week trying to salvage or even find something I recognize. One week ago, right at this very moment, the world as I knew it, Me, my very being was turned upside down. Everything I thought I was, everything I knew to be real was ripped to shreds. Two men shoved me to the ground in an alley, and hurt me in ways I never imagined possible. And not just physically"

Her voice was strained, but flat. Glinda, tears streaming down her face, just watched her friend, who was still in the same position as when she first saw her.

I always thought I was a strong person, able to protect myself from people and their emotions, I had hardened myself. I wanted to learn and study and was absolutely sure that intellect was better than emotion, because it was reliable, safe. I could affect emotional responses when I needed to, play roles, but that's all it was. Then in less than an hour, at this very hour, that all changed. The emotions that had before affected I was now forced to feel, experience and share.

Elphie's voice was still flat, devoid of any trace of emotion, no anger, no sadness- nothing

Glinda sobbed quietly into a pillow, scared of what was happening, but terrified of trying to stop it.

"I always thought I took the big risks. I chose to be sarcastic and cruel-thinking that was the hard, risky thing to do, because people wouldn't tolerate it and revile me. I stayed bitter and angry, because those emotions weren't common everyday normal emotions, so therefore it was risky to live in them. I was confident and sure that this was the only way to be no doubts- It's really all I ever really knew. Then what I was, what I thought I was, shattered. I've been trying to re-invent myself since this time last week, into something I thought I should be, someone that could care and be cared for. I truly believed, before I was raped, that I could put those kinds of emotions on and off like a hat. And that I was above being emotional about what had happened. I tried to inteltualize it. It was easier that way. "

She still hadn't moved, and Glinda wasn't even sure if Elphie really knew she was there or not.

"All night long I've been thinking about the real risks in life. Loving someone and being loved-is a huge risk; the possibility of being hurt, rejected is great and scary. Being bitter and closing off isn't risky at all- it's easy and safe. Accepting affection is risky, because you could get used to it then it could be gone. Pushing people away isn't the risk- it's safe. All night long these thoughts coursed through my veins, circling my very being. I am not who I was and I'm not what I am. Everything that I've felt said, been over the past week, hasn't been real-and it hasn't been a lie- It's somehow been both-I felt like a fraud. I say I try, but I don't. I say I feel, but don't know if I do. Then somewhere during the night, an unwanted element entered into my nice, orderly emotional breakdown. You."

Glinda had calmed some, to stunned by the rambling monologue unfolding before her to cry, speak or move.

"I thought I had you under control- you didn't like me, I didn't like you. Then you tolerated me and I was able to tolerate you, knowing all the while that none of it even mattered. Then one week ago two men threw _me_ down on the ground and something in _you_ snapped. You became truly compassionate towards me. I felt it, I saw it, and I tried to condone it. Tried to accept it, experience it, but all the while knowing that there was no way it could be real- and I tried to go back into my own safer world.. But you wouldn't let me. For hours upon hours tonight. I have been battling to get back to who I was, the safety of not caring, not feeling, but with you pulling me towards, the big risk. You may or may not be real- you may or may not really care. Sometimes I know you do, but I don't want you to because that means I would have to care back. I wanted to feel safe; safe was always being closed up, inside myself. Until you.

In a macabre, absurd turn of events, Two men took away who I was, and in the process gave me you. The only real friend I've ever had "

Elphaba moved slightly turning her head away from the wall and putting her chin on her knees, looking straight at Glinda, eyes flat. Glinda was transfixed and terrified.

"I had been trying to live, to function in two worlds that are both very real. One safe and secure, known and very easy for me. And one full of things I truly know nothing about, not on any deep level, a frightening place full of unknowns and pitfalls, and caring about others and feeling-- and full of you. You became my guide for that world. For a week my battle raged on, in my head, not allowing me to concentrate. I was trying to make easy and safe win by a landslide. But one reality bled into another, me retreating into my safe one, but feeling you touch me, speak to me, love me from the other and against my will, and better judgement I was responding, even needing it and that petrified me. All of this was playing in my mind tonight. And two or three hours ago I realized I had a choice to make. I couldn't bounce between these two realities forever. I knew I couldn't be who I was before and be loved by you at the same time- I would become nothing at all if I tried. I had to choose between what I knew, who I was and how to be it and loving you and all that comes with that, not even knowing what that means or how to do it, or even if it is possible- or even if it will be reciprocated. But this whole week and this long night have put me here. Choose the known or the unknown. Chose safety or peril Choose to be who I was, or love you. Chose one, completely- totally, no going back, accept all consequences, pay the price. I had to choose, and I chose. Right or wrong, good or bad"

Glinda didn't even realize she had been holding her breath, but when Elphie unfolded herself and sat up straight, eyes clear and bright she let the air out the air in her lungs in a loud rush. Elphaba fixed her gaze on Glinda, took a deep breath and said:

"I chose to love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Glinda, still frightened, could do nothing but stare at her friend for a long time, Elphie held her gaze, experiencing her friends fright.

"Elphie, I don't understand, where were you? What happened?"

"Don't try to understand, my sweet- not now, not yet- just know that I did what I needed to do to be able to reciprocate your feelings towards me."

Elphaba tried to shift her position, but after being in one place for so long, she was griped by a flash of pain, and cried out.

"Elphie!" Glinda leapt up to aide the green girl, then ran over to get her pills and something to wash them down with.

"Take these." Elphaba didn't fuss; she took the pills and smiled warmly at her still stunned roomie.

"I'm sorry – I was talking out loud, I needed to hear my own thoughts, test how it sounded, one last chance to be sure. I wasn't talking to you as much as I was talking to my self, but I knew you were there, I've been keenly aware of your presence since you called my name."

"Elphie I had no idea, you were so… so"

"Insane, screwed up, irreparable, unredeemable" Elphie volunteered.

"Lost" Glinda finished, feeling her equilibrium returning

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow, nodded and smiled. "That I was, but not anymore. I feel a lot of things now, but not lost."

Glinda looked like she was about to explode. "I'm getting another headache" she sighed.

"My precious Glinda" Elphie said drawing her into an embrace "this was so unfair for you- I know that. You're one of the few people whose feelings actually mattered to me- but I wasn't thinking about that. You probably need to process this as much as I needed to."

"Yes I do," she said pulling away, sounding slightly angry.

"And we will, you can tell me anything you need to, and I'll answer whatever you ask" she kissed Glinda's forehead and brushed hair out of her eyes. "But unfortunately, not right now"

"What?" Glinda was truly irritated now " For hours I thought you were going to slip into a coma or leave or- I don't even know. You go from Zombie Elphie to calm cool collected Elphie in a span of 15 minutes and now you want to blow me off." Her voice had raised an octave, which it tended to do when she was angry.

"No Glinda, no- I need to talk to you as much as you need to talk to me. But if I miss my next class again, Madame Head is going to start nosing around and asking questions- and more important I need to separate from all of this for just a little while- please don't be angry with me "

Glinda looked at her friend, she looked exhausted and tears were forming in her eyes. Glinda reached up and wiped them away, then hugged her.

"Elphie of course I'm not angry, just confused. I was being selfish, I'm sorry."

"Afternoon classes are canceled today, so we will meet for lunch and talk as long as you need to. - Ok?

Glinda sat on the bed, rubbing her forehead; Elphaba went over and sat down with her,

"I caused this," she said kissing her forehead again, longer this time,

"No you didn't Elphie- ok well, maybe a little, but it's going away- Momsie always said kissing a hurt makes it all better"

"Then I am happy to oblige," she said placing another gentle kiss on her roomies forehead.

"But now I must go. I would suggest you do to, since you're in at least as much absence trouble as I am, but it might be best if you just lie down and rest."

"I've only got one class this morning, and it's not until later- I'll go and I'll be fine- now go change and get smarter'

Elphie got washed up and changed quickly, "The café at noon- Ok?" she said and headed out the door,

Glinda lay back on her bed, _"She chose to love me" _wondering what that even meant, butsmiling at the notion

Glinda was sitting out on the café patio anxiously awaiting Elphaba. The patio wasn't crowed, but she still chose an out of the way table, so they could talk. She didn't have to wait very long when she saw her roomie slowly making her way towards the patio.

"Elphaba, you look exhausted," she said as her weary roommate got settled in a chair

"I am" she said "but I feel better than I have in a week- except for being a little battered" she smiled, then grimaced slightly as she shifted to find a comfortable position.

Glinda removed Elphie's pain pill bottle and slid it over to her. "Forget something?" she smiled

Elphaba sighed "little kisses, bottled as pills, to make all of the hurt go away"

"Elphie" Glinda said obviously concerned "Maybe you should just go up and take a nap- we can talk later"

"No I'm ok- really, just a little hungry."

Glinda motioned for a server. "Anything special you'd like to eat?"

"Whatever you want will be fine," Elphie said as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

When the server came Glinda ordered for the both of them.

"We'll have a fruit and cheese plate and a sandwich sampler platter, And an iced tea and an apple cider-no ice, to drink," she said flashing her most charming smile.

"Coming right up, Miss Glinda" the server said smiling back.

"Mmmmmm, that sounds delicious" Elphie said sitting up, looking much less weary. All I need is some food, some pain relief and a good scolding from my best friend and I'll be good as new,"

"Elphie, why on earth would you think I would scold you- ever?" Glinda asked shocked.

"Well mainly because: one: you have before and two: I scared you last night, however unintentionally"

"Elphie, don't…"

Just then the server came with the food. As he set it out on the table he said to Glinda "I put some extra figs on your fruit plate for you." Then he turned to Elphie " Oh- and there was only one pitcher of cider left so I brought you the whole thing, I remember how much you like it Miss Elphaba."

Elphie was almost to stunned to speak. "That was very kind of you, thank you so much" Elphie said kindly smiling at the boy.

"Yes thank you so much" Glinda said, not able to take her eyes off of her roomie.

"Your very welcome, call me if I can bring you anything else." He said hurrying off to another table.

"Alright" Glinda said seriously "Who are you, and what have you done with my surly roommate"

Elphaba laughed, "Who would go green just to impersonate me?

"Well you do have a point," Glinda said putting some fruit and a sandwich on her plate.

Elphie swallowed a pill with a long drink of cider, then took a sandwich and some cheese. She leaned back In her chair, looked directly at Glinda and said "Ok, I'm ready- let me have it"

"Elphie- I will do no such thing." She sighed heavily "It's just last night I was so scared- you wouldn't talk for along time, you didn't move and your skin was whatever color on the green color palette equals white as a sheet. I was frightened that you had just shut down completely."

Elphie smiled and nodded " I did, for a time" she said quietly

Glinda took a deep breath " Then you started to talk, and it was like you were not even there, you spoke in monotone, no infliction at all. I was too terrified to do anything; I could just listen to you. Elphie why didn't you tell me you were in such turmoil?" Glinda said drying the tears that were falling down her face

"I didn't even know how to tell myself"

"All I could do was sit there and listen to you- your tone was cold and lifeless, but your words were describing the most awful things. Did you know I was sobbing into a pillow and utterly terrified I had lost you? I was so angry with you" Glinda said pounding her small fist on the table

Elphie nodded " yes, I knew you were there. Glinda I know you were listening to me but I have no idea if you understood what had happened."

"I got the gist of it, You were torn between emotionally joining the human race or retreating back into your own emotionless head and cold heart. And somewhere along the line I came into play. Does that about cover it?" She was clearly agitated.

"Close enough- I know you're angry with me, but please understand. After you fell asleep last night I shut down emotionally, as I tend to do when I'm overwhelmed "

"How do you shut down emotionally, that's not even possible" Glinda said exasperated

"It is very possible, my sweet," Elphie said taking her friends hand "and surprisingly easy to do with enough practice"

Glinda looked into her friend's dark eyes and saw ancient hurt and wants, and she softened.

"Why did you come back?"

Elphie sighed "On a broad scale- I knew where and what I came from and I guess I wanted something more. On a narrower scale- I came back because of you."

Glinda inhaled sharply.

"You are the only person in my life who has said and shown that they love me. I wanted to know what it was like to completely embrace that feeling and return it. If I was going to love you, and by extension deal with whatever feelings and emotions the world throws at me, I had to give up my safe haven of a closed heart, and selective emotions. It was all or nothing"

Elphie was starting to cry and Glinda pulled her chair over to her and dried the tears.

"Elphie, These are happy tears, you are crying happy tears"

"How do you know that?" She said sniffling

"Because of your skin, I've only seen you with that beautiful shade of emerald two or three times, and you were happy each time."

"Emerald?" Elphie said amused.

"Yes, I turn a sort of glossy pinkish when I'm happy, and obviously you turn the most brilliant shade of emerald green when you are."

Elphie looked at her arm and shook her head. " I guess I'm not happy that often, I've never seen me like this"

"My love, I am fairly certain you have truly never seen yourself at all," Glinda said gently.

"Touché" Elphie said nodding in agreement.

They sat in silence for a long while, eating lost in their own thoughts, Then Elphaba looked into her roommates blue eyes.

"Is everything ok with us, I mean are you still angry with me?"

"Elphie, I was never really angry with you- just scared I was going to lose you. And yes we are ok-better than ok" She kissed her friends soft green cheek. "When I said you couldn't push me away I meant that. If you are going to join the world of the emotionally living, you need to understand these things," She laughed lightly.

"Now I know why I love you so much." Elphie said pulling her friend into a big hug.


	21. Chapter 21

They sat munching on fruit cheese and sandwiches. Elphie was leaning back in her chair, green fingers intertwined in Glinda's pale ones.

"Glinda, would you mind if I went up to our room, I think I'm a little tired."

"A little, I think you are exhausted"

"Ok- exhausted, happy now?

"Deliriously my love- I'll come up with you.

"No need- I'm just going to sleep, and as much as I know how much you love to stare at me when I sleep…"

Glinda blushed bright red

"…Even when I'm not. I need you to do something for me, a favor"

"Oh of course Elphie, anything you need."

"I need you to go shopping"

"Shopping? Do you need something?" Glinda looked truly perplexed. Usually Elphie said she did too much shopping.

"I don't, but our room does- there has not been a new outfit or pair of shoes in there for over a week- and that's just not right." She smiled at a very confused Glinda.

"Elphie, I don't need to go shopping"

The green girl sat up in her chair and looked her roomie in the eye.

"Yes you do Glinda, you are stressed, I think that's what your headaches are about- and before you say anything, yes I know that's why you went to bed early. Shopping is relaxing for you- like the baths are."

"Elphie…"

"Glinda this is not up for argument- you have been totally wrapped up in me emotionally for a week now- you've shared all of my distress. I know that's what fiends do and all, but there are limits. Now I want you to go do the thing you love most- shop. Spring recess is in a week- what will your mother say if you show up with no new things?"

Glinda looked at her friend's face. It was serious and showed no signs of backing down. She sighed

"I have been able to vent off stress, my love. There is no need to worry about me- although you may be right about the headaches."

"So you'll go shopping?"

"I will- because you insist"

"Good, my sweet, I shall nap peacefully now- and I promise tomorrow you and I will do something special together, just like you've been wanting to do"

"Yeah!" Glinda bounced up from her chair- clapping "Now I have a reason to shop."

Elphie wearily got up from her chair. Glinda picked up the cider pitcher and the left over sandwiches.

"In case you get hungry before dinner."

Elphie smiled at her adorable roommate. "Glinda have I told you how much our friendship means to me?"

"You just did my love- and it means just as much to me- now up to bed with you" She laughed and gave Elphie a little smack on her bottom.

Elphie laughed. " Hey- at least when I ordered you to soak in a tub- and to go shopping- I did it without violence."

When they got to their room, Glinda put the food and cider on the table and went to change for her shopping trip. Elphie went to lie down.

"Elphie, I'll help you with that bandage on your side later ok?"

Glinda heard something that sounded like "Ok whatever you want" but it was muffled.

She looked over to Elphie's bed and saw that her exhausted green friend was already fast asleep. She went over, covered her with a blanket and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Fresh dreams Elphie." She grabbed her bag and quietly left.

Four and half-hours, at least a dozen shops, and more packages than she could carry later, Glinda very quietly opened the door and peeked in. Elphie was still in bed, lying on her side, breathing evenly.

She whispered to the dorm porter who was helping her with her packages. "Just put them on my bed please Master Norven, and try not to wake up Miss Elphaba."

Norven put the packages on the bed and turned to leave. "Thank you so much Master Norven, you are most helpful" Glinda gushed in a stage whisper.

"Any time at all Miss Glinda" he replied sincerely and headed out the door, closing it softly.

Glinda went over to her bed and started to sort through her packages, being careful not to disturb her still sleeping roommate. She had bought a few things for Elphie and separated those from the rest.

"_She's not going to be happy I did this_" She chuckled to herself. Then she settled into her chair, with a spell book she bought and started to read. Half an hour or so later she heard Elphie stir. She watched with amusement as the sleeping girl unfolded herself and stretched out her long gangly limbs, yawning.

"Hello sleepy head" Glinda said chuckling at the sight.

"Glinda, what are you doing back so soon?" She said sitting up and wincing a little. "

As Glinda went to fetch the pain pills she said "So soon- Elphie- you've been asleep for close to five hours"

"No-Really?"

"Look outside my love" She said handing pills to Elphie.

Elphie waved off the pills "I'm fine, no pills needed- but thank you" she said looking out of the window and saw that the sun was indeed setting.

"Wow- I guess I really was tired."

"You think?" Glinda said trying to mimic Elphie's talent at sarcasm.

Elphie arched an eyebrow. "You know you can't really do that- right? Sarcasm I mean"

"I know I know- never mind- Do you want to see what I bought?"

"It's what I dreamt about my sweet" Elphie said as sarcastically as she could. "And that is how it is done" she said bowing slightly.

"Not one of your more endearing qualities my love- and if you do not behave I shall not give you the presents I got you."

"Glinda!" Elphie said exasperated "Why did you do that? - I don't need anything"

"It's not about what you need Elphie. It's about what I need, and I needed to buy you a present- several in fact. And before you say anything- this little excursion was your idea, so hush up."

Elphaba, looking highly amused settled in for the show. "Ok then, but I'm not used to getting gifts, but then again, I am not really used to having a best friend, getting hugs and kisses, or being surround by so much pink."

"You are a mean green thing- have I told you that"

"Many times, my sweet, now show me what you bought"

Glinda sat down on her bed, reached for a wrapped parcel and handed to Elphie wriggling with excitement

"Glinda!" Elphie laughed "what is the matter with you"

"I'm just excited, I could never buy you presents before, because—well just because- so now… open it open it"

"Ok, Ok, settle down" She opened the parcel and saw a book of poetry by the poet laureate of Oz. "Oh Glinda, Where did you find this, I've been looking all over"

"I know- I went to the specialty bookshop across the river, they had one left- do you really like it?"

She was still wriggling,

"I love it, it's perfect thank you"

Glinda was beaming from ear to ear, still wriggling

"Glinda if you don't sit still, I shall accept no more gifts, besides" she said smiling "you're making me a little motion sick"

"Oh alright, I'm just very excited and very happy that you are not angry that I bought you presents- ready for another?"

"If I must" Elphie said "and I would never be angry at you for something like this"

"Yes you must and yes you would- now close your eyes"

"Glinda- really"

"Come on Elphie" Glinda whined

Smiling at how childlike Glinda could be when she was really excited Elphie complied and closed her eyes

Glinda pulled an elegant, large umbrella out from under the bed and opened it

"Ok open your eyes"

Elphie opened her eyes to see a yellow twirling blur holding a very large umbrella.

"Glinda, what in Oz?"

"It's an umbrella Elphie" she closed it "and look at the handle isn't it lovely"

Elphie accepted the gift, and studied the handle. It was intricately carved Quoxwood. The fabric was midnight blue, with no decoration or frill. It was very elegant.

"Glinda this is too much- I can't accept this."

Glinda started to pout- "but Elphie, it's to protect you- you know how rainy Shiz is in spring and summer and Gillkin can be worse. I don't want you to get wet."

Elphaba softened "But Glinda it's so extravagant"

"Not really it was the only one like it in the shop and it was on sale- apparently, because it is so plain and simple people thought it was ugly. But I thought it was beautiful- simple, understated and elegant- it's you! I had to get it for you. Please don't be angry"

Elphaba was moved to tears "Glinda, I'm not angry, I'm overwhelmed- no one has ever been this generous with me- It's stunning. Thank you"

Beaming again, Glinda went over and hugged her friend "You're welcome- and besides it goes perfectly with the next gift"

"Glinda, no more please, I don't think I can take this much generosity."

It's the last I promise- and it's the best- Please"

"Do I have a choice"

"This time –no" Glinda laughed and kissed her friends cheek. "Now close your eyes again, and keep them closed."

Elphie knew better than to argue.

When she was sure those beautiful dark eyes were indeed closed Glinda pulled the last box out and removed the contents and laid them out on the bed. It was an outfit. A long, flowing skirt- dark navy blue-almost black- with a subtle design in the fabric, the same color, and a matching blouse- long sleeved, button down, with cuffs and collar. And just like the umbrella, very Elphie.

When it was all arranged on the bed she went over to Elphie.

"Ok keep your eyes closed and come with me"

"Glinda, I feel silly- but ok"

Glinda put her arms around Elphie's thin waist and guided her over to the bed.

"Ok – Look" as her friend opened her eyes she said, "It's for our day out tomorrow"

Elphie gazed at the outfit on the bed, momentarily speechless.

"Glinda" she whispered "It's beautiful- I'm stunned"

"Elphie, as soon as I saw it I knew you had to have it- and it is just your size"

Elphaba, trying to find words, went and sat down on her bed, biting her lip to hold back tears.

"Do you like it Elphie?'

"I'm afraid to" she said at last "It's too much for me"

"Elphie, it's simple and casual, with just a touch of elegance and sophistication. "Like the umbrella, which by the way compliments this outfit perfectly, it's you"

"I love it"

"Elphie, really" She said sweeping down and gathering the green girl into a ferocious hug.

Elphie returned the hug and noticed that Glinda was crying.

"Glinda, why are you crying? I'm the one who is overwhelmed."

"Well so am I Miss Elphaba. I got so much joy getting these things for you; they were so perfect- so you, I was giddy, but not really sure how you would react. But you let me give them to you I'm so happy" she said burying her face in Elphie's chest, crying harder.

When the small girl had calmed down Elphie let go of her.

"Glinda, I had no idea all this meant so much to you- I meant it when I said that I was going to accept and deal with all the love and emotions that come my way. I love my gifts, they are perfect- thank you my sweet- from the bottom of my heart- thank you."

She leaned in and very gently brushed her lips against Glinda's, anticipating a fresh outbreak of tears.

Glinda sniffled, then beamed yet again. "Oh Elphie, it did mean a lot to me, your week has, to say the least, been horrible- and I wanted to get you some beautiful and special things to help make it better."

"These gifts do my love- but you already have, more than you know- now as a treat for you- I shall try it on and show you- In Glinda style"

Ohhhhhh Elphie- a fashion show yeah!" She said bouncing down on Elphie's bed and kicking her feet.

"Elphie rolled her eyes, picked up her new outfit and headed towards the bathroom. While she was changing, she called out- "When I change back we need to get rid of this stupid bandage"

"Of course my love- are you dressed yet?"

"Patience please" She yelled as she fastened the skirt and tucked in the shirt. She buttoned the top button and smoothed out the sleeves, then looked at herself in the mirror- "Oh my" she breathed she twisted gently watching the skirt slightly billow. The skirt came to just above her ankles, and the cuffs of the shirt just to wrists. Perfect. "She couldn't believe she was wearing anything this nice. She took a deep breath.

"Hi Elphie," She said to the mirror "Not bad at all."

"Ok Glinda- it's you're turn to close you eyes"

"They are closed," she squealed

Elphie exited the bathroom, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Ok" she said

Glinda opened her eyes and gasped "Elphie, you are stunning- absolutely perfect."

Elphie put uncomfortable aside and spun around, the skirt flowing around her. She walked a few steps forward, then walked back, spinning again, then striking what she thought was a ridiculous pose- but all of this was for Glinda. And she was laughing and clapping and bouncing around on the bed.

"Elphie- you look great- do you love it?"

"I love it- I really do- It's perfect- by the way how did you know my size, I don't think we've ever talked about clothes, except for me to say you have to many and you to call mine drab." She laughed

Glinda laughed too. "Elphie, I'm insulted- obviously you don't know whom you are dealing with"

"Obviously not" Elphie smiled.

Glinda handed Elphie her new umbrella. "Elphie, you look so…

"…so silly, ridiculous" Elphie laughed

"Elphaba Thropp, don't be absurd- that outfit suits you and you know it!"

"I know it" she laughed "It just amuses me to get you all flustered. Now may I change, so we can go get a late dinner before the café closes."

"Elphie you really do look wonderful, pretty things suit you, whether you think so or not"

"If you say so my sweet" she said heading back into the bathroom to change.

"And now I have a new and exciting challenge" She called "Finding pretty things for you that don't clash with that gorgeous emerald skin of yours"

She heard Elphaba groan loudly and smiled

She emerged, wearing her simple frock. She carefully hung the new outfit in the closet and turned to Glinda, taking her hands,

"Glinda, I love this outfit- I truly do and my other gifts as well and I understand your need to buy them for me."

She motioned for Glinda to sit with her at the table. "But, for my sake- go easy on future gift giving, at least until I can figure out to properly do it too.

"Elphie I don't expect gifts from you"

"I know, and I didn't expect them from you either, but getting them for me made you very happy- so I figure there might be something to this gift giving thing, stumbling across something perfect for someone you love and getting it for them. But as with most other things I have had very little experience with it"

"Ok I promise to ease up on the gifts, for now at least. But I make no such promises for cute clothes"

Elphie sighed "I anticipated as much- and I proffer a compromise. If for some reason you feel I need something new- or see something you think would suit me. Please just tell me and I shall go shopping with you and purchase them for myself. And in the rare instances I need to go shopping for clothes, which in case you haven't noticed I do on occasion, you shall accompany me to help me select what I require. Can you live with that?

"Elphie- you shop for clothes?" Glinda said aghast

"Be serious, Glinda. I arrived at Shiz with only some basic things- how do you think I got the rest?"

"I guess I never really thought about it because all of your clothes are very similar, and I guess I got used to them- Elphie, you shop, I'm so excited"

"No, my sweet, you shop- I go and purchase items I require. There is a big difference."

Glinda seemed to ponder this new revelation.

Elphie shook her head- "We truly are from different worlds my love- now about my compromise solution to my wardrobe- Ok?"

""I still can't get over the you shopping for clothes part. Or you shopping at all"

"Glinda stop this nonsense at once. For goodness sake, how do you think I replenish my oils, or acquire new books, I go buy them. With money. Like everyone else. What did you think I did stole things."

"Elphie don't be irritated with me- I'm sorry- It's just everything you do is so quiet and unpretentious that I never even thought about stuff like this. I didn't even know you had money."

"Glinda, this is getting totally out of hand- am I that much of an enigma?

"Actually, yes- but oh Never mind- I have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Yes, you do my sweet and if you come with me to dinner I will tell you, what for some reason you are hesitant to ask me."


	22. Chapter 22

They hurried down to the café, managing to get in right before it closed. They grabbed salads, bread and drinks and went to sit in the common area that was always open.

As they settled in and started to eat Glinda said miserably "Elphie, I don't know what got in to me"

"I do- you are determined to unravel the mystery you seem to think I am"

"You are"

"Ok Granted- I would have told you this long ago, but It never occurred to me you would care. I mean, I've always known you get an allowance from your parents.'

"But you don't get any mail- so I assumed, no allowance."

"I do, just not like you do. Here is my situation- it's not a national secret by any means. My great-grandfather, the Eminent Thropp- Governor of Munckinland set up small trust funds for me, my sister and little brother"

"You have a brother?" she asked shaking her head

"Yes, and I told you that already- now listen. The trust funds are for our education, mine is larger, because I'm older and already in school- The fund covers all of my school expenses, books tuition and the like, for my entire three years here, as well as provides for a modest allowance for personal use. My great-grandfather didn't want my father to have control over my trust, not because he dislikes him necessarily just because he's a little… unavailable. So he transferred it to a bank here in Shiz. Two accounts, one account is the educational funds, over which he is still executor. He set up a second account into which my personal allowance is transferred every month. He arranged for me to have control of those funds, to access, as I need and to use as I see fit. So I keep a small amount with me and go to the bank if I need more. My allowance is modest, but is more than sufficient for my needs. Does that clear up the matter"

"Wow- you have a trust fund, your own bank account- this is amazing"

I didn't realize all this was such a big deal to you"

"Well. Not a big deal it's just- well, when we first got here- oh never mind."

"What my sweet, you thought I was a pauper"

"Not exactly- - but…"

She looked very embarrassed

"Glinda, what is it? Whatever it is won't shock or trouble me in the least. I'm quit aware of what you thought about me when we first arrived.

"Well it might not trouble you, but I'm truly ashamed of my behavior back then. - Anyway- Some of the girls I hang out with are, as you know Munchkinlanders and they told me that your family- the Thropps were very highly regarded there, and that the Eminent Thropp was very popular and well respected."

"I guess that is true- I haven't had any contact with him, except through the trust, since my mother died- and don't look shocked I told you that too."

"Being as I am, or maybe as I was, I could not imagine a well respect prominent family would produce- well…"

"A mean green thing like me" Elphie said eyes twinkling

"Frankly- yes- so I assumed they were just teasing me because they knew you and I were roommates."

"Well" Elphie said "We are different people than we were back then- I think we can agree that we were both equally hateful towards one another and that it really doesn't matter now- right?"

"Right" Glinda said looking pensive

"More questions?" Elphie said finishing the last of her milk.

"So your honorific, Thropp Third Descending- what exactly does it mean?"

"Here at Shiz, nothing, although for some reason the people around here seem to adore honorifics- In Munckinland it means that, technically, I'm in line to be, for lack of a better term, Governor of Munchkinland."

"Elphie, that sounds exciting"

"Hardly. When my great-grandfather dies, the title Eminent Thropp, which passes through the females, goes to the next in line. Me- seeing as I am the oldest. - But I will never hold that title, for lot's of complicated reasons. But the most basic is I simply don't want to."

"Well to be honest, you really don't have a diplomatic temperament"

"That's putting it politely." She said laughing "Nessa could be much more cut out for that kind of life, she will be an excellent Eminent Thropp, and I guess, if she declines- which is not likely at all because she craves the limelight. But if she did decline- I guess Shell could inherit, but he is still young."

"Shell, of course, now I remember."

Elphie shook her head "Any other questions about my pedigree, my finances or anything else."

Glinda looked truly chagrined. "I'm sorry Elphie- I didn't mean to pry- it's just you never talk about yourself or your family.

"Glinda, all it seems I've been doing for the past week is talking about myself"

"You know what I mean- I've told you about my family my life before Shiz"

"I know my sweet, but you know enough to understand my life before Shiz was vastly different. And although it wasn't necessarily all horrible, it wasn't really happy or even good and I just as soon not dwell on it. I'll be forced to deal with it in a year or so anyway, when Nessa comes to Shiz. Is it ok with you if we just drop this- unless you have more questions."

Glinda had millions of questions "Oh my precious Elphie- this not the conversation I had in mind when I was curious about your shopping habits- not at all. But thank you for delving into your life for me. It means a lot to me that you trust me enough now to share things like this. But the subject of the Thropp family is hereby closed."

She banged her glass on the table and they both laughed.

"Speaking of families, if you haven't already, although I'm sure you have, you may tell your parents that I will join you for spring recess in Gillkin."

"The train tickets arrived this morning," the blonde said sheepishly. "But it's nice to hear you say it- it will be such fun."

"I might be fun to get away from here for awhile- leave school behind." She suddenly looked very tired.

"Are you ready to go back up?" Glinda asked

"I think I am- yes. Do you know if there is anything up there for me to drink- I need to take my pills"

"I think there is some cider left over from lunch"

"Of course. - Ready?" She rose from her chair, flinching slightly.

"Are you still in lot's of pain Elphie?" She didn't even try to mask the concern in her voice.

"It comes and goes, but it is much more tolerable. My side hurts usually when I move to fast and I still have some internal pain, but that is also abating. So please don't worry"

Glinda took her friends hand and kissed it. "I'll try, but it would be easier to give up shopping."

They headed up to their room laughing loudly.

As they reached their door, they heard a voice calling from down the hall.

"Glinda, A bunch of us are going to the sing-a-long bar tomorrow night. Would you, and you too Elphaba, care to join us."

Glinda glanced at Elphie, who nodded slightly

"We'd love to- it sounds like fun." Elphie smiled and nodded.

"Great! We'll see you there after dinner. Goodnight Glinda, 'Night Elphaba"

"Goodnight- see you tomorrow." Glinda was bubbly

"Goodnight" Elphie said politely

Glinda was too squirmy to open the door, so Elphie took the key and let them in. As soon as they got in Glinda threw her arms around her friend, jumping up and down, "Thank you Elphie- Oh thank you"

Glinda, please- I did promise we would do something special together tomorrow."

"I know, but I just thought you meant dinner"

Well that was my thought- but since I have a lovely new outfit I might as well hit the town- We can do both, if that is Ok with you"

"Ok! Ok" Glinda, said flouncing around the room "It's heaven- Thank you thank you Elphie"

"You know you don't have to wait on me to go out with your friends."

"Oh I know that silly- It's just more fun for me with you- I'm so excited."

Elphie wished she felt as enthusiastic.

They started getting ready for bed.

"Glinda, would you mind helping me with this bandage" Elphie called from the bathroom as she was getting ready for bed.

Glinda came skipping in, still giddy about going out with Elphie tomorrow night.

"Certainly my love."

Elphie was sitting partially wrapped in her robe, with one hand trying to reach over to rip the bandage off.

"Elphie, stop that you know you can't reach." She playfully slapped the green arm away. "Now, hmmm, "

She pulled at the corner and it came off slowly, but pulled Elphie's sensitive green skin causing her to yelp.

"Oh- I was afraid of this- bandages like to pull." She walked over to Elphie's oil shelf. "Anything here of the plain simple oil variety."

"Just pull the dam…"

"Elphie!"

"…Darn thing off already"

"Elphie, I can't, it's too big, too stuck on and will hurt too much- if not you feeling it, then me seeing it- trust me. Oil?"

"Ok Ok. The light blue bottle is just a plain scentless oil, like the kind used on infants."

"Perfect"

She put some oil on her fingers and rubbed it around the edge of the bandage, working it carefully as she went.

"Elphie, are you ok? I'm trying not to hurt you."

"I fine" she said wincing slightly "

"Ok all off" She said at last. Oh Elphie you side looks much better" Elphie stood and looked sideways in the mirror. What once was a deep, angry multicolored bruise, looked like purple-blue smudge.

"I see that" she breathed "for some reason I thought these bruises were going to become permanent parts of me."

Glinda gently motion for her to sit down and kissed the top of her head.

"Soon" she said as she rubbed oil over the smudge, cleaning it and getting off excess adhesive. "These hurts will disappear, completely, and the other hurts, while they may never disappear, should fade with time."

"I know" Elphie smiled

"All clean and fresh" Glinda said. "You look tired."

"I am, that nap was nice, but…"

"Finish getting ready for bed, and then I'll give you a massage- I felt the tension in your back."

"Glinda, You don't have to give me a massage"

"I know, my love- I want to- but it is up to you, forced massages are really besides the point"

She chuckled and left Elphie alone to get dressed. Elphie buttoned up her gown and walked out to bed.

"You know Glinda, I was going to decline your offer of a massage, but I think I'm actually in a position to enjoy it. So Ok- "

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled "do you want to sit or lie"

"You're the expert, you choose- oh and please calm down just a little I'm about to overdose on perky" Elphie smiled and laughed. "Besides, I have an idea that I fear may cause more perkiness, and you might explode."

"Elphie, don't be absurd, no one explodes from perky- they implode" she winked at her chuckling friend.

"So what's the idea?"

"Do you promise no squealing, or other perky sounds"

"Elphie stop teasing me"

"I'm sorry- Ok It occurred to me that last weekend was the time I normally run personal errands- but circumstances made that a little tricky- so I'd thought I'd go tomorrow, and thought I'd ask you to accompany me, if you want."

Elphie had been watching her friend closely, after the first few words she figured out the idea and by the time she got it all out the blonde was wriggling and bouncing.

"Elphie, you want me to go shopping with you!" Glinda squealed

"No I wish you to accompany me when I go to purchase items I require." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "But if you insist, yes- we're going shopping- Elphie style!"

Glinda was so effervescent, Elphaba thought she was going to bubble right out the window. The bouncy girl threw her arms around Elphie's neck

"Oh Elphie, how grand- I'd love to go with you"

"And I want you to go- you seemed so curious as to my world off campus- I thought we'd just make a day of it"

Elphie managed to get Glinda seated back on her bed, laughing merrily.

"I'm glad your excited- would you like to hear the plan?"

"Elphie, I know this is silly, but I am excited. And I love a plan especially a shopping plan"

"Ok I need to go to the bank first, because it closes at noontime on non-weekdays, then there's a small café where I normally eat lunch close by, so we can stop there for lunch- then I have two or three other things to do. That should leave us time to come back here and freshen up- then catch a cab across the river for a bookstore spree, dinner in that restaurant you found then the sing-a-long bar. How does that sound?

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do" Glinda sighed happily

Glinda you do realize that these are shops in an area of Shiz that I doubt you've ever been."

"I figured that Elphie" Glinda was still bubbly "But that's what makes it so special- You want to share your secret places with me.

"Must you be so melodramatic? - But yes, I do."

"Yes I must and thank you" Glinda took her friends hand and led her over to her bed. "Now, lie on your stomach and I shall massage away your tension. After all we have a big day tomorrow"

"Glinda, " Elphie said lying down and lowering her gown from her shoulders. " We are only going to pick up a few things I need."

"I know that my love- but the key word here is we- now hush, relax and let me work my nimble fingered magic"

Glinda took some oil and rubbed it between her palms to warm it. Then starting at the lower back slowly worked her way up using her thumbs and fingers to work the tension out of her precious friend's back.

She worked her shoulder blades, shoulders and neck gently. Elphie sighed and let out an occasional moan.

Glinda could feel her relaxing and loosening up. In less that 5 minutes the exhausted green girl was fast asleep.

Glinda kissed her gently on the cheek put her gown back in place as best she could then covered her up. "Fresh dreams my love"

Glinda took a bath, and got ready for bed quietly and went to sleep ecstatic at the thought of being allowed to share in Elphie's life.


	23. Chapter 23

Elphaba woke up early, as she usually did. She smiled and remembered Glinda's hands working the tension out of her back. She felt great and slept better than she had in awhile. She got up quietly and went in to bathe, using the last of her clove oil. She also used the last of her "hair dust", as Glinda liked to call it. Feeling rested, fresh and clean she slipped on her robe and started to gather up her oil bottles, for recycling.

As she was sitting on her bed brushing out her hair she noticed Glinda lying on hers looking at her intently.

"Good morning my sweet, have I changed color or grown a horn or something." She chuckled

"Have I told you, you have the most beautiful hair I have ever seen"

"On occasion" she said pulling it back into a ponytail. She saw Glinda pout

"I know you like it when I wear it down, I'll do that tonight my sweet, I promise."

Glinda sat up and stretched. "Yeah!" she smiled. "By the way good morning- how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully- thank you for the back rub, I feel great this morning"

"Ready to shop?"

Elphie groaned at the term

Glinda stuck out her tongue "Do I have time for a bath before we go?"

"Absolutely- and I left the last of the Gillkin rose oil in there for you to use, if you so desire"

"This is going to be a great day." She headed off for a soak in the tub.

As Glinda was soaking, Elphie put on her new outfit and sat reading on her bed, waiting for her perky friend to emerge. After about 45 minutes she called. "Glinda we need to leave in about an hour"

"Ok" She called back.

About 15 minutes she came out, drying her hair and wearing only her camisole.

"That bath was heavenly- as usual- thank you for the rose oil" She sat on her bed brushing her hair.

"My pleasure. " She said going to collect the bottle. She put it in a special pouch and slipped it in her pocket.

Glinda was putting on a bright yellow dress as Elphie came back out.

"Zip me please" She whirled around and Elphie zipped. Then she turned and undid the top two buttons of Elphie's blouse

"There, that's better"

Elphie huffed away buttoning only one back up.

"Ready Glinda?"

"Almost- do you have an extra black hair tie?"

Looking amused Elphie went to her dresser and took out a simple pony tail tie and handed it to Glinda.

She watched as the blonde deftly gathered her hair up into a ponytail, then attached a yellow bow.

"Want a bow Elphie? I've got a really dark blue one" she said straight faced.

Elphie rolled her eyes and sat down her bed. "10 minutes, you have 10 minutes or I'm leaving without you"

She said with mock irritation.

"No you won't- besides I'm ready" She said buckling her shoe.

Elphie collected her bag, put a pouch from her dresser into her pocket and grabbed her umbrella.

Glinda skipped out the door. Elphie sighed, happily and shut the door.

The walked across campus, avoiding some sort of disturbance going on. Campus guards seemed to be arresting people. They walked towards the edge of campus.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Elphie said

"I don't know- but isn't this a grand day? No clouds, not to chilly, shopping!" She slipped her arm through Elphie's and they walked enjoying the day. They approached a big building.

"That's my bank Glinda, I know you've admired the outside. I thought, knowing your love of architecture, that you would really appreciate the inside."

"This is the largest bank in all Oz, Elphie."

Well this is where the Eminent Thropp set up the accounts" she said as the climbed the steps

"As they walked in Glinda was looking all around- in awe of the structure, mosaics and murals.

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard.

"Miss Elphaba, welcome- what a pleasant surprise- Do you need to see Mr. Kinrode."

"Yes, please Miss Roik- thank you"

She hurried off- Elphie pulled Glinda in the direction of the waiting area, but before they could sit, Miss Roik came scurrying back.

"Miss Elphaba, Mr. Kinrode asked that you please wait in his office, he will be with you in a few minutes."

"Thank you very much- Good day Miss Roik"

"Good day to you Miss Elphaba"

Elphie guided Glinda towards a big office.

"Elphie, this is the bank Chairman's office"

"I know" she smiled slyly "He manages my trust on my grandfathers behalf"

They went in and sat down in big comfy chairs.

"This place is amazing- the moldings and columns. Exquisite"

Elphie was very happy- She really hadn't seen Glinda enjoying her passion for architecture before.

Five or so minutes later a distinguished looking man entered the room, and the girls rose to greet him. He came over and took Elphie's hands

"Miss Elphaba, How nice to see you"

"You as well Mr. Kinrode. May I present my roommate and best friend Miss Glinda Upland."

"A pleasure Miss Glinda" He said bowing slightly

"Likewise Mr. Kinrode"

"Please ladies sit down and tell me Miss Elphaba to what to I owe this unexpected visit- nothing is wrong I hope?" He said looking truly concerned.

"Not at all- I know this is not my usual appointment time"

"Don't let that concern you in the least- I can always make time for you"

"Well thank you-I came to collect some of my funds early. Next week is spring recess and I shall be accompanying Miss Glinda to her parents home in Gillkin."

'That sounds lovely. How long will you be away?"

"A fortnight- we leave this day next week."

"Fine- can you wait while I go withdraw your funds."

"Certainly- please take your time"

Glinda looked at her awestruck. "Elphie, the chairman of the bank is attending to you personally- wow"

"It's no big thing Glinda, He is a personal friend of my great-grandfather- he manages my trust and passes on any messages from or to His Eminence."

She went to the desk and got a pen and paper.

"Glinda could you please write down exactly were we will be, I'm sure someone will want to know"

Glinda took the paper and wrote down the requested information.

"Elphie- you move around in here like you own the place- it's unseemly"

Elphie arched her eyebrows "For all I know- His Eminence might own the place" she chuckled happily

"Elphie be serio…"

"Sorry it took so long ladies"

"No bother at all"

"Here is your allowance- the usual amount," he said handing her a pouch that looked similar to the one she put in her pocket. "And here are your travel funds"

Elphie looked shocked "Mr. Kinrode, I have no need of any more money"

"Be that as it may Miss Elphaba, As per your great-grandfathers explicit instructions. If you go on a class trip, go on a spring recess, winter break or other trip or leave campus overnight for any reason you are to be provided sufficient travel and expense monies. It is built in to your educational trust fund." He handed her a much bigger pouch. "Two weeks expense monies"

Elphie was speechless, but accepted the pouch.

"He told me if you tried to argue…"

Glinda laughed out loud and put her hand over her mouth, mortified

Mr. Kinrode chuckled "If you argue, I am to remind you that you are the Thropp Third Descending from Nest Hardings- heir to Colwen Grounds- whether or not you claim the title." His voice softened "Miss Elphaba, he does care about you and this is his way of showing it."

"I know" she said quietly "When you talk to him again tell him I put up no fuss, and tell him thank you for me. I'll need no more allowance for the rest of the year it seems." She shook her head and chuckled

The man chuckled also. "That money is yours to use or not at your discretion"

"Thank you Mr. Kinrode and make sure my great-grandfather knows I am well, my studies are going fine and I am happy here. Also, here is where I will be staying-properly chaperoned"

" Very good, and I shall tell him Miss Elphaba, is there anything else you need before you leave next week?"

"Actually, if you have time I would like one small favor."

Anything you'd like- time is no issue."

"Miss Glinda has a passion for architecture and I was wondering if you could arrange for us to have a short tour of the bank building."

"Elphie!" Glinda said surprised.

"Miss Glinda, it would be my honor to escort you and Miss Elphaba on a tour of the building- I know some places you might find especially interesting."

"I'm honored Mr. Kinrode, How kind of you to take the time." Glinda said trying to remember her manners.

"Come with me ladies"

Elphie and Glinda followed him out for a tour of the National Bank of Oz building. Elphie stayed a few steps behind listening to Mr. Kinrode point out aspects of the structure and Glinda asking questions. It made her happy to see her so excited. An hour or so later the bank chairman delivered them back to the front doors.

"I hoped you enjoyed yourself Miss Glinda"

"I did very much, thank you again for the kindness" She was still flush with excitement.

"As I said, it was my pleasure. I'll see you when you return Miss Elphaba"

"Certainly, and thank you again for everything- Goodbye Mr. Kinrode" Elphie said

"Good day Mr. Kinrode" Glinda said

"And to you ladies as well- enjoy your trip Miss Elphaba."

"I shall"

They walked through the door that was held open for them and walked out into the bright afternoon and down the stairs.

Glinda was overwhelmed, Elphie could tell.

"Did you have a good time my sweet?"

"Oh yes Elphie" She tried to control herself but couldn't. She flung her arms around Elphie's neck, expecting to be rebuffed-, as she wasn't comfortable with overt public displays of affection. But Elphie gave her a quick squeeze before pulling away.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't even realize that you knew I liked architecture."

"Of course I do. I do listen when you talk to me- mostly" she chuckled "Ready for lunch?"

"I'm starving! And Elphie, thank you for thinking of that- it was a marvelous treat"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. There's the café- Will it be alright with you- it looks a little seedy, but the food is wonderful."

"It's perfect"

They walked into the small café Glinda looking around.

"Hi Miss Elphie- a table outside?"

" Hello Tyuron, Glinda?"

"Outside is fine- it's a beautiful day"

They followed the server outside and were seated at a small table by a flower garden.

"Your usual beverage Miss Elphie"

"Yes please"

"And you Miss…"

"Glinda" Elphie provided

"Miss Glinda"

"I'd like an iced tea, thank you"

"Be back in a flash," He said grinning

Glinda just stared at Elphaba

"Don't look at me like that- I told you I come here most every weekend"

Glinda just shook her head, She couldn't believe there was so much about Elphie she didn't know.

"Glinda, I highly recommend the wild greens salad"

"Sounds yummy- I'll have whatever you do- you know what's good here."

The server came with their drinks.

"And what can I get you lovely ladies?"

"We will both have the wild greens salad and some of that fantastic homemade bread"

"Excellent choices- be right back" He hurried away

"He seems to like his job."

"He does. He and his partner.." She pointed to a man behind the counter "are the proprietors"

"This is such a lovely spot Elphie, I know I've said this before, but thank you for sharing it with me."

"Glinda, I'm having a good time too- I haven't been off campus since- well sine I was attacked- this is fun"

Their food arrived, as well as drink refills.

"Enjoy ladies"

"Thank you" the said in unison.

Glinda took a bite of her salad. "Elphie, this is fabulous- it's got nuts and berries in with the greens and vegetables- it's yummy"

"I know- and the dressing is so unique, it's made with wine, spices and some sort of flower petals"

"Interesting, and delicious"

They ate and chatted and chatted and ate.

"Elphie" Glinda said reaching for another piece of bread "What else are we doing today"

"Well the next stop is the apothecary "

"Apothecary? Do you need medicine?"

"No, no my sweet" she said hearing panic in Glinda's voice "That's where I get my oils."

"Oils? At the apothecary?" She said perplexed

"It's the best place, you'll see"

The proprietor came bustling over- "Miss Elphie, Miss Glinda, you must try a bite of this- It's a new dessert we are trying out" He put a plate with a small portion of a custard looking dessert with two spoons on the table."

"Mmmmmm I love it when you two experiment with desserts." Elphie said.

She took a spoon and took a bite "This is wonderful Tyuron- like a spiced pudding with a little cocoa and Munchkinberry."

You have a very discerning palate Miss Elphie- Miss Glinda, what do you think?"

"I think I have died and gone to dessert heaven" Glinda said taking a second spoonful.

The man beamed from ear to ear- "Good we shall serve it tomorrow then. Thank you ladies. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you Tyuron, just our check. Lunch was, as usual, perfect"

"Yes" Glinda chimed in "That was the best salad I have ever had"

"Thank you Miss Glinda, I hope you will accompany Miss Elphie again sometime- two lovely ladies on the patio does wonders for business" He put the check down and waved goodbye with a grand flourish.

"My what a lovely man- very charming." Glinda said reaching for her purse.

"Yes he is a lot of fun," Elphie said picking up the check "Glinda, what are you doing? My errand day- my money"

"Oh – force of habit I guess- sorry- you know we've never done anything like this before"

"I know, but we will now. " She left the money for the tab plus a generous tip on the table.

"I have a couple more surprises up my sleeve today," She said taking Glinda's arm and walking down the street.

They walked arm in arm towards the towards the apothecary shop.

"I love surprises" Glinda chirped "What are they?"

"I'm not telling- partly because, then they wouldn't be surprise and partly because I'm afraid you might implode from perky" she chuckled

"Don't tease me"

They walked down an alley full of vendors with their carts and small storefronts. It was noisy and fragrant.

"There is the shop, over there" Elphie pointed to a small shop with "Apothecary" in elegant script over the door.

"Mr. Kwenyo used to have a small shop in the village where I was born, but he left when I was young, my father told me he that that he relocated his shop in Shiz. I looked for him when I got here.

"And he remembered you?" Glinda was surprised

"Glinda, I'm green, rather easy to remember"

"True, I guess I just so accustomed to that lovely Emerald skin of yours- I just forget"

Elphie opened the door to the shop and a little bell rang.

"Hello Mr. Kwenyo" she called

A smallish, older man in a brightly colored tunic came from a back room

"Elphaba, how are you my child?" He said reaching up to give her a hug.

"I'm fine Mr. Kwenyo- may I present my best friend Glinda Upland"

The small apothecary embraced a startled Glinda. "Delightful to meet you Miss Upland"

"Glinda, please- and the pleasure is mine."

Elphie walked over to the counter and put the bag with the empty oil bottles down.

"What do you need today, Elphaba, the usual?"

"Yes, and a few others as well, including hair dust"

Glinda giggled and the old apothecary looked confused

"Sorry, the mixture I clean my hair with- Glinda calls it hair dust."

"I like that term, well done Glinda" He said

"Also, I need some more clove oil- Glinda thinks it suits me, so I use it more often."

"I've told her that as well, but who listens to a senile old man" He said with mock sadness.

Elphie chuckled "Mr. Kwenyo, you are a terrible, and sharp as a tack."

He laughed with her, took the bottles and started collecting the oils she required from the shelves.

"I also need some more Gillkin Rose oil, I know it is hard to come by" She placed the little red bottle on the counter.

"Oh dear, I have none in stock- can it wait a few weeks?"

"Of course- I will being going on spring recess next week, and will be gone for two weeks,"

I shall have it for you when you return. If you tell me where you are going I can send word to the apothecary there exactly what you require and it can be delivered, so you will not have to travel with all of those bottles.

"Mr. Kwenyo, what a good idea. Glinda will that be possible?"

"Of course, Here is my address, in Frottica. The apothecary can contact my parents about delivery." She wrote down all of the information and handed it to him.

"Excellent, He happens to be a friend of mine, we will get this all worked out by the time you get there."

"Thank you- that is so kind of you.

"You are a very special girl, Elphaba, I knew so even when you were tiny. You deserve special treatment."  
Elphie flushed deeply

"I couldn't agree more Mr. Kwenyo" Glinda agreed.

"Mr. Kwenyo" Elphaba said when she recovered " I need two favors- special oils."

"Oh- I love a challenge- what do you need?"

"Well, first- A week or so ago I took a tumble" She slipped her hand into Glinda's and held tight

"I got some cuts and bruises"

"Oh Elphaba, are you ok now?" Sincere concern was in his voice.

"Yes, Glinda helped me, to clean them with the oils I had, and I'm almost completely healed"

Glinda gave her hand a squeeze.

"I was hoping you could mix up some antiseptic oils I could use, should I ever be so clumsy again."

"I'm sorry you were hurt and yes I can make you up a few different ones- It won't take long at all. And the second thing"

"My roomie here has been a little stressed lately, schoolwork, exams and the like."

She looked at Glinda who looked, once again surprised.

"She really likes to soak in a steaming hot tub and I gave her some Gillkin rose oil to put in her baths, because I heard it had stress reliving properties- but I was hoping you could concoct something just for her."

"Oh what a wonderful challenge- I accept and know the perfect combination."

He was fidgety and the girls could see his sharp mind already working.

"Glinda dear are you sensitive to any scents or is your skin overly sensitive to lotions or creams?"

"Not that I know of, I have used many different things in baths with no adverse effects."

"Wonderful- now if you ladies can give me say, half an hour- I will have everything you need ready."

"Oh I'm so pleased- I knew I could count on you!" Elphie said in a rare display. "We will be back soon"

"Elphie, you are spoiling me," Glinda said walking into the street, still holding Elphie's hand.

"As you do me, my sweet- I'm a little worried about you and the stress you are under –Whatever Mr. Kwenyo concocts will be very soothing for you, I'm sure."

"Elphie, I've told you, I'm not that stressed"

"Glinda, You might not even be aware- but your headaches care more frequent, your sleep is more fitful" She kissed her friend on the cheek.

"And you spend all of your free time with me" She chuckled.

"Elphie, that's the good part!"

"We will talk about this later, right now stress, for either of us is a non-issue"

"Agreed" She took Elphie arms and walked with her.

. "Oh look- Elphie and ice cream cart" she said dragging her friend in the direction of the treat. "Let's get some"

"As you wish" Elphie said grinning.

They ordered their treat, Elphie paid and they went to sit on a nearby bench.

"This is good" Elphie said "What a lovely idea you had"

"I'm having such a good time Elphie, This is a wonderful area of Shiz- it's got so much more character than the places I go."

"Maybe my sweet, but these places are not you- you belong to the boutiques and salons- and I would have it no other way"

They sat in silence, finishing their ice cream.

"Are you ready to go back to Mr. Kwenyo's?"

"Yep" she said getting up. "I'm curious as to what he came up with, for you and me"

They went back into the shop and Mr. Kwenyo was waiting for them.

"My dear girls- I have what you requested, and if I do say so myself- they are some of my best work."

The girls laughed and went over to the counter.

"Elphaba, my dear here are your antiseptics" He put two clear bottles with a red crosses on them on the counter. "This one" he said pointing to the bigger one "is for minor cuts and scrapes- Glinda- you can use it too if need be. The other is stronger, for deeper cuts."

""That's great Mr. Kwenyo. Thank you"

"Give me your arm Elphaba, so I can make sure- it's a general oil, but I'd rather be sure. - We had such trouble with her when she was young."

He chuckled, Glinda's eyebrows shot up and Elphie looked unhappy.

"Don't fret Elphaba, we got it all worked out didn't we- now roll up that sleeve"

Glinda was enjoying herself immensely- She had never seen anyone order Elphie around like this. Elphie complied and held out her arm. The apothecary put a small amount on Elphie's arm and watched closely.

"Elphaba?"

"Not even a tingle Mr. Kwenyo"

"Good- now the other" he put some of the other bottle on a different spot

"Well?"

"Nothing- just like my other oils"

"Excellent- but know that when you put this on a cut- it will probably sting- but that is the antiseptic on the cut- no need for alarm- it's normal"

Elphie rolled down her sleeve and kissed the small man on the cheek. "Thank you Mr. Kwenyo, I owe you a lot"

Glinda was watching this all transpire, with astonishment.

"As I stated a special girl deserves special attention. - Now for you Glinda my dear. One so young does not need to be under undue stress- what I have here" he said showing her a purple bottle "is a combination of properties from several different stress reliving plants." He opened the bottle for them to sniff from a distance, "It's very strong," He said

"Smells heavenly, and relaxing- Oh Elphie, I can put some of this on my hands when I rub your back- very soothing"

"No Glinda!" Mr. Kwenyo said rather sharply. Glinda was surprised and looked as though she might cry.

"I'm sorry my child" he said coming around from the counter and taking her hands " I didn't mean to upset you. It's just; this is not for Elphaba. It is not an oil- it is plant essences, concentrated- in a base that shares some properties with alcohol. It would be very harmful to Elphaba's skin."

"I'm sorry" she started to cry. Elphie took her in her arms and comforted her.

"Shhhh Glinda- it's ok- you didn't know- I didn't even know. Please don't cry"

Glinda calmed and sniffled.

"There is no need to be upset my dear- I would have warned Elphaba about this before you left- so there was never any danger. I'm sorry I upset you- you obviously care about her very much"

"I do," she said drying her tears "I'm sorry I created a scene. Just the thought of something hurting her…"

"I know dear, you feel protective of her, I do as well" He gave the forlorn girl a light hug "She needs caring people looking out for her"

"Not to interrupt this tender moment- but I'm right here, and don't need protection." Elphie huffed

They both went over and hugged her- "Yes you do Elphaba dear, you just don't realize it" Mr. Kwenyo said.

Elphie shook them off laughing "Well I feel amply cared for and protected now- thank you"

"Glinda, you are going to have your hand full with this one" He chuckled

"I know- I know" She laughed.

"May we get on with this before I die from melodrama."

"Always impatient- Now, Elphaba if you have need of Glinda's concoction, Have her put some in a bowl of very hot water, and you can breath it in that way- Ok?"

"I think I can get a bowl of water on my own" Elphie huffed

"She drew me a bath once- got splashed"

"Glinda!" Elphie glared at her

"Well at least she didn't climb in" The old man chuckled

"Mr. Kwenyo, I would never and you know that! - I'm very careful"

"You wanted to walk out in the rain"

"Elphaba- you didn't!" The old apothecary was astonished.

"I was overwrought at the time and I was making a very bad joke to tease Glinda- I had no intention of doing it." She glared even harder at Glinda, who ignored her.

"Mr. Kwenyo, Has Elphie ever been soaking wet?

"Glinda- please!" Elphie was very unhappy

"She knew instinctively on the day she was born I imagine, that water would be very harmful to her, and from the stories I heard even as a newborn she fought any use of water on her. What would happen if she did get wet, unfortunately was discovered by accident, and trail and error. That's how the use of oils came into being.

"Please, must we continue this?" Elphie asked, agitated

"One day Elphie you will have to admit to yourself what you've instinctively known since birth."

Glinda was intrigued and Elphaba was exasperated and irritated at Glinda for starting this whole conversation

"Girls I want you to listen to some advice from an old and wise apothecary, who has experienced much in this life."

They both turned their attention to the diminutive gentleman.

"You two are good together- your friendship is of the rare and precious type. I see Elphaba every week, and I knew her when she was small- I've never seen her content, until today. Cherish each other, grow your friendship. You two need each other more than you know. Now hug and give each other a kiss- for I know that Elphaba is not really angry. "

Elphie went over and put her arms around Glinda, who did likewise.

"I said HUG"

The girls embraced each other fiercely, Elphie kissed Glinda on the forehead "I'm sorry my sweet"

Glinda kissed Elphie's cheek "I'm sorry too my love- Please forgive me for forcing the issue"

The hugged again

"Now that's better," Mr. Kwenyo said taking them both by the hands and leading them back to the counter.

"Mr. Kwenyo, you are a horrible little busybody, and I shall have nothing more to do with you after today" Elphie said straight-faced.

"Elphie!" she said aghast

"No fear Glinda, She said the same thing last time she was here when I tried to convince her to join the Shiz Choir. Do you know she has a beautiful voice?"

"Yes I do- The choir Elphie?"

"Please spare me. May please pay for these things so I can get out before you two have any more time to conspire against me" Her words sounded angry, but her eyes were laughing.

She pulled out her pouch- "Should I pay now for the oils to be delivered in Gillkin- if I'm even still going"

She said leveling a look at Glinda

"Don't tease her Elphaba, Pay now- and I'll take care of the rest"

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo" Glinda said

Elphie paid and gathered up her bag, and slipped the small red bottle back in her pocket.

"Mr. Kwenyo, you are going to be the death of me- but thank you"

"Your welcome my dear, And I won't be- but the adorable blonde might"

"He is terrible- and a little dangerous I think" Glinda chuckled

"Only to those who cross me" He laughed

Elphie hugged him and kissed his weathered old face. I'll see you when I return from spring recess, you bossy little man."

"I'll be waiting, my green friend. And Glinda my dear you are welcome here anytime"

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo, but I doubt if after today, Elphie will take me anywhere with her again"

She laughed slipping her arm through Elphie's

"Look after her" He whispered in Glinda's ear as they walked out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

"So what did that old coot say to you?" Elphie laughed

"He told me to look after you"

Elphaba pulled Glinda over to a bench, and they sat down.

"Why does everybody think I'm so helpless?"

"I don't think you are helpless at all. Elphie what was he talking about, about what you instinctively know?"

Elphie grumped some unintelligible words. I would prefer not to discuss this now." Her voice softened "Please Glinda, let's just continue our day out"

"Of course Elphie, I'm sorry"

"Oh please don't be- I like Mr. Kwenyo, and owe him a great deal but he can be an uncomfortable reminder of my childhood sometimes"

"Then we shall be off- are we finished with your errands?"

"One more my sweet, and this one you will definitely like"

"I've liked all of this day, especially seeing you get bossed around!" She grinned broadly and kissed Elphie on the cheek.

"Just for that- no shoes"

"Shoes, Elphie did you say shoes… as in footwear"

"Yes. We are on our way to the cobblers, I had some boots in need of repair – the rest I'll show you when we get there."

They walked arm in arm down the cobblestone alleyway that had gotten more crowded with sellers and buyers.

"Elphie, thank you again for bringing me down here- this is the best day out ever.'

"Quite honestly, I was a little frightened of being out here with all of these people, I truly wanted you here."

"So you brought me here under false pretenses" The blonde said in mock indignation

"Absolutely not, my sweet. I promised you shopping Elphie style- and so we have shopped, you quelling my fear is just a bonus"

"Elphie, I'm sorry you are frightened"

"I'm not- you're here- and here we are."

They walked into a very shabby looking storefront. Glinda gasped when she walked in.

"Elphie look at these beautiful things"

"Hello Mr. Ilore"

"Why hello Miss Elphaba, How are you today?

"I'm great, thanks- this is my best friend- Miss Glinda Upland."

"A pleasure Miss Upland. Please have a seat ladies, I'll be right with you."

"Elphie, what beautiful footwear" Glinda said admiring the selections.

"When I first came here I found out that He creates and makes shoes as well as repairs them. See these boots?"

She said indicating a pair of shin high boots that buttoned up the front, had a small, but wide heel and were foot shaped as opposed to the clunky combat type boots the Elphaba normally wore."

"He insisted on making a pair of these in my size, black of course. I objected, but here I am today to see how they look. After you bought me this beautiful outfit- I figured since I was coming here anyway- I should at least try them on"

Glinda actually had a tear in her eye; "You hate trying on things"

"I hate a lot of things, but do them any way" She laughed.

Mr. Ilore came over.

"So have you caved in and decided to try my boots?"

"Yes Mr. Ilore I have caved in."

"Wonderful- these will suit you I know it"

He pulled a box from under the counter and sat down in front of Elphie

"Your foot please"

He unlaced Elphie's boot, slipped it of and deftly put the new one on and fastened it up. He repeated the process with her other foot. Elphie looked uncomfortable, but didn't protest. Once again Glinda was watching the scene with astonishment.

"Well, walk around- that's what shoes are for after all"

Elphie got up and walked around the room, holding her skirt up slightly so Glinda could see.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked the delighted blonde

"Oh Elphie, they are perfect!" she squealed

"Thank you Miss Upland- I think so too" The shoemaker agreed "Miss Elphaba?"

"They are very comfortable, not tight- Are they waterproof?" She asked

"Certainly, they are meant to be practical, although I wouldn't go traipsing through a flood in them"

Elphie and Glinda both chuckled.

"I don't know…"

"Elphie…"

"I'm teasing you- I like them and I'll take them." Elphie said "Now Mr. Ilore, what do have for my friend here" She said sitting by the wiggly blonde.

"Oh Elphie I don't need new shoes"

"Don't be absurd darling, Of course you do- you always do" Elphie said eyes twinkling

The shoemaker carefully measured Glinda's feet. "I have the perfect thing for you"

He disappeared into the back room.

"Elphie, This is a fabulous treat- I love footwear- Thank you for showing this place"

"This is a treat for me as well, not the shoes, just watching you enjoy the surprises."

"Now you know why I was so happy yesterday"

"Now I know" They hugged quickly.

"I think these will be perfect for you Miss Upland" The cobbler came hurrying out of the back room carrying a pair of very lady-like shoes

"These are beautiful," Glinda said looking carefully at them. They were closed toe, with a strap on the back and a medium heel. They had small flecks of color that seemed to be imbedded into the leather-like material.

The cobbler helped Glinda on with the shoes; they fit her perfectly and looked stunning.

"Elphie?"

"They are you, my sweet- no doubt"

Mr. Ilore, you are a genus- a marvel" Glinda gushed

"We'll take them, and these" She said holding up her feet

"Elphie are you sure? I'm sure they are expensive."

"Not as much as you might think, I'm sure. Are you wearing your new ones home?"

"Absolutely and so are you"

"You heard the lady Mr., Ilore" She laughed, paid for the purchases

The shoemaker gathered up her repaired boots her old boots and Glinda's old shoes and packaged them up.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ilore" Glinda said still admiring her new shoes

"Yes thank you" Elphie said picking up the packages

"Are you ready to go home Glinda?"

"I think I will skip all the way and show off my new shoes- Goodbye Mr. Ilore" Glinda said heading for the door

"She does like shoes doesn't she?" the cobbler laughed

"They are her hobby" Elphie chuckled as she followed Glinda out of the door.

"Skip all you want my sweet" Elphie said enjoying the blonde dynamo's enthusiasm "I shall see you back at the room."

Glinda pouted and waited for Elphie to catch up.

They strolled casually back to the campus. Glinda was chatting excitedly about the new people and places, sights and smells she had experienced that day.

"Elphie this has been so exciting, I had no idea you were on such friendly terms with such charming people as those"

"I may be a solitary sort, but I'm not anti-social"

Glinda leveled a sharp glance at her

"Ok I'm a little anti- social- but I'm bright enough not to alienate everybody_."_

"Well, I'm in to good a mood to point out the flaws in that statement my love, so I shall agree."

As they walked past the street vendors Glinda stopped to look at the wares, purchasing some jewelry and other trinkets that caught her eye. Elphie stopped by her favorite book cart and made a few selections. Glinda wanted to stop in a small store that sold handbags and carry-alls.

"We need something for our trip." She stated firmly

Elphie found a navy blue knapsack type bag that she really liked and Glinda found an oversized tote-type bag. Pink with yellow and green zigzags.

"Elphie couldn't you get something with a little more- well flair"

"I prefer function over fashion" She chuckled "But look, it matches my umbrella, I'm coordinated"

Glinda rolled her eyes and laughed. They put some of their things in their new bags and juggled the rest

As they walked across the campus they saw graffiti and the remnants of whatever had caused the disturbance that morning.

"Something must be up to rile people to this sort of action," Elphie said shaking her head.

"It is sad to see beautiful buildings defaced this way" Glinda noted.

They rearranged the packages, Elphie taking most of them so Glinda could open the door.

Elphie holding the knapsack with the oils in her teeth mumbled something incoherent as Glinda opened the door.

"Woof moon heaping stews, Lyndie? What?" Glinda asked taking the bag and a package from Elphie, giggling

"I said, would you mind helping me with the shoes Glinda" Elphie said laughing.

"You should learn to speak-more-distinctly, Elphaba" the blonde giggled

"Tile erye, Lyndie" Elphaba mumbled without cracking a grin.

"I think I like that name- Lyndie- you may call me that" she said in a regal sounding voice and waving her hand in declaration

"I shall do no such thing- Galinda" Elphie laughed

They put the things away and lay down on their beds to relax.

"Thank you again Elphie, this has been so much fun, I'm so happy.

"I had fun too-I've never, ever shared as much of what I like and do with anyone, not even my sister."

"I can't wait to share mine with you in a week or so. - I can't wait"

They sat in a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts for awhile. Glancing at each other every so often, matching glances, trading smiles. After a time Glinda sat up and stretched.

Can we get ready and go to dinner? I'm getting rumbly" she said with the hint of a whine.

Elphie opened her eyes and looked at the lovely girl across from her.

"Absolutely, I'm a little hungry myself."

"Elphie, we don't have to go to the sing-along-bar after dinner if you don't want to" Glinda said, meaning it.

"Of course we have to. You want to, I promised, and besides we have new shoes" She sat up and kicked her legs I would, however like to skip the bookstore, if that is Ok with you"

"Oh that's fine- it will give us an excuse for another day out sometime." She winked at Elphie and glided off to the bathroom.

They spent the next hour cleaning up and getting ready. Glinda changed clothes, but not shoes. Elphie was already dressed in her new outfit, but true to her word, took her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out.

"Elphie, someday I'd like to try your hair dust, and see what it does for my hair."

She took the brush from her friend's green hand and continued brushing

"Your hair is so soft and shiny- like black spun silk."

"It's hair Glinda, and yours is beautiful- golden, with curls"

"Welcome to the MAHS" She laughed

"MAHS?" Elphie took her brush back

"Mutual admiration hair society" She kissed the top of Elphie's head and went to collect her things.

"Do you think we will need cloaks? She asked

"I'm not taking one, I've got my wonderful umbrella and long sleeves if it gets chilly, you may want to take a sweater"

"Good idea, Are you ready?"

"Let's go get a cab" She put her money pouch in her pocket and picked up her umbrella. "I haven't been to a nice restaurant- in ages- I'm looking forward to this."

Master Norven found them a carriage and they headed off across the river.

"Glinda, It's been a long time since you have been with me in a place where I've never been before. So be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" She said confused

"For lots of staring and possibly some unkind remarks- I'm used to it, I can ignore it- please try to as well"

Glinda sighed "This day has combined three of my very favorite things- Shopping, dinner at a fancy restaurant and you. Nothing will spoil this for me, my love."

Elphie smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheek. "You do know where we are going, right?"

"Yes, I do- we are almost there."

"This part of Shiz is very nice- rather upscale- Very Galinda"

"Elphaba in the afternoon, Galinda at night- the best of both worlds- who could ask for anything more?"

She giggled and laid her head on Elphie's shoulder. Five minutes later they pulled up to the restaurant.

The doorman assisted Glinda down from the cab, then trying not to gasp or stare too intently, assisted Elphie.

"Thank you sir" Elphie said smiling warmly, slightly disarming the poor confounded doorman.

"A green girl dining here will certainly provide some excellent gossip" She chuckled.

She was finding that she wasn't quite as self-conscious as she used to be, or she just hid it better, she wasn't sure.

Glinda took her arm and they headed in. They were greeted by the Maître d who did a slight double take in Elphie's direction, but recovered quickly.

"Good evening ladies, may I help you?"

"We would like a table for two, by the window and private if possible."

His eyebrows arched slightly "Very good, please follow me."

He led them through what looked like an indoor garden to a lovely table set with linens and fine china, by a window.

"This is perfect, thank you" Glinda said as he held her chair. He seated Elphie and motioned for a waiter.

"Enjoy your meals" He bowed slightly, clicked his heals and hurried off.

Glinda giggled

"What?" Elphie said a little stunned by the elegance

"I think he was more taken aback by two young ladies dining unescorted, than he was by your skin."

"The brazen hussies that we are" she whispered trying not to laugh.

The waiter came over with water, menus, wine lists and told them the specials

"We will need a few minutes please" Glinda said formally

The waiter bowed and retreated. Elphie looked impressed,

"A little taste of my world." She laughed lightly

"The nut encrusted fish sounded wonderful, I'll think I'll try that."

"It does sound good

The waiter arrived and Glinda ordered their meals with tea for her and cider for Elphie. In no time the waiter brought the drinks and the salads followed right after. Glinda held up her glass, Elphie followed suit.

"To best friends"

"Best friends" Elphie repeated

They clinked glasses and sipped

They enjoyed a long, leisurely, sumptuous meal, savoring the food and the company. They chatted about their classes, the upcoming spring recess and anything else that popped up, easily and warmly.

When the dessert cart came around Elphie groaned.

"I can't manage one more bite."

We'll share this" Glinda said pointing to a decadent confection "and two coffees. And could you please bring some heavy cream."

Elphie laughed "You're letting me have coffee?"

"It's a special occasion" Glinda laughed with her

"It is a very special occasion. Glinda, this night has been amazing. "

"Because I'm with you my love." Glinda said lovingly

Elphie sampled the dessert and Glinda finished it. They sipped their coffee and enjoyed the ambiance. A string quartet had started playing and there were quiet murmurings from the other patrons. They had been dining for hours.

"Are you ready to re-enter the real world my sweet" Elphie said

"Elphie promise me we can do this again"

"I not only promise- I insist on it" Elphie said

They paid their check and requested a cab

"Your experience was pleasurable, I trust?" the Maître d inquired.

"It was perfectly lovely, the ambiance here is marvelous"

"And the food was delicious" Elphie chimed in.

The Maître d smiled, bowed slightly and held the door open for them.

"Enjoy your evening ladies"

As they rode in the cab back across the river, Elphie seemed pensive.

"What is on that clever mind of yours my love?" Glinda asked

"Oh I was just think about the river. When my brother was very little, my father tried to teach him how to swim in a river near our house. He loved it. Do you know how to swim?

"Yes I do, I'm rather good actually. My father taught me to, in the lake near my house."

"I'd like to see you swim someday" Elphie said

Before Glinda could comment the cabby said

"Here we are ladies" Glinda paid the fare

"Glinda, Elphaba- Hello" a classmate of Glinda's called Manif called and came over to help them down. "Things are just getting started, Come on in!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Manif, hello, how are you tonight" Glinda said accepting his hand and exiting the cab.

He offered his hand to Elphaba, who accepted it reluctantly.

"Manif, have you met my best friend yet?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," He said helping the uncomfortable girl from the cab.

"Manif, my I present my roommate and best friend Elphaba Thropp, Elphie this is Manif Guoyn, soon to be Master sorcerer" She giggled as he blushed.

" A pleasure Miss Thropp" he said bowing slightly

"Likewise, and please call me Elphaba." She said nodding acknowledgement.

He offered his arms to the girls and escorted them into the club. It wasn't a big place- casually decorated and warm. There was a dance floor, a bar, two pianos, a bandstand and lots of tables. The girls walked with Manif to a group of tables. 10 or 12 people were sitting around, with pitchers of ale and bottles of wine being passed around.

"Look who I found out walking the streets" He called loudly winking at Glinda

"Hey everyone" Glinda smiled broadly, disengaging from Manif and taking Elphie's arm.

"For those of you who haven't met her yet this is my best friend, and roomie- Elphaba"

Elphie smiled and nodded.

"Hi Glinda, Glad you could come Elphaba" chorused around the table.

While the introductions were taking place two young men had pulled over another table and some chairs. The three newcomers sat down. Glinda caught Elphie's gaze, smiled at her warmly and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Would you ladies care for some ale?" A boy named Caspon asked

"I'd love some" Glinda bubbled

"I'd prefer a glass of red wine if you wouldn't mind" Elphie said

Glinda's eyebrows shot up and she stared at her friend.

"Elphie can you drink wine?" she whispered

"I can, in small amounts- usually I just sip it slowly- It doesn't bother me too much- and I like it" She whispered back amused at her roomies reaction. "Just put this piece in the puzzle box and deal with it later" She laughed.

Caspon brought their drinks. Loma, Glinda's study partner sat down beside her and they started to chat. A classmate of Elphie's moved over next to her and they talked casually. The table buzzed with various conversations and laughter. Some of the group was already tipsy and more were well on their way. The band started playing and some people were going to participate in the new line-type dance that was popular in Shiz. The gang from the table went up to join the line, Manif held out hands to Elphie and Glinda.

"Shall we dance ladies?" Glinda glanced at Elphie "We will be there in a moment"

"Ok, don't dawdle, this dance is a riot" he smiled at the girls and danced his way onto the floor.

"Elphie, Is everything Ok?" Glinda asked taking her hand "Be honest with me"

"I'm fine Glinda, you know I'm not very social and all this attention is slightly disconcerting. - But honestly I'm fine."

"Ok, but we will leave whenever you say" Glinda said

"Fine- but now- let's dance"

"Elphie, really?" A shocked Glinda said. She had assumed Elphie would just sit the dancing out.

"Well this one at least- it's a group thing"

They went out to the dance floor and inserted themselves in one of the lines of people that were trying to do the steps without stepping on, kicking or otherwise injuring the people around them. Glinda dove right in, enthusiastically trying out the dance, Elphie gave it a cautious shot. Eventually after a few flubbed tries, many apologies to the people around them and lots of uproarious laughter, everyone more or less had a handle on the steps and were dancing with abandon. When the music stopped Glinda leaned against Elphie giggling, trying to catch her breath.

"That was really fun- wasn't it"

"It had it's moments" Elphie grinned "I just hope that poor man in front of me doesn't end up with a bruise."

They laughed and headed back to the table. They sat down and Glinda took a long drink of her ale and accepted a refill. Elphie took a sip of her wine, feeling the tingling as it went down her throat.

"Not bad out there Elphaba", her classmate, Hyrut said.

"You seemed to catch on quickly yourself," She said smiling at him.

Manif brought over a pitcher of ale and wine bottle.

"Ladies?"

"Yes please" Glinda said giggling

Elphie arched her eyebrow at her friend "I'm fine, thank you Manif"

"Glinda, come dance with me" Manif said pulling her from the chair

"And you with me Elphaba" Hyrut said, "The sing-along starts soon"

Glinda looked at Elphie and the green girl knew if she stayed behind, Glinda would also- so she took Hyrut's hand.

"I would love to" Elphie said winking at Glinda.

Glinda took another long drink of her ale and went off with Manif. Elphie accepted her classmates arm and followed. They danced a more traditional type slow dance. Glinda and Manif chatted happily, Elphie trying not to stiffen in Hyrut's arms asked him about his plans for Spring Recess. The talked about their plans while dancing to the music. Glinda happened to glance over and see Elphie's face. Although overtly it showed no sign of distress, Glinda knew her friend.

"Manif, would you mind dancing me over to Elphie? I need to ask her something"

Certainly, my friend" he twirled her and danced her over to Elphie.

"May I cut in, please sir" She said with mock formality

""But of course" Hyrut said bowing deeply and chuckling

The men walked back to the table.

"Dance with me for a minute Elphie." She took Elphie's hand in hers and put her arm around her waist.

"What's the matter?" Glinda asked concerned

"What makes you think anything is?" she said chuckling.

"I know you my love, I could tell- was that boy being inappropriate?" She said putting her hands on her hips

"Glinda, no- he was a perfect gentleman. I'm just unused to dancing that closely."

"Are you shure?" Glinda's words slurred slightly.

"Yes, I'm shure" Elphie gave her a quick peek on the cheek, causing the blonde to giggle.

"Elphie, I like that name you called me by accident last night" she whispered conspiratorially "It's like our own little secret"

"Glinda, you do know you are tipsy?" Elphie laughed guiding her back to the table and trying to redirect the conversation

"Yes I do- but not to tipsy to make sure you are Ok." She took Elphie's hand.

"I'm fine my sweet" Elphie chuckled "However, one or two more ales and you might not be."

Glinda stuck out her tongue at her chuckling green best friend and flopped down in her chair, which made Elphie chuckle harder.

The sing along started and the whole pub joined in. For an hour the pianist led the revelers in old favorites, rounds, songs for the boys and others for the girls. Elphie was having fun and Glinda was having more.

"There are some really good voices at this table" Manif stated "I think we should request a table sing."

"Oh what fun" Glinda chirped "Elphie what's the name of that bawdy pub tune you sing sometimes"

Hyrut, and others were intrigued "Bawdy tunes Elphaba? who would have guessed"

She sighed and told the Manif the name

"Oh that's a good one- I bet most of us know that" He went to make the arrangements with the pianist.

In a few minutes, the pianist announced the first volunteers for a table sing.

"Elphie, you are our leader now- start us off"

"Oh I couldn't…" She saw the excited look on Glinda's face start to pout and changed tracks "…. Without a sip of wine. Glasses up everyone- It is a pub tune after all" She said giving being sociable her best shot.

Cheers went up from around the table as the mostly tipsy group, drank and held their glasses high. The music started and Elphie took a deep breath and sang out the first few lines- the table joined in swaying, clinking glasses. There were lots of winks and nudges at the suggestive parts and the whole pub was laughing and encouraging them on. At the last singing of the chorus, Elphaba yelled, much to her own surprise

"Everybody sing!"

Everyone sang out the bawdy chorus and when it was finished there was applause and whistles and calls for an encore from the green girl.

Elphie laughed and sat down with her table, flush from singing so intensely and a little unnerved from the attention.

She sipped her wine, the tingling starting to burn a little.

"Elphie, you were wonderful" Glinda hiccuped "That was so much fun- will you sing for us again?"

"Maybe later, my sweet- Someone else is taking a turn now" She hoped that Glinda would be too tipsy to remember her request.

"Manif?" Elphaba said trying to get the boy's attention

"Elphaba, that was great- thank you for the suggestion- and you have a lovely voice"

Elphie blushed furiously "you're welcome and thank you- Manif do you know if they apple cider here?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll go check for you"

"I'd appreciate that- thank you"

He walked over to the bar.

Glinda looked at Elphie- "Thirsty? You can have a drink of my ale?"

Elphie looked at her very tipsy roomie "No thanks, I'd prefer not to burn my insides tonight if I can possibly avoid it- Manif went to get me a glass of cider"

"That will work too, I guess" She tittered

She tried to refill her glass, but Elphie took the pitcher

"Allow me" She said pouring just a little then pretending the pitcher was empty.

"Thanks you mean green thing," She said hugging her

"You are welcome- are you Ok?" She said trying to gage her roomies level of inebriation.

"I'm fine- I feel… I feel…"

"Drunk" Loma supplied giggling

"I am no such thing" Glinda said indignantly "I'm soused" She and Loma collapsed into laughing fits

Manif returned with a glass.

"Here you go- although why you like this stuff is beyond me- the ale is better"

"Thank you so much- it is very soothing for the throat, and besides- one of the residents of room 22 has had enough for both of us" She laughed at her gregarious, tipsy roomie giggling and flirting.

"Will you need help getting her home- shall I arrange a cab for you?" Manif asked. He had been drinking, but not as much as some.

"Oh no Crage Hall is very close and I can cope with her just fine- but thanks"

"My pleasure- I like Glinda, she is a fun girl, I used to have a crush on her, but alas" he said putting his hand over his heart in mock despair "She spurned my advances."

Elphie laughed "I think you are probably one of many, I wouldn't take it personally"

The singing started up again, this time it was for small groups or individuals.

"Elphie, let's sing together"

Loma interrupted- "You were going to shing with me!" She slurred

"I know Loma- but she can actually sing- and she is sober" She leaned over to her amused green friend

"You are sober- right?" she stage whispered

"I am- but I think I'll leave the singing to those who won't remember it in the morning" Elphie laughed

Glinda pouted, but recovered quickly.

People went up in pairs and by themselves, singing all sorts of things- Glinda was a part of two nor three duos, belting out tunes, whether she knew the words or not. After about an hour Elphie thought it might be best to get Glinda home- before she drank anymore. She tried everything she could think of short of playing the "I need to leave-please" card, because even in her state- Glinda would worry about her.

"Elphie if you sing for us, I'll go home"

"Glinda!" Elphie said a little surprised

"How about if I sing with her- will that be ok." Manif said noticing Elphaba trying to get Glinda to leave.

"Yes it will" Glinda nodded to Elphie

"And then we can leave – you promise" Elphie sighed

Glinda nodded solemnly, then giggled.

Elphie, resigned to her fate chuckled "Can we at least sing something tame?"

Manif laughed- "How about the Shiz Anthem"

There were cheers from the people who heard the idea

"The Shiz Anthem it is then" She said taking Manif's proffered hand.

She walked with Manif up to the bandstand, even though she hated being on display, especially with her voice.

"_Oh well, It's unlikely anyone will remember anyway_," she thought

The music started and it took no time at all for Elphie and Manif to find their strides. Manif's voice complemented Elphie's perfectly. When they we finished- Manif asked her

"One more time for a group sing?"

"Why not- I can't possibly be any more embarrassed" She laughed

"The lovely lady has consented to one more round of the Shiz School Song- if all the students join in. Everybody ready?"

They all sang, loud, off key and boisterous. Glinda toddled over to Elphie and put her arm around the thin waist, singing at the top of her lungs. When it was over Manif pulled Elphie into a bow

"That was wonderful," He said kissing her hand "thank you"

Elphie suddenly felt uncomfortable and wanted to go. "No- thank you for rescuing me from a solo" She smiled as best she could

"And now, dear roomie, it's home for us- and no pouting, you promised"

Glinda giggled and went to say goodbye to her friends

"Goodbye Miss Elphaba, it was a pleasure getting to know you," Manif said sincerely

"You as well Master Manif"

She went to fetch her tipsy roommate and guided her out the door.

Glinda skipped and danced out the door humming the Shiz Song. Elphie followed closely behind watching her friend with great amusement. She knew Glinda didn't drink much when she had gone out with her friends before, and figured this was just what happened when the incredibly perky got incredibly tipsy.

Glinda danced and Elphie walked across the courtyard. The tipsy girl kept trying to go and join the small groups of students that dotted the courtyard. Exasperated, Elphie put her arm around Glinda's waist to keep her close. Glinda however took this as a signal for fun.

"Dancing- Lyndie and Elphie dancing together again- I like that mumbly name- I really do." She said trying to twirl out of Elphie's grasp.

Elphie held tight " Glinda stop that- we need to get in the dorm before we get into trouble"

Glinda pouted but didn't struggle as Elphie led her upstairs. She kept her arm around the squirming girl to keep her corralled as she opened their door. Once they were safely inside, with the door latched- Elphie let her go.

"Now dance with me Elphie"

"Glinda, it's late, your inebriated and I'm tired"

She stomped her foot, pouted and put her hands on her hips. "I may be abbreviated- but you're mean"

Elphie sighed. "If you go get into your night clothes, I will dance with you- briefly- Ok?"

"Ok!"

Glinda tottered off to change, but ended up sitting on her bed trying to get her shoes and stockings off. Elphie, laughing, went over to offer assistance, then went to get her nightdress, and helped her get into it. The process vaguely resembled hand to hand combat, as Glinda, it seemed, was ticklish.

"Now?" Said the nightdress clad barefoot blonde, when she was finally dressed.

"Yes my sweet, now"

Elphie spent a few moments slow dancing with her roomie's head on her chest

"How's that- Ready for bed?" Elphie said leading her now drowsy roomie to her bed.

She sat down with her and Glinda threw her arms around her.

"Thank you Elphie"

"For what? Dancing with you?" Elphie said amused.

Glinda pulled back and looked into her roommate's dark eyes. Elphie saw that in spite of the fact that her roomie was more than a little tipsy- her eyes, for the moment, were clear and focused.

"For wanting to do things with me. For letting me share your life. Thank you for loving me"

She kissed her surprised roomie's lips gently, then put her arms back around her neck.

Hugging the green girl hard Glinda whispered. "Thank you for loving me"

Elphie took her roomies hands from around her neck, and held them.

"You are my best friend Glinda, Of course I love you, but let's talk about this tomorrow when you are sober and I'm awake- Ok my sweet?" She kissed her sleepy friend's forehead and tucked her into bed.

"Ok Elphie- Sing to me?" she said in a little girls voice.

Elphie softly sang a lullaby that she sometimes sang to Glinda when she had a nightmare. Glinda smiled and mumbled and within a few minutes was sound asleep.

She got up and regarded her sleeping roommate; She had only known Glinda to come home tipsy once since school started. She hadn't paid much attention, because they were not getting along then. I seemed like a lifetime ago. It amazed her how so much could change so quickly.

Very tired, Elphie got ready for bed quickly and slipped between the covers of her bed. She heard Glinda snoring daintily and smiled. Within minutes she too was asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Elphaba startled awake. She glanced around getting her bearings. She tried to think about what had startled her, and thought she had been dreaming, but it was very hazy- Manif, Hyrut and Glinda were there. She was dancing with Manif and he seemed to be kissing her. Elphie shuttered at the thought.

"_Good thing that dream is hazy_," She thought.

She put the thought away for the time being, not really wanting to dwell on it.

She re-focused her attention and heard rain tapping on the window, and her roomie snoring. She smiled and looked over at the next bed. Glinda was sprawled out, blonde curls all over her pillow and face and a dainty leg sticking out from under the covers. Elphie got up and carefully put her friend's leg back under the covers. Glinda shifted position mumbling "This is fun!" but stayed asleep.

Elphie laughed softly "I wish I knew what when on in that head of hers"

She looked at the clock. It was mid-morning, late for her to arise. She went in to change clothes then slipped out to go down to the café, knowing Glinda would be asleep for hours. She grabbed some milk and some muffins and hurried back up to the room.

Glinda was still sleeping, as Elphie figured she would be. She had planned to go to the library to study for the exams she had the coming week, but since it was raining and the sleeping blonde would probably wake up hung over- she decided to stay home and study. She grabbed some milk, a muffin, her textbook and glasses and folded herself into Glinda's comfy chair. She took a long drink of cold milk. Her throat was a little sore from last night's wine and the milk felt good going down.

She picked up her book and glasses, and munching on a muffin, started to study. Every so often she would glance up from her book to check on her snoring roomie.

She tried to gage what she was feeling sitting there watching her roomie sleep. She was comfortable, relaxed, and happy. She liked that, but it still amazed her how so much could change so quickly

She went back to her book. After a two or three hours, Elphie heard a groan coming from her roomies bed.

Glinda was trying to stretch and sit up, but was doing neither well.

"Elphie?" She croaked looking around

"I'm here." Elphie replied and Glinda looked over.

"Good morning my sweet"

"Ugggggh" Glinda responded finally sitting up in her bed and leaning against the headboard.

"Is it early? - It seems dark" she grumbled

"No, It's way past noon actually- how do you feel?" Elphie said quietly

"Like I've eaten cotton and someone is playing Ozscotch in my head." She closed her eyes and groaned again. "And please Elphie, stop yelling"

Elphie chuckled and got up to get her suffering friend half of one of her pain pills.

"Glinda" The green girl said softly "Take this, it will help your headache, and if you can, drink this" She handed her the milk.

"Milk?"

"If you can- it will coat your stomach, so the pill won't upset it"

Glinda took the glass and drank some milk, making a face. She took the pill from the green hand and took it with some more milk.

"That's my girl" Elphie said kissing Glinda's forehead.

"Yuck" She said

"You don't like milk, or the kisses?" Elphie asked teasingly

"Milk, but right now nothing is good- except the kisses" She made an attempt at a smile.

Elphie gathered up her things and went to sit on her own bed.

"There's a glass of water on the nightstand if you want it" She was still speaking softly

"Elphie, was I horrible last night?"

"Not at all- my sweet- but if the barkeep comes by and asks you to sing the Oz national anthem at the next Wizard Appreciation Day- decline."

"Ohhhhhhh" She moaned "What else happened?"

"We'll talk about it later- when you are not quite so fragile" She tried not to laugh, but failed.

Glinda managed to get up and shuffle into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and tried to rinse the fuzz off of her tongue. A few more splashes later and she felt almost human- except for the headache.

"Better?" Elphie asked when Glinda emerged

"A little" She said sitting down "I have no idea why I drank that much" She looked at her gown

"I'm assuming you helped me with this"

"Yes, although I wouldn't go so far as to say you actually helped. I almost let you sleep naked."

"Oh no!" Glinda said dismayed

"It's Ok- once I convinced you that I wasn't instigating a tickle fight- things went more smoothly" Elphie chuckled

"Oh dear! -Do I even want to know anything else?"

"Maybe we should start with what you remember"

"You sang, didn't you- our school song" Glinda closed her eyes trying to focus

"I had to- or you wouldn't leave" She smiled

"We all danced, and you were drinking wine. You drink wine?"

"I do, but rarely and in very small amounts- too much too fast burns my throat. But I like the taste- so I nursed a glass over the entire evening" She explained to the very confused girl

"Wow- I'll have to remember that, for future reference. Everything is fuzzy- and I can't recall much after we left the bar- did we dance in here?"

"We did- So you would change your clothes"

"I was being a beast wasn't I?"

"Not really- actually you were acting more like a spoiled child" She laughed.

"Do I need to apologize for anything?"

"Not at all- you were silly, giddy and very hyper, but not obnoxious"

Glinda closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Elphie got up and went over to her

"I can help you with that- move over"

She sat down on Glinda's bed and created a space between her legs.

"Sit here my sweet and lean your head on my chest"

Glinda did as she was asked. Elphie put her palms on the backs of Glinda's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm going to rub your temples. I learned this from a Quadling healer, so I could help Nessa." She spoke in a soft calm voice.

"Now, my sweet- close your eyes. Take a deep slow breath," She took a breath and Glinda followed suit.

"Good, again--- and one more"

She slid her fingertips slowly and lightly up Glinda's arms, neck and face positioning her fingertips on her best friend's temples. Using her middle and index fingers she made small light circles on her temples while her thumbs lightly stroked the soft cheek.

"This feels wonderful Elphie- someday you must show me how to do this."

"We can show each other our magic finger maneuvers-but for now- Shhhhhh"

She changed the direction of the circles and lightly caressed her jaws. 10 or so minutes later, she switched her fingertips for her thumbs and used her fingers to caress Glinda's forehead

"Elphie this is working wonders, my head barely hurts anymore."

"I'm glad"

Elphie closed her eyes and continued her friend's facial massage, listening to the rain pound on the window

Glinda was basking in her best friend's touch, savoring the soothing fingers that were caressing away the pain.

Last night was still fuzzy, but she did remember Elphie helping her to bed and singing to her.

"You sang me to sleep last night didn't you?"

"I did- I haven't sang that much in one day- since I was young"

"I'm sorry I asked you sing in public, I never would have done that if I hadn't been drinking- and I'm a little upset that I did"

"Why, my sweet, I would never have done it, without your nudging- but I wasn't upset" She stopped massaging and Glinda shifted position to face her.

"I know- that's the point- you don't sing, except to yourself, and to me- It was our secret- something for just us"

She thought about what Glinda said last night about that name she said when she tried to say Glinda with a bag in her mouth.

"That's very important to you, isn't it? Having little things just between us"

"It's silly, I know, but it does make me feel special"

" You are special my sweet, and if it means something to you, then it is not silly, and I shall do my best to accommodate you"

"Elphie yesterday, all of it, was wonderful. I've never had so much fun- the shopping, dinner, and what I can remember of the sing-a-long bar."

They both smiled.

"I had a wonderful time as well- in spite of the public singing" She laughed lightly

"Thank you Elphie- for choosing me, I love you- you know"

Elphie remembered her friend's comments from the night before.

"I know- and I love you—Lyndie"

Glinda squealed and hugged her roomie with glee.

They sat together for awhile, listen to the rain and wind. Glinda was obviously delighted that Elphie had called her by that nickname. After a time, Glinda got up reluctantly

"I'm hungry, I think"

"Do you want to go down to the café- or shall I go get something for us" Elphie asked stretching

Glinda suddenly looked very distressed "Please don't leave me here alone" She whispered looking like a lost little girl.

Elphie regarded her friend carefully "Then we will go down together- but you may want to change first." She said indicating Glinda's nightdress.

"Yes of course" She scurried off to change.

Elphie wondered what was troubling her roomie, but knowing whatever it was would come out in it's own time, she decided not to push it. Glinda came out dressed very casually, no make up, hair in a ponytail, and looking very wrung out.

"Glinda, you know a storm is immanent-Would you rather us bring dinner up here."

"No, I'd like to try to eat in the café" She said

"As you like, my sweet" She said taking Glinda's hand and leading her out the door and down to eat.

They were just finishing up dinner at the café when the rain that had been falling all day finally started to turn into a storm. Lightning flashed in the sky and there were low rumbles of thunder in the distance.

"Glinda, would you feel better, if we went on back up to the room." Elphie said seeing that her friend was starting to look tense.

"Would you mind terribly?" Glinda replied her voice quivering slightly

"Not at all my sweet, Come" She put her arm around her as the rain and wind picked up.

The walked hurriedly up to their room and once they were inside Glinda went over to her bed and sat hugging a pillow. Elphie sat down beside her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry Elphie, every time a little storm comes up I turn into a 3 year old. I've been trying to not let them bother me, but I can't seem to help it." The thunder grew louder and, as she always did, the scared blonde moved closer into the arms of her best friend.

"Glinda, being able to be here for you, to give you what you need has helped me. I admit at first I helped you through the storms because you seemed so lost and desperate, but now- all I want is for you to feel safe and protected. You are frightened of storms, you always have been. It's as much a part of you as being a mean green thing is to me." She smiled at her friend, hoping she would laugh.

She did.

"So no apologies, As you told me, take what you need from me whenever you need it."

A loud clap of thunder made both girls jump. Glinda started to cry softly. Elphie held her tighter. The wind was blowing hard and they could hear the rain beating on the window.

"Elphie" Glinda said sniffling " Does hearing the rain frighten you?"

"Not really, not any more. I know it's out there and I'm in here." The thunder and lightening kept up its assault.

Hoping to distract her shaky friend Elphie decided to tell her something about her childhood.

"As you know, I spent a large part of my childhood in Quadling Country."

"Are you going to tell me an Elphie story?" Glinda said still cuddled close. "But you hate talking about your childhood."

"Not always, my sweet." She said kissing Glinda's forehead after a series of loud thunderclaps " And this one is for a good cause"

The storm showed no signs of letting up.

"Quadling Country was wet- swampy really. And it rained a lot. When I was out with my father, on his convert recruiting missions I was protected of course, cloaks and umbrellas waterproof boots. But the houses were often leaky and I spent a great deal of time, not only being the object of intense curiosity from the Quadlings, but also playing dodge the drips"

Glinda had been listening intently to Elphie talk, trying to ignore the storm outside

"Oh dear-Elphie, that's awful"

"Now don't go getting all sympathetic, or I shall not continue"

Glinda snuggled and apologized

"Ok then. Wherever we went, and we traveled a lot, we usually had a small house. Father attempted to patch all the leaky places and keep it as dry as possible, mainly to keep Nessa from catching a cold, but it served me well too."

Glinda, for some reason, leaned up and kissed Elphie's cheek, then snuggled back down.

"One place we had was very small. Nanny, Nessa and I slept in the small bedroom and Shell and Father stayed in the living area. Our room had a window that had a mind of it's own. It opened for no reason, wouldn't open when we wanted it too. And for some reason it didn't like Nanny's attempts to put up curtains.

Glinda giggled at the thought and whimpered at the thunder at the same time.

"Every time it rained we never knew if that window would stay closed or not. I would listen to the rain hit the panes and wonder which ones would be the ones to make the window decide to open. It always seemed when It was really coming down, that window stayed closed. And when it was just a light mist it opened and closed at will, especially if I was the one awake to deal with it."

Glinda tried to tune out the storm outside and imagine the willful window.

"It drove Nanny and Father crazy because it upset Nessa so much, but I liked to think that the window was on my side. Since I was usually awake, I was the one who had to get up in the night and try to fix it if it opened, and usually it was not raining or not raining in enough to harm me when I did. But on the rare occasions that Father would come in and try- it seemed to fly open on a whim and spit rain in at him."

"Elphie, you're making that up" Glinda giggled

"No the whole thing is true- but I'm sure I was seeing the events through the eyes of a scared young girl, who needed someone- or something doing what was best for her. Since then hearing rain on the window doesn't frighten me, rain scares me a little sometimes, but I sort of like hearing it on the window panes."

The storm had abated somewhat and Glinda had calmed, but she stayed close to Elphie anyway

"How can one person have so much to be frightened of, and yet not be very frightened, and another have little to be frightened of and be very frightened."

"I don't think that is a fair way to look at this issue. You were allowed to be scared, and react in what ever manner you did and someone one, I'm guessing, would tell you it was Ok. I learned to either not be frightened, or not let anyone know I was, because it didn't really matter to anybody- and I was on my own to figure out how to deal with it. - Until here. Now I can be frightened if I am, and you will let me."

"Yes I will" Glinda said resolutely "Thank you my love for telling me an Elphie Story"

"You're welcome my sweet, but remember our deal, No extra coddling when you learn these little bits and pieces of my childhood, or I shall tell you no more"

"I know, but you can't stop me from caring enough to want to coddle"

"Not only can I not, I wouldn't want to try." She laughed and kissed Glinda's cheek. "Are you feeling stronger my sweet."

Glinda nodded, but didn't want to leave Elphie's arms

"Good, May I suggest that we separate, just long enough to get ready for bed, because I fear this storm is not over yet. Then we can cuddle together all you need"

There was still lightening and thunder, but it had moved off into the distance, and Elphie knew Glinda could cope with that, if she had to. Glinda whimpered and pouted, but complied. She got up and broke the speed record for getting ready for bed.

"What? No bath tonight?" Elphie said with no hint of a smile

"Don't tease me, you very mean green thing"

"Mean huh? Just for that, I shall not sing to you tonight"

She winked at Glinda and strode off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She cleaned up very quickly, using Glinda's favorite oil and put on her nightdress.

"Elphie. Hurry up, please" Glinda whined

"I'm here. Let's grab some books and crawl into bed"

Glinda looked upset

"The same bed, of course. Have you seen my glasses?"

"On the shelf, with your books" Glinda said grabbing her spell book getting in Elphie's bed, because hers had better light for reading. Elphie saw the book she choose and chuckled

"Oh no- I'm not getting into bed with that" she pointed to the book "you'll tun my blanket into a ball gown or something" She laughed, although she tried hard not to.

"Don't worry, no chanting- no wand- I promise" She chuckled at herself. Although she was getting better at sorcery, her enthusiasm for the craft often led to some interesting mix-ups.

"Elphie, you know you have some skill with this stuff too."

"Precious little" She said climbing over her small roomie to get to her preferred corner. "And besides you know I don't really care about it."

"I know" Glinda humphed "It's just fun to see what you can do- I think you have a natural talent"

"I think you should study- and leave me be" Elphie said kissing her forehead and letting her snuggle close.

They had worked out a comfortable arrangement for sitting on Elphie's bed to read, which was especially useful during storms or nightmares.

The storm was still in the distance, and they both knew it was only a matter of time before it blew back in, probably worse than before. It wasn't to long ago that Glinda would have been quite distressed at the mere thought of an oncoming storm. But Elphie was always very sensitive to this and intervened ahead of it, like now.

They read for awhile, the storm slowly moving closer. As the thunder got louder, Glinda moved closer, finally Elphie put her book and glasses on the night stand and put both arms around her roomie.

"Let's lie down, my sweet and try to sleep" She said quietly, although she doubted that sleep was in the offing.

Glinda curled up against Elphie, who held her close. They heard the rain pound harder on their window, lightening lit up the room and thunder rumbled loudly, shaking the windowpanes.

Glinda, trying very hard not to cry, said "I hope this window is your friend and will keep out there, out there"

"I'm positive it will" Elphie said soothingly

She stroked the blonde's hair and hummed a wordless melody in her ear

"Close your eyes my sweet" Elphie crooned as lightning lit op the room

"Sing away the storm, please Elphie" She started to cry.

"Elphie hummed the melody again and was suddenly over come by a wave of emotion, She desperately wanted to do something to ease the fear of her crying, trembling roommate. She made up some words for the melody she had been humming and sang softly to Glinda

"_I will always love you,_

_I will always need you,_

_Never will I leave you,_

_Lyndie my love._

_Hear my words sung to you,_

_Feel my love enfold you,_

_You are, my precious Lyndie,_

_Safe in my arms._

_Though the storm may swirl around us,_

_The lightening flashes, thunder cracks, _

_These walls they are a haven,_

_You're safe in my arms._

_If ever you should need me._

_You only have to whisper_

_I'll be that close beside you_

_Trust in my love._

_I will always love you,_

_I will always need you,_

_Sleep my precious Lyndie,_

_Safe in my arms."_

Elphie felt a burning on her cheeks and realized she was crying. The depth of emotion she felt for Glinda at this moment frightened her. The storm was raging full force and Glinda was pressed up against her, quaking, but not crying. Elphie sang again, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

After what seemed like an eternity, the storm eased off. Glinda had been whimpering and shaking for so long, it took awhile for her to settle. Elphie sang to her again. After a time Glinda had calmed enough to speak

"Elphie you sang the storm away for me"

Elphie gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Are you Ok? That was awful"

"Elphie, You made up a song for me, It was beautiful"

"I wanted to calm you, ease your fear, I needed you to know you were safe." Elphie said quietly

Glinda turned to face her friend and saw her face

"Elphie, your face!"

"It's nothing my sweet, barely a sting, let's try and sleep, we have classes tomorrow" She said trying to change the subject.

"May I stay here with you, please"

"Absolutely my sweet, I insist upon it"

"And will you sing me to sleep?"

"If I must" She sighed in mock resignation

Glinda snuggled close and Elphie sang to her. And they both drifted off to sleep.

_A/N- For those of you familiar with Mannheim Steamroller, the song "Traditions of Christmas" on their A Fresh Aire Christmas album is the song that Elphie is humming whenever she "hums a wordless melody" and the tune used for the "storm song". The song is an instrumental- slow, sweet and slightly haunting. It plays a lot in my head, so in my story, it plays a lot in Elphie's._


	27. Chapter 27

The next few days were relatively uneventful, and blissfully normal. The girls went to their classes, met for lunch when they could, had dinner together, studied for exams, laughed together, were there for each other and talked about anything and everything. All the things that had come to define their relationship.

Glinda took some good-natured ribbing from her classmates about her antics at the sing-a-long bar. She laughed along with them, giving as good as she got. She was particularly pleased, and beamed when her friends brought up how nice Elphie turned out to be and how they had enjoyed her company, and her singing.

In Elphie's classes, word had quickly spread about her antics at the sing-along-bar. She accepted compliments about her singing without blushing- too much, or fleeing the room. She expertly deflected questions about where she learned that bawdy pub tune, and flat out ignored inquires as to Glinda's post bar drunken behavior. She interacted casually with her classmates and for the first time, it didn't seem so difficult.

By the time mid-week rolled around, the school seemed ready for a break. Exams were almost over and spring recess was only a few days away. Elphaba made her way across campus, on her way to the café to meet her favorite roommate for a late lunch. She smiled as she thought back to this morning's conversation, when she left a pouting Glinda to go to the library.

"Elphie come with me, to the levitation demonstration, it'll be fun" 

"_Glinda I told you, I have some research to do- I have a test tomorrow"_

She remembered Glinda's beautiful face puckering into her trademark pout

"I'll tell you what, I'll meet you for a late lunch and you'll have me for the rest of the day- how's that?"

"_If that is my only option" _Glinda was still pouting

"Of course it is not, Lyndie dear. You can dine with your friends and I'll meet you back here tonight." "Elphie, have I ever told you, you are a mean green thing" 

"Constantly, my sweet, constantly-So I'll see you mid- afternoon at the café."

She had lightly stroked her friend's cheek before leaving, which only served to make Glinda pout more.

"_I'll guess I'll take what I can get"_

She chuckled at the memory. Never in her life would she have pictured herself as caring so much for someone as high maintenance as Glinda Upland.

" But I'm sure she forgot all about pouting five minutes after I left" She smiled 

She sauntered down the pathway enjoying the sights and sounds of the campus. As she drew nearer to the courtyard she noticed some sort of disturbance. She quickened her step in order to see what was going on. She heard people talk of explosions and a fire. Students were running about, some were crying, some were screaming, some where hurt. As she neared the Life Sciences Building, she saw broken glass and bits of debris everywhere.

"What in Oz?" She said out loud, confused and concerned.

She spotted, their dorm porter, Master Norven, and hurried towards him

"Master Norven," She called loudly to be heard above the crowd. "What happened here?"

"Elphaba" he said, forgetting propriety. "Elphaba, thank goodness, they just took Glinda to the dispensary, she was hurt, but I don't know how badly"

"Oh Sweet Lurline NO!" Elphie gasped as she ran off in the direction of the dispensary. She remembered how she felt last night while singing to her best friend, and her panic grew.

"_Please, please let her be Ok. Please let her not be hurt badly"_ She prayed to no one as she ran across the courtyard.

When she got to the dispensary she saw 15 or so students sitting around being tended to, luckily none seemed to have more than minor cuts and scratches. She looked around wildly for Glinda, and caught the eye of Nurse Ligur. She looked at the nurse, her dark eyes filled with fear, beseeching the nurse to help. Nurse smiled at her warmly and nodded in the direction of the exam rooms.

" Room 3" She mouthed.

"Thank you" Elphaba mouthed back, Her stomach in knots.

She sped off down the hall and stopped when she got to room 3. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"There is enough panic around here without you contributing more- so settle down- whatever it is, you can handle it. She is going to need you." She chided herself softly.

As she was opening the door she heard Glinda's voice, "Ow, Ow, Ow"

"Miss Glinda, You really must hold still so I can properly clean out this wound." A young nurse said irritably

Elphie strode quickly into the room and over to table where Glinda was sitting, She did a quick assessment of the situation. A nurse was sitting on a stool doing something to Glinda's leg, her friend was crying and looked slightly disheveled and scared but nothing seemed to be seriously wrong. She exhaled audibly and relaxed considerably,

"Glinda, I'm here," she said going around the table to stand behind her injured friend.

"Elphie, how did you…." She started, turning to see Elphie, her eyes glistening with tears and filled with fear.

"Shhh it doesn't matter, I'm here." She gently pushed a lock of hair off her roommate's face, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"How did you get in here?" the nurse said tersely

"Nurse Ligur sent me in here to be with my roommate." She said in a tone that offered no avenue for argument.

"Very well, just stay out of the way- and try to keep her still"

Elphie glared at the nurse who ignored her and went back to cleaning out what looked like a bad scrape on Glinda's knee.

"Owwwww" Glinda whimpered, trying to squirm away.

Elphie gave her a squeeze and kissed her head. "Try and hold still my sweet, I know it hurts, but it will be over very soon." The green girl whispered lovingly into her hurting roomies ear and held her tightly.

Just then Nurse Ligur entered the room and spoke with authority.

""Nurse, you are needed out here right away." The young nurse nodded stopped tending to Glinda and left with Nurse Ligur, who turned and winked at the girls.

"Lyndie- Are you Ok?" Elphie said moving around to face her friend.

"Elphie- - I was so scared- there was some sort of explosion, or something…"

"I just assumed that you had blown up the potions lab." She chuckled trying to calm her obviously shaken friend.

Glinda smiled slightly at the gentle jab to her lack of prowess in potion making.

"I'm glad you came- I was so scared" she said.

"Don't be scared- Nurse wouldn't have left us, if you were not going to be Ok- and I'll not leave your side."

Nurse Ligur came back in with a tray of supplies, half of which were covered up.

" I'm sorry about the young nurse. She is skilled but has trouble with the more delicate natured of our students. I put Miss Glinda in here by herself to avoid any fainting spells that would have inevitably occurred had she remained out there. " Referencing her tendency to faint at the sight of needles.

"That was very kind of you Nurse" Elphie said.

"My pleasure my dears. I know it's hard to tell now but I was a delicate thing in my youth as well." She winked at the frightened girl.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Miss Glinda" she said.

Quickly, gently, but thoroughly she cleaned, and treated the relatively minor injuries. Glinda bit her lip and whimpered, while Elphaba whispered in her ear and held her hand, sensitive to the fact that her roomie tended to be a bit of a baby at times like this.

"Just like you told me my sweet, look at me, and it will all be over soon." She tried to hold her roommates tear filled gaze.

After a while, Nurse said, "There now all done. You did very well"

Glinda nodded, and Elphaba reached up to dry her tears.

"Elphie, no- you're skin," she said pulling away slightly

"I can't even feel it, " she said wiping a stray tear.

"Girls, Miss Glinda's injuries are not serious, just some cuts and scrapes, and she should be good as new in a week or so, but there is a slight problem."

"What?" Elphaba said looking very concerned. Glinda looked sacred.

"Because of how she received her injuries, the debris that was embedded in them and the fact that they are more than skin deep- she really must have some concentrated medications to prevent infections.

"Shots" Glinda said looking miserable

"I'm afraid so- Doctor and I have been trying to figure out some way to give you what you must have- while keeping you conscious. "

Glinda burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry- I don't want to cause problems."

She threw her arms around Elphaba and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she said through her sobs

"There, there dear- this is not a major crisis" Nurse Ligur said.

Elphie desperately wanted to do something to ease her best friend's distress and holding the sobbing girl gave her an idea

"I think I have a solution to this problem." Elphie said pushing Glinda away slightly.

"Glinda, you only faint when you see the needle- right?"

Glinda nodded, calming a bit

"Well if you don't see it, you shouldn't faint. I'll hold you and hide you face. You will feel the injection, but you won't see it, so shouldn't faint. Do you want to try?"

"Elphie that won't work- will it?" she asked skeptically.

Elphaba climbed up on the table beside her.

"What have you got to lose, besides consciousness, and that probably would have happened anyway."

Glinda sighed and looked unhappy, but nestled her head in her roomies shoulder.

Elphaba nodded at the nurse who uncovered the syringes and prepared to administer the injections. Elphaba wrapped one arm around Glinda's waist and placed the other on her head, holding firmly, just in case.

"Don't be scared," she said into her ear

She saw Nurse ready to administer the shot and nodded.

"Besides she said I thought you liked hugs and…"

"Ow" Glinda yelped trying to squirm away, but Elphie held on to her tightly.

"All done" Nurse said kindly

Elphie held Glinda for a second more, while the nurse disposed of the syringe, then let go, looking into her friends deep blue, glistening eyes.

"Hey" Glinda said, "I didn't faint"

"No, my sweet" Elphie said softly " You did not faint"

"But it hurt" Glinda said starting to pout

"I know" Elphie soothed

"But I didn't faint"

Do you think you can handle one more Miss Glinda" Nurse asked

"I think so" She and Elphie shifted positions and Glinda placed her head on her friends other shoulder And Elphie held her like before. Now knowing what to expect, Glinda was a little more tense, but 5 seconds, a cry from Glinda, and a squeeze from Elphie later, shot number two was successfully administered.

"Miss Glinda, you were very brave," Nurse Ligur said kindly

Glinda nodded, but still looked a little miserable.

"Miss Elphaba, how are you healing?" She said turning her attention to the green girl.

"Well, I think"

"Excellent" She asked Elphie about all her bruises and types of pain, recording her responses on her chart.

"Fine, fine I will sign you off- but if you need anything, please come and ask for me. Oh and Miss Glinda" She said noticing the slight girl holding her arms. "If your arms hurt you, some gentle massaging usually helps. You can pick up some ointments for your scrapes on the way out.

"Thank you Nurse, you are very patient and kind," Glinda said

"Yes thank you" Elphie echoed

"As I said my dear, I really do understand" She patted Glinda's shoulder, and turned to leave.

Elphie got down from the table looked at the small marks on Glinda's arms and ever so gently used her fingertips to rub them. She noticed her best friend trembling slightly.

"Glinda, what's wrong? - Are you in pain?"- What's wrong?" She said very concerned.

"I can't believe someone tried to blow up the Life Sciences Building. I was so scared until you came in."

"I can imagine, it was scary just seeing the aftermath. - We'll talk over dinner, if you are hungry." She looked lovingly at the small girl on the table. "Lyndie- I really am very proud of you- It took a lot of guts to face your fear,"

"Well, I learned from the best" Glinda said, giving her friend a peck on the cheek, and hopping off of the table. Glinda took Elphie's arm and they headed out. Glinda picked up her medicine at the reception desk and looked around the waiting area.

"Look at all of these students Elphie, who would do such a thing?" She sounded sad and distressed.

"I have no idea my sweet, but come" She guide her distraught friend to the door.

"Lyndie, are you sure you want to go to the café? You look a little shaky."

"Yes I'm sure" She squeezed Elphie's arm. "I want to see what's going on."

"As you wish, my sweet" Elphie replied patting her arm.

They walked into the café and a group of classmates, some of who Elphie recognized from the pub, called them over.

"Elphie, can we sit with them?"

"Of course, Glinda- you needn't even ask"

"Yes I do." She laughed and pulled Elphie in the direction of their friends.

When they got to the table, two boys got up to make room for them, and went to get more chairs. Elphie helped Glinda sit down.

"Elphie I'm fine" She chuckled

"Glinda, are you alright? We heard you were injured."

"Just a few cuts and scrapes- nothing serious"

Loma said "Oh you poor thing- going through all of that by yourself."

The other girls tsk tsked and shook their heads.

"Oh but I wasn't all alone. Our dorm porter saw Elphie in the courtyard and told her what happened and she came right over and stayed with me."

Elphie looked a little uncomfortable. "She was very brave through the whole thing."

The group nodded, obviously relieved Glinda was well.

"I'm so glad Glinda" Loma said, "It's scary to be alone at a time like that."

"I know" Glinda nodded in agreement. "Will you all excuse us for a moment, so we can go get something to eat."

"Glinda, just stay put- I'll go get us something" Elphaba said getting up "Would you like anything in particular?"

"Something light please, I'm not very hungry- thanks Elphie" She squeezed her friends hand.

"She certainly is different than she was at the beginning of the year," Loma said and the group chorused an agreement.

"Aren't we all" Glinda said. "Does anyone know what happened out there?"

"We were talking about that when you came in."

Elphaba came back just then and put food on the table "Glinda I got you and I salads and I brought a cheese and vegetable plate for everyone to share."

"Elphie- that's perfect- thank you my love" Glinda slipped and said the term of endearment she used when they were alone. Elphie flushed slightly and hoped no one heard. There was a chorus of "thanks Elphaba's" from around the table

"You're very welcome," Elphie said sitting down

"Elphie" Glinda said sipping her tea "We were just talking about what happened on the courtyard"

"Yes" Manif said "I overheard some guards say that the same people who have been organizing demonstrations and vandalizing over the past few days, set off some small home made bombs in the windows of the Life Sciences building- in protest- I guess"

"That is insane," Some one said

"Why would they want to risk hurting innocent people?"

"Who knows?" Loma said "I heard that this whole protest against Animals thing wasn't even started by students, but by some men from the Emerald City out to cause trouble."

"Well they certainly have caused a lot of it" Glinda said- she sounded tired and Elphie could feel her hand shaking

She leaned over and whispered "Are you Ok?"

Glinda nodded and squeezed Elphie's hand. The finished eating everyone sharing what little information they had about what happened.

Well I hope they find out who was responsible soon," Elphie said, "So there is no more senseless destruction- who could hate Animals that much?"

There were murmurs of agreement around the table. Elphie glanced over at Glinda who was not looking good.

"If you all will excuse us- I think Miss Glinda needs some rest," Elphie said, "She's been through a lot today"

"Oh yes, of course" Loma said. We hope you feel better Glinda"

Elphie helped Glinda stand and took her arm.

"We will see you all later," Glinda said as she left on Elphie's arm.


	28. Chapter 28

On the way up to their room, Glinda seemed very shaky.

"You looked rattled in there Glinda, is anything wrong?"

"I think it just occurred to me what could have happened to me"

"I know, it crossed my mind as I was running to the dispensary to find you"

Elphie opened the door to their room and Glinda went over to her bed and sat down. Elphie picked up an envelope that had been slipped under the door, opened it and read it out loud

"_To the girls of Crage Hall:_

_Due to the unfortunate incident in the courtyard earlier today, the administration of Shiz has decided to start Spring Recess effective immediately. If anyone needs assistance in rearranging any travel plans they may have please contact a dorm porter or an instructor. Please come to me if you have questions or concerns._

_Madame Morrible, Head Mistress, Crage Hall"_

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," Elphaba said looking up at Glinda, who was crying

She rushed over to her friend's bed and gathered her up in a hug.

"Shhhhhh My sweet, it's Ok" Elphie rocked and soothed the distraught girl. After a short time Glinda pulled away sniffling

"Can we go home early? Elphie, Please- I want to get out of here. All of this is just too unpleasant."

"Absolutely, my sweet- I will see to it right away"

Glinda snuggled back in Elphie's arms

"I guess I was more scared than I realized" She was still trembling.

"With reason Glinda, Now, when do you wish to leave?

"Tonight? Please" She looked like she was going to cry

"Lyndie, please don't worry, We can leave whenever you want- tonight is fine"

"There is a train to Frottica that leaves later tonight, we would have to ride all night and we would get there tomorrow."

"That's fine my sweet- but can you pack in that short amount of time?" She laughed and kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Elphie, I'm sorry"

"For what Glinda, being scared, wanting to go home? Nonsense"

"For making you go before you were prepared to"

"I can pack in a few minutes"

"That's not what I meant Elphie and you know it" Glinda said quietly

"I know- but please do not worry about me- I'll be fine- It's you that we need to get out of here."

"Thank you Elphie- really"

"Now- are you Ok here alone while I go make some arrangements"

"I can go"

"Glinda, you are shaky, scared and very pale. I would prefer you not leave the room, but if you do not wish to be alone- I'll think of something"

Glinda looked unhappy

"My sweet, I will just go and find Master Norven, he can assist us- I'll only be gone a short time and I'll draw you a bath, you can soak and try to calm down, while I'm out"

"Ok Elphie, if you insist" She sighed, more than willing to let Elphie take charge.

Elphie went into the bathroom and started to draw a steaming hot bath for her stressed friend.

"No salts or oils this time because they will irritate your scrapes" Elphie called "Is that Ok?"

Glinda was standing in the doorway in her robe.

"There's no need to yell Elphie I'm standing right here" She chuckled

"The hot water may sting your scrapes a little a first, but it will be good for them. Are you Ok with that?"

"You know how much I love pain, Of course I'm Ok with it" Stress allowing her to give sarcasm a try

"Much better my sweet, much better" They both laughed, knowing Glinda had no real talent for sarcasm.

Glinda slipped out of her robe and put a foot in the tub. She held onto Elphie and gingerly lowered herself into the hot water, feeling the sting on he legs and knees

"Ohhhhhh" she gasped

"Too much?" Elphie said helping her ease in

"No, it's fine- Thank you Elphie"

"My pleasure, now you try and relax and I will be back very soon."

"I'll try" Glinda said closing her eyes

Elphie shut the door, got their travel information from Glinda's desk and went to find Master Norven.

The dorm porters had a small office off of the main hallway. Elphie saw some other students milling around as she approached.

"Looks like we all had the same idea" Elphaba said

"Yeah- two extra days of Spring Recess!" a redheaded girl said

Claps and shouts broke out amongst the waiting students

"Elphie smiled outwardly, but groaned inwardly. Luckily she didn't have to wait to long. Norven spotted her and called her in.

"Hello Miss Elphaba, Is Miss Glinda well?" He said concerned

Elphie smiled at the young man, she had thought for sometime that he had a small crush on her adorable blonde roomie.

"She is well, just some cuts and scrapes- She will be fine in no time."

"Oh- I'm very relieved"

"As am I- we need some help Master Norven, with our travel plans"

"Anything at all, Miss Elphaba"

Elphie explained the situation, and what they wanted to do, then handed the porter their current tickets and travel plans

"Is it possible to reschedule at this late time,"

"I don't think it will be a problem."

"Wonderful- I'm also hoping it might be possible to get word to Mr. and Mrs. Upland about our revised schedule" She quickly wrote out a note and handed it to the porter.

"There are usually several trains leaving in the evenings that pass through Gillkin- I'll see what I can do- Leave it all to me Miss Elphaba- I'll stop by your room when I have your new arrangements."

"Master Norven you are a lifesaver- Miss Glinda and I are very grateful"

"It's my pleasure," He said blushing slightly

Elphie hurried back up to their room and peeked into the bathroom. Glinda was still in the tub, looking a little calmer

"I'm back," She said softly, so as not to alarm her

Glinda opened her eyes

"Elphie, that didn't take long"

"I told you it wouldn't- You'd better get out and get ready. We are leaving tonight."

She held open a big towel for as Glinda stepped out of the tub.

"Thanks Elphie" She said wrapping up in the towel, careful not to get Elphie wet.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little, I just feel so… shaky"

"You'll feel better as soon as we get out of here"

"Elphie, Is Master Norven going to assist us?"

"Yes he is, and honestly- if he can't rearrange our plans- he would probably carry us there himself- I think he has a crush on you."

"Elphie! - Really!"

"Oh don't look so shocked- half the boys on campus have a crush on you- Manif told me the other night you broke his heart." Elphie chuckled "Now go get dressed" She gave her friend a quick hug

Glinda went about getting dressed and Elphie packed her things. They chatted and Elphie noticed that Glinda seemed preoccupied distracted. She jumped and whimpered at the knock on their door.

"Just a minute please "Elphie called

"Glinda? "

"I'm fine- a little skittish I guess" She went into the bathroom, as she was not completely dressed yet

Elphie went to the door,

"Hello Master Norven, please come in"

"I got everything taken care of Miss Elphaba"

"Oh that's wonderful, Glinda will be so pleased"

He explained to her the new schedule and gave her the new tickets.

"I will be up to help with your things when your cab arrives"

"Master Norven I don't know how to thank you"

"Neither do I" Glinda said emerging from the bathroom "I really need to leave"

"Miss Glinda, I'm so glad you were not seriously injured"

"Thank you Master Norven, and thank you for sending Elphaba over to me- you've been a lifesaver twice today"

The poor porter blushed furiously and stammered "I… My… your welcome"

He turned and fled the room

Elphaba chuckled "Ahhhh young love"

"Don't tease me Elphaba"

"I'm sorry, my sweet, Is there a problem?"

"No… I don't know- what did he have to say?"

Elphie went over to the table and sat, Glinda joined her

"I'll tell you- but I know something is bothering you"

"We'll discuss it later my love- I promise"

"Ok- He got us tickets on the 10:00 train to Frottica, a private compartment. He also sent a message to your parents, with the conductor on a freight train that left not to long ago, so they will be expecting us. He will come to get our things when our cab arrives,"

She started to cry, "I'm so glad it worked out- that boy is a miracle worker"

"That he is, that he is" Elphie agreed "We have about three hours, I'm packed, I just need to clean up and change. Do you want help packing?"

Glinda sniffled "I really don't have to pack too much- I have things at home. Go get changed I should be finished by the time you are."

"Glinda, you are really distressed- please talk to me"

"Let's get all ready first, by then maybe I will be able to talk it out"

"As you like, my sweet"

She went to get changed- wondering what Glinda had on her mind. About half an hour later, Elphie emerged squeaky clean and in comfortable travel clothes, hair back in a simple ponytail.

"I'm all set"

"I'm ready too. Elphie" she said taking her friends hands "I want you to know that I truly appreciate you coming with me, it means more to me than you will ever know."

"I know that Glinda, and I may be a little nervous, but this is good for me - I need a break from here too"

She led Glinda over to her bed and they sat down.

"Where is all of this coming from… you're scare this afternoon."

Glinda sighed "Partly, but I think it has been building for the past few days, since our outing over the weekend. When I was taken to the dispensary- I was terribly frightened- and all I could think of is that I wanted you. - And when you came I felt… I don't know"

"I can understand- when I heard you were hurt- I was terrified- my stomach was in knots, I don't know what I would do without you"

"I don't know what I would do with out you. Elphie" She sighed and took a deep breath. "I don't know what I feel any more. My emotions have become so intense." Glinda shook her head

Elphie took her hands "I understand… really."

"Then today when you were teasing me about Norven and Manif, and the other boys who have crushes on me I realized I don't want the boys to have a crush on me…I want you to" She looked at Elphie, her eyes pleading for understanding

Elphie appeared only mildly surprised "I do my sweet, I do" She said quietly.

Glinda, however was truly surprised "I'm confused"

Elphie chuckled "I think that is the point Lyndie- we are both confused- about us, We have been on an emotional carnival ride for a while now"

Glinda heaved a very large sigh "I was afraid that you would think I was crazy"

"Now that would be the pot calling the kettle black. This has been a part of what we are for awhile, I think. I was living under the assumption it was just me who was confused. I have no basis for sorting out all the different kinds of love- I just know what I feel for you- is love of some kind And the other night- during that terrible storm, I felt something so intense it frightened me. I don't know where it came from, I don't even know how to verbalize it, much less define it."

"I know that feeling" Glinda smiled at her roomie "I adore you Elphie, I feel like we were meant to meet and be involved in each other's lives."

Elphie took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts, which considering the nature of the conversation they were starting was easier said than done.

"Lyndie, are you happy with how we are now?" She began tentatively.

"I'm thrilled Elphie- Why?"

"I'm happy too- for the first time in my life, I'm happy- with you."

Glinda smiled broadly

"We were tossed together, two young girls from very different backgrounds, Our relationship was literally built out of nothing- accelerated by my attack and the aforementioned carnival ride of emotions that ensued."

"But it is real right? I mean we are not just reacting to that anymore are we?" Her lip was quivering.

"I think it is very real- my sweet, but I think part of the confusion lies in I have no way of judging what is real in this regard, you may have more."

"I want you to be happy Elphie, I want you to feel loved and cared for, safe and protected and I want you to feel that from me."

"Oh my precious- I do and I try and try to give back to you all I receive- all that I feel, but It doesn't always seem possible."

"This is Ok then?" Glinda asked uncertainly.

" It's Ok. I don't think we should feel the need to change a thing about how we relate to one another yet.

Honestly Glinda I wouldn't know how to handle any more right now- and I don't think you could either."

"I don't think I could either, yet. I think, maybe, as long as we accept this, accept us for what we are and what we could be, we can feel free act as we like"

"I think so too, or at least I hope so. I have become accustomed to all the physical affection you shower on me, the hugs, little kisses. I admit I like it, and sometimes even need it and want it. But sometimes the fact that I crave it bothers me- but only a little."

"You're pretty good at the showering affection too. You have become very adept at expressing what you feel with small touches and loving looks" Glinda giggled.

Elphie flushed and cleared her throat, a little nervous "Glinda, do you need a more… physical relationship right now."

"Elphie!" She blushed "No- of course not" She was very flustered.

"One of us had to broach the subject- It's been lurking about this entire conversation" She was slightly flushed herself.

"Do you need more?" Glinda said as she tried to regain her composure.

"Goodness no, I can barely handle what I've got" Elphie said emphatically "But I think for both of our sakes, this conversation needs to be open ended- If either one of us feels the need for something more than what we have- we should talk about it."

"Sometimes I've felt things I don't know what to do with – but talking about it, with you, just never seemed appropriate before"

"Same here- but it is now officially appropriate. And necessary, I think. We need – or more exactly- I need to become comfortable talking about all of our feelings, whatever they may be or however intense they may become. No embarrassment, or at least as little as possible- and no fear"

"Listen to you- the former queen of stoic talking about feelings." She gazed into her best friends dark eyes, "We have a good thing don't we Elphie?"

"Yes we do- and we should just let it be whatever it is and enjoy it. You're my best friend, my sweet Lyndie, I need you and love you more than I have words, or touches, to express"

"And you are my best friend, my precious Elphie. I adore you and I can't imagine living my life without you in it."

"We will grow into this, I'm sure. Maybe quickly, maybe slowly- but we need to be honest about what we need and what we can handle. Ok? Because my thought is we will not grow into this at the same pace." She smiled wryly at the slightly stunned look on her roomie's face.

"Elphie- you just told me that our relationship could grow into something more intimate - I'm intrigued, elated and terrified - yes it is more than Ok"

"But I am in no hurry, at all. I love what we have now" Elphie emphasized, flushing.

"I'm in no hurry either my love" Glinda said sighing happily

"I'm glad we had this talk- I think you were right about the need for it building for the past few days, maybe even longer. Do you feel better now my sweet?"

"Yes I do, very much- I needed to know that what I was feeling was Ok"

"It's Ok- and I'm glad to know the intense emotions I feel are not only welcome but reciprocated."

They hugged fiercely and only separated at the knock of the door

"Your cab awaits Misses" Norven called

They chastely kissed each other's lips and went to get the door.

_A/N Part 3- Spring Recess in Gillkin up next_


	29. PART 3: Chapter 29

Master Norven accompanied Glinda and Elphie to the train depot, due to the late hour. He saw to their baggage and made sure their accommodations were acceptable. Then he wished them a good spring recess and left them.

"I can't believe he pulled this off," Glinda said

"We need to mention his helpfulness to Madame Head when we return" Elphie noted.

The train lurched and started off down the tracks. Glinda took a deep breath and let it out heavily.

"Glad we are gone?" Elphie asked

Glinda nodded.

"Me too" Elphie agreed.

They looked out the window of their compartment, watching Shiz glide by and fade into the distance. The relief they both felt at leaving it behind, if only for awhile, was palatable

"Lyndie, are you sure you are Ok? You look a little pale." She moved over to her friend's side, stroked her cheek and put her arm around her.

"I'm better now- It's just everything happened so fast today- I was irritated at you this morning- caught in an small explosion that sent me to the dispensary this afternoon, told you I was, for all intents and purposes, in love with you this evening and now I'm on a train on my way to my parents house, wrapped in the arms of the same girl I was irritated with this morning and in love with this evening."

"I'm exhausted just hearing about it" Elphie kissed her best friend's head and chuckled. "Is any of that specifically troubling you, or is it just a general sense of overload?"

Glinda smiled "Well, obviously I'm no longer irritated with you, I wasn't seriously injured, although from my behavior one would think I was. I'm still hopelessly in love with you, and wrapped in your arms on our way to my parents, so I guess just general overload."

"My sweet I can identify with that feeling, believe me. I will do whatever it takes to get you through this before we arrive at your parents." Elphie said softly stroking Glinda's blonde curls.

"Just saying those things out loud is helping me put this day in perspective. I was very lucky today- some people were seriously injured."

"I know- In the note I sent to your parents- I only said we would explain our early arrival when we got there. I hope that was Ok- I meant to tell you earlier, but I was distracted by an absolutely adorable blonde, who I happen to love beyond measure, telling me she is in love with me." She chuckled.

"Elphaba Thropp, you are in love with another adorable blonde- you mean green thing" Glinda laughed

"And it is fine that you sent that note to my parents" She sent Elphie back to her seat.

"I hope you are as understanding when I tell you what I told my parents about you"

Elphie groaned "I will be I'm sure, tell me"

"When I wrote them, telling them you were coming- I told them about your allergy, or sensitivity or whatever it is, to water- my guess is they will tell a few select staff members"

"Staff members?" Elphie said looking unhappy.

"Yes, for example- Sargy, my maid- and your maid while you are there. She draws me a bath. If she never draws you a bath, and all your towels are always oily- I'm sure she would be very confused"

"You have a maid? What have I gotten myself into?" Elphie said rolling her eyes. "But that does make sense. So who else will know what an aberration I am"

"Elphie that is not funny- you know I dislike when you talk like that" the small girl said frowning

"I'm sorry my sweet" Elphie said regretting her use of the strong word "I really am- so who else?"

"Probably Cook and Gardner"

"I can understand the cook, but the gardener?"

"Only speculating: since my parents never, ever interfere with his schedule- if they suddenly tell him not to water somewhere, because we are out walking- he may just quit- He is sweet, but temperamental."

"I guess that makes sense too- but I feel bad that my presence is going to disrupt things so much"

"I didn't say that it was going to my love, but I know my parents- they will want to make sure you feel at home- this is one way they will see to that."

"Are there other ways? Or do I even want to know?"

"You might not- but I'm going to tell you anyway. I asked them to explain to the staff that you are green, that you were born that way- and that is that."

Elphie just stared at her roomie

"Oh Elphie you are angry with me"

"No Lyndie, I'm not- not at all. I know this is no big deal- It's ok"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly my sweet- In a way I'm glad you did- I takes a lot of pressure off of me."

Glinda smiled and relaxed "This is going to be a wonderful vacation Elphie, you'll see."

"I know" The green girl smiled. "Would you like to go and see if we can find something to drink- it's late, but the bar car might still be open."

"Sure- let's explore the train- I'm to hyper to sleep now anyway"

Elphie laughed and took her hand. They saw the conductor, collecting tickets and had to go back to get theirs. He told them the bar car was open until midnight and they had about half an hour. The girls headed off down the narrow passageway until they entered the noisy, smoky bar car. As usual Elphie was the object of much curiosity, which she ignored, but Glinda bristled at.

"My sweet, you have got to stop letting people like this get to you- really"

"I know- but It is still an unpleasant reminder of how I used to behave."

"I don't even think about that any more- we've come too far to dwell on that, way to far- so please try- for me"

"For you- I'll try"  
"Ladies, what can I do you for?" the barkeep asked

Elphie turned to face him

"Sweet Lurline, your green!" He said

"Only because I'm so crazy jealous that those brutes over there were making eyes at my girl" Elphie said winking at Glinda, who tried not to giggle.

"What have you got that's non-alcoholic?" She said, trying to stifle her own glee.

The flustered barkeep handed them a list. She showed it to Glinda, who pointed to what she wanted.

"I'll have a glass of milk and my woman will take a Munchkinberry juice- to go"

She put her arm around Glinda's waist and pulled her close.

"We will also take some cheese and crackers."

"Right away ma'am the barkeep stammered.

Glinda climbed up on a barstool and Elphie stood behind her, whispering in her ear to try and keep a straight face. The more Elphie whispered the harder it was to do. At last their order arrived

"Pay the man sweetie" Elphie said using her well-practiced non- chalant look.

Glinda complied and Elphie took the food and drinks, Glinda slipped her arm through Elphie's and walked very seductively to the door, before she walked out she turned and said in an airy, sexy voice

"Bye Boys"

They exited to hoots and catcalls.

They barely kept it together as the all but sprinted down the passageway. As soon as they were in their compartment, they both broke into spasms of laughter.

"Elphie you are awful- really you are. What in Oz got into you?" she said trying to catch her breath, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What about you? You wanton hussy"

They flopped in their seats laughing uproariously. When they finally regained their composure Glinda commented

"One day you really need to tell me about how you know so much about bars- bawdy tunes, teasing barkeeps. The secret life of Elphie."

"I have to retain some mystery my sweet," She chuckled

Glinda started to comment but changed her mind. Elphie noticed.

"I know you think I am this walking, talking enigma, but I have been more open with you than I have been with anyone-ever. But we all have things we need to keep to ourselves. And don't start to pout- because you have your mysteries as well my sweet." She laughed

Glinda was tempted to be offended, but realized Elphie was quite correct "I guess I do" she chuckled

They finished their snack, chatting about their little stunt in the bar car earlier. Glinda yawned.

"I think I need some sleep Elphie"

She reached into the overhead compartment and pulled out pillows and blankets.

"Do you want to switch the couches into the bed?" Elphie asked starting to perform the task.

"As much as I would enjoy cuddling, snuggling and falling asleep in your arms, on a train. I think that for the next few hours, I shall stretch out on this couch by myself and just dream of cuddling and snuggling with you on a train" She winked at her flustered friend.

Elphie flushed the deepest shade of green Glinda had yet to see.

She kissed Elphie lightly "This comes with the territory, my love" she said gently.

She stretched out on the couch covering herself with a blanket and closing her eyes.

A little confused, Elphie sighed and looked at her friend. "_What in Oz am I going to do with her?" _ She thought. "I'll love her, and allow her to love me. What else can I do?" she whispered into the night.

Elphie looked out the window into the dark night. She felt the train sway and jolt around slightly, and heard the light clatter of the wheels against the tracks. She let those things guide her to a place she hadn't really visited for awhile- the world inside her head. So many things were swirling around in there it took her some time to sort them out. After she did she realized that the vast majority of them included Glinda. The next few hours she mused. First she tried to pinpoint when, exactly, that she knew she loved her roomie. When she realized the daunting nature of that task, she decided it didn't really matter.

All that mattered is that she knew she did, and she wanted to make sure she understood what that meant. If what she felt for her father, siblings and Nanny was love- then what she felt for Glinda had to be something else, because it was deeper, so much more profound, far more confusing and scarier. She knew that there were different types of love, for different types of people in one's life. When Glinda told her earlier that she was actually in love with her, that added a new twist to her love puzzle. Was that depth of emotion that had frightened her so when she was singing to Glinda the other night. She thought so, but all her orderly thoughts were starting to swirl and merge in her head.

"Why can't emotions be orderly and clear cut?" She said to herself.

She continued her musings, focusing on their imminent arrival in Frottica. She was much more anxious than she had let on to Glinda. For her, this trip held more pitfalls than leaving home and going to Shiz had. Why? Glinda. As with almost everything in her life now- it came back around to that beautiful girl sleeping a few feet from her. She glanced over at the figure stretched out under the blanket and sighed. Glinda had told her much about her home, parents and life, but she was still unable to imagine what this trip would turn into.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the jolt caused by the slowing of the train.

Glinda awoke with a start; she was frightened but got her bearings quickly when she saw Elphie.

What's going on Elphie?" She yawned

"I have no idea my sweet- maybe a scheduled stop- why don't you try and go back to sleep"

"Uh-Uh, Not that I don't want to return to that wonderful dream" She smiled slyly "but you look upset my love. Is something the matter?" She stretched and sat up

"Nothings the matter, my sweet- I've just been thinking is all"

"About what?"

"As it happens- mostly you"

"Well, normally I'd sat goody to that comment, but seeing your face when I woke up, I don't think that word will do"

"No you can still go with goody- mostly I was thinking about how much I love you"

"Goody then" She chuckled "But there's more to this isn't there?"

"Lyndie, what if I don't fit in at your house? What if I'm overwhelmed and can't relate well. What if I embarrass you? What if…"

Glinda went over and snuggled with her friend putting the long green arms around her. Elphaba preferred to do the holding, as opposed to being held.

"Elphie, please settle down, you've thought yourself into a tizzy." She stroked the soft hands that were around her. "None of that is going to happen" Glinda said gently

"You don't know that" Elphie whispered "It's happened before"

Glinda removed herself from Elphie's arms and turned to face her,

"Elphaba Thropp, I want you to look at me," She said sternly. Elphie did, looking very unhappy

"Do you think for a minute I would have brought you with me if I thought you would somehow get hurt in the process. Honestly Elphie, you have got to give yourself some credit."

"Maybe you need to give me less" Elphie sighed

"Stop this nonsense right now- Elphie where is this coming from, why are you so anxious all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden- I've been anxious since you proposed this little trip- but now, there is so much more at stake" Elphie sighed.

Glinda repositioned herself in Elphie's arms, now having an idea what was going on inside that overly analytical mind of hers.

"Talk to me Elphie, my love- remember- no fear"

"I know I was over reacting. But I want you to be happy and enjoy your trip home. But let's face it, I'm not the most likeable individual you know"

"No I don't know- Elphie you are not the same girl who started school. Not only have you captured my heart, you have friends in your classes now- and you have won over my friends who used to think you were evil incarnate

She chuckled and luckily so did Elphie.

"There is not a chance in hell that my parents won't like you I know them- I know you- I know you came along to please me and I don't expect you to become a debutante social butterfly- Actually I wouldn't want you to anyway. Just be who you are. The girl I adore, eccentricities, insecurities and all." She leaned up and kissed her friend.

"You are so sure about all of this- you are always so sure" Elphie said squeezing Glinda and feeling her snuggle close

"I'm sure of you my love- that's all I need. Everything else will fall into place- you'll see"

They sat in the comfortable silence they cherished for a long while. Elphie thought Glinda might have drifted back to sleep. But she was wide- awake, listening to her love's heartbeat, feeling her chest rise and fall.

"_What am I going to do with her?"_ Glinda thought, but she already knew the answer.

"I love you Elphie"

"I love you too Lyndie"

"Are you feeling better now my love? I don't want you to be anxious about this- if ever you are we shall leave at once"

"I'm no longer anxious, my sweet and yes I feel better now. And there will be no need for us to leave early"

Glinda sighed happily

"Glinda just please remember who I am and how I can get"

"How could I ever forget, my love- who you are and how you get is what I fell in love with- You will have all the alone time you require, I promise- Ok?"

"Ok" She laid her head on Glinda's

Glinda drifted back to sleep in Elphie's arms, mumbling, sighing and occasionally giggling. Elphie was feeling much better about the whole trip, not that she wasn't nervous, but she wasn't frantic anymore. She held Glinda, alternating between stroking her cheek, and her hair, and watched the sun inch it's way up as the train chugged closer and closer to Frottica. In a few hours the girl in her arms would be home. Glinda shifted and stretched, sitting up

"Hi" She said sleepily

"Hi yourself- I'm terrified to ask what you were dreaming about"

Glinda only smiled and kissed her friend's cheek "I wasn't planning on telling you now anyway. Maybe someday, when you're older." She winked.

Before Elphie could blush, or comment Glinda squealed:

"Elphie look- the sun is up- we will be home in a few hours" The sleepy girl instantly turned into the squirmy girl, making Elphie laugh.

They heard the food cart coming down the passageway.

"Here or the bar car?" Elphie asked

"Oh I can't show my face in there after last night" Glinda laughed

"Here it is then"

She opened the door to their compartment and hailed the server.

"Breakfast Miss?" She said stopping by their door

"Do you have any fig buns?"

"Sure do- just made- still warm too"

"Yummy" Glinda said from inside- "I'll take two"

"Three fig buns, a carafe of coffee, a glass of milk and a glass of water- Oh and some heavy cream if you have it."

The server gathered the requests and brought a tray into the compartment. Elphie paid her and thanked her.

"Warm fig buns, a great start to a great vacation" Glinda bubbled

She poured some coffee for herself and Elphie

"Elphie, coffee for you only if you promise to behave."

"I'll be an angel," She said putting her hand over her heart

"I just said behave not change completely" She chuckled pouring cream into the green girl's coffee

"These fig buns are wonderful," Glinda said

"They are indeed" Elphie agreed

They ate and sipped coffee and chatted about things Glinda wanted to do while she was home. She was excited and bubbly. Elphie loved seeing her like this. The train stopped and when the conductor called out the stop Glinda clapped her hands and squeaked.

"Only two more stops" She bounced in her seat

"Are you finished with breakfast, my sweet. - I'd like to move this tray before you knock it over" She laughed

"Yes, just leave the water"

Elphie put the water and milk glasses on the table and put the tray in the passageway for pick up.

Glinda was all but impossible to contain. She bounced and wriggled and couldn't sit still. As they went through the next stop and Frottica was very close. It only got worse.

"Elphie- I'm so excited."

"I never would have guessed" Elphie said straight faced

"Promise me, my love, that you are fine with this"

"I'm perfectly fine- so please don't fret about it- I shall tell you if anything starts to trouble me- I promise."

Glinda gathered her best friend in the world, and the love of her life up in a huge hug and kissed her softly.

"After a hug like that, I'd agree to anything" Elphie said

"That was what I was counting on." Glinda smiled

"Frottica, next stop Frottica" The conductor sing-songed up and down the passageway

"Elphie, we're here, we're here!" She started to skip out of the door, and not even the jerking train could stop her.

Elphie had no interest in trying to settle her exuberant roomie down- not that she could anyway. So she gathered up their things took a deep breath and followed Glinda out of the door and prepared herself for spring recess.

Glinda waited in the passageway for Elphie and took her things.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly

Elphie laughed "Just hold my hand and all will be forgiven"

Glinda took her hand, kissed it and grasped it tightly, shifting from foot to foot waiting for the train to come to a complete stop. When it finally did, she settled down briefly.

"I love you Elphaba Thropp" She whispered

"And I you, Galinda Upland"


	30. Chapter 30

They were the first ones off of the train. After the porter helped them step down Glinda grabbed Elphie's hand again and headed in the direction of the waiting carriages.

"Miss Galinda, over here" A deep voice called

She walked quickly over to the waving gentleman, pulling Elphie along. "Jefet! Hello"

"Hello Miss Galinda, Welcome home" He said embracing her.

"Jefet, may I present my best friend Miss Elphaba.

"A pleasure, Miss Elphaba" He said bowing

He assisted them into the carriage. "I'll go see to your things Misses"

Glinda bounced and wriggled "Jefet is our Jack-of all-Trades."

Elphie smiled and nodded taking in the bustle of the train station, the atmosphere here was very different than it was in Shiz.

"Glinda, I think all your bouncing around is scaring the horses"

Glinda settled slightly. Jefet returned with their baggage and loaded it on top of the carriage.

"Miss Galinda," He said climbing into the driver's seat "Your mother will be waiting for you at home, but your father was unable to change his plans. He will be home for lunch. Oh and your mother has a big surprise for the two of you.."

"Oh- I love surprises- what is it?" She wriggled with excitement

"You really don't understand the concept do you?" Elphie laughed

"She never has" Jefet supplied.

"Fine- I'll wait-- I'm so excited to be home- To Upland manor we go!"

They started off. Glinda was pointing out sights and shops, chattering a mile a minute. Elphie smiled and nodded, happy she was sharing in this.

"My sweet" She ventured when Glinda paused the tour guide spiel "How far is it to your home?"

"From here, about 10 minutes- I'm so excited"

"I was thinking more along the lines of jubilant, but excited works too" She chuckled,

"Glinda, Please know- as nervous as I am- I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I love seeing you so happy and excited."

"I can't stop you from being nervous, I know that, but you will be fine here- I promise." She smiled lovingly at her roomie.

"Miss Galinda- look" Jefet said turning the carriage into a gate

"We're here!" She stood up, and fell right back down. "Elphie, "We're home!"

"So I heard" she laughed. "And please stay seated until the carriage comes to a complete stop."

Elphie saw a regal looking woman, with blonde hair coming down the steps as they pulled up and stopped. Her nerves kicked into overdrive.

"Momsie" Glinda yelled as she jumped down from the carriage. Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

"Momsie, I've missed you so," She said hugging her mother.

Elphie watched this with great interest, feeling very happy for her friend. She accepted Jefet's hand and he helped her down.

"Momsie, may I present my best friend in the world-Elphaba Thropp"

"I'm very happy to meet you at last Elphaba, Galinda has told me much about you." She said taking Elphie's hand.

"I'm happy to meet you too, Mrs. Upland, Glinda speaks of you often and with great affection"

Mrs. Upland hugged her daughter again. "Welcome home you two- welcome home."

"Jefet, please take Galinda's things to her room and Elphaba will be right across the hall, in the white room."

"Very good Ma'am- Welcome home Miss Galinda"

He called for a helper and they took the girl's things up to their rooms.

"Girls, I know you have had a long trip, and have much to tell us, and Elphaba, I'm looking forward to a long chat with you. - But I have a surprise and we need to discuss it right away. It's rather time sensitive."

She took both girls by the hand and led them up the steps and into the parlor. There was a tray of sweet breads and a coffee urn on the table.

"Please sit my dears, hungry?" She said gracefully lowering herself into a chair.

"We ate not to long ago on the train, but I'd like some coffee- Elphie? You'll like this it's Gillkineese Coffee, made with no water, only steamed milk."

Elphie arched an eyebrow. "I'd love some, Thank you" She was trying to unobtrusively study Glinda's mother.

As her mother poured, Glinda squirmed in anticipation of the surprise.

"Galinda dear, that is most un-lady like" Her mother chided gently.

"Then she's been un-lady like for hours" Elphie chuckled accepting a cup and saucer from her smiling mother

"She does have a tendency to do that when she is excited or bored" Mrs. Upland joined in the chuckling.

"Please stop torturing me, what is the surprise" She accepted her cup- thereby forcing herself to sit still.

"Not what dear- Who. Byjon"

" Byjon- what fun! Mother, I'm thrilled, but why?

Elphie sipped her coffee, wondering what, or who Byjon was.

"As I said your Aunt and Uncle will be coming in next week, and since it's their anniversary, and you were coming home I decided to throw a ball, of sorts.

Elphie almost choked on her coffee, but recovered quickly

"Oh Momsie, what a wonderful idea!" Glinda bubbled "Elphie, we are going to a ball!"

Elphie wasn't quite as excited, but smiled and nodded at her absolutely delighted friend.

Mrs. Upland casually observed Elphaba's reaction and continued.

"When I received your note last night, Byjon happened to be here for a final fitting for my new gown. I asked him, pleaded with him actually, if he would please consent to make evening dresses for the both of you, even though it was very short notice. He was thrilled you were coming home Galinda, and said he would create masterpieces"

"What a lovely surprise- I love Byjon's gowns- when is he coming?"

"Unfortunately, in order to have time to do the two, he will be her in approximately two hours for measurements"

Elphie had been listen to this conversation with growing apprehension and felt a very strong urge to leave the room.

"Wow" Glinda said

"Indeed" her mother said "There is time for you two to rest a little and freshen up, but first Galinda, I need you to approve an invitation that I need to get out right away."

Glinda glanced at Elphie, who looked a little shell-shocked.

"Ok Momsie, but first let me show Elphie to her room and I'll be right back down."

"Oh certainly dear- I'm sorry Elphaba, I can become oblivious when planning a party."

Glinda took Elphie by the hand and led her up the stairs. This trip was not starting out well for the green girl.

"Elphie I'll be right back, I promise. All your things are in your room already. Please, Please don't get upset

We'll talk it out, but I have to go back to my mother." Her eyes were clearly upset.

"It's ok Glinda, go to your mother, I'll be fine, for awhile" She smiled sincerely

They walked into a big room, decorated all in white. A young woman was coming out of the bathroom

"Sargy" Glinda said, "This is Miss Elphaba, my best friend and roommate from Shiz. Elphie, this is Sargy, she will make sure you have everything you need while you're here."

Sargy curtsied "A pleasure Miss Elphaba, please call me if you need anything"

"Nice meeting you Sargy, and I will"

"Sargy, except for my mother, and me of course, please see to it that Miss Elphaba is not disturbed"

"Of course Miss Galinda—and welcome home" The two girls exchanged smiles and Sargy left.

"Elphie…."

"It's Ok Lyndie, honestly- Go back to you're mom- I could use a little quiet time right about now"

Glinda looked very unhappy

"But not too long" She took Glinda's face in her hands and kissed her softly "It's fine honestly"

Glinda gave her a quick hug "I'll be right back"

She looked around the room - it was huge. A big four-poster bed, a fireplace, two big overstuffed chairs with end tables, a coffee table and lamps. There was a bookshelf with all kinds of different books. She opened the wardrobe; all of her things had been neatly put away and hung up. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. It was rather elegant. There was a mirror on the wall and she looked at herself. She looked tired, she felt tired. Her oils were not here yet, but the one bottle and other personal items she had brought were neatly placed on the shelves. She wasn't sure how she felt about someone fussing over her like this, but for Glinda's sake she would go with it. She did quick clean up, brushed out her hair and put it back into a ponytail. She thought Glinda should be back soon, so she went to sit in one of the chairs to wait, feeling to overwhelmed to do much else.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Upland asked when her daughter returned "I mean, she looked a little pale, I think- Goodness Galinda, she is very green."

Glinda sighed "I warned you Momsie, and yes she is fine- She is just tired and just as nervous to meet you and Popsicle as you were to meet her, maybe more so- she is shy sometimes"

"Well darling, you are obviously very devoted to her, so we shall do everything we can to make sure she is comfortable"

"I love you Momsie- I knew this would work out- now about those invitations"

Elphie had been sitting collecting her thoughts for about 25 minutes, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Elphie, may I come in?" Glinda said peeking in Elphie's room.

"Of course my sweet, you needn't even have asked"

"Elphie, I'm sorry all this came at you at once, I had no idea mother had planned a ball." She said coming in the room.

"It's alright, Lyndie" Elphie said. "You know how I can get."

"I know, my love- is it ok?" She went and sat in the other overstuffed chair.

Elphie sighed " I'm so overwhelmed by this room, Sargy, and everything else and now a ball. How am I supposed to function at an event like that?"

"I'll help you, of course- but I you will do better than you think"

Elphie humphed and grumped.

"Byjon is going to be here soon to get our measurements. Please Elphie, I know you are going to hate this, but please try and bear it. If not for me, then for my mother- she was so excited, she was about to burst"

"Like mother, like daughter" she chuckled "Glinda, of course I will, I had no intention not to- I just needed some alone time to process all this" She rubbed her temples.

"Elphie- you really are going to hate this- the fittings I mean" Glinda said quietly

"So you mentioned. Are you going to tell me why?"

"I guess that is only fair- I'm fitted for things all the time- I'm used to it, and used to Byjon. He has been our tailor forever. He is somewhat… flamboyant"

Elphie arched an eyebrow

"He gushes and fusses and is generally over the top with everything- but Elphie he is a genius at creating stunning dresses."

"Goody" Elphie said sarcastically

Glinda ignored her "He will be … touching you- measuring arms, legs, chest, hips and insists on not having things get in the way"

"Things get in the way… you mean I must suffer through this and be naked!" Elphie said shocked

"Elphie of course not, that would be unseemly. We will be clad in slips."

Elphie groaned and rubbed her head again

"Elphie. I'm begging you…"

"Glinda please don't. I said I would and I will, just don't leave me alone, please."

"Of course not- I wouldn't even dream of leaving you alone!" Glinda said very distressed. Then her voice softened "I know this is going to be hard on you, and I feel terrible for being so insistent…"

Elphie got up, went over to Glinda and pulled her up into a hug.

"It's Ok Glinda, I promise. I will behave and be measured and wear whatever the genius tailor creates for me." Trying to convince herself as much as Glinda.

"But you are going to hate doing it"

"Yes, I will" she laughed lightly "I'll hate every minute…but I love you."

"Elphie, I don't deserve you" Glinda said sincerely

"At this moment only- I'm inclined to agree" she laughed and kissed the small blonde on the forehead. And they hugged.

"Girls, Girls?" They heard Glinda's mother calling from across the hall.

Glinda separated from Elphie and opened the door.

"In here Mother"

"Oh good, Byjon and his assistant are here- Galinda, darling I'll have him set up in your room- Is that Ok?"

"It's fine, Can you come in here for a moment?"

Mrs. Upland came in Elphie's room. "Elphaba, dear you are in for a real treat. Byjon is an absolute genius!" Elphie was seeing where Glinda got her perkiness.

"So Glinda informed me,"

"Momsie, Elphie's never had a professional fitting before, and is quite unused to someone as… gregarious as Byjon. Could you maybe, well, ask him to go a little easy on her?"

"Oh of course, I didn't even think that this would make you uncomfortable Elphaba, I can postpone or cancel if you wish" She was sincere.

Glinda was touched at her mother's offer

"Oh no Mrs. Upland, I would never ask that- I'm fine, really and Glinda said she would be right there too, so I'm Ok- really."

Mrs. Upland looked at Glinda for confirmation

"It's fine Mom- honest- we talked."

"Alright then. Thank you Elphaba- I know I sprung this on you before you had time to adjust to your surroundings. And I appreciate your willingness to go along with the wishes of a well meaning, but sometimes clueless old lady"

"Mother!" Glinda said laughing

"Well, I'll go see to Byjon. You two may want to change." She left in a flurry of blue.

"Elphie, I owe you" Glinda said taking her hand

"You owe me big, my sweet" she laughed and went to get changed.

Glinda's mother brought her daughter's robe and long slip over to Elphie's room.

"Hurry girls, Byjon is waiting- Oh and Elphaba I told him of your skin, so as to avoid any surprises. He is beside himself with excitement at the thought" She turned and left.

"She means well Elphie, she really does" Glinda took off her clothes, down to nothing and shimmied into her slip.

"Nothing underneath, at all?" Elphie was aghast.

"I told you I'm used to this, I understand, and we shall make Byjon understand as well, if that is too much for you."

"Elphie stripped down quickly and slipped into her black full slip. "This is almost as bad as that silly hospital gown. She laughed wanly. "I'm all arms and legs."

Glinda leaned up and kissed her friend lightly on the lips. "Thank you" she said

"Let's just do this and then I can sulk, gripe and mope and you can nod condescendingly as we always do in these situations."

"You mean when you do something you really don't want to do, just to please me."

"That would be the situation yes." Elphie sighed, but smiled broadly

"I really, truly love you" Glinda said gazing into her eyes.

"And I you" The held each other's gaze.

At last, they put on their robes and went across the hall, Glinda holding tightly to Elphie's hand

"Hello Byjon" Glinda said from the doorway.

"Galinda, My Pet, how marvelous to see you again" He flounced over and embraced her kissing her on both cheeks.

"Byjon, this is my best friend…"

"Elphaba, yes" he said greeting her as he had Glinda, making her squirm. "Your skin tone, is the most luscious shade of emerald I have ever seen. - What fun this will be" He breezed away to his material samples.

"I'm sorry Elphie, truly" Glinda said sincerely, but giggling

"Just don't enjoy this too much or I shall never forgive you" She said through tight lips.

"Come my Emerald Ingenue- does anyone ever call you Fabala?"

"Only my father is allowed the use of that nickname." She said authoritatively

Byjon studied her for a second, "Then my Emerald Ingenue you shall be. Glinda My Pet, I shall do you first, as you haven't changed much since the last time, except for being a little curvier- Brava by the way"

Glinda shimmed her shoulders as she walked over to the fitting stand, and removed her robe with a flourish Elphie sat on the couch watching the scene unfold with fascination, and more than a little trepidation. Deftly, Byjon measured every part of Glinda- arm length, leg length, back, shoulder span, everything. He called out numbers and comments to his assistant who scribbled furiously in a notebook.

It took about 15 minutes to complete Glinda's measuring, and she thoroughly enjoyed every minute.

"Byjon, you haven't changed a bit, still as thorough as ever"

"That's why I'm the best" He laughed and helped Glinda down off the stand. "Now you my Emerald Ingenue" he called holding out his hand.

"Byjon, May I have a moment with Elphaba privately please."

"But of course My Pet"

Glinda took Elphie by the hand and walked into the hallway- then put on her robe.

"Glinda, he is like a room full of people rolled into one" Elphie said looking slightly disoriented

"I tried to warn you- but you can see he very professional, and quick. And it may seem that he is a little handsy, but his interests are not with women, so don't worry about it."

Elphie chuckled, surprising Glinda "My sweet I have resigned myself to this indignity and will cooperate fully- just promise me I can have some alone time later."

"Of course my love, as much as you need."

Byjon poked his head out of the door. " Is everything alright my studious starlets?"

"All is well, Byjon- just go easy on her- she is a evening gown virgin" Glinda said chuckling

Elphie's eyes flew open and she shot her giggling roomie a look as the flamboyant tailor took her hand and pulled her into the room.

"I am honored to be the one to make your first evening gown my Emerald Ingenue" He helped her step up onto the stand and held out his hand.

"Your robe Elphie" Glinda mouthed from the couch

Elphie removed her robe and handed it to the tailor, feeling like she used to when she was young- on display.

"Oh my, your limbs are exquisite, you are trim and fit, those arms and legs. Oh…" he gasped quietly, "what form of madness had the audacity to blemish such a magnificent leg" he said tracing his finger on the nearly healed scar from the cut on her leg.

"I took a tumble a few weeks ago and cut my leg on some glass" She said trying not to flinch.

He patted her leg gently "Well fear not my Emerald Ingenue, even such a mark as this can not mar the beauty of that calf."

Elphie looked miserable and Glinda mouthed "I'm sorry" from the couch.

Byjon gently turned her around "look at that back- the line of it" He was tracing his finger along Elphie's spine.

Glinda, seeing Elphie's muscles tense, whispered "Byjon, please, she is unused to this- ease up just a little."

"I apologize my Emerald Ingenue- but creating a gown for that body and that skin is going to be the highlight of my year."

Elphie looked like she was going to explode but held her ground, and turned back towards Glinda, who blew her a kiss, Elphie shot her a few daggers in response.

Byjon measured Elphie in the same manner as he had Glinda, taking longer to make extra sure, as he did with all new clients. He chatted to her and called out notes as before and in about 25 minutes he handed her her robe and helped her step down. She put on her robe and went to sit with Glinda, trembling on the inside and trying not to on the outside

Glinda whispered in her ear. "Are you ok my love?

"Just peachy" she sighed, but clasped the hand offered her

"Now I must sketch" Byjon sat in front of them with a pad and quickly created sketch after sketch. Elphie tried to see.

"I wouldn't- he doesn't let anyone see until the fitting." Glinda warned

"My Pet is correct, tell me Emerald Ingenue- is there any sort of material that irritates that delicate skin of yours?"

"Not to my knowledge" Elphie replied _"unless it's made of water" _she thought sardonically.

"Wonderful. I think I know the perfect style to accentuate those lines and limbs."

"See, gangly is good," Glinda said poking Elphie lightly

"Oh my- gangly- no, don't tease her My Pet." Byjon was flustered.

"That's a twist" Elphie laughed. Glinda did too.

Byjon reached for Elphie's hand "come my Emerald Ingenue, and let me find the perfect color for you."

"Wow Elphie you're lucky- he never reveals colors or anything at this stage."

"Quite true, but I've never dressed a beauty with emerald skin, raven hair and lustrous dark eyes. I put aside my temperament for the sake of the dress." He said with a flurry of his hand.

Elphie flushed furiously and Glinda giggled.

The spunky tailor rummaged through his material samples and chose three.

"May I ask, just once more to have access to those exquisite limbs, my Emerald Ingenue"

Elphie reluctantly removed her robe.

Byjon held up the first, a shiny, dark blue, then the second, a sequined black, then the third a shimmering black that almost looked purple in the light. He pulled out another that was a different shade of black.

"I shall choose between these- you may re-robe and now I wish color you"

"Color me?" Elphie said confused

"Your sketch my Emerald Ingenue- so I can better create- although I think your fabulous skin tone is forever in my mind."

"Color away" She said returning to the couch.

She whispered to Glinda "I don't know how much more I can take my sweet"

"Byjon, not to rush, but are we almost finished here? We are both very tired from the trip up here," Glinda said to the man sketching in front of them.

"Of course, of course My Pet, just a moment more- bear with me. May I see your lovely arm my Emerald Ingenue?"

Elphie extended her arm and Byjon pushed up the sleeve. Taking his pencils, paints and chalks he fussed and clucked and jotted until at last. "Perfect." He cried loudly causing the girls to start. "I believe I have captured my Emerald Ingenue's rare and luscious skin tone. I shall show you this sketch at your first fitting"

"I can't wait to see our gowns, I know they will be brilliant as always." Glinda said rising and pulling Elphie up with her.

Byjon took Elphie's hand and kissed it, bowing.

"My thanks Emerald Ingenue for allowing me this honor. I promise I will do you justice. And you My Pet" he said kissing Glinda on both cheeks and forehead. "Creating for you is always my delight- that hair and those curves- heaven!"

"Byjon, you are such a flirt" Glinda said laughing "I have missed you"

"My work has suffered without my blonde muse. I shall return in four days for your first fittings –we shall select footwear, accessories, and hairstyle then- but I'm almost certain the Emerald Ingenue's raven hair will be worn down"

"We'll see" Elphie said as nicely as she could.

"We shall indeed- now I must be off- in four days girls- bye bye" He flurried off to his assistant, who was packing up. And the girls walked across the hall. Elphie flung herself in a chair.

"Elphie, I'm so proud of you, thank you" She looked at her friend in the chair wiping tears from her eyes. She knelt by the chair "Elphie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I know something as simple as being measured for clothes shouldn't bother me- but it was just to much, everything. I don't know- maybe I'm just overly tired."

Elphaba sat up in her chair and Glinda sat on the arm, putting Elphie's robed covered arms around her

"There is nothing simple about Byjon, my love. " she chuckled "And you are allowed to feel however you want, Thank you"

"No more thanks required Glinda –really- this is what best friends do for one another, right. I was groped for the sake of fashion" She laughed and meant it

"So we are Ok, you and I, your not angry with me?"

"Of course not, my sweet, angry with myself maybe, but not with you- and I am sorry if I led you to think I was." She twisted around and hugged her friend tight. "May we dress now?"

"Absolutely, my love"

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Galinda dear are you in here?" It was her mom

"Come on in Mother"

"Byjon, just left, He is quite taken with you Elphaba, Did the measuring go well?

"It was great- he even sketched Elphie, to get her coloring correct" Glinda gushed

"Elphaba, that's marvelous, he only does that for very special clients."

"He gave her a nickname too,"

"On the first visit- my you are a favored one- Galinda didn't get hers until her third dress"

Glinda nodded, impressed and proud her friend had made such an impression already.

"Well I will leave you two to change- late lunch in the solarium in half an hour?"

"Elphie?" Glinda inquired

The green girl nodded

"Good" She shut the door

"Elphie, we don't need to go down."

"No I want to, I think I like your mom- you two are a lot alike"

"Awww, thank you Elphie, that's a wonderful compliment. "

She went over to her clothes and quickly changed. Elphie did the same.

"Glinda- do I really need to choose footwear?" She rolled her eyes as she buttoned her dress.

"I'm afraid so- if only for the sake of Byjon's health." She giggled

"What?" Elphie asked confused

"My love you have three pair of shoes, all some form of boot and all black. If you present these choices to Byjon, to wear with his creation, he will perish on the spot."

"I certainly wouldn't want that on my conscious" Elphie laughed.

"He will bring some choices- he always does for me- but don't fret about that now- let's go have lunch with my folks. You get to meet Popsicle!"

"I'm looking forward to it, I think" She smiled "but after that, I need some alone time, please Lyndie"

"Absolutely my love- I will see to it you are not disturbed until dinner, if that is what you desire."

She took her friend's green hand and they walked to the solarium to meet her parents for lunch- and to at last tell them the reason for their early arrival.


	31. Chapter 31

Glinda's parent's chatted while waiting for the girls to arrive.

"She seems nice, and she obviously cares for our Galinda" Mrs. Upland said

"Well, She's got Galinda's seal of approval so…"

"Popsicle" Glinda chirped as she ran into the solarium and into her father's arms

"Hello Galinda my darling" He said kissing her cheek "Welcome home"

"Popsicle, This is Elphaba."

He took Elphaba's hands "I'm so happy to finally meet you Elphaba"

"Likewise Mr. Upland" Elphie said

"You two must be very tired and hungry, especially after having Byjon sprung on you so soon after your arrival" He said pulling out chairs for them and getting them settled.

"I'm starved" Glinda said "And Byjon was a wonderful surprise"

"Our Byjon is quite a character Isn't he Elphaba?"

"That he is Mr. Upland, that he is" She chuckled

Cook came in looking a little distressed and whispered something in Mrs. Upland's ear.

"Oh dear. Elphaba, Cook says that the cider was not due to arrive until Saturday, when you were originally scheduled to."

"Would milk be ok with your lunch Miss Elphaba?" She said worriedly

"Milk would be perfect, Thank you" Elphie smiled warmly at the woman and she hurried off.

"Elphie," Glinda said "The cider you like is not common here in Gillkin, Popsicle ordered some special."

"Mr. Upland that was unnecessary"

"Nonsense dear" Mrs. Upland said "This is your home for the next two weeks and we want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself- whatever you need or want, just ask"

"I'm grateful Mrs. Upland- really"

"Speaking of comfortable, your package arrived from the apothecary- Oils I believe. Sargy put them in your bathroom while you were in with Byjon. Please tell her if you require anything else. I mean that Elphaba, this is your house too."

"I am accustoming my self to that notion, and I will."

"Good- Galinda I'm sure will hold you to that"

"I'm sure she will too" Elphie glanced at her obviously delighted friend, smiling.

Cook and her helpers came in with trays of food and drinks, Water for the Uplands, milk for Elphaba. She placed salads in front of everyone and spread out an array of sandwiches on the table.

"Dig in everyone" Mr. Upland, said. "Now Galinda, please tell us what brought you home early?

"Well, It is rather unpleasant. There was some trouble on campus, someone set off some small explosions in the windows of one of the buildings"

"Sweet Oz" Mrs. Upland gasped "was anyone hurt?"

"Yes, there were lot's of minor injuries- I was hurt too." She lifted the hem of her dress and showed her parents her scraped up knees and the small cuts on her legs. "But not badly- an instructor was right there and he carried me to the dispensary"

Elphie had wondered how Glinda had gotten to the dispensary.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry, I know how frightened you get when you're alone at times like that"

"Oh but I wasn't- not for very long, Elphie showed up and stayed with me the whole time- Elphie you never told me how you found out- or if you did I don't remember."

"Master Norven, our dorm porter" She added for Glinda's parent's benefit. "Saw me coming to meet you for lunch and told me you were hurt- I ran all the way there."

"I was so scared until Elphie got there, She talked to me and held me the whole time that mean nurse was hurting me." She laughed and took Elphie's hand.

"Oh my, Elphaba what an absolutely wonderful thing to do." Mrs. Upland gushed "I'm so glad she wasn't alone"

""I'm glad I could be there for her too, she means a great deal to me" Elphie admitted in an uncharacteristic display that not only surprised her, but Glinda as well

"And guess what" She said very proudly "I had to get two shots and I got them without fainting"

"Galinda- that's wonderful" Her parents chimed in together

"But how? We've never been able to manage it before." Her father said

"Elphie held me and hid my face, and talked to me."

"She was very brave" Elphie volunteered

"But I did cry" Glinda said rather sheepishly

Her mother got up and held her tightly, crying softly

"Oh I'm so glad you are all right and home now, what an awful ordeal. How did you manage to change your travel arrangements so quickly"

They explained about the note from the administration, and Elphie enlisting the help of Norven, even about the relaxing soak in the tub, to distract her.

"…And here we are"

"And you are sure you are not more seriously injured?" Her father asked

"I'm sure- I was very lucky"

Everyone nodded in agreement

They ate and talked a little more about the incident and about the girl's train trip, Mr. Upland told funny stories about his work. Glinda and her parents laughed and teased, just like families reunited tend to do.

Elphie was relaxing. Cook bustled in to refill glasses and remove salad plates and sandwich platters,

"Miss Elphaba" Cook said "If I may ask, do you have any food allergies, or sensitivities I should be aware of?"

"No ma'am, not really- although I don't eat thin soup or broth"

"Oh of course not- Thank you Miss Elphaba"

"Thank you for inquiring" Elphie said sincerely.

Cook hurried away looking pleased. Glinda beamed and The Uplands nodded in approval.

"So what do you have planned this afternoon girls?" Mr. Upland asked lighting his pipe

"Actually, if it is ok with you, Elphie and I would like to relax, settle in, maybe even nap until dinner time."

"That's fine with us dears, I'm sure you are tired from your trip, seeing as it was so sudden, and being inundated with Byjon this morning I'm sure didn't help. So I shall see you both are undisturbed until dinner- we will dine casually this evening,"

Glinda got up and kissed her parents.

"Elphaba, may we have a moment with Galinda, please"

"Of course, I'll see you upstairs Glinda- Thank you for you hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Upland" She left the solarium, hoping she could find her way back to her room.

Glinda sat back down "Is anything wrong?" She asked worriedly

"Oh no dear, not at all- we just wanted to tell you that we are quite taken with your Elphaba. She seems very devoted to you."

"Oh Momsie, Popsicle- I knew you'd love her!" Glinda was thrilled

"It's good to see you so happy, frankly we were concerned, knowing you two didn't get along, and you are so very different"

"I know- we've talked about that a lot, and we've been growing closer- very close in fact. She really is the best friend I've ever had"

"We can see that dear, and we are delighted- young ladies away from home need a trusted confidant. She does seem to care about you, doesn't she?"

"She does mom, more than you know- Thank you for inviting her- we needed a break from school- we both needed to get away. "

"I'm glad she came- and Galinda please make sure she has what she needs- you know her."

"I fully intend to, whether she consents or not" She laughed and kissed her parents "We'll see you at dinner"

"Relax well dearest."

Glinda skipped up to her room, happy- elated that her parents liked Elphie so much.

She saw her friends door open, and peeked in. Elphie wasn't there.

"Elphie?" she called

"In here my sweet" Elphie called from Glinda's room.

"What are you doing in here?" She said seeing Elphie folded up on her sofa with a book.

"Do you mind? I wanted to make sure I caught you when you came up"

"I don't mind in the slightest- you know that. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all- is everything alright with your parents? I haven't offended them already have I?"

Glinda flopped on the sofa beside Elphie. "Not at all my love, just the opposite in fact- they told me they are quite taken with you" She kicked off her shoes and stockings wiggling her liberated toes and leaning back.

"Glinda, be serious"

"I am Elphaba, they adore you- they are absolutely delighted that you came- and so am I."

Elphie shook her head and laughed

"Elphie, listen to me- I know that this is not the family life you are used to- but it is the one I am used to. I want you to be a part of it. I want you to be at home here Elphie, and my parent's want that as well. I want this to be your home; I want to create memories we can laugh about on dreary days at school- Private jokes we share with my parents."

"I think I can like it here Lyndie I really do- Everyone has tried to make me feel comfortable- except maybe Byjon, but I'll overlook that"

Glinda giggled.

"Not only am I unused to the warmth your parents and you share, I am very unused to being fussed over and catered to by maids, cooks and the like. All this will take some getting used to. But I feel safe here"

"I'm so happy Elphie, as I said we need to be as far removed from Shiz as we can be for awhile. We can talk more later, if you want some alone time. "

"Oh but my sweet, I have it- I didn't mean alone from you. I meant alone from everything else, just so I can get my bearings, If that is ok with you. But I can go back to my own room, if you wish" She started to get up, but Glinda pulled her down.

"Elphaba Thropp don't you dare"

"I'm used to alone time with you around and I'm beginning to prefer it, as odd as that sounds"

"Oh Elphie" She hugged her roommate "But I want you to know, I won't be angry or pout or anything if you ever need to retreat to your own room, or banish me to mine. I mean even at school you get to be by yourself sometimes"

"I know my sweet, but that is at school, this is home." She smiled at her delighted best friend.

They settled in on the couch, Glinda put herself in Elphie's arms and they sat together for awhile.

"Do you remember what we talked about before we left?" Elphie said breaking their comfortable silence

Glinda blushed slightly "Of course"

"Well, Now that we are away from all we've ever known as friends, I think we are going to learn to relate in new ways. We were very insulated at school, but now we will have new experiences. Not just classes, shopping and pubs, And without dispensaries, alleyways or blown out windows."

"I am glad to be home" Glinda sighed. "All that seems far away already."

"We have so much to learn about each other- So many new situations to experience. Seeing you interact with your parents, for just this short time has been very enlightening for me. - We have two new weeks to be best friends and …whatever else we are. - Let's see what that means in the world outside of Shiz."

"Seeing you interact with my parents has amused me as well"

"I said enlightening" Elphie chuckled

"Tomato, tomahto" Glinda giggled

Glinda got up and fetched some pillows and a coverlet from her bed. She gave a pillow to Elphie, and then she stretched out with her head on the armrest and her feet on a pillow on Elphie's lap.

"Comfortable?" Elphie asked looking amused

"Very" she said wiggling her toes

Elphie picked up a small foot and rubbed it gently. Glinda closed her eyes and sighed

"That feels good Elphie- thank you"

"Take a nap if you wish my sweet"

"I think I will- you should too- you didn't sleep on the train at all did you?"

"Not really- I may sleep some later"

She started to sing softly and Glinda smiled. Within a few minutes the small blonde was asleep. Elphie put down the foot, picked up her book, put on her glasses and settled in, comfortable and content to read.

After about an hour, Elphie heard some low rumbles of thunder in the distance. She glanced over at Glinda, who was snoring softly, unaware. Elphie went back to her book, but as the storm got louder, Glinda stirred waking slightly. Elphie took the opportunity to take her by the arms and shift her around so they were curled up together and Elphie could hold her. Before she could wake completely and become alarmed Elphie started to sing softly in her ear. The storm grew louder, but soothed by Elphaba's voice Glinda never woke.

Mrs. Upland, thinking the girls had retired to their separate rooms to nap- went to check on her daughter when the storm blew in. She opened the door, but did not see her daughter on her bed she walked in a little and heard singing. She saw Elphaba, arms around her sleeping daughter, singing her through the storm. She smiled and left quietly.

After the storm passed Elphaba feel asleep too. Two or so hours later Glinda woke. It took her a beat to figure out she was in a different position, and so was Elphie. Not that she cared. She snuggled, happily against Elphie for a while then got up carefully, so as not to wake her and tiptoed to the bathroom, cleaned up quickly and changed. When she came out, Elphie had stretched out- but was still asleep. She sat in a chair near the sofa and watched the sleeping green girl, a habit she developed when Elphie was having nightmares.

As she watched Elphie sleep, she couldn't believe how much she loved that mean green thing.

Glinda tiptoed out to the hall to look for Sargy, or her mom. Sargy came around the corner.

"Sargy, would you please ask my mother to come to my room?"

"Certainly Miss Galinda"

Glinda went back to sit with Elphie and was lost in thought when her mother came in

"Darling you…."

Glinda got up quickly and walked to the door.

"Shhhh. Elphie is sleeping- let's go into the hall."

"Did you need something dear?"

"I just wanted to hug you, tell you I love you and find out what time dinner is."

"Galinda I do miss having you around the house. Dinner will be around seven, Is that Ok?"

"Fine, It's only mid- afternoon now. Are you upset with me because I haven't spent more time with you?"

"No, not at all my darling- it's your first day, you've had a trying time- I think helping Elphaba get settled and comfortable is good for you. We will have time."

"I love you- I'm glad I'm home" She hugged her mother

"I love you also my precious girl- now go back to your friend, before she wakes"

"See you at dinner."

She went back in and sat down. She let her thoughts wonder around all the things she wanted to do with Elphie while they were here. She also thought about their relationship, the possibilities were thrilling, and a little daunting, but she allowed herself to imagine. She had no idea how long she had been reveling in her fantasy, when she heard Elphie stir. She smiled as she watched those marvelous gangly green limbs stretch out.

"Glinda?"

"Right here my love"

Elphie sat up and smiled "How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so. Did you have a good nap?" She went over and cuddled up with her love.

"I did- I feel a little better now."

"Me too"

"To what do I owe the cuddles?" Elphie asked "Not that I mind"

"Do I need a reason? I'm in love with you."

"You never need a reason, my sweet, these arms are yours whenever you desire."

"Elphie, I know you prefer to do the holding, as opposed to being held, and I like being in your arms more than anything, Just out of curiosity, is there anything else you like?"

"I see you caught on to my little ploy" she chuckled. "Actually, there is. I like it when you play with my fingers. And I like feeling you in my arms."

Glinda sat up, she turned to and pressed her lips to Elphie's soft green tinged ones. She gave her a lingering, but still somewhat chaste kiss. Elphie responded by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I think I like that too" Elphie said when they parted

"Me too'

Glinda snuggled against Elphie's chest and intertwined her fingers with the hands that were holding her and played with the long fingers.

"We have a few hours until dinner, Elphie- I thought maybe sometime before we went down, I could give you a tour of the house."

"That sounds like fun. This place is like a small town compared to what I know"

Glinda giggled "Uplandburg- home of Princess Galinda"

"All hail her royal perkiness!" Elphie laughed and squeezed her friend

Glinda got up "Come, I command you my love, I shall escort you on a tour of my kingdom." She giggled uncontrollably

"I have no choice but to obey, as I am hopelessly wrapped around your royal finger" she bowed deeply and joined in on the giggles.

The walked hand in hand around the second floor, Glinda showing her the other two guestrooms and Sargy's suite. Then they went to the opposite end of the hall to see her parent's bedroom and parlor and her father's study.

Her mother was in her parlor, writing letters.

"Hi mom" Glinda went over and kissed her mother

"Hello Mrs. Upland" Elphie said.

"Hello girls, did you have nice naps"

They both nodded

"I'm giving Elphie a tour of my kingdom.. Uh the house" She started giggling again and Elphie chuckled

"Oh that's a wonderful idea. Continue on and when I have finished my correspondence I shall join you."

"Goody" Glinda clapped and wriggled looking very pleased. Elphie smiled.

"Momsie, do think daddy would mind if I showed Elphie his study?"

"Not at all dear, go right ahead. - Enjoy your tour Elphaba"

"I am already" She laughed "Your daughter is a very enthusiastic tour guide"

Glinda curtsied "I aim to please"

All three women laughed, Glinda took Elphie's hand and they headed out to the study.

"See you soon mom"

"I love my father's study, but rarely go in without permission, it's his private sanctum"

"I feel honored," Elphie said "This room is wonderful," She said looking around.

"I know- it smells like my father's pipe. When I was young- sometimes he would let me play in here while he worked. Every now and then, my dolls and I would sit around this table and have tea parties. Popsicle would always stop, no matter how busy he was, and join us" She smiled at the memory

"What a lovely memory Glinda" She looked at her love, who resembled a little girl at that moment.

"I am very lucky- I have parents who dote on me, and the girl I love wrapped around my finger, if only while in Uplandburg."

She kissed Elphie gently and chuckled "Shall we continue our tour?"

"As you wish, my sweet" She wrapped one long green finger around one of Glinda's dainty ones. "As you wish"

They continued the tour downstairs with Glinda showing Elphie all of the, as she called them, boring formal rooms, then they headed off to the kitchen.

"Mmmmm, Dinner smells divine, I wonder what Cook fixed?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be delicious" Elphie commented

"Hello Cook" Glinda said, "Dinner smells yummy"

She took the lid off of one of the pots. "Can I have a taste?" Cook lightly smacked her hand away.

"Miss Galinda, really, you know better than that" She threatened her with a big serving spoon, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now out of my kitchen the two of you, or no dinner"

Glinda pouted and Cook relented holding out a plate of still warm cookies.

"One each" she said with mock severity "Then be off with you"

The girls took their cookies, Glinda enjoying the little drama

"Thank you Cook" she smiled sweetly.

Cook humphed and waved her spoon at Glinda, but winked at Elphie.

They left the kitchen, Glinda giggling and nibbling her cookie.

"You have obviously done that little play before" Elphie said enjoying every moment of Glinda's delight

"All the time" She grinned "Eat your cookie. Cook makes the best."

Elphie nibbled her cookie as they walked down the hall.

I saved the room I thought you'd like the best until last" as they arrived at a closed door. "The library"

The room startled Elphie. Floor to ceiling bookshelves, loaded with books, A very large fireplace, large comfortable sofa's and chairs and other elegant furnishings.

"Wow"

"I'm glad you approve Glinda chuckled.

Elphie went over to survey the bookshelves becoming lost in the titles

"… Were my grandfather's"

"What? I'm sorry my sweet I was lost in thought" Elphie said still marveling at all the books.

Glinda laughed "I said my father inherited the majority of these books from my grandfather"

"Oh here you are girls"

"Hi Momsie"

"Hello Mrs. Upland, I was just admiring your lovely library"

"Elphie is an avid reader," Glinda said

"How wonderful, Well Elphaba dear feel free to take whatever volumes you like up to your room, whenever you wish."

"Thank you Mrs. Upland, that is very kind of you and I will."

Glinda once again was beaming.

"You are most welcome dear- Did you girls finish your tour?"

"Yes we did and now I'm starving- Cook tossed us out of the kitchen" Glinda pouted

"Yes I heard" Her mom laughed " She has missed you too, I try to pester her every so often, but it's not the same"

Elphie laughed out loud in spite of herself "It seems I'm not the only one around here that's wrapped around your royal finger"

Glinda's mom looked highly amused. And Glinda just smiled demurely.

"Dinner is in half an hour girls, why don't you go and wash up- or whatever term you use Elphaba, I'm sorry"

"Please don't be- wash up is appropriate- I just use oils instead of water." Elphaba said reassuringly.

"Fine then, I'll see you in the dining room" She kissed her daughter and took Elphie's hands.

The girls went to their separate rooms and cleaned up. Glinda went over to Elphie's when she was finished

"Ready when ever you are," She said sitting down

Elphie emerged changed with her hair up in a bun.

"Oh Elphie why do you do that- your hair" she used her hands and made a bun like motion on top of her head and pouted.

"My hair is in need of a good cleaning- I shall attend to that tonight and tomorrow, I'll keep it down- or at least in a pony tail. So stop pouting. Please"

"Fine" Glinda, said unhappily "I just love your hair, It is the first thing I admired about you."

Elphie sighed, but smiled "Maybe now isn't the time to tell you I was thinking of getting it cut short"

She said as she walked out of the room.

Glinda ran to catch up with her.

"Elphaba Thropp, you had better be kidding or I shall never speak to you again." Glinda said seriously

"Of course I'm kidding my sweet. My hair shall stay as it is. Nanny trimmed it a little for me before I left for Shiz, eventually though, I will have to get it trimmed again."

"Well I guess that would be true. Why must you tease me so?"

"Because it amuses me and I'm a mean green thing"

"Yes you are" Glinda said slipping her hand into Elphie's.

Dinner was casual but scrumptious. Cook made a wonderful fish chowder. The Upland's and Elphaba talked a little more about the incident at Shiz and generally about life there. Glinda talked about her classes, especially her sorcery classes.

It's a lot harder than I thought it would be"

"It takes much practice darling- you'll do well, I'm sure." Her mother said

"I think she will too," Elphaba said smiling at the roomie.

Mr. and Mrs. Upland asked about Elphaba's classes and interests and what the girls did for fun. Cook brought out dessert and coffee. Glinda yawned involuntarily.

"Oh I apologize," She said

Her parents laughed. "It's fine darling, you've had a long day and even with that nap- I'm sure you are very tired. I'll get Sargy to draw you a bath."

"Ooooooo, that sounds heavenly" Glinda sighed, but I can talk to her."

" As you like. Elphaba dear, did everything you require arrive from the apothecary"

"Yes, I have everything I need. Thank you"

"May we be excused please" Glinda asked

"Of course dears, We'll be up later on to say good night"

"I can't believe how tired I am, a bath will feel great." Glinda said as they walked down the hall."

"I know, now that I have my oils and hair dust, I can bathe properly. Glinda I'm going to stop by the library and get a book- Ok?"

"Of course my love. Shall I come with you?"

"No, go get your bath started- I'll be fine. When you are all done either call for me or come over to my room"

"You can count on it" Glinda said happily as she headed up the stairs.

Elphie found a book that interested her and went to her room. She was getting things ready when she heard Sargy at the door.

"Excuse me Miss Elphaba? Is there anything you require?"

"No thank you Sargy, I'm fine"

"Every night I make sure Miss Galinda has a glass of cold water on her night table. Is there something you would like to drink before bed."

"Hmmm." Elphie pondered "Tonight a glass of milk would be fine, Thank you so much"

"My pleasure Miss Elphaba."

She left and Elphie spent the next hour bathing and cleaning and brushing out her hair. She put on a soft nightdress and feeling squeaky clean, went to go wait for Glinda. She folded herself up in one of the big comfy chairs, picked up her book and had been reading for a short while when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Elphaba?"

"Come in Sargy" Elphie called

The girl came, put a glass of milk on Elphie's night table and turned down her bed

"Miss Glinda told me to tell you she will be over in about half an hour. Is there anything else you need tonight?"

"No thank you- I appreciate all of this. Good night Sargy"

"Good night Miss Elphaba"

Elphie was not comfortable with being catered to and fussed over, but she didn't want to disrupt what appeared to be a well-established routine. She sighed and went back to her book. It wasn't long before Glinda poked her blonde head in the door.

"Are you decent?" She giggled

"Of course" Elphie said

"Darn" Glinda said coming in and flopping her pink nightgown clad body in the other chair. "You look fresh, clean, comfortable and very tired."

Elphie put aside her book and glasses. "You look the same"

"That bath was heavenly, even though it stung my legs."

"I'm sorry your soak wasn't perfect. Is there any thing I can do?"

Glinda handed her the vile of antiseptic and tube of ointment "I only used the ointment the last time because the stuff in the vile hurt. You do it for me"

Elphie got up and knelt by Glinda's chair. "I'll do like I used to do for Nessa. It will only sting a little."

She lifted up one of Glinda's legs slightly and using the dropper put some antiseptic on Glinda's knee. As Glinda flinched, Elphie blew on the scrape.

"Does that help my sweet" She said blowing again

"Yes- your very good at this"

Elphie did the other leg and applied the ointment. She got up and sat in the chair with Glinda

"Ok?" She said soothingly

"Ok" Glinda said snuggling close and yawning

"Elphie, have I told you I'm glad you came"

"Yes you have" Elphie smiled

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"All the time" She kissed her friends hair and breathed in the intoxicating scent of her shampoo.

"Have I told you that you are a mean green thing?"

"Every chance that you get, my sweet"

"Good, because I am, I do, and you are"

"I'm glad I came too, I love you dearly, and I know I am." Elphie got up and went over to her own chair.

"Lyndie, Are you Ok about what happened to you yesterday?"

"I think so- I don't feel scared, being home and being here with you makes it better. I'm fine"

"Alright, but if you have a nightmare, come to me, or call for me- promise."

"Promise." She smiled broadly and yawned again.

"I think maybe it's time for us to go to sleep." Elphie said getting up.

"I know." She went and wrapped her arms around Elphie and hugged her tight.

They kissed innocently, but lovingly.

"Goodnight my love" Glinda said hugging her again

"Goodnight my sweet, Fresh dreams" Elphie said

Glinda turned and winked at Elphie as she walked out the door. "Oh my dreams will be wonderful"

She blew her dark green love a kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Elphie re-read the note Glinda had left for her.

_My Love,_

_I didn't want to wake you, as you were sleeping so peacefully, and need to so badly._

_Please stay in, as a favor to me, it is raining very hard._

_I will return very soon. _

_I love you,_

_Lyndie_

"A little cryptic. Must mean she is up to something." Elphie smiled.

Since she was dressed and well rested, Elphie thought she would go see if her fugitive love was in the house somewhere. She checked the parlor first since that seemed to be a favorite congregating place and found Glinda's mother sitting sipping coffee.

"Good morning Mrs. Upland"

"Good morning Elphaba dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well thank you. Have you seen Glinda?"

"Come, sit my dear. Glinda went down to the stables during a break in the rain, hoping for a quick ride.

She left strict instructions that if it was raining; she wanted you to stay here. I was not to let you out of the house" She laughed and shook her head.

"She can be a little over protective" Elphie chuckled

"I see that- She does seem to worry about you getting wet, and you do have that water allergy"

" True," Elphie said, hoping the conversation would end here.

""It is a very hard thing for me to imagine, allergic to water. It's so very unusual. I don't want to pry Elphaba dear but what exactly happens to you if you get wet. Do you sneeze, or swell, or break out in a rash?"

Elphie sighed, obviously Glinda didn't give them a complete accounting of the situation.

"You are not prying. But it's a little more complicated, and serious than that."

Seeing Mrs. Upland's confused and concerned expression

"Allow me to show you" She took a deep breath.

To her own surprise she did something she had only done two other times in her life- neither time willingly. She dipped a cloth napkin into a water glass and steeling herself against the inevitable pain, allowed two drops of water to fall on her forearm and left them there for a couple of seconds. She felt the burning and heard Mrs. Upland gasped. Unable to tolerate more, she quickly took a dry napkin and gently dabbed the drops off, flinching at the touch.

"Sweet Oz Elphaba, you're burned"

She was looking at the two very red and inflamed welts that had appeared on Elphie's arm.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," She said keeping her voice from cracking as she recovered. "I usually never have to explain the problem, because I can cover well enough. But Glinda told you about it, as was proper, and you have a right to understand"

"Elphaba, you're burned" was all the stunned lady could say.

"I'm fine now-- really." She pulled a small vile out of her pocket;

"I usually keep this in my pocket when I'm away, just in case. It's an aloe based oil, very soothing"

She put a little on her fingers and gently rubbed it on the welts, trying not to wince.

"Elphaba, I had no idea, I'm sorry I put you through that" She was clearly upset

"Mrs. Upland, I could have tried to explain, but this was easier and quicker. And I promise, It doesn't hurt much at all anymore, and will heal in a few days. Although explaining these marks to my sensitive roomie will be difficult"

She laughed, hoping to ease the tension she had inadvertently created

Seeing that Elphaba was laughing and seemed none the worse for wear, Mrs. Upland relaxed slightly

"May I ask, is this related to your unique skin coloring?"

Prepared for this Elphie answered easily "That is what I have always thought, it's been this way since I was born. And I have learned how to protect myself."

"This demonstration for my benefit was painful for you, but caused you no permanent damage- true?"

Elphie decided it was best to be up front with this woman, as she sensed nothing but true concern from her.

"My little stunt did cause me pain, but did not permanently harm me- true." She said seriously, looking at her directly.

"And I gather that too much water at once, or prolonged exposure would do you serious ham" She said easily understanding the implications.

"Those scenarios would do me serious harm- yes." She agreed. A little surprised that she was being so candid about a topic she normally tried to gloss over.

"Galinda is aware of all of this?"

"She is, she has seen what can happen and although we have never directly spoken of the implications- I fully believe she understands what they are."

"Thank you for being so direct with me about this Elphaba. I will take you at your word that you are unharmed, and will make no more of it"

"Thank you for that" Elphie said sincerely

"Now my dear, since it is still raining and Glinda will give us both Ozma's own wrath if you go down to the stables after her, would you care to join me for some coffee and sweet bread."

Elphie accepted a cup of coffee and selected a cinnamon bun from the plate offered her.

"Thank you Mrs. Upland"

They chatted for a time about Elphie's day at Upland Manor yesterday and if her room was satisfactory and general chi-chat." Although she sensed no underlying ulterior motives in Mrs. Upland's words or demeanor, her past experiences made her a bit wary

"I went to check on my daughter during the storm yesterday," Mrs. Upland said

Elphie flushed, and Glinda's mother looked at her oddly.

"Are you well my dear, you seem to be a darker shade of green."

The comment made her flush harder

"That's my version of blushing, I'm sorry," Elphie said very embarrassed

"Oh my dear, It is I who should apologize- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I heard you singing to Galinda and your voice is lovely"

Elphie thought she was going to pass out from embarrassment, but for Glinda's sake she pulled it together.

"Thank you" She said as calmly as she could manage.

" When I discovered Glinda was afraid of storms I would lie down with her, to try and comfort her, but that didn't always work, so I started singing to her, because she liked my voice. That always seems to calm her."

Mrs. Upland had tears in her eyes "Oh my dear Elphaba, you have no idea how relived I am. We were very worried about what happened to her during storms while she was at school, she said you stayed with her, but not that you went to such lengths to soothe her. I am very grateful."

"Has she always been afraid of storms?" Elphie ventured

"Since she was a baby, but instead of getting better as she got older, it seemed to get worse." She looked at the green girl sipping coffee and softened her voice

"I can see why Galinda adores you so much"

Elphie flushed again and was becoming flustered.

"Oh dear, I've upset you again"

Elphie sighed "No ma'am you haven't, I'm just very unused to so much attention. Glinda is a very special girl and a great friend to me, she has taught me a lot about friendship and caring. Compared to that, my singing her through a storm is a very small thing." She said surprising herself again.

Mrs. Upland smiled at Elphie " Not to her, my dear and I venture that you do much more for her than that."

Before Elphie could comment Cook came bustling in

"Excuse me, I need to see you Mrs. Upland"

"Of course Cook, will you excuse me Elphaba?"

"Of course"

"And Elphaba, thank you for talking with me so candidly, it comforts me to know Galinda has such a friend as you watching out for her."

She was left alone in the parlor, her emotions churning. She couldn't believe she had put water on her own skin, or that she had been so candid with Glinda's mother or that the mother of the girl she adored genuinely seemed fond of her and accepted without reservation. That was the hardest thought for her to wrap her head around. She desperately needed to talk to Glinda and was mildly irritated at her for leaving her and being gone for so long. She settled herself down and processed the morning, deciding that none of what had happened was worth becoming distressed over, so she put it away for the time being. But she still wanted to see Glinda and looked out of the window hoping to.

"Finally" she breathed as she noticed that the rain had stopped falling.

Elphie headed out the front door on her way to what she hoped were the stables. She enjoyed the smell of the flowers and the glistening drops of rain on the grass. She saw a man tending to a bed of flowers and recognized him as the gardener.

"Good morning Mr. Gardener- that is a lovely flower patch"

"Oh- Good morning- you're Miss Elphaba- Miss Galinda's school friend aren't you?

"Guilty" Elphie said amiably

"A pleasure to meet you- and it's just Gardener"

She nodded an acknoweldement. "I'm looking for the stables, could you please point me in the right direction?"

"I'll just walk you down there, it's not far and I need to go down that way anyway"

"Thank you- that's kind "

They walked, Elphie asked about the plants and flowers that dotted the landscape. Gardener was very knowledgeable. Elphie, admiring the grounds and not really paying attention to where she was going stepped into a mud puddle and slipped. Gardener grabbed her arm and around her waist to keep her from falling.

"That was close Miss Elphaba. Are you…"

Before he could finish, Elphaba looked at him, "I… " But she couldn't form words. Panicked she turned and hurried back to the house.

She ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door. She was terrified and shaking, having trouble breathing.

She sat in a chair trembling. "You're Ok, you're Ok" She said out loud over and over.

Finally her breathing calmed and she settled down. She sat there in the chair sorting through her thoughts, trying to cope with her terror.

10 or so minutes later Glinda burst through the door, frantic.

"Elphie, you're hurt! Where are you hurt?" She said racing to her friend's side.

"Glinda- what? I'm not hurt," Elphie said confused, but glad to see her.

"Gardener came to get me at the stables, he said you slipped in the mud, and your face looked like you had hurt yourself- I ran right up- what happened?"

"Glinda sit down, please and calm down- I am unharmed- I promise- I'm not hurt."

Glinda sat in a chair across from Elphie and studied her carefully

"You're not hurt. But something is very wrong- I can see it- talk to me Elphie"

"I didn't get hurt- I got scared" Elphie said quietly "I wasn't…"

Glinda's mother came bustling into the room

"Elphaba dear, are you alright? I was informed you were injured," She said very concerned.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Upland, I'm not hurt- I just slipped in the mud"

"Are you sure dear, I can send for the doctor."

Elphie was struggling to maintain control. Glinda could see it on her face.

"She was in a very unladylike and embarrassing position when she slipped is all mother"

"She is unharmed?"

"I am unharmed Mrs. Upland- I promise, just a little flustered. I must have scared poor Gardener to death"

"He was very concerned," Glinda said

"Please tell him I'm fine and I'm sorry for causing him worry." Elphie said, needing this conversation to end.

Sensing this, Glinda got up and gently got her mom to the door.

"Mother would you please have something sent up for us to drink?"

"Certainly dear- I'm glad you are Ok Elphaba"

"Thank you"

"I'll see to those drinks"

"Thanks Momsie" Glinda said kissing her on the cheek

Glinda shut the door behind her mother

"Elphie, you may not be hurt, but you are not even close to being Ok."

Elphie started trembling again, her long fingers intertwining with one another Glinda pulled her chair closer to Elphie's sitting inches away from her struggling friend.

"Talk to me Elphie- tell me, whatever it is"

There was a knock on the door, Elphie bolted up from her chair and ran into the bathroom.

Sighing Glinda went over and opened the door- Cook was carrying a tray with a pitcher of milk and a pitcher of apple juice. "Cider's not here yet Miss Galinda- sorry"

"This is fine Cook- thank you so much"

"Is Miss Elphaba alright?"

"She's fine- I promise"

Cook nodded and left. Glinda closed the door, put the tray on the side table and went into the bathroom.

Elphie was very distressed, and didn't seem to be focusing on anything.

"Come out and sit my love, we will talk it out. "

She took her by the hand and led her gently towards the bed, then went and poured them something to drink.

"Drink this Elphie" She said handing her a glass of milk.

Elphie complied and took a long drink, which seemed to snap her out of the haze she was in.

Glinda put the glasses on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. Elphie shifted, leaning back against the headboard and Glinda sat cross- legged across from her.

"Elphie shook her head "I was doing so well, no nightmares for a long time, I haven't been jumpy or really moody. I thought I was coping- finally putting all of that behind me"

"Elphie you have been coping, very well- Please tell me what happened- what frightened you"

"I don't know!" She cried out frustrated.

She was very agitated and Glinda knew better than to do much to comfort her.

"Your Gardener was walking me down to the stables to met you. I slipped in the mud and almost fell. He grabbed my arm and around my waist to keep me from falling. It was all very proper. When I was steady he released me."

She started to tremble

"I panicked Lyndie, I was terrified of that sweet man, all I could do was run back to the house. My stomach was in knots. I couldn't breath. I was terrified- I still am." She spoke softly, tears starting to fall.

Glinda handed her a napkin to dry them.

"I flashbacked- I was there, it was so real. My eyes saw that lovely Gardener but my body felt those awful men- I could feel them, smell them"

She leaned forward in to Glinda's arms her body shaking. Glinda held her close stroking her hair, until she stopped and finally got her bearings.

"All that scared me but what scared me more was the fact I couldn't distinguish between what I thought was real and what really was real.

"But you did." Glinda said, treading lightly

"I finally did, but I felt like I was going crazy- losing my grip on reality- even when your mother came in- it was like I was talking from somewhere else."

"Do you feel like that now?"

"No, I'm just scared- scared I felt like that at all"

She reached for her glass and drained it, sighing loudly

"I wouldn't be so hard on yourself Elphie. You found your bearings, you are back in control."

"I know-I know"

"I think it is unrealistic to expect that nothing will ever frighten you, especially here in unfamiliar surroundings." Glinda took her friends still trembling hands in hers

"Elphie, It's only been a month," She said softly.

"I know" she whispered

Elphie closed her eyes briefly, then got up and poured herself some more milk. "More juice?"

"No, thanks- are you feeling better my love?" Glinda hated to see her hurting so.

She followed Elphie over to the chairs and sat near her

"I am, I guess."

They sat for awhile silently, then Glinda, who could take it no longer, went and wedged herself beside Elphie in the chair, who shifted so they were both comfortable. Glinda intertwined her fingers in Elphie's and started to play with them. This had become one Glinda's favorite things, and she knew Elphie liked it too. Elphie leaned her head against Glinda's and banished her fears.

"Glinda," Elphie said after a time, "Are you wearing trousers?" She said finally noticing her roommates attire.

"It's a riding habit- Mother is arranging to have one sent for you- we can go riding together"

Elphaba laughed "You really expect me to put on trousers _and_ get on a horse?"

" I guess the riding out fit is negotiable, but I thought you might at least try to ride.- you can ride Starlight's dam, Starshine- she is very gentle and goes slowly." She admitted to herself that the image of Elphie astride a horse was amusing.

"I'll think about it- your mom didn't mention a riding habit to me when we chatted earlier."

"You and Momsie had a chat- how grand!"

"Please, Glinda, like that wasn't your intention all along, leaving that early for the stables" She chuckled

"Elphie are you honestly suggesting that I caused it to rain, so you would stay in, and run into my mother while looking for me."

"I think you awoke saw it raining and then did what you just said." She laughed

"You give me far to much credit Elphie"

"My sweet, I don't think I give you nearly enough"

They both collapsed into a giggle fit then lapsed into the comfortable silence that had become such a big part of their time together. It seemed to do them both good, just being in proximity to one another, and it served as a form of comfort for Elphie,

Glinda picked up a sketchpad and started doodling. Elphie was reading. They sat together in the big chair, doing nothing in particular for quite awhile. Elphie was feeling like herself again. They were so relaxed that the both jumped a little at the knock at the door.

"Come in" Elphie called

"Elphaba dear- are you feeling better?"

"I am- thank you very much"

"Oh I'm so glad, May I steal Galinda away for just a moment?"

Glinda glanced at Elphie, who nodded that she was Ok now.

"Certainly Mrs. Upland"

Glinda followed her mom across the hall to her own room.

"Galinda darling- is she really fine?"

"She really is"

"Gardener explained what happened and well, I wanted to make sure that there was no- how should I put this …nothing inappropriate. She seemed so upset earlier"

"Mother- no!" Glinda was stunned at the thought. "Elphie told me what happened and said specifically that it was all very proper"

She motioned for her mom to sit and gave her an edited, and altered account of what had happened to Elphie at Shiz, and explained why she acted as she had.

" How awful for her, the poor dear" Her mom said sincerely

"She is fine now mom, really- let's just forget about this morning"

"If you think that is best dear" She kissed her daughter and left. Glinda walked back over to Elphie's room

"Is everything Ok? She said taking off her glasses and putting aside her book.

"Oh yes- she was just concerned. I gave her a version of what happened to you back at Shiz, and why you got so upset earlier." She flopped in a chair, while Elphaba shot up out of hers.

"You did what?" Her voice was tight; her hands clenched She felt angry. " Glinda, how could you!"

"Elphie, I didn't tell her what really happened" Glinda said softly hoping to soothe her

"I don't care- you had no right to tell her anything about it" She was very agitated and started to pace

" Elphaba, please-I had to tell her something- so she wouldn't think Gardener did something to upset you- I didn't think it would matter" Glinda was becoming a little irritated at Elphie's attitude.

"Wouldn't matter? Obviously you didn't think at all, as usual" Her eyes flashed angrily

"Would you please settle down. Let's talk about this" She was still irritated, but in better control than Elphie.

"Talk, about what?" Elphie was clearly angry now, her eyes cold her words hard. "How you betrayed me?"

"Elphaba, I did not betray you" Glinda was taken a back

"Like hell you didn't" She spat, standing still and looking directly into Glinda's eyes

"How could you even think that" Glinda shot back, not even trying to hide the anger in her tone.

"This was not yours to banter about at your whim. I trusted you with my scariest emotions- my darkest pain and fears and you dole it out like small talk whenever the urge arises." She was pacing again now, seething.

"What? " Glinda was incredulous. She got up and started moving around too.

"How could you think this wouldn't matter to me? Did it ever occur to you that I might need all this kept private."

"Not in this instance, no- someone else was involved, at least in my mothers mind, why is that so hard for you to comprehend?" Her voice was loud

"Uggghhh" Elphaba yelled in frustration and anger "Do you hear yourself?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Glinda's voice rose "You should have come with an owner's manual" She hurled angrily

Elphie whirled and glared hard at the angry blonde "An- owner's – manual" Her voice even colder than before.

"Don't turn this into a matter of semantics Elphaba- I need a "How to read Elphie's mind and interpret her thoughts" manual"

"I don't believe this- what am I? - Someone you turn on to coddle in your spare time or sing you to sleep. A class project- build a best friend in 5 easy steps" She had stopped pacing- but her words were venomous.

"Easy!" Glinda actually yelled, "Do you think any of this has been easy. " Glinda didn't even try to hide her ire.

""You're acting like your actions have no effect on me at all" Elphie shot back

"Do they? Have they ever?" Glinda's face was flush.

"This is impossible- Why am I even bothering? You haven't heard anything I've said." Elphie was furious

"As if you're really the model of active listening!" Glinda hissed.

"Do what you want, Galinda you always do anyway. "Elphie's voice dripped vitriol

"I am not going to be bullied Elphaba- I was trying to help, trying to protect you"

"Help me, protect me, betray me" She spat out the last two words harshly " If these concepts are interchangeable in the world of friendship and love, then I made the wrong choice!" She was livid, glaring at Glinda, who matched her glare.

"If you think that is even possible, Elphaba - maybe you did." Glinda shot back.

Elphie spun and stalked out of the room and down the hall. Glinda let out a frustrated Ugh and stalked out right after her, but in to her own room.


	33. Chapter 33

Glinda's mother walked down the hall, a little earlier she had heard a commotion coming from the end of the hall where the girls' rooms were and wanted to go check on them. As she got closer she heard raised voices and hateful words coming from both of them. Before she had a chance to inquire, Elphaba came flying out of the room. Fury on her face and oblivious, she ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Glinda was close behind, fists clenched, face red with anger, but she went into her own room. Mrs. Upland, resisting with great difficulty the urge to go to her daughter turned and went back to her project.

"_They need to learn sort this out on their own,"_ She thought.

Elphaba raced out the front door and kept going, not knowing or even caring where. Her mind was clouded with rage. Eventually she slowed her pace and took stock of where she was. Upland Manor was back quite a distance. "Good!" she spat out to no one

Glinda paced around her room, trying to gain control of her breathing and her thoughts. She picked up pillows from the couch and hurled them across the room "She is impossible" she yelled at the lamp.

Elphie skulked about the grounds for a long time, trying to regain control of herself and her emotions. Still unable to think clearly, she walked over to a grassy meadow and sat down on an old tree stump, because the grass was still a little damp from the morning's rain. "Ok Elphaba" she said out loud rather angrily "you're away, you're alone, think this through"

Glinda threw a few more pillows and finally calmed down a little. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The face she saw shocked her. "You need to think this through before she returns," She said to the anger itched face. It never even occurred to her that Elphaba might not return.

Mr. and Mrs. Upland were having lunch in the solarium; it had been over two hours since the girl's fight.

"Will the Misses be joining you ma'am?" Cook said

"I don't think so, but please prepare a tray of light fare in case they want to eat later"

"I certainly will, Our Miss Elphaba is far to skinny to miss a meal"

"Oh and Cook would you please ask Hensign to come in here please"

"Of course" She said as she left.

"Elphaba doesn't know her way around the grounds yet, I'm afraid she may become lost" Mr. Upland said

"I'm more concerned about the weather, it looks as though it may rain again" His wife responded.

Hensign entered "What may I do for you?"

"Do you know if anyone has seen Miss Elphaba walking about the grounds?" Mr. Upland said

"I'll find out Sir"

"Thank you Hensign, it is most important, we need to locate her- not bother her, just locate her."

"I understand Sir." He hurried out.

They ate and chatted about the girls and about 10 minutes later Hensign returned.

"Sir, a stable hand reported seeing Miss Elphaba sitting on the old stump in the horse meadow a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Hensign" The butler nodded and turned smartly and exited.

"The meadow, Oh Samion- She is not far from a shelter, but she doesn't know that. I don't want to bother her, but we can't have her caught out in the rain." Mrs. Upland was very distressed, remembering the welts on Elphaba's arm.

"We will just take a casual stroll, on the back path to the meadow, and take her an umbrella." Mr. Upland suggested.

"What a wonderful idea- I'll go tell Galinda we are going out"

Glinda was sitting, stretched out on her bed, replaying the argument in her mind.

"Galinda- are you Ok darling?"

Glinda got up and greeted her mother

"I'm fine Mother, Elphie and I had an awful argument."

"I know dear, I heard a little of it and saw Elphaba run outside."

"She is a solitary sort mom, she needs to be alone- if it's ok I'd rather not talk about this anymore"

"As you wish darling. Even though it looks like rain, your father and I are going out for a sort stroll."

Glinda chuckled "Since when do you and daddy stroll?"

"Since it looks like rain and your best friend is outside without an umbrella or cloak"

"Oh dear!" She ran to a window and saw the sky.

"Don't worry, she is close to the East gazebo. We are just going to casually run into her, give her an umbrella and tell her about the gazebo, nothing more."

"Momsie- thank you- I know I should do that- but I can't handle seeing her yet"

"I understand dear-If she hasn't found her way back yet- she may not be ready either"

She kissed her daughter "You two will work it out"

"I hope so" She sighed "Please make sure she doesn't get hurt" she whispered

"We will, and Galinda please change out of your riding clothes" She hugged her daughter and left.

Glinda hadn't even realized she was still in riding clothes. She suddenly became very angry with herself for not realizing that Elphie was outside alone, in a strange place on a rainy day. She also realized that she was rational, still angry, but rational, not whiney and pouty.

"_That argument effected me more than I realized_" She thought with mixed emotions

The Uplands walked down the back path to the horse meadow.

"Was Galinda alright my dear?"

"She seemed fine- frustrated perhaps. I don't think the girls have ever fought like that before"

They walked arm in arm for about 5 minutes when they reached the gazebo. They continued through the trees to the field, and saw the lone black clad figure walking around the old stump. They walked over to near where she was and called.

"Elphaba-Hello dear"

Elphie startled at the sound of her name. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. "_Fleeing in the opposite direction might be a little obvious," S_he thought

"I see you've found our horse meadow- its such a beautiful, quite place"

"Yes, it is" Elphie mumbled, barely able to meet their gaze.

"Well dear, we don't want to bother you- so we will be on our way. Samion dear, please leave Elphaba your umbrella, it looks as though it may rain."

"Of course" He said handing Elphie his big red umbrella. "Oh and Elphaba, just behind here, through those trees is a lovely gazebo, overlooking the lake. And a beautiful walking path that leads back to the house. - If you're interested."

"Thank you" Elphie said quietly

"Don't mention it dear- Well Samion, let's leave her to enjoy the day"

"We shall see you tonight back at the house" Mr. Upland said taking his wife's arm and striding away.

Elphie watched them walk away, her clever mind clicking into place the details of what had just transpired.

She sat back down on the stump. Her natural inclination towards cynicism and paranoia took her in the direction that they were checking up on her and following her.

"_Get a handle on this you know that's not true"_ She chided herself.

She sat there for a long time. Her mind sorted through her intense emotions, that awful argument with Glinda replaying over and over in her head.

Glinda had changed into a more appropriate outfit. She was in much better control of her thoughts since her mother's visit. She sat on her sofa, trying to analyze why she had gotten so angry with Elphie, and more importantly why Elphie was so angry.

A light drizzle started and Elphie put up the umbrella; She walked in the direction of the gazebo and found it easily. "_This is lovely"_, she thought. She sighed and sat down on a padded bench, watching the mist fall on the lake. "Water water everywhere, but not a drop on Elphie" She sing-songed wryly.

She knew she needed to go back up to the house soon, She thought she had figured out why she was so angry, what was really fueling it. But she wasn't sure if she was ready face Glinda. A duck waddled up into the gazebo and looked at her. "Well you better get ready soon or you'll be sleeping with Mr. duck here." She said out loud

Glinda was as ready as she was ever going to get to see Elphie, and was even looking forward to it, albeit anxiously. "She will return, when she is ready" Glinda said curling up on the sofa with a spell book and her wand.

Elphaba had been pacing around the gazebo, the duck following behind her. She suddenly decided that it was now or never, _"You can't keep sulking out here,"_ She thought.

She had been walking, sulking and thinking for hours. She had regained control over her thoughts and feelings and felt like she was ready to see her best friend again- She just hoped her best friend was ready to see her. So she took a deep breath and walked up the path feeling more than a little anxious.

She saw the back of the house and went in through the kitchen. Cook was there working on what seemed to be dinner.

"Hello Cook" Elphie said startling the older woman

"Oh Miss Elphaba, you gave me a fright" Her voice took on a mildly scolding tone "you missed your lunch- where in Oz were you all this time?"

"Just walking around the grounds- I'm sorry I missed lunch"

"You were walking for five hours?"

"Five hours!" Elphie said incredulous "I was gone that long"

"Yes Missy you were, and Miss Galinda has been holed up in her room all that time too- She also missed lunch. I'll never understand you college girls"

Elphie was stunned that time had passed that quickly. Cook observed her carefully

"You look tired and hungry dear, why don't you go up and I'll bring you and Miss Galinda up a snack"

"Would you mind if I took it up Cook- maybe I can use it as a peace offering." Elphie said distractedly.

"Of course child, I'll get it ready in a jiffy" She hurried to get the drinks and a veggie plate ready. "Are you sure you can manage this up the stairs?"

"I'm sure- thank you Cook" She picked up the tray and started out

"Miss Elphaba?" Elphie turned "Girlfriends have tiffs all the time, it comes with the territory"

Elphie gave her a warm smile and went up to deal with the aftermath of her and Glinda's tiff.

Elphaba walked down the hall feeling very nervous. She saw Glinda's door open and took a deep breath. Standing in the doorway she saw her love curled up on her sofa reading something- more than likely a spell book, because she was also waving around her wand.

"I'm not coming in until you put that thing away." Elphie said as normally as she could.

Glinda looked up, feeling a mix of relief and nervousness, and gave her love a little smile.

"It's just as well," She said putting the book and wand on the table "I just turned my lamp into a pencil holder"

She pointed to her desk. Elphie smiled and put the tray on the coffee table in front of the sofa and sat down.

"Cook was in the kitchen when I came in, she was a little upset that we missed lunch" She poured Glinda a glass of tea, and herself a glass of milk. They nibbled and sipped in silence for a time.

"Where did you go Elphie?" Glinda ventured quietly.

"I just went out the door and kept going, I found out, from your parents by the way, that I ended up in the horse meadow"

"Oh I love the horse meadow" Glinda sighed

"It helped calm me- I blended in." She laughed thinking about what Glinda had said about her favorite grassy place back at Shiz.

Glinda smiled remembering too. "Elphie, my parents…"

The green girl interrupted her "were thoughtful, and caring, if not a bit obvious. I had to fight my paranoid leanings to come to this conclusion." She chuckled slightly

"They told me they were going on a walk, because you needed an umbrella. I got so angry with myself because I hadn't even realized."

"Glinda we were both very angry" Elphie said testing the waters.

"I know" She spoke carefully "Elphie we've never been angry at each other at the same time before. It was a little scary"

"No we haven't been. - I know you don't understand, but I truly did feel betrayed."

"Elphie I understand now. I think. I wasn't able to realize at the time that my perception of the situation didn't matter- only yours did- and I should have talked to you first and we could have talked to my mother together"

"Close enough. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that, intentionally, but at the time, this was just one more person I barely know- knowing the intimate details of my life and I think I overloaded. But Glinda, what was different, what frightened me- was that I wasn't just lashing out at you because you happen to there, like I usually do- I was truly angry with you, specifically."

"I was the same Elphie- I felt like because I was at home- I could do as I thought best, and you should have understood- and it really infuriated me that you didn't."

"Using the home field advantage in an argument is cheating." She smiled at her roomie, desperately wanting to feel the chemistry they shared return.

"You're the one who had the run of the grounds and my parents chasing you around." She smiled lovingly.

"I hate that we had so much trouble talking- It's usually our best thing" Elphie said sadly

"I hate it too- It seemed so unnatural."

There was a knock on the door, and Glinda's mother came in.

"Hello, girls- Cook told me you had returned Elphaba. Did you both get enough to eat?"

Elphie nodded and Glinda said "Thank Cook for us"

Mrs.; Upland nodded "May I talk to you two for a moment girls?"

Glinda glanced at Elphie, who nodded

"Sure Mom"

She sat in a chair near her daughter. "Girl's I'm going to use a mother's prerogative and give you some unsolicited advice. You two know you are very different people, with very different needs, but you seem to be able to understand each other's differences, and embrace and honor them, even if you momentarily forgot that earlier. This is a rare thing in ones so young. You've been talking, correct?"

They both nodded

"Good- that's important, You two will fight again, but you need to remember this one- right now, because you learned today that you can't always coddle one another's feelings, that sometimes they will blow up, as intense emotions tend to do. You've also learned that, as friends you can survive it, even though it may be painful. Now you need to acknowledge each other's hurt, understand what happened on your own and on the other's part, talk about it- then let it go. This is hard to do, letting go, but it is necessary my darlings, and may take some time."

"Any thoughts on how we can do this?" Glinda sighed sadly

"You already know how darling- and I venture that you do too Elphaba. You two could never have become the kind of friends that you are if you didn't"

She kissed her daughter, cupped Elphaba's cheek lightly and walked to the door.

"Dinner will be in two hours."

She left the girls alone. Elphie sighed heavily and Glinda looked like she wanted to cry.

"Glinda please try not to cry, I don't have the strength for it. Let's just try and talk"

Glinda sniffled " Ok"

"Thank you. Glinda I am trying to absorb this place- your parents, the staff, the house- everything. From the moment we walked in I could see you change- become more comfortable."

"This is my home Elphie, until Shiz it is all I ever knew. I love it here"

"I know you do- I can see it all over you. I've been trying to identify a feeling that I've had since I got here. It wasn't unfamiliar, but it was unwanted. I saw you with your parents, the love and warmth, how everything you feel and your lives are so intertwined. And that conversation I had with your mother this morning confused me. It's all too new. I felt…feel like an interloper."

Glinda knew better than to interrupt, she would get her turn soon enough.

"I know you've told your parent's things about me, and that doesn't bother me. But when you told your mom that I was attacked- whatever version it was, I snapped- that was ours, that thing, the awful thing that gave me you, and you gave it away. That made me angry. But what fueled that anger into the hateful words- was that feeling- I was jealous- jealous that you could share something like that- so freely, and jealous that I was the outsider, with someone else trying to control me."

Elphie sighed and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"I've always shared everything with my mother" Glinda said getting herself some more tea- "and she has always smoothed over any wrinkles or problems that cropped up in my life. This was just another thing she could smooth over. It made me furious that that you couldn't understand that, that you couldn't just see it how I did and drop it. I was offering you my family- my world and the security and comfort of it, and you dismissed it out of hand, not even trying. By thinking that I did what I did betrayed you- I felt like you rejected who I am.

"These are big things Glinda, they go to the core of who we are. We do understand each other, but when push came to shove, you assumed I would understand how your family works and accept whatever happened and I assumed you would understand that mine was completely different, and not force the issue. I felt that, if I couldn't manage to fit in here then I couldn't have you." She was speaking barely above a whisper

They were silent for awhile.

"Are we expecting too much out of one another?" Glinda said worriedly

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't think we would have fought like we did, if there was nothing at stake for us. And we both know we have a lot at stake. You want me to be a part of all of this, understand it- and go with it."

"Is that wrong? Am I being selfish?" Glinda was slightly distraught

"I don't think it's wrong- and don't believe for a minute that you have a selfish bone in your body. But I don't know if I can keep up with it, Feeling jealous, and that angry with you really unnerved me." Elphie was feeling shaky.

"Feeling as I did unnerved me too, but Elphie I'm so excited you are here with me and I know a lot has come at you all at once- please tell me what to do- tell me so we won't fight again- I hated feeling like that"

Tears were falling down her cheeks in spite of her best efforts.

"Maybe we just need to be a little more patient with each other. I can't expect you to change the way you relate to your family and you can't expect me to blend right in to it overnight. I think your mother is right though, we know how to do this. So let's just do it. Let's just make sure that we talk- say what we need to, and listen to one another- as we always have" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe we just need to learn to recognize when each other's emotions are running too high, and learn how to pull back before it escalates."

"Considering you're a hot-head and I throw temper tantrums, that may be easier said than done." She laughed. "Elphie are we Ok?"

"I think we are, a little battered perhaps. How do you feel about all this?"

"I feel somewhat better. Battered" she sighed "maybe that's why this all hurts so much"

"Are you still hurting?" Elphie asked carefully

" Some" She said "And I can see in your eyes that you're hurting too"

"I am." Elphie sighed.

They looked at one another, uncharacteristically unsure of how to proceed. At last Elphie got up, taking a deep breath.

"We should never have to be afraid of doing his." She said opening her arms to her best friend.

Glinda, biting her lip, went over to Elphie and put herself in the long green arms that invited her, then put her arms around Elphie. The hugged tentatively, for a moment, then Glinda broke down, embracing her roomie fiercely

"I'm sorry Elphie, I'm so sorry" She cried "

"I'm sorry too- I would never hurt you and I know in my heart you would never hurt me- please forgive me."

Glinda pulled back a little.

" Of course. Can you forgive me?" Glinda said tears falling down her face

"Already done, my sweet" She said wiping away her tears, the sting on her hand helping her reconnect with the small blonde.

"Elphie your skin" She said

"It's nothing Lyndie, just a reminder of who I am, what I have, and what I never want to lose."

She pulled Glinda into a hard hug and they stayed that way, afraid to let go, until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Miss Glinda" It was Sargy.

They separated, wiping tears from their eyes

"Come in Sargy'

"Miss your mother wanted me to tell you that dinner would be in half an hour, and wants to know if you both will be down"

"Elphie? We don't have to"

"It's Ok, we should- Please tell Miss Glinda's parent's we shall be down for dinner- thank you."

Sargy nodded and left.

"Lyndie, I think you and I still have some things we need to identify and work through, but I can feel our chemistry again" She smiled

"I was afraid we lost that and I'm so glad we didn't." She said wiping away more tears

"Are we ready to try and put our first argument behind us?" Elphie asked, gathering Glinda in her arms again

"Yes! Please!"

The separated and kissed lightly, then hugged again- needing to feel each other.

"I need to go get cleaned up a little before dinner" Glinda said reluctantly pulling away.

"I guess I should also." Elphie said and turned to go to her own room

"I love you Lyndie," She said from the doorway

"And I you Elphie."


	34. Chapter 34

As Glinda was washing her puffy, tear streaked face she smiled. Elphie still loved her; She could cope with anything they needed to. She finished quickly and went to Elphie's room.

"Ready?" She asked as she walked in the door.

"In a minute" She heard Elphie say, but her voice sounded strained.

She walked into the bathroom "Elphie I want to…"

She saw Elphie rubbing oil on her tear marked face, and sighed. She went over, put some oil on her fingertips and gently helped her friend soothe the sting of her tears.

"I get puffy, you get track marks." Glinda said chuckling lightly.

Elphie smiled and took her hands. "I'm fine, but thanks"

"I was at least partly responsible for causing these marks, the least I can do is help soothe them. She kissed the red marks on Elphie's cheeks.

"Better" She said smiling broadly

"Much" She smiled got up and left the bathroom "What were you saying when you barged in on me?" She grinned at the lovely blonde.

"Oh… uh nothing, nothing. It doesn't matter."

Elphaba sat down on the arm of one of her chairs and pulled Glinda over to her.

"Of course it matters my sweet- now what?" She said putting her long arms around Glinda's waist.

"I just wanted to talk to my parents some after dinner, but since we… and I… oh I don't know" She was frustrated at not being able to find the words.

"Glinda, of course you should spend some time with your parents, why is this causing you so much distress?"

"I just don't want you to feel left out, or get upset" Her lip was quivering

"Oh Lyndie my sweet- If I made you think that you spending time with your parents would upset me in any way- I am so sorry. I want you spend as much time with them as you wish. I'd have it no other way."

She rose and hugged her best friend tightly.

"But…" Glinda started

"No buts. Glinda, you could drop me off in the library, spend the rest of our vacation with your parents and not come get me until we go back to school and that would be fine. I would miss you terribly and probably get very hungry. " She smiled

"But I would be happy that you get to spend time with the people you love most in the world. And after today's events I know you need to."

"Two of the three people I love most in this world." She said softly "And I do need to"

"Lyndie, We are obviously still a little fragile, but we are not in danger of breaking. It's Ok. After dinner stay with your parents, I'll come up and spend some time by myself. If you want, we can talk when you come back up."

"Have I told you recently that I don't deserve you?" Glinda said

"I vaguely remember something to that effect, yes." She kissed Glinda's forehead. "Come my sweet, your parent's are waiting."

They walked hand in hand into the dining room.

"I was getting ready to send Cook and her serving spoon up after you two." Mrs. Upland laughed as her husband pulled out chairs and got the girls settled.

"We're sorry to have kept you waiting" Glinda said sincerely.

Elphie nodded "Very sorry"

"Well if you two were working through your troubles, then apologies accepted" the older blonde woman said lovingly.

"We were, and we are" Glinda said

Cook brought out salads and drinks.

"Miss Elphaba, your cider arrived a little while ago, would you care for some with your dinner?"

"I'd love some, thank you Cook" Elphie said with enthusiasm

"No ice" Glinda called as Cook left.

"We arranged to have some delivered everyday along with extra milk, for the two weeks you are here." Mr. Upland said.

"That is so kind of you, really" Elphie said, the effects of her emotional day threatening to emerge.

"Think nothing of it my dear" He replied

"Girls we have a surprise for you" Mrs. Upland said excitedly.

"Goody- I love surprises" Glinda chirped.

"Samion, would you like to do the honors? Elphaba dear would you please take Galinda's other hand, this is one of her favorites, and she tends to get fidgety and knock things over when she's excited."

Elphie complied, laughing heartily "I've noticed"

"What is it already- I'm sufficiently restrained" She grinned, loving the little game.

"I managed to get four tickets to the Annual Ozian.." Her father started

"Symphony's Picnic in the Park" Glinda evaded her captors and ran over to her father and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Popsicle- How grand!"

She returned to her chair, giddy with excitement, Her mother was positively delighted and Elphie was in awe

"The Ozian Symphony, I've always wanted to see them perform." Elphie said in wonder

"How wonderful" Mrs. Upland said "We shall make a day of it- A day in town!"

"When Popsicle, when is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"A day in town tomorrow? All of us? Elphie isn't that exciting?" Glinda bubbled

"Very!" She agreed "I can't believe I get to see the Ozian Symphony"

Cook brought out plates of delicious smelling vegetable pasta for everyone and gave Elphie a big glass of cider.

"Thank you Cook, this smells yummy" Glinda said.

They ate and talked about plans for tomorrow. Glinda was chattering excitedly about all the things that she wanted to show Elphie. Elphie just nodded and smiled, and her parents glowed with pleasure.

… At that cute little dress shop" Glinda said between mouthfuls.

"Glinda I will go anywhere and do anything you wish, as long as it does not involve trying on clothes."

Elphie stated simply.

"Momsie, Elphie's being difficult" Glinda whined happily, winking at her love

"Elphaba dear, don't be difficult" Mrs. Upland said playing along, much to Glinda's delight.

"Well she's being bossy" Elphaba whined back, barely able to contain her grin.

"Galinda dearest, don't be bossy" Her father responded "It's unladylike."

Everyone at the table laughed.

Cook brought out dessert and coffee.

"Why don't we take this in the parlor?" Mrs. Upland suggested

"Wonderful idea, dear " Her husband agreed "Girls?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be excused" Elphie said "I know Glinda wants to spend some time with you this evening, and I could use a little peace and quiet" She smiled at the beautiful girl.

"Alright, Elphaba, as you wish." Mrs. Upland said

"I'll meet you in the parlor" Glinda said to her parents "Come Elphie, I'll walk you to the stairs"

They walked, holding hands down the hall, when they reached the stairs Glinda put her arms around the green girl.

"I love you very much" She whispered in Elphie's ear.

"And I you. Enjoy yourself my sweet" She kissed her friend on the cheek and turned and walked up the stairs, Glinda watching at her go, sighing contentedly.

Glinda's parents observed their daughter watching her friend ascend the stairs.

"Should we tell her we know" Her father asked

"Not yet- I doubt she's figured it out completely herself"

They went in to parlor, followed closely by their very happy daughter.

Elphie went to her room and flopped down in a chair. Her head was spinning. She had had a great time at dinner; it was so relaxed and easy. She couldn't believe that a few hours earlier she and the love of her life had been spouting hateful words at one another, or that this morning she had suffered her first full-blown flashback and panic attack. She was emotionally exhausted. But, she realized, not feeling distressed or unduly overloaded.

"I suppose that's progress," She said as she went to go get ready for bed.

She sat folded up in a chair with a book on her lap and the dessert Glinda had sent up on the table. She had managed to sort through her thoughts and she was not quite so exhausted. Whatever remnants of the argument remained, they would be able to work through and she thought she had a handle on the panic attack, but needed to explore the flashback- that still disturbed her slightly. But all in all she was doing Ok. She hoped Glinda was too.

She had been lost in thought for awhile when a soft voice startled her.

"Hi" Glinda looked like she had been crying.

"Hi, Is everything alright my sweet?"

"Oh yes, It's just been an emotional day." She grinned "It's a happy puffy"

Elphie got up and walked to her friend and gave her a hug. "I know exactly how you feel"

"I'm going to go soak in the tub, would you come sit and talk with me while I do?" She had made this request before, usually when she was feeling a little out of sorts.

"Certainly Lyndie, Go on and get ready and I'll join you in a minute."

Elphie went and put away her book and glasses, grabbed her glass of cider and headed across the hall. Sargy had just finished drawing a nice hot bath.

"Will you be needing anything tonight, Miss Elphaba?"

"No, thank you Sargy, I'm fine for the rest of the night."

"I'll see you in the morning then- Goodnight Misses"

"Goodnight Sargy" Glinda called from the bathroom.

"Elphie, I wish I could use that fabulous concoction that Mr. Kwenyo made for me" She said slipping out of her robe. "But it would no doubt hurt my knees"

"No doubt" Elphie said assisting her friend to slowly immerse herself into the hot water

"Eeeeee" she squealed softly "I hate pain" She sighed settling into the hot relaxing water

"Really, you hide it so well" Elphie chuckled as she got settled on a stool. She leaned against the wall and put her feet up on another stool.

"Mean green thing" Glinda said smiling at her love.

"Big baby" Elphie retorted laughing "I had such a good time at dinner Glinda, Did you have a nice talk with your parents?"

"I did." She told Elphie all about her time with her parents and catching up with what was going on around the Manor and in town.

"Elphie, I enlisted the help of my father to help me with a surprise I have for you. Is it Ok if I leave you with my mom for just a little while when we get into town tomorrow?"

"Of course it is my sweet, but I'm not sure I'm strong enough for any more surprises—I haven't yet fully recovered from Byjon."

"Well then, this one may just do you in because it is a big, wonderful surprise." Glinda said splashing happily in her tub

"Great" Elphie groaned, but smiled. She got up and took Glinda's bath brush from her.

"Here I'll do your back"

"Elphaba, be careful"

"I'm going to use this brush, not my hands, will you stop already" She was only mildly irritated

"Don't get all huffy with me, Mr. Kwenyo did tell me to look after you." She grinned and wiggled as Elphie scrubbed her back.

"You know Elphie, you could put oil on a bath brush like this and scrub your back." She said taking the brush.

"Hmmm, maybe" Elphie said distracted by the sight of her best friend washing and whatever else she was doing to her blonde curls.

"You have no idea how fascinating it is for me to watch you do all of that to your hair."

"Really?" Her dripping wet hair covering her face. "Towel please"

"My way does seem easier, and infinitely dryer." She said fulfilling the request, chuckling.

Glinda created a turban for her hair, rose gracefully from the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. Elphie had witnessed this ritual on many occasions, and the grace and beauty of how that small body moved never ceased to amaze her.

"I'll meet you on the sofa, when you are safely dry" Elphie said exiting.

She got comfortable on one end of the sofa and waited. Glinda came out, in her nightdress, brushing out her hair.

"Lyndie, I know don't tell you this very often, but you are beautiful." She flushed slightly.

Glinda, holding her hair out of the way with one hand, leaned down and kissed Elphie lightly.

They sat apart, as they usually did while Glinda's hair dried.

"Are you really excited about the symphony tomorrow, Elphie?"

"Extremely. Ever since they played in Center Munch, and I was unable to attend, I've wanted to see them play. I'm as close to giddy as I think I'm capable of" She flashed Glinda one of her stunning smiles

"I know, this is my favorite event ever" Glinda felt her hair, she was impatient to snuggle and Elphie noticed

"You are dry enough my sweet" She sighed

Glinda put herself into the arms she treasured, being very careful.

"You don't have to worry so much about this" Elphie said kissing her cheek "But I'm glad you care enough to."

"Elphie, I need to talk to you about something."

"Whatever you need, my sweet"

They shifted around so the were in a more comfortable talking position, but Glinda could still be held, as she seemed to need to be.

"Things got very out of hand very quickly today"

"That is an interesting assessment of the situation" Elphie commented

"I'm worried that you didn't get to properly deal with your scare this morning. Do you need to talk about it?"

"I think I'm Ok. I was thinking about all that earlier, I'm still a little disturbed by that flashback, but I'm not sure I know what to do about it- if anything."

Glinda took a deep breath "I have a suggestion- but it sort of ties in with the reason we argued and I really don't want to do that again."

Elphie turned her around and looked directly in her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you so afraid of me- Please don't be" There were tears in her eyes.

Glinda wiped them away

"I'm not afraid of you my love, I never have been"

Elphie sighed "Am I really this difficult to deal with?"

"Not always, but I know how hard this subject is for you. Hear me out, then if you reject it, I'll never bring it up again."

Elphie shook her head. "Tell me your suggestion Lyndie, I'll listen"

"I'll always be here for you, I'll listen to vent, rant, rave, hold you when you're frightened, whatever you need. But I'm afraid I don't know enough, or actually anything, about the aftereffects of sexual assault to be able to really help you."

Elphie put her arms around Glinda and pulled her close. "Go on, my sweet"

"If you need to talk through what happened, with an adult, someone who can really help you sort through everything" She took a deep breath "You could talk with my mother.'

Elphie gasped involuntarily. "Oh no"

"Elphie, she studied social work, and when she was younger she worked with people who suffered through all kinds of traumas. She would understand, and know what to do for you."

Elphie was very quite for awhile. She stroked Glinda's hair and hand.

"I don't think I could" She whispered "I can barely tell you these things, I wouldn't know how… I can't, at least not now, probably not ever. I won't say no outright, but please let it drop for now."

"Alright Elphie, I'll let it drop. But just so you know- her textbooks and reference books are down in the library, just waiting for an intelligent young mind to read them"

Elphie chuckled softly "Now it is I who do not deserve you." She kissed Glinda softly. "Thank you for understanding me and loving me anyway"

"Your welcome" Glinda cuddled with her love and they sat quietly for a short while.

Glinda played with Elphie's fingers and lightly stroked her hands and arms. Elphie flinched and Glinda saw the welts on her arm.

"Elphie, what happened to you?" She said pushing up the sleeve of the nightdress.

"It's fine, my sweet- it's nothing. Your mother was a little confused about my water allergy, so I showed her"

"Elphie you didn't." She swung around to face her friend, still holding the injured arm.

"Glinda she thought I sneezed or broke out in a rash. She deserved to understand." She said calmly knowing that Glinda was upset.

"But you hurt yourself" She was distressed.

"The pain was brief and tolerable I promise- Please don't be upset, Lyndie- I knew what I was doing"

Glinda looked at Elphie's arm and noticed a few more, very faint scars, like the welts.

"Elphie, you've done this before?" She was stunned

The green girl sighed "Not of my own accord, but please do not ask me- It is a major Elphie story and I can't ta…."

"It's Ok Elphie" She gently kissed the still red welts and the faint healed scars. "It's Ok."

"Someday Lyndie" She sighed again

"Please Elphie, as if we need any more drama right now anyway"

"You've got a point there" She chuckled

After a few minutes Elphie said "Sometimes I think I'm better suited to being a hermit, living in a cave."

"A cave- no. Elphie be reasonable " She said straight faced "Think of the dampness… your skin…. My hair! Very impractical." She snuggled back down "A tree house perhaps"

She was straining to not giggle, but when Elphie laughed out loud she could contain herself no longer.

The girls laughed for a long time, both of them imagining Galinda Upland living in a cave- or a tree.

"Oh dear" Glinda said catching her breath, but still giggling.

"I suddenly feel so much better." Elphie said

"Me too- and I'm hungry. Let's go raid the kitchen" She popped up off the sofa and went to get her robe.

They walked down to the kitchen, trying to be quiet, but still giggling.

Glinda went to the icebox.

"Do you want some of Cooks fabulous dessert?"

"Mmmmm that sounds good. That custard was marvelous." Elphie said

"Get some spoons. Milk or cider?"

"Milk please" She said searching for spoons

Glinda put the bowl and the drinks on the table, and took a spoon from Elphie

"Glinda, let's get plates or something"

"Uh-uh, it's yummier this way. Dig in" The blonde said with a mouthful of custard.

"Your house, your rules" Elphie chuckled dipping her spoon into the thick, rich dessert.

"Remember that for future reference" Glinda winked "It will come in handy"

They talked and laughed, a little to loudly and were very startled when Cook, in her nightclothes came into the kitchen.

"What in Oz is going on in here?" She said sleepily

"Oh my" Glinda said looking truly contrite "We're so sorry we disturbed you"

"Yes" Elphie, said distressed. "We wanted a snack"

Cook bustled around, got some plates and spooned custard onto them.

"Miss Elphaba, don't let this one ruin your good manners" She said putting the custard back in the icebox, laughing

"I'm trying not to" Elphie said "But she is very good at getting what she wants" Elphie said gleefully

"Don't I know it- Good night girls" She said bustling away

"And don't you forget it" She winked again at her best friend.

They finished up their custard and headed back upstairs. Glinda yawned.

"We are going to have a great day tomorrow Elphie"

"I know- We have had a long hard day today- We need a fun day."

They reached their rooms and Elphie pulled Glinda into a hug

"Goodnight my sweet. I love you"

"Goodnight Elphie I love you too"

They kissed and parted going into their own rooms.

Elphie climbed into bed with a book, not believing for a minute that Glinda would stay in her own room

"_10 minutes, tops"_ She chuckled to herself.

She started to read and 20 minutes later her door opened slightly and a curly blonde head peeked in. Elphie glanced up and simply pulled aside her covers and patted the bed beside her. Glinda glided across the floor and in one graceful move leapt into Elphie's bed and snuggled in her arms.

"Your late" Elphie said

"I like to make an entrance" Glinda said yawning again 'Night Elphie"

"Goodnight my sweet." She started to sing softly, feeling content.


	35. Chapter 35

Glinda awoke, slightly disoriented as to her whereabouts, until she smelled the faint scent of clove oil and smiled, then pouted, because Elphie wasn't in bed. When she remembered today was symphony day she bounded up and went in search of her friend.

"Elphie?" She padded into the bathroom.

She found her already dressed, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Good morning my sweet" She said tightening the band in her hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but your sleep seemed agitated last night" She said wrapping her arms around the green girl. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I really don't remember, which is a good thing" She kissed Glinda's forehead "I'm fine and ready for a fun day"

"It will be fun to see what my mom has planned for us, she wouldn't tell me."

"And you survived, imagine that." She chuckled and gave Glinda a hard hug. "I'm going down to the library, please come for me when you are dressed- Ok?"

"Ok. You look great by the way- nice taste in clothes"

"Oh I didn't buy this- some overly perky, blonde socialite girl got it for me" She said her face passive.

Glinda narrowed her eyes. "Would this be the same blonde you told me you were in love with on our trip up here," She said hands on hips, tapping her foot, barely suppressing a grin

"That would be the one- yes. Now go get ready, I'll meet you downstairs." She kissed Glinda quickly and headed out.

"Mean green thing" She huffed, walking out after her.

Elphie waved as she turned to go down the stairs.

Glinda went through her wardrobe, looking for a fun outfit. She found a lovely pale yellow one with a full, flowing skirt that had embroidered butterflies up the side. She hurriedly went about the business of getting ready, but slowed her pace when she realized what Elphie was more than likely doing in the library.

Elphie walked down to the library humming, she was actually feeling happy. In spite of their argument yesterday, she and Glinda seemed to be none the worse for wear. The thought of that amazed her, it wasn't so long ago that she wouldn't have even bothered arguing, because it wouldn't have been worth it.

In the library, Elphie scanned the shelves looking for the section she wanted, and found it easily because it was one of the largest. She selected a book that seemed to suit her needs and folded herself into a chair by the window to study it. It was almost an hour before Glinda came flitting in. She fell into a chair across from Elphie.

"Did you find something?" She asked quietly

"This is very enlightening," She said showing Glinda the book she chose. "I'll tell you about it later, if you want to know." She said removing her glasses.

"Of course I want to know, my love" She smiled lovingly at the girl sitting across from her. "Do you wish to stay and read for awhile longer?"

"Not really. I'm a little hungry. " She put her book and glasses on the table "Don't let me forget where I put these, I left my spare pair back at school."

"I'll remind you. I'm starving- let's eat!" She grabbed Elphie's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Besides we've got a big day and I'm about to burst with excitement"

"I thought you said you imploded" She laughed

"Elphie, honestly- that's perky, not excitement" She giggled

"Silly me" Elphie said walking quickly down the hall in order to keep up with her small, but very energetic best friend.

They were in the middle of a light, but delicious breakfast when Glinda's mother came in

"Good morning darlings"

Glinda went over and kissed her mother "Good morning Momsie"

"Good morning Mrs. Upland" Elphie echoed.

"I see you two are ready and eager to go."

"Glinda's about to burst, actually" Elphie commented matter-of-factly.

"Is she now?" Mrs. Upland said arching an eyebrow and chuckling.

"Momsie, What do you have planned for today?"

"What makes you think I have planned anything dear?" Her eyes twinkled merrily

"Don't tease me" Glinda pouted.

"Don't pout Galinda darling- I thought we might spend the morning at the salon."

"Yeah! Manicures and facials. What do you think Elphie?"

"Well I've never been to a salon or had a manicure or facial. So I'm not sure what to think"

"Elphaba, you've never been to a salon?" Glinda's mother was shocked

"I know- we got to her just in time, didn't we Momsie" Glinda said conspiratorially.

"I'm such a tragic figure" Elphie laughed, and the others joined in.

"Alright girls, we are due at the spa in an hour, and Galinda I know you were going to run an errand with your father first, so Jefet will have the carriage ready in 15 minutes. Can you be ready?"

"Absolutely" Glinda chirped "Elphie?"

"Me too" She laughed at the wiggling girl "Stop squirming and come on, or they may just leave without us"

"They wouldn't!" Glinda said horrified

"10 minutes girls" her mother said

Glinda fled the room "Come on Elphie"

Elphie looked at her love's mother and chuckled "She is exhausting sometimes"

"Elphie!" Glinda whined from the hall.

"Best not to keep her waiting Elphaba." She laughed and took the green girls hand "Her antics don't bother you at all do they dear?"

"Not in the least Mrs. Upland, not in the least" She smiled and left the solarium

"Lyndie, I need you to do me a favor" Elphie said as they walked up to their rooms "Please try and restrain yourself in the physical affection department while we are out"

Glinda sighed "I'll try, if I must, but only because I know it makes you uncomfortable."

"Thank you Lyndie. Here in the house is one thing, but out there, I fear would be too much."

"I shall confine myself to actions appropriate to school friends of our age, walking arm in arm and quick hugs- how's that?"

"I think I can handle that" She hugged her friend, but not quickly, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Girls! We are running late" Mrs. Upland called from the bottom of the stairs

"Coming Mom" Glinda yelled "Elphie, don't forget your umbrella"

They grabbed their things and ran down the stairs

"Here we are" Glinda said "Almost on time"

"Elphaba, please do not let her corrupt you completely" Mrs. Upland chuckled

"Hey!" Glinda said with her hands on her hips

"Funny, Cook told me the same thing last night" She winked at Glinda, who was pouting

In response Glinda stuck her tongue out at Elphie when her mother wasn't looking

Glinda's father was waiting for them in the carriage

"It's about time" He laughed

"Galinda was busy corrupting Elphaba dear, but I think she is finished now."

He helped the ladies into the carriage

"Good morning Popsicle" She said kissing her father and sitting beside him. "They are just being mean to me." She snuggled with him, alternating between pouts and grins.

"Glinda, you know you haven't the capability to corrupt me," Elphie said seriously

"Careful Elphaba dear, she loves a challenge" Mr. Upland said

Glinda giggled "Why do think I befriended that mean green thing in the first place"

"Galinda Upland! Such talk" Her mother said completely taken aback

Elphie was laughing "It's a term of endearment, Mrs. Upland- really"

"Sorry mommy" Glinda said contritely " "I was just teasing her- I call her that all the time"

Elphie shrugged and nodded in agreement. The Uplands simply shook their heads and chuckled.

They chatted and joked and before Elphie knew it they were in town. Glinda asked to switch places with her mother.

Elphie, are you still fine with staying with my mom for awhile"

"Of course Glinda, I'm looking forward to it" She smiled at Mrs. Upland, who returned it warmly.

"Jefet, please drop us off at the Stable Shop, right over there" Glinda's mom said

"Galinda, we will meet you at the salon in half an hour." She continued

"Yes Momsie" Glinda said

Mr. Upland chimed in "Jefet will be back for you three at noon, to take you to the park. The concert starts soon after, and our picnic will be ready and waiting."

Glinda was beaming, and beyond containment. Her mother shook her head and sighed.

"She's your problem now Samion, please try and settle her down a little" Mrs. Upland said accepting Jefet's hand and exiting the carriage, with Elphie following behind.

"I can make no promises" He laughed, hugging his exuberant daughter

"See you soon Elphie, Have fun Momsie" She waved as the carriage pulled away.

"Now Elphaba, let's go pick up your riding clothes," Glinda's mother said taking Elphie's arm.

"Riding clothes?… Oh that's right I forgot. Glinda seems to think she is going to get me on a horse."

That is between you two" She chuckled "I just promised to get you appropriate riding attire."

Elphie groaned and followed Mrs. Upland into the shop.

Within 20 minutes Elphie had a black and white riding outfit complete with boots.

"We will send this back to the house with Jefet" She handed Elphie the bundle.

"I just hope it wasn't a wasted endeavor, I really do not want to get on a horse, and I've never worn pants." Elphie said

"My dear, I'm guessing that you have done many things you have no real desire to do, just to humor my Galinda"

"I can not argue with that" She smiled

They walked slowly to the salon, Elphie taking in all of the sights and asking about various places.

"Is that a museum?" she said as they passed a regal looking building.

"It certainly is- One of the finest in Oz."

"I'd like to visit it while I'm here, would that be possible? She asked excitedly

"Of course Elphaba dear, if not today- then next week"

"As Glinda would say "Goody!" " She gave her best imitation of the bubbly blonde, and they both laughed.

As they neared the salon Mrs. Upland paused to sit on a bench

"Would you mind if we sat here and waited for Galinda, I'm a bit tired"

"Certainly Mrs. Upland"

They sat and Elphie took in the surroundings, marveling at the bright storefronts and flashy signs. It was a far cry from her vendors' alley back in Shiz.

"Elphaba dear I would like to ask a favor of you. It would honor me if you would call me Gwenot, and Glinda's father Samion."

"Oh no, I couldn't I… " She was quite disconcerted

"Well, I would like you to and Galinda would love you to. But I can understand that it is a familiarity that you are unused to, so no pressure. Whenever you are able, please do."

She studied the woman carefully "I shall try" She said earnestly.

A few minutes later Glinda approached carrying a few packages. Elphie went to help her with them.

"Thanks Elphie" She resisted the urge to kiss her cheek. "Did you and my mother have fun?"

"I don't think she would classify it as fun darling. We picked up her riding habit" She chuckled

"Whether I will or will not don it is up for discussion, but at least it won't clash." She smiled

"Elphie…." Glinda started

"Girls" Her mother interrupted "You can fuss about this later, at home- now we have an appointment."

She walked off to the salon.

"What makes her think we were going to fuss." Glinda said indignantly

"She knows you my sweet" She took Glinda's arm and they followed Mrs. Upland into the salon.

Elphie just followed Glinda's led; having no idea what went on in a salon.

Before they went to check in, Glinda pulled her mother and her love into the waiting area.

"I remembered about the soaking part of the manicure," She said

"Oh my yes! Oh dear."

Elphie looked confused.

"Don't worry – When I was with daddy, I went to the apothecary and got this, she pulled out a big bottle of oil.

"What a good idea dear"

"Is someone going to explain all this to me" Elphie covered the irritation in her voice but not her eyes.

"Elphie," Glinda said calmly, hoping to soothe her " part of a manicure is soaking your hands in scented warm water. Since that is not an option, I asked our apothecary for a substitute. Remember Mr. Kwenyo explained everything to him so he could mix your oils."

Elphaba's eyes softened. "Of course" She said quietly.

"He thought this would be perfect- he called it mineral oil. Since he wasn't one hundred percent sure, he did admonish me to test it first, so hand please." She smiled hoping this was Ok.

Elphie extended her hand and Glinda put a tiny amount of the oil on the back of it and watched her friend's face carefully. Mrs. Upland was holding her breath, not certain what was going on.

"Not a tingle" Elphie said. "And it smells like…"

Glinda grinned broadly "Gillkin Rose oil. He had some and mixed this for us- we are all using it today!

"Galinda, what another marvelous idea. She kissed her daughter.

Glinda looked uncertainly at Elphie.

"A marvelous idea- I agree" She rewarded Glinda with one of her beautiful smiles.

Glinda was elated.

"Momsie, would you mind taking care of the details please"

"Of course darling" She took the bottle of scented oil and went to talk to the proprietor who was also her friend.

Elphie was feeling a little disoriented, Glinda becoming very adept at sensing this took her hand and led her to a dressing room.

"Come on we will change, and talk" She whispered

They entered a plush dressing room and Glinda put her arms around Elphie.

"Too much too fast, my love?"

"No, just unexpected I think. I feel terrible that you had to go to all of this trouble just for me."

"It was no trouble Elphaba, really. Being able to share one of my favorite experiences, with both you and my mother is a treat I never could have imagined."

"Then all is well." She smiled and Glinda leaned up and kissed her friends cheek.

"Why must we change? I thought manicures dealt with fingers."

Glinda grinned and reached for one of the vest type robes that were hanging on hooks on the wall.

"We change tops, just to keep things tidy"

She took off her blouse and but on a pink, short-sleeved robe that came to her waist, wrapped around her and tied in the front.

"See, this prevents anything from getting on your sleeves or blouse."

"Ok- but must I wear pink" She sighed.

"No there are other colors- Let's see, green- heavens no!" Elphie chuckled "Oh here is a white one, how's that?"

Elphie removed her blouse and put on the robe. Her green arms stretching out from under the short sleeves.

"Better than pink" She rolled her eyes

"Elphie, I think white looks good on you- Your skin is luminous"

"I'm sure it will provide hours of good gossip for the patrons here" She chuckled

"Feeling more in control? Are you ready to go out?" Glinda wrapped her arms around her again.

"Yes and yes" She gave her friend a squeeze

"You are trying so hard to make this Ok for me. I love you for that." Elphie said softly

"You deserve the best my love and I will do whatever it takes to see that you get it- so let's go get it!"

She took Elphie's hand and exited the dressing rooms. Her mother was sitting in one of the salon chairs, wearing a pink robe.

"Is everything alright my darlings"

"Everything is fine Mrs.…. Gwenot" Elphie said, slightly embarrassed.

Glinda squealed and beamed, bouncing up and down. Her mother nodded approvingly.

Glinda and Elphie got settled in salon chairs, when a smallish, dignified woman came over.

"Hello Miss Galinda, we've missed you around here"

"I've missed you too Pamil." She took the woman's proffered hands. "Pamil may I present my best friend, Elphaba Thropp."

"Oh.. My.. " She said slightly taken aback. " Miss Thropp it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you." She nodded in deference

Elphie looked stunned

"Likewise. Umm, If I may I inquire- you know of me?"

" Absolutely Miss Thropp. I'm a Munckinlander, and it is a thrill for me to meet the heir to Colwen Grounds."

Mrs. Upland noticing Elphaba's extreme discomfort with the attention took control of the situation.

"Pamil I apologize for not informing you in advance, but Elphaba is on vacation from her studies and was not expecting to be recognized so far away from home. If you would please keep this, all of it, to yourself, we would be most grateful."

"Of course, of course. Please enjoy your visit Miss Thropp and your day here at my salon. My best people are at your disposal."

Thank you Pamil, for your kindness and your discretion" Elphie said respectfully taking the woman's hand.

The woman, glowing with pleasure, nodded and left. Elphie leaned over to Glinda's mother.

"Thank you so much for intervening, I am terrible in situations like this." Elphie said gratefully

"Don't sell yourself short my dear, you handled yourself well." She said patting Elphie's arm "and no thanks are necessary. This is what mothers' do."

Elphie leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. Glinda was sniffling.

"I'm so happy" She got up and kissed her mother, then kissed Elphie.

"I needed to do that" She whispered "Forgive me"

Elphie just smiled, feeling safe, loved and very confused all at the same time.

An attendant placed a bowl type thing full of oil in front of Elphie. She looked over at Glinda who smiled and put her hands into hers. Even though she knew it was oil, she still hesitated slightly then slowly immersed her hands completely in the warm oil.

"Feels heavenly doesn't it Elphie?"

Elphie wiggled her fingers in the bowl, enjoying this new sensation.

"It's nice" She agreed

They soaked in the warm oil for awhile, chatting about the symphony and picnic. When the attendants started to lightly massage her hands, she glanced over to Glinda for reassurance. Glinda winked at her and sighed. Elphie had to admit to herself that it felt good. Their nails were filed, buffed and generally fussed with.

When a tray of polish choices was presented, Glinda choose a yellow that matched her dress perfectly and Mrs. Upland chose a shade of red.

"Glinda, must I?" Elphie said looking at the rainbow of bottles in front of her. "I'll look ridiculous"

"Miss Elphaba would prefer a clear polish, if you don't mind" Mrs. Upland said.

And it was done.

"See Elphie, this is fun isn't it?"

"I have to admit it, it is" She looked at her hands, amazed.

"Girls, we have time for facials, Shall we?"

"I'm always game for a facial, but we'd better test the mask on Elphie"

"Oh good thought" Her mother replied

"Once again, I request an explanation" Her words were not angry, just curious.

"There is a mixture of sorts that is put on your face like a mask. Better safe than sorry" Glinda supplied

The attendant brought over a bowl of green mud looking stuff. Elphie extended her arm and Glinda, as before, put a small amount on Elphie's hand. As soon as the mixture was applied, she gasped and pulled away. Glinda, towel at the ready, quickly grabbed her arm and wiped off the green mixture, revealing a red blotch.

"Oh dear" Mrs. Upland said

Glinda was already rubbing some of the mineral oil on the blotch.

"It's fine- I'm fine" Elphie said embarrassed, pulling her arm away from Glinda, but smiling at her

"Ok then-No facials." Glinda chuckled; knowing Elphie would not want to make a big deal of this.

"How about pedicures?" She said wiggling her toes.

"Oh what a smashing idea Galinda" Her mother said following her daughters lead and not fussing over Elphie. "What do you think Elphaba?"

"Fine- I guess" She was still embarrassed.

Afterward, back in the dressing room, Elphie admitted that she had enjoyed the manicure and pedicure.

"It was very nice, but Glinda you and your mother could have gotten facials…"

"Elphie, don't be absurd. If you can't- I can't and If we can't my mother wouldn't want to"

"You know I'm unable to process that, right?"

She kissed her confused love lightly "Then don't try to my love. Just accept it as true."

"As if I have a choice" She grumped.

Jefet and Mrs. Upland were waiting for them in the carriage.

"I'm so excited- it's picnic time!" Glinda, had settled down in the salon, but was now back at full bubble.

"And I must say it's quite a spread this year, Cook went all out" Jefet said

"How delightful" Mrs. Upland said.

"Is this an actual picnic?" Elphie asked as they rode through town

"Oh yes, blankets on the grass and a big basket full of Cooks delectables," She said excitedly. "And if I know Popsicle, he staked out the best spot early"

The carriage stopped and Jefet helped the ladies down. Glinda's father was waiting outside the gate.

"Hello ladies" He said kissing his wife and daughter and squeezing Elphie's hand warmly.

"Popsicle, we had such fun at the salon."

"I'm delighted to hear it little Galindadoodle" She giggled at the use of that name.

"Come ladies, our feast awaits." He offered his wife his arm and Glinda took Elphie's and they entered the amphitheater.

It was a magnificent site. The orchestra was set up on the stage and there were blankets and outside chairs dotting the tiered slope leading down to it. Mr. Upland led them down to a prime spot, in the center, three rows back from the stage. There were two big blankets spread out, with three baskets on them.

"Oh what an excellent spot. Didn't I tell you Elphie?" She patted her love's back, in lieu of an excited hug.

"That you did"

They settled down on the blankets, girls on one, parents on the other. Mrs. Upland opened a basket and took out china, crystal goblets, linen napkins and silver.

"Glinda, china at a picnic?"

"It's a symphony picnic," She said as if that explained everything.

"Of course, how dense of me" she chuckled, and leaned back against the small retaining wall that separated the tiers.

Glinda did the same and they watched as her mother unloaded the next basket. Platters of cold, but gourmet finger foods and tempting sweet treats were laid out on the blankets in front of them. Out of the third basket came a bottle of wine, a jug of tea and one of cider. The feast was sumptuous.

"This is amazing" Elphie said " A long way from sandwiches by the lake"

"Yes it is, Shiz in general seems a long way off right now" She sighed contently resisting with great effort, the urge to snuggle.

Mrs. Upland passed out plates and poured drinks into goblets.

"Enjoy girls"

They complied with gusto. With her plate and glass full, Elphie leaned back against the wall once again.

The orchestra started warming up and the adorable blonde sitting next to her was a bundle of wiggles and giggles.

"Glinda please" Elphie chided gently" "you are going to spill our drinks and your plate"

"Sorry, this is just so exciting. I'll behave"

The orchestra started playing and it was magical. Elphie nibbled her food, her foot tapping to the music. When a song was played that she knew she hummed along. They ate and enjoyed the fantastic music.

At intermission, when the food was gone and the plates put away Mr. Upland poured some wine.

"Elphaba, would you care for some wine? Are you able to drink wine?"

"I am, and I'd love some- half a glass please"

He poured half a glass for her and another for Glinda "And that's all you may have little one"

"Thank you Popsicle" She said

Elphie leaned into her ear and whispered "Let's just hope they don't play the national anthem"

Glinda shot her a look and chuckled. "I would be mortified, if I could remember it clearly." She laughed.

The music started again and Elphie sipped her wine slowly humming along, thoroughly enjoying herself.

At one point Glinda actually heard her sing along softly. Only because she couldn't resist any longer Glinda slipped her hand into Elphie's. The green girl, smiling broadly, squeezed the delicate hand hat had slipped into hers, then pulled away. Glinda didn't mind however, she felt she would expire from sheer delight at seeing her love so happy.

The last song of the afternoon was the Ozian National Anthem. As they rose to sing, Elphie elbowed Glinda playfully

"Please try and keep your shirt on" She teased

Glinda's eyes flew open "Are you saying I…"

"Shhh, we are singing our anthem." Elphie sang along- her voice blending beautifully with the orchestra.

They sat back down to enjoy an encore song, Many people were singing along and Elphie did to, softly.

"Elphie that was wonderful, really" Glinda said, "I love it when you sing"

"I'm actually beginning to enjoy singing again." See the confused look on Glinda's face she said "It's an Elphie story for anther day"

Glinda simply nodded.

"Girls, the rest of the afternoon is yours. What do you wish to do?" Mr. Upland said.

"Can we just walk around and show Elphie the sights- Elphie?" Glinda said

"I like that idea."

While they were talking Jefet appeared and gathered up the picnic things.

"Jefet please pick us up as we arranged" Mr. Upland said winking.

"Samion, you have something up your sleeve"

"I do dearest, but I will tell you later- I fear for Galinda's health and our safety if I tell this early" He kissed his daughter

"I'm not that bad" Glinda stated firmly

"Yes, You really are. Always have been" Came the choral response and chuckles from the people she adored.

They walked out of the amphitheater and slowly strolled down the street. They went into stores, picked up little things from vendor carts and enjoyed watching the street musicians and comedians. There was an art show down one street that Glinda and Elphaba enjoyed immensely. Elphie was quite taken with a painting of a grassy meadow.

"Let's get it for our room" Glinda said "I'm sure my father can arrange for it to be delivered to the Manor."

Elphie was not comfortable with buying things like this for herself, but there was something about that painting that captivated her.

"Why not?"

She reached into her pocket for her money pouch and purchased the painting and Glinda's father made arrangements for it to be taken to the house.

"Congratulations Elphie, you are now an art collector"

She smiled, feeling proud of herself for allowing this indulgence.

They continued their slow stroll around downtown Frottica. Glinda spotted a small shop across the street and squealed.

"Momsie, they re-opened the magic supply store."

"Yes, a few months ago. Elphaba, The shop was closed awhile back when two people, unbeknownst to each other, chanted contrasting spells, causing the entire inventory to disappear."

"No" Elphie said, very amused

"It has taken them this long to figure out how to do a reversal"

"Come on Elphie, we will get you a wand." She said forgetting herself and grabbing her hand.

"What?… Wait a minute," She said following the determined girl across the street, her parents following behind.

"Glinda, stop. I have no need of a wand"

"Sure you do Elphie, everyone with magic talent needs one."

Her parents had caught up with them

"Glinda- I know what you are doing and I have no intention of taking a sorcery class with you next term"

"I know that Elphie" She smiled sweetly "This is so you can continue to help me with my homework. Two wands are better than one!"

"Elphaba, I was not aware that you possessed sorcery skills." Mrs. Upland said surprised

"I don't, not really" Elphie was exasperated

"Don't listen to her Momsie, she has helped me study and prepare all term and on more than one occasion has reversed one of my chants gone awry." Glinda said with pride. "Please Elphie, It's just a wand."

"It's not just a wand, and you know it." She sighed and looked at her friend. "I will relent, only if you drop the subject of my alleged skills."

"Deal!" Glinda said dragging her into the shop.

Glinda's mother was highly intrigued by this new revelation. She knew it took some talent to reverse another person's magic. She added this bit of information to her growing knowledge of her daughter's enigmatic best friend.

Mrs. Upland and Glinda picked out some spell books while Elphie unhappily selected a wand.

"Why did you push her like that Galinda?" Her mother asked. "She does not seem very happy"

"She is Ok, mom really. She will grump for awhile, but she is not angry because she knows I'm right about her innate talent." Glinda smiled glancing over at her friend paying for her wand.

Elphie handed her the package. "Happy now?"

"Yes I am, Thank you"

Elphie went outside to wait for them to finish making their purchases. She wasn't angry, she just wished she understood why this was so important to Glinda. She smiled. She was indeed wrapped around Princess Galinda's finger for better or worse.

"Am I forgiven?" Glinda said startling Elphie out of the thoughts

"Not quite yet" Elphie said offering the smiling blonde her arm

"Ladies, if you have no more shopping, or arguing to do" He chuckled "We need to catch a cab, I made dinner reservations at Galinda's favorite restaurant."

"Ilono's!" Glinda squeaked, the wand all but forgotten "Elphie you will love Ilono's"

Mr. Upland hailed a cab and assisted everyone in, and gave the driver instructions

"Galinda, I know how much you love Ilono's so to continue celebrating your and Elphaba's visit I pulled some strings and got reservations for dinner on the terrace."

Glinda was truly overwhelmed.

"A sunset dinner on Ilono's terrace, Oh Daddy" She buried her face in her father's shoulder.

"Elphaba" Glinda's mother whispered. This is a special place for the two of them, and he really did have to call in favors to get terrace reservations on such short notice. I hope you are not irritated with her about the wand, because being able to share this with you will give her great joy."

Elphie smiled "I am not irritated- the sorcery thing is an ongoing annoyance between us and not all that serious."

"I'm very relieved." The older woman sighed

Glinda wiped tears from her eyes, "Elphie, this is the most magnificent sight in all of Oz, you will love it"

"I'm sure I will Glinda, I can't wait" Her eyes were warm and loving

They were greeted with gusto at Ilono's. It was obvious that Mr. Upland and his daughter were favorites. Settled at the best table on the terrace, Elphie leaned over and whispered in Glinda's ear

"You are forgiven and I love you." Glinda beamed.

The terrace overlooked a massive lake surrounded by mature Quoxwood trees. Everything about the evening was perfect- the food, the company and the sunset. Elphie marveled at the ease with which her and her parent's talked about anything and everything, and even more at her ability to join in on the conversation.

A string quartet was playing and Mr. upland went to request a song. It happened to be one of Elphie's favorites.

"Galinda told me on the cab ride over" He said smiling

This time Elphie had to restrain herself from hugging her love. "Glinda, what a nice treat."

She ginned broadly, then yawned. "Sorry" she said sheepishly

"Someone's energy is finally waning" Her mother laughed

Elphie giggled "Now at least I know it is possible"

"Jefet will be here very soon, are you all ready to go home?"

Glinda yawned again "I hate to see this day end. I am the luckiest girl in all of Oz"

"And also the sleepiest, so it appears" Elphie said.

They walked out to a waiting Jefet. Glinda sat with her father, resting her head on his shoulder. Within five minutes she was asleep.

"When she falls, she falls hard and fast" Her mother chuckled "She always has- in a way it's comforting to know that some things never change"

Elphie spent the rest of the ride home watching the girl she adored sleeping peacefully against her father

She was so happy at that moment she thought she might burst, or implode, or whatever happened with extreme happiness. When they arrived at home Glinda's mother tried unsuccessfully to wake her daughter. The sleeping girl simply smiled mumbled and snuggled closer to her father.

"Don't bother Gwenot, I'll carry her up. I haven't had the opportunity to do that in years."

"If you insist Samion" She smiled at the sight of her beloved husband carrying their equally beloved daughter up the stairs.

Elphie followed behind carrying their packages. Glinda was placed in her bed, without waking

"Will you assist me please Elphaba"

Together they removed Glinda's shoes and managed to get her into a nightdress, with her stirring only slightly.

"Elphie?" She murmured

"Shhhh I'm here. Go back to sleep." She said quietly

"I love you Elphie, we had fun today didn't we?" She said half asleep

"We did, and we shall talk tomorrow, now sleep my sweet" She flushed realizing that she had used a term of affection in the presence of Mrs. Upland.

"You've obviously dealt with her semi-awake states before" She stated simply leading her to the door.

"She has nightmares every now and then where she doesn't wake fully, so yes I guess I have"

"Goodnight Elphaba dear, sleep well." She said making no more of it.

"You as well, Good night M… Gwenot" She flushed again

"Thank you my dear" She said obviously pleased.

Elphie got ready for bed re-running this wonderful day in her head. She crawled into her bed thinking as bad as yesterday was, today had been that much better.

She feel asleep smiling and happy.


	36. Chapter 36

Glinda woke up in her own bed. The last thing she remembered clearly was snuggling with her father in the carriage. She stretched and smiled; if she was awake then Elphie must be up and dressed already. She walked across the hall and peeked in her love's room. Much to her surprise Elphie was still asleep. She went back to her own room and dressed quickly, putting her hair back in a simple ponytail, then went back over to Elphie's room and sat in a chair to the beautiful green girl sleep. She was lost in thought about the wonderful day they had yesterday when she heard Elphie mumble. Long limbs stretched out and a sleepy green face with disheveled raven hair sat up, trying to focus.

"Glinda?" She muttered, confused "What's wrong?"

"Good morning my love and nothing is wrong. I just awoke before you did"

"I think that in and of itself constitutes something wrong." She said getting up and stretching again.

"Not that I mind, but why are you in here?" She asked sleepily

" I wanted to see you. So it was either sit here and watch you sleep or crawl into bed with you and disturb your sleep. I chose the former, because I figured if you were still asleep you needed to be." She said reasonably.

"That was very thoughtful of you. I think" She walked into the bathroom. "I'll be right out"

She sat and resumed her remembering of the symphony, salon and dinner on the terrace. Finally Elphie emerged, dressed and a little more awake.

"Shall we start again. Good morning my sweet. " She opened her arms and Glinda placed herself in them.

"Good morning my love" The held each other for a moment, then kissed.

"Wasn't it a glorious day yesterday" Glinda said twirling around

"Elphie laughed "Yes it was, with a couple of exceptions"

"Exceptions! What exceptions?" Glinda flopped in a chair.

"Well a riding habit and a wand come to mind."

"Minor details" The blonde said with a wave of her hand

"My you are in a mood this morning" Elphie chuckled

"Yesterday was perfect. I spent the whole day with my parents and my love. What could be better?"

"Returning the riding attire and the wand?" Elphie answered helpfully

Sargy appeared in the doorway "Excuse me Miss Glinda, your parent's would like to see you in the parlor right away, you too Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you, Sargy, please tell them we will be right down."

The maid left hurriedly

"Are we in trouble?" Elphie asked worriedly

"Elphie, why would you think that? Being summoned when my parent's wish to see me for something is a very normal thing, not cause for alarm." Glinda said calmly

She took the girl she loved by the hand and led her out the door.

"Don't fear the worst about things like this my love"

Elphie just shook her head- "It's hard to negate 18 years of training in just a few days"

"It's ok, I understand- I just want you to be comfortable here."

"I am- but in my world- if you were summoned by your parents it was because you were in very serious trouble, and a beating of some sort was usually in store" She laughed.

Glinda stopped short. "Elphie, you were beaten when you were young? - No!"

"Oh Glinda, No. No one ever hit me- I was never even really punished. It was just common practice in the smaller villages of Munchkinland and even more so among the Quadlings. But Glinda my sweet I was never, never harmed in that manner, I promise." She kissed her roommate's forehead "So you can just get that out of your mind- Ok?"

"Ok" She said relieved.

They hurried down to the parlor.

"Hello darling parents- sorry it took so long" She said sitting on the sofa, pulling Elphie down with her. "Some how or other we got into a conversation about punishing children"

"Elphaba, I hope she told you what a little scamp she was when she was young" Mrs. Upland said.

"Was she now?" Elphie said amused

"Mother-really" Glinda huffed

"She was prone to temper-tantrums" Mrs. Upland laughed

"Really- I never would have guessed" Everybody, including Glinda laughed.

"All right" the blonde said, "I admit I was a bit of a handful"

"A bit?" Her father chuckled and puffed his pipe. " Once- when she was 5 or 6 years old…"

"Father- Please" Glinda said exasperated.

"Hey" Elphie said snickering "You've been telling them about me- fair is fair"

Glinda threw up her hands and laughed

Her father continued "She had been throwing a continual temper tantrum for close to a week over some minor something."

"It wasn't minor" Glinda huffed "You wouldn't allow me to build a stable in my room so my horse could stay with me." She pouted while chuckling

Elphaba was highly amused

"Oh yes. Well we were at our wits end with her. Time alone in her room didn't help. Neither did scolding, or taking away her favorite things. Then one day important company was over, and she was being a terrible little beast"

"I wasn't that bad" Glinda said defensively.

"Galinda, you called the mayor's wife a funny headed frump and stuck your tongue out at her"

Elphaba chuckled "I see you have a history of that sort of behavior"

Glinda smirked

"Well that was the last straw- I picked her up, took her into the parlor, put her over my knee and gave her behind 2 or 3 little smacks- the first and only time I did such a thing."

"You didn't" Elphie laughed mildly shocked

"He did" Glinda giggled "I was furious"

"She was indeed. I expected her to bawl her eyes out and throw an even worse tantrum. But she just stood there- with tears in those precious eyes- hands on her hips, She told me that kind of behavior was unacceptable, and she was leaving, then she stomped up to her room, packed a bag and left"

"Glinda-you ran away from home- really?" Elphie was beside herself with amusement.

"I put my worldly treasures in a bag and walked right out the door."

"We followed her of course," Her mother said

"You did?" Glinda said surprised

"Of course darling, we were not about to let our precious little girl go out alone- besides how do you think we found you?"

"Where did you go?" Elphie asked clearly enjoying this.

"To the stables" Glinda chuckled "I figured if my horse couldn't move in with me, I would leave my terrible mean parents and move in with her." She laughed out loud at the memory

"After an hour or so her father went down and found her asleep on the hay in her horse's stall and carried her to her bed"

"I remember that" Glinda said looking at her father " I woke up a little when you picked me up and you asked me if I would come home, because you loved me and missed me terribly" Glinda's eyes filled with tears, and she wiped them away.

"Next thing I remember it was morning and I was in my own bed. Hey, Is that how I got in my bed last night? Daddy, you carried me up?"

"I did my darling, you were fast asleep, just like then" He smiled at her.

"After that she only threw dainty little temper tantrums." Her mother said.

"I've seen a few of those" Elphie laughed

"Elphaba- honestly" Glinda laughed "Well if we are quite finished defaming my character, why did you need to see us."

"Oh yes- that amusing trip down memory lane almost made me forget." She laughed and everyone joined in.

"Two things" her mother started "First, your aunt and uncle will be arriving on Thursday and the ball will be on Saturday. There will be formal dinner for family and a few friends and dignitaries; the actual ball will start after that. The Frottica String and Brass Ensemble will be playing."

"Oh they are wonderful" Glinda chirped

Elphaba since you are an out of town guest, and already of age, we decided not to have you escorted by a young man. Samion will escort you into the party and you may acceptably arrive to dinner with Galinda, You both will be introduced by Hensign."

"Momsie, your not going to make me have an escort are you?" Glinda tried not to whine

"Well, darling, we gave it much thought and decided that since Elphaba would be unescorted you could go unescorted as well. You will be presented at the ball on the arm of your uncle."

"Thank you Momsie, boy's my age can be such dolts sometimes." She giggled

Her mother arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Galinda, you will be expected to dance an official dance with your father and one with your uncle. Elphaba dear, as one of the guests of honor your official dance will be with Samion, and possibly one with the mayor. Apart from that who you dance with is your own choice. Is that acceptable to you both?"

"That's fine with me Mom, I get to be unescorted, I'm happy."

Elphaba dear, Is that acceptable to you?"

"I have absolutely no idea how to respond to that question," She said very perplexed

"It's fine Momsie, I'll lead her through what you just said more slowly later on."

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry I confused you."

"It's Ok, really .I have little experience with formal events I'm afraid"

"You have a natural, though somewhat hidden, poise my dear Elphaba and I'm sure you will be just fine. I have planned a formal family dinner for tomorrow night. Our Galinda tends to get a little fidgety at long formal events, I thought a refresher might help. Also, don't forget tomorrow, Byjon will be here in the morning for your evening gown fittings"

"I know, I can hardly wait to see what he made for us" Glinda was bubbly, Elphie's head was spinning.

"I know, he is a genus. Now are we all clear on party protocols?"

"I am" Glinda said and glanced at Elphie who was rubbing her temples. "And she will be"

"Will you be comfortable with this Elphaba, with Galinda's help?"

"I will, yes, It's fine" She sighed

Mrs. Upland glanced at Glinda who nodded "Wonderful, but please come to me if you are uncomfortable with any part of this. Promise me Elphaba."

"I promise" She smiled.

"Good, now the second thing, Your father and I will be spending the day at the club. So we will dine casually tonight, and a little later than normal"

"That's fine, we haven't even had breakfast yet" Glinda said realizing she was hungry.

"Will you girls be ok here alone this afternoon?" Glinda's father asked

"Oh yes, don't worry about us. We can practice for the party!" Elphie could see she was hatching a plan

"Fine, fine dears. Well, we are off and we will see you later. Happy practicing" She breezed out giving both girls a kiss on the cheek as she left.

Glinda's father hugged her "I'm glad you came home darling- then and now"

Glinda hugged her father hard

He put his hand on Elphie's shoulder. "Elphaba dear, I am glad you came home too." And he left

Elphie was overcome with emotion and Glinda saw her wipe away tears quickly.

"Elphie, Are you ok?"

"I'm fine- your parents love you so much. Listening to your father tell that story, watching you with him yesterday and seeing his face when he looks at you…"

"I know, sometimes it overwhelms me how lucky I am- Elphie I know your childhood was very different…"

"It's Ok Lyndie, I'm not upset- really- just a little befuddled that your parents are treating me with such kindness, when my own could never seem to"

Glinda hugged her

"And who knew you were such a little terror!" She chuckled

"I wasn't a terror" She said with finality, "I was determined!"

They girls walked to the kitchen and grabbed some sweet breads and drinks and took them upstairs quickly before Cook could find them scrounging around. They went to Glinda's room to eat and talk.

"Glinda, about this party…"

"I know my love- it must be a little much for you all at once"

"No-it's not that exactly- I… My this is embarrassing"

"Elphie- what?"

"Not only do I have little knowledge of formal events I don't know how to behave at a formal dinner"

"Elphie! - Don't be absurd, your table manners are impeccable"

"Yes, when there is one of everything- but I've seen very formal dinner place settings and there is differently more than one of everything" She was quite distressed.

"I don't want to embarrass you or your parents," She said quietly

"Oh Elphie, there is no way you could-ever- and this is not a problem."

"It is when there is a formal family dinner tomorrow" She was a little agitated

"Elphie please don't worry, I have a plan. We will rehearse eating"

"Rehearse eating?" Elphie relaxed and looked amused.

"Like my parents did with me before my first formal dinner. I'll ask cook to set out a formal place setting for us this afternoon, for lunch, and we will work with it until you are comfortable"

"That seems like an awfully lot of trouble, just to domesticate me"

"Elphie, please- you are one of the most poised people I have ever known, and my mother agrees. This will not be a problem for you, I promise. Whether you realize it or not- you are much better in formal situations than you are in casual ones- generally."

"An interesting thought" Elphie pondered

"And the family dinner is mostly a precaution- for me. My mother wasn't kidding, for all my pomp and glamour- I'm notoriously unreliable at formal events"

"Glinda, I find that impossible to believe!" Elphie said flabbergasted

"I get fidgety, It's not exactly a well kept secret, as yesterday proved" She rolled her eyes

"Well I can't argue with the evidence" Elphaba laughed merrily

Glinda picked up a little bell and gave it a ring. Sargy appeared in a few minutes.

"Yes miss."

"Sargy I need a favor, could you please tell Cook that Elphie and I wish to dine formally for lunch .I need to reacquaint my self with the formalities of life. College life has de-formalized me somewhat." Glinda laughed, her eyes twinkling merrily.

Sargy laughed "Of course Miss- I'll see to it at once"

"Thank you"

Sargy left and the girls heard her chuckle down the hall

"I told you I'm notorious"

"You are very good at this Glinda"

"I grew up knowing nothing else my love. Elphie since we are on the subject- how are you with ballroom type dancing? We are expected to dance."

Elphaba laughed. "With one exception, not very good at all- Why?"

"One exception" Glinda asked puzzled

"I can waltz" Elphie said. Noting her friend's shocked expression, She took Glinda's hand and pulled her into dance position and they danced for a few moments while Elphie hummed a catchy waltz melody. Glinda was elated.

"Elphie, this is wonderful" then she pouted "Why do you keep things like this from me you mean green thing"

Elphie replied "the subject of ball room dancing just never came up- don't pout my sweet"

Glinda flopped on the sofa.

"Lyndie, this is the only thing I know how to do on the dance floor- and I am very out of practice."

"Didn't seem that way to me, but let's practice that this afternoon too- I haven't danced like that in ages."

"Glinda, I have no desire to make a fool of myself with a strange gentlemen- It will be bad enough at the party."

"I meant dance with each other, silly- alone in the ballroom, just us" She winked at her green love

"You are incorrigible- but it is a good idea"

"Good- then today really will be party rehearsal day! Are you feeling a little better about this my love?"

She put herself in Elphie's arms.

"It's alright if you are not"

"I am, but what is the whole escort thing about?"

Glinda laughed. "At every formal event I have attended since I was 13 I have had an escort. A friend from school, or a friend of the family. It's custom. As a matter of fact my escort to my sixteenth birthday party was a boy I had a big crush on" She giggled

"Really?" Elphie said intrigued

"We spent the whole party together, dancing and talking. He gave me my first real kiss, and second and third ones too, actually."

"Now that's an interesting bit of information, so what became of Mr. Happy Lips?" She chuckled

Glinda slapped a green hand lightly

"Elphie!" She giggled "We were at a birthday party, walking in the garden and he became a little too…well, enthusiastic." She laughed

"So I slapped his face, called him fresh and reported the whole thing to my parents. He was never my escort again."

"My, my, I see I'll need to watch my step around you" She chuckled "Although that was very enlightening, and will provide great discussion topics for later, what does it have to do with me and an escort."

Glinda sighed. "Although you are of age, by custom you should still have a proper escort. And I absolutely should. Now I'm guessing that the real reason that you won't have one is because my mother felt that you would be too uncomfortable and unhappy saddled with an unfamiliar young man all evening. She is using your age and visitor status as a reason to defy that custom, but it also provides a proper and logical explanation for why I will also be unescorted. In a roundabout way she is allowing us to be each other's escorts, except for our entrances into the ballroom."

"Interesting notion." Elphie pondered. "I appreciate this of course, but I'm still a little confused."

She turned and faced her friend.

"Elphie you and I both know you will be receiving a great deal of attention, because you are my guest, because some will recognize you as the Thropp Third Descending and because you are green. Mother is aware of this also, and this is her way of mitigating that somewhat. I will be free to, well run interference for you, if needed. I know you fret about things like this my love, and I am telling you directly not to. All this was just behind the scenes maneuvering to allow us both to enjoy ourselves at the ball, I'm positive of that. Promise me you will try not to fret'

"I am not fretting my sweet. I trust you completely. Let me tell you what I just heard. I heard that neither you nor I have to spend all evening with one gentleman, that we will be allowed to spend at least some time together, and that I will be somewhat shielded from my mob of adoring fans" She leaned over and kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Did I cover the situation adequately?"

"Brilliantly my love, brilliantly. You never cease to amaze me." She gave Elphie a lingering, not quite as chaste as before, kiss.

"Elphie smiled. " Should I send a thank you note to Mr. Happy Lips?"

"Now who is incorrigible?" She cuddled in Elphie's arms and they sat that way talking and laughing about the party and their wonderful day yesterday for a long time. At last Glinda pulled away.

"We had best go down to our practice lunch before Cook comes after us with her serving spoon"

Elphie sighed, not really wanting to let the adorable girl go. "I guess we should."

Cook was, as usual, bustling around the kitchen.

"Excuse us, Cook"

Why hello Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba- Are you ready for your practice meal?"

"We are, thank for doing this for us,"

"Think nothing of it dears. This one I'm sure will be fine" she said indicating Elphie "But we don't want a repeat of the sautéed vegetable incident now do we?"

The sautéed vegetable incident?" Elphie chuckled

"I'll tell you later, Cook! - I was 12- will I ever live that down?"

"I'm looking forward to telling your children Miss Galinda, Now off to the dinning room with you"

Everything was waiting for them in the dinning room

"Ready Miss Elphaba" Glinda giggled.

"As I shall ever be Miss Galinda" Elphie responded

They were properly seated and served. Glinda explaining everything as they went along. They practiced being served and serving themselves, accepting or declining beverages, and working with all the various utensils, plates and napkins. As they were eating, Elphie asked

So what was this sautéed vegetable incident?"

They heard the staff titter in the background.

Glinda sighed but smiled. "Once, when a platter of vegetables was presented to me I took too big of a scoop, trying to act grown up, and I misjudged everything and ended up flinging sautéed vegetables all over the mayor."

"Oh my- you don't have good luck with mayoral families do you?" They both laughed

When Elphie seemed to be comfortable, the plates were cleared. Hensign had been standing by unobtrusively and Glinda called him over.

"Hensign, would you please set up the victrola in the ballroom for us?"

"Of course Miss Galinda" He bowed and left

"So are you Ok with all of this?" Glinda asked

"I think so- I am truly fascinated by all this and except for all of the strange people, looking forward to it"

"Oh I'm glad- I think it will be fun- Now my love- Shall we dance?" She took Elphie's hand.

"Elphie, where did you learn to waltz?" She asked as they walked to the ballroom.

"When I was small- my father showed me- I'm not sure why- he thought things like dancing were a waste of time- but he taught me. For years every so often he would sweep me up in a waltz. It was the only time I remember him holding me. Then he just stopped- I never knew why"

Glinda studied her friend's mood.

" Elphie, besides your official dances, you know other gentleman will more than likely wish to dance with you. Are you Ok with that?"

"Of course I am. Or at least I will be" She chuckled.

They entered the ballroom and it was set up as requested.

Elphie took her love's hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd be honored"

Glinda selected a traditional Gillkineese Waltz and put it on.

"This will be played for sure, It's a classic. Is it like what you know?"

"Pretty much- I think all waltzes are similar. Let's try"

"Ok- first, you need to curtsy"

"Curtsy?"

"Just slightly, It can be tricky in evening wear. Like this"

She performed a small curtsy. Elphie followed suit and nearly fell over

Glinda giggled. "Sorry Elphie" she went around behind her "Ok keep you back straight" She wrapped her arms around Elphie and guided her into a proper curtsy.

""Feel that?" They tried again

"Now you"

Elphie managed to curtsy slightly without falling over.

"Where in Oz did you learn this stuff?" Elphie laughed

"Madame Jilluer's Finishing School for Proper Young Ladies actually"

"That explains so much" Elphie laughed again

Glinda put on the music again, they curtsied to each other and Elphie took her in her arms

"Who's going to lead?" Elphie asked

"I never have had to- Can you?"

"Why not?"

She waited for the beat then led Glinda around the floor, It took awhile to remember all the flourishes and to find a rhythm and flow and there was some initial stepping on toes as Elphie found the lead, but soon they were waltzing. When the music finished, they both broke out laughing

"That was fun," Glinda said

"It was wasn't it- Care to go again?"

Glinda went and restarted the music- the long version. Elphie took her hand; they curtsied, slipped into each other's arms and seamlessly moved into the dance. Within moments, gazing into each other's eyes, they were sweeping across the floor, flowing from step to step effortlessly. They swirled and twirled with purpose, getting caught up in the music and the feel of each other. As the music progressed, so did their intensity. They moved in perfect unison, one body responding to the other. They both felt sparks flow through them, from Elphie's arm to Glinda's waist back to Elphie, like an electric current fueling them on. They continued to glide around the dance floor, oblivious to anything but the music and the movement of their bodies together until the music finally stopped. The girls slightly disoriented and breathing heavily could not take their eyes off of one another, could not let go.

At last Glinda spoke "We may need to continue that talk we were having- very soon" she said gazing into Elphie's eyes

"Agreed" Elphie, said returning her gaze

It was only when they heard the applause that they pulled apart.

Mr. and Mrs. Upland came home and heard music coming from the ballroom.

"The girls must be brushing up- let's peek" Mrs. Upland said.

They went and quietly opened the big ballroom doors. The song was almost over and Elphie and Glinda were waltzing brilliantly and passionately around the room.

"Samion, they are incredible- look at them."

"I see them." He said mesmerized at the sight.

The music stopped and they observed the girls catching their breaths, getting their bearings back.

They walked in applauding "Brava, Brava" The called in unison

"Galinda darling we had no idea that you could waltz so well."

"Neither did I- I think it was Elphie- she's a natural" Elphie flushed

"So it would seem," Mr. Upland said, "Galinda, put on some music please. Gwenot, would you care to dance?"

"I would love to dear"

They acknowledged and set off around the floor. Soon, they waltzed over to the girls.

"Sitting this one out?"

"Yes, I think we need a breather"

"I wouldn't doubt- from what we saw, that waltz you did was nearly perfect- spectacular even" Mr. Upland said

Both girls flushed this time

"Rest up Elphaba- I claim the next one" He said as he danced his wife away.

"Elphie he was right- that was spectacular, I've never felt any thing like it, my whole body was tingling, It frightened me a little"

"Me to Lyndie, me too" She sighed "I didn't even know I was capable of that sort of a reaction. I certainly hope that your father isn't expecting a repeat performance, There is no way I can repeat that."

"Considering the sparks that we created, I would hope not" She winked at Elphie who flushed furiously.

"I'll put on a different waltz, a slower one, and I'll switch midway- to dance with my father, then we can beg off and hide until dinner- how's that"

"Good. That sounds good" Elphie sighed, more confused than ever.

The music stopped and the girls applauded

"Oh Momsie, Popsicle- I'd almost forgotten how well you two dance together- how wonderful"

"Yes that was fun" Mr. Upland said "Are you all up for one more? May I have this dance Miss Elphaba"

He said extending his hand and bowing

"It would be my honor" Elphaba said accepting his hand and curtsying.

"Maestro, music if you please"

He swept Elphie into position. Glinda had the record ready and put it on.

"One of my favorites" he said as he danced Elphie off.

"Momsie- would you do me the honor?"

"Delighted my dear"

They danced out onto the floor. The couples chatted and danced, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Momsie Is it ok with you if we switch- I'd like to dance with daddy"

"Certainly dear" Mother danced daughter over to the other couple and without missing a beat they switched partners

"Hi Daddy" Glinda said

"You haven't called me that since you were small, but you have called me that a lot this visit. I like it"

"I know- I think I've just began to understand how lucky I am to have a father who loves me as much as you do" She buried her head in her father's shoulder and the slow waltz, became a precious father daughter moment.

"She misses you two a lot," Elphie said dancing with Glinda's mother

"That's good to hear. Once children leave home you never know"

"Well, you can know- She loves you more than anything in this world" Elphie said

Mrs. Upland stopped. "Would you mind dear, I'm not as young as I used to be"

"Of course, Gwenot, of course"

She went over and put on another slow song. "You two continue, Elphaba and I will go get drinks"

"Yeah" Glinda bubbled "More daddy dancing"

Mrs. Upland and Elphaba walked out towards the kitchen.

"You dance very well Elphaba"

"Thank you, I was afraid I was out of practice, but Glinda seems to bring out the best in me."

They walked silently into the kitchen, which was empty.

"She loves you very much Elphaba" Mrs. Upland said out of nowhere.

The starkness of the comment shocked Elphie slightly.

"I know she does," She said quietly, afraid to look her in the eye.

"Do you love her?" She asked pointedly

"I do. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me" She replied.

Her need to be candid with this woman continued to surprise her.

"And I think you have been very good for her as well, she has matured a great deal since we saw her last."

"She had to- I think- for my sake. I've never had anyone go to the lengths she did to help and protect me."

Mrs. Upland was debating whether or not to risk continuing this conversation when Glinda and her Father came in

"What happened to you two?'

"Sorry dears" Said Mrs. Upland "We were just having a chat"

Glinda's eyes shot up in surprise

"Don't look so surprised Galinda, You know it's not the first time your best friend and I have chatted since your arrival. Did you and your father have a nice time?"

"We did indeed, I've missed my little girl' Mr. Upland said.

"A wonderful time but I'm thirsty"

Mrs. Upland got up and poured a glass of tea for Glinda and a glass of cider for Elphie.

"Why don't you two take these, and this" handing Elphie a plate of finger sandwiches and go on upstairs to relax, I'll give you a half hour until dinner warning."

"Ok" Glinda shrugged "Elphie?"

"Right behind you Glinda" She said feeling more confused than ever.


	37. Chapter 37

"Glinda," Elphie said on they up upstairs "take this stuff, I'm going to run in the library and get my glasses and book. I'll be right up" She handed the bouncy blonde the plate and her glass.

"Sure Elphie, your place or mine" She chuckled.

"Whichever you prefer my sweet, I'll be along in a moment"

Glinda went up the stairs and Elphie went into the library. She did need to retrieve her glasses, but she also needed a moment. She was distracted and confused. Something had happened to her during that waltz with Glinda, something she had no idea what to do with, or even how to articulate. But she knew that Glinda had felt something too and was positive she would be able to articulate it, she always seemed to know. She sighed and picked up the book and her glasses and headed upstairs.

Glinda smiled on her way up the stairs. She knew Elphie needed her glasses, but she also knew she needed a few minutes to herself even more. She went into her room and managed to put the plate and their drinks on the table without spilling anything. Falling down on her sofa, Glinda thought about dancing with Elphie.

It truly was the most exhilarating thing she had ever experienced, even though it had frightened her. They would talk it out when Elphie came up, until then she would just close her eyes and waltz with her love once again

Elphaba didn't even bother going into her own room. Glinda preferred her own, which was fine. She walked in and observed her roomie on the sofa, eyes closed, grinning from ear to ear and humming a waltz, their waltz.

"We are dancing again aren't we" Elphie chuckled

"Just as passionately as before" She said opening her bright blue eyes, sitting up and moving to one end of the sofa.

Elphie sat on the other end.

"We should talk about this" Glinda said gently

"Yes we should" Elphie agreed "But I don't know how"

Glinda chuckled "You are assuming that I do"

"I'm not assuming anything, I'm positive you do" Elphie stated mater-of-factly

Glinda moved over to Elphie's side and as she had done dozens of times before, and placed herself into the long green arms she loved to feel around her.

"We sit like this all the time, we snuggle and cuddle in bed together when we are frightened, or hurting, we hug and kiss whenever the urge strikes, we've seen each other naked countless times."

Elphie smiled and stroked the blonde curls of the girl she loved.

"But, that waltz was, I think, the first truly intimate thing we have shared together, the first time our bodies actually acknowledged one another and the sheer intensity frightened us both"

"It did indeed," She moved Glinda around so they could look at each other

"Elphie I've never responded to anyone like that"

"Not even Mr. Happy Lips?" She chuckled

"Not even Mr. Happy Lips" She laughed lightly

"Glinda, When we talked, before we left Shiz, we said we needed to be comfortable talking about this, no fear, but that seems to be easier said than done, at least on my part."

"No fear" Glinda echoed "It was just so unexpected, who knew a simple waltz could have sexual undercurrents."

"Glinda!" Elphie said shocked. "But that is what it was."

She took a deep breath and pulled Glinda into her arms. Glinda snuggled, feeling Elphie squeeze. They sat together quietly for awhile.

"I don't know what to do with this Lyndie"

"We don't necessarily have to do anything with it my love, except maybe accept it as a part of what we are. It would make sense that these sorts of feelings would surface the closer we become."

"Wonderful" Elphie said somewhat sarcastically "Now we just need to discover what we are"

"Elphie… " Glinda's voice cracked

Elphie pushed Glinda away so they could face one another again "I'm sorry Lyndie, I'm sorry. I love whatever we are, Please forgive me."

"No need my love, It confuses me too, but Elphie just because these feelings surface doesn't mean we have to act on them"

"I think we already do though, a little at least. Think about how we hold each other, and kiss just since we've been here. We are defiantly growing into this." She sighed and took a deep breath "Are you happy my sweet? Do you need more?'

"I am very happy, and I need no more. My body seems to think I do, but my heart and head know I don't.

Elphie grinned "I've been at odds with my own body since I was a baby, at least now it is over something good."

She leaned in and put her lips to Glinda's in a slow, gentle kiss

Glinda sighed and snuggled back into Elphie's arms. They decided to ask permission to skip dinner. Glinda's mother agreed and offered to have a tray sent up to them

They sat together, continuing their talk, reassuring one another and coming to terms with the fact that their relationship was indeed evolving. Cook brought up a tray with their dinner, drinks, and Glinda's favorite desert, cinnamon chocolate cake. The enjoyed the meal and the quite time together. Glinda finished off Elphie's cake, feeding her the last bite.

"Cook thinks you are too skinny"

"Very nice of you to do your part to put some meat on these gangly bones." She said wiping chocolate off of her mouth.

Elphaba gathered up all of their dishes and glasses, put them back on the tray and put it on the small table by the door.

"Elphie, Byjon is coming tomorrow morning first thing, we should bathe tonight before bed."

Elphie groaned "I haven't the strength to think about that right now."

"Then don't my love, go bathe and get ready for bed and I'll join you when I finish my bath"

Elphie picked up her book and glasses "So I'll see you in a few hours then" She chuckled kissing Glinda on the cheek.

"At least" She laughed, pushing Elphie out of the door.

Elphie bathed with her oils, cleaned her hair with her hair dust, put on a fresh clean nightdress and settled in with her library book to wait for Glinda. Across the hall, Glinda bathed and washed her hair in record time. She put on her favorite nightdress dried her hair as best she could and put it up in a ponytail, and sprinted barefoot across the hall.

"Hi Elphie"

"That was quick." She chuckled

"I prefer a bedtime cuddle to a bedtime soak tonight, if it's all the same to you" She sat with Elphie in the chair. They had found a comfortable and way to share the space, but they both knew cuddles would have to wait until her hair dried. So they talked for a long time, about nothing in particular, about everything in general. Comfortably and relaxed.

"I believe it is safe to cuddle now my sweet"

Glinda shifted so Elphie's arms could envelop her. "Are we normal?" Glinda asked yawning

"Normal?" She laughed "I have never been, so I think that makes the question moot. Why don't we talk about normalcy tomorrow? We need to go to sleep."

Elphie managed to stand up, even with Glinda trying to keep her down. They both laughed

"I'm not sleepy" she yawned and pouted, giggling

"Lyndie, my sweet" Elphie said in her best patronizing tone, playing along "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner Byjon will be here"

"Yeah!" Glinda said clapping and bouncing

Then she settled and gave her green love a fierce hug.

"I'm glad we were not thrown by what we felt today" She said

"Me too. I love you Lyndie"

Glinda kissed her.

"I love you too. Fresh dreams my love"

"Fresh dreams"

Glinda left for her own room, to dream of waltzes.

The next morning, Glinda bounded into Elphie's room.

"Let's go eat, Byjon and our gowns will be here soon!" She bubbled "It's so exciting

Elphie was sitting in a chair reading

"Good Morning to you too" She chuckled

Glinda skipped over, gave Elphie a quick kiss and sat on the arm of her chair.

"I know you are not as excited as I am, but you have to be a little curious about what Byjon designed for you."

"A little I admit" She smiled "Good thing you are excited enough for the both of us"

Glinda got up and tugged on Elphie's hand "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for over an hour, Miss Galinda"

Elphie took her love's hand and allowed herself to be pulled out of the door and down to breakfast, chuckling all the way.

"Good Morning my darlings, did you sleep well"

"Wonderfully" Glinda chirped "I dreamt of dancing and ball gowns, I can't wait for Byjon to arrive"

"I slept well too, thank you," Elphie said smiling at Glinda "When is the genius tailor due to arrive?"

"Within the hour, I'm sorry I can't stay, but I've been called to a meeting, but no matter because Byjon wouldn't let me see the gowns anyway."

Glinda pouted "Well I'm disappointed you are leaving. Will you be back for lunch?"

"I should be. Elphaba, are you fine with this?"

"With you leaving or with Byjon's fitting?" She laughed "Glinda will assist me if needed, I'm fine"

"Have fun girls, and try not to upset Byjon Galinda" She said breezing out of the room.

Elphie gave her a questioning glance

"Don't ask" She chuckled.

They quickly ate a wonderful breakfast of eggs and potatoes.

"My love, we need to talk before Byjon arrives" Glinda said finishing the last of her juice.

"I figured, but if your going to admonish me, threaten me or scold me, I'd prefer to be in the library, I like it in there." The green girl grinned.

"Elphie what a thing to say!" She huffed getting up

They walked hand in hand to the library, and sat in Elphie's favorite chairs by the window.

"I'm not going to do any of those things, but I am going to warn you."

"More groping?" She smiled

"More than likely, and we will be in separate rooms, I guarantee it. Can you handle that?"

"Do I have a choice?" She groaned "Glinda, don't worry, I understand your genius tailor and his methods. It's fine. Really." She took Glinda's hand "If he can put aside temperament for the sake of the dress, I can at least try to." They both laughed and Glinda relaxed.

Hensign appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Byjon has arrived" He announced

"Ohhh goody" Glinda squealed

They walked to the door and saw Byjon and a troupe of assistants with all sorts of supplies in the foyer. He was giving instructions.

"These things and the screen go to Elphaba's room and these to Galinda's. Get set up as quickly as possible"

He almost danced over to where the girls were.

"Good morning my studious starlets, I am beyond excitement"

"So is she" Elphie chuckled

"Come girls we must speak, " He took Glinda and Elphaba by the hand and led them back into the library.

"Because I will be fitting you both, I have brought dressers to assist me. My pet, Since you are familiar with Fulnan and he has dressed you before, he will be working with you? Is that acceptable?"

"Oh yes, I haven't seen Fulnan in ages" Glinda said happily

"My emerald ingenue, Koika, shall be your dresser. She is very gentle and patient."

Glinda nodded pleadingly in Elphie's direction

"That's fine Byjon"

"Good. Also, I have created special undergarments for use with your gowns, they are silk and heavenly and necessary. I shall not tolerate unsightly lines or bulges underneath my masterpieces."

"Byjon!" A voice called from the door "We can't find Miss Elphaba's shoes" he said franticly

"They're in the box with… Oh I'm coming, I'm coming. Speak for a few minutes, my studious starlets, but not to long. I have been waiting for this moment!"

He flowed out the door clucking to his assistant.

"Dresser?" Elphie said letting out her breath

"It's fine Elphie, really. He has had one for me before, when he fits my mother and I at the same time. He will be going back and forth between our rooms and the dresser helps. Besides if he brought dressers it's because we will need help getting in and out of our gowns. And yours is female" She said hoping that would make it Ok. "Please Elphie"

"I wasn't planning on fighting this Glinda, and I wasn't even going to mention the undergarments. I feel lucky that I will even be allowed to wear them at all" She laughed

Glinda hugged her and gave her a kiss

"I love you," she said kissing her again

"And I you. Let's get this over with"

When they got to their rooms, Byjon was waiting in the hall.

"My pet to the left. "He said pointing" Fulnan is waiting" My emerald ingenue, come with me."

He took Elphie by the hand and led her away.

"Your undergarment is in your bathroom. Do wish Koika to assist you?"

"I can manage, thanks" She disappeared into the safety of the bathroom.

"You were right Byjon, she seems a little tightly strung." Koika said

Elphie looked at her undergarment. It looked like a child's playsuit, with shorts and a tank type top together in one piece. She disrobed and put on her new underwear. It fit great, snug, but not constricting. She took a deep breath and opened the door, feeling ridiculous.

"How does it fit?" Byjon asked coming over

"Fine, I think." She said nervously

"Fine, I shall leave you with Koika to finish dressing and I will return shortly" He said patting her hand "Take good care of my emerald ingenue, Koika" He blew them a kiss and went across the hall.

Glinda went into her room, greeted Fulnan and put on her undergarment, It's designed intrigued her, no shoulder straps. She went out and Fulnan pointed to her dress.

Her gown, a brilliant shade of turquoise, was hanging on a rack. It was the most stunning thing she had ever seen. She smiled. Her mother, with that touch of rebel in her will love it. Her father, understandably, will hate it. And Elphie, poor Elphie, will more than likely pass out. She smiled think about how her normally composed love gets very flustered by things like this. With the help of her dresser she put on her matching, heeled shoes then wiggled into the form fitting gown and stared at herself in the mirror. The material was heavenly against her skin and accentuated all her curves.

She was turning around, admiring her new gown when Byjon came in

"Are you dressed my pet?"

"Byjon this dress is magnificent, You are dressing me as an adult."

"This is so. Those heavenly new curves of yours deserved to be properly displayed. Now, Let me see what is what."

"Oh Byjon, how is Elphie doing, does she like her dress?"

"My emerald ingenue seemed uncomfortable, so I left her alone with her dresser and came to tend to you."

"She's fine Byjon, really. I'll go talk to her if you like"

Byjon waggled his finger at Glinda "Tsk, Tsk my pet, I can see through your thinly veiled attempt to see my other masterpiece before its time. Shame on you."

"Forgive me Byjon, I'm just very excited" She tried to sound remorseful. "Elphie will be fine, just go easy on her. Please"

"Anything for you my pet, now let's get you fitted."

He stood back to take in his handiwork.

"The strap over your shoulder, is it too tight?" He ran his hand along and under the band of material that lay diagonally across Glinda's left shoulder, connecting the front to the back. He checked the fit where it widened out and merged into the dress at the bosom.

"Not at all, It reminds a little of the haversacks that messenger boys wear slung across one shoulder."

"Oh, no, perish the thought" He fanned his face and Glinda chuckled

He placed his hands on her sides, by her breasts,

"It does not cut you here?"

"Nope, It's great. It is so liberating to have bare shoulders, well shoulder- and arms.

He had her move her arms around in various positions to check the fit at her breasts and ribs and to make sure the dress didn't pucker or shift.

"We can't risk unleashing these on an unsuspecting public" He chuckled

Glinda laughed

He ran his hands down her waist and hips, "too tight?"

"Uh uh" She wiggled her hips.

"Around your bottom?"

"Perfect!" She giggled doing a little dance.

He continued down her legs. Right above the knee the dress flared out very slightly down to the floor and formed the tinniest bit of a train in the back.

"Walk for me my pet"

Glinda walked normally, then sashayed and twirled around the room, giggling with delight.

"I shall assume that you are moving about unencumbered"

"Yep, Byjon this is the best thing you have ever made for me, I adore it"

"Wonderful, now dance with me" He swept her up and they danced around the room, Byjon noticing the movements of the gown, Glinda thinking of Elphie.

"Ok?"

Better than Ok!" She hugged the elated tailor.

"Now my pet, please practice sitting, standing and the stairs, while I go tend to my emerald ingenue. Fulnan will make notes, so tell him of any problems.

"As you wish, you genius, but Byjon. About Elphie, All that touching you did with me, please try to avoid it if at all possible, please"

Byjon arched an eyebrow, but nodded. He left pondering the enigmatic young lady Galinda Upland had chosen as her best friend.

Koika took her behind the screen and Elphie looked at her dress. It was unbelievable. A deep midnight blue or it might be a deep dark purple. She couldn't tell for sure. It was iridescent. There was no way her gangly green body would do this gown justice. Her dresser carefully and respectfully helped her slip into the beautiful evening gown. The material felt smooth and cool against her skin, and she stood there gaping at herself in the mirror. Both the dress and her skin were shimmering in the light. Glinda had described her skin as emerald before, but now it actually was. She noticed her hands peeking out from under the long sleeves. There was no gap between the material and her skin like with some of her blouses, or even cuffs, it was almost as if the sleeves were painted on.

The satiny material clung to the rest of her as well. She marveled that she actually had breasts, a waist, hips and a behind, they were slight, but well defined. She looked down; the dress's hem hit her at the ankles. It looked as though the dress was so form fitting and tight down her legs that she wouldn't be able to walk, or even move. But it didn't feel tight at all. She took a tentative step and noticed for the first time a slit, up one side from the hem to just below her knee, exposing her leg.

She heard Byjon speak from the other side of the screen.

"Are you dressed?"

"I am, but…"

"No buts, Come out and walk for me, my emerald ingenue"

Elphie very self-consciously emerged from behind the screen and half walked half shuffled over to the giddy tailor.

"Oh my- I knew this style would suit you." He gushed

Mindful of Glinda's words he carefully ran his fingers along the straight neckline, where it went from shoulder to shoulder and across the base of her throat. He felt the fit on the shoulders and where it stooped midway to her neck, showing just the slightest amount of emerald shoulder blending into an emerald neck. "Look how this cut accentuates your elegant neck, and the regal bearing of your shoulders. How does it feel?"

"Like it belongs on someone else, someone beautiful" She sighed "I'm sorry Byjon, it feels fine"

Elphie shifted uncomfortably and Byjon backed away.

"Walk for me again my emerald ingenue."

He watched the dress's movements as Elphie strode towards him.

"Oh no- smaller strides, those long beautiful legs must take smaller strides, we shall she practicing that"

"Uh… Byjon, about this slit…".

"Isn't it wonderful"

"It shows my leg" She stated simply

"That's what makes it wonderful" He said.

Elphie sighed and tried to walk taking smaller strides, feeling foolish

Byjon could sense Elphaba's general discomfiture. She hadn't said anything and was cooperating, but he was expert at reading subtle nuances. His emerald ingenue needed a boost of self-confidence.

"I shall return in a moment my emerald ingenue, please keep walking. Koika will assist you"

Elphie nodded, trying to smile.

He walked across the hall. Glinda had changed out of her gown reluctantly. She had wanted Elphie to see it of course, but knew better than to ask.

"My pet" Byjon said entering her room

"Hi Byjon, Are you finished with Elphie already?"

"Not exactly. We need one last thing in order properly fit her gown and practice her in it."

"Is there a problem? Is Elphie alright?" Glinda asked worriedly

"She is fine my pet, just fine, but she needs you there" He smiled

"Byjon you will allow that?" The blonde was floored.

"For the sake of my masterpiece, yes. My emerald ingenue is most challenging. She is a unique girl, who deserves special consideration. I am not so temperamental that I don't understand that

Glinda stood in the doorway of Elphie's room, and saw her walking around

"Sweet Oz" She whispered

Her eyes flew open, she inhaled sharply and her heart missed more than a few beats at the sight of her shimmering love. She tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat. She stared at Elphie, unnoticed, for several minutes until she found her voice.

"Byjon, that gown is incredible, She is incredible.'

And will be even more so, when she knows you are here. She needs a shot of self confidence to allow her to embrace my masterpiece fully,"

"Byjon, I'm stunned, That dress is perfect for her." She flung her arms around the tailor and gave him a kiss.

"You deserve your title of genius."

She took a deep breath and entered the room

"Elphie" Her voice cracked with emotion

Elphie tried to turn gracefully, as she was being instructed to do and saw Glinda. She smiled broadly and relaxed noticeably.

"Lyndie, I'm thrilled you are here, but I wouldn't let Byjon catch you"

"Byjon knows" the tailor said gliding into the room. "My emerald ingenue was not entirely comfortable, and my creation suffered, As any great genius does, I identified and supplied the missing ingredient."

He smiled and turned Elphie to face the mirror.

"You are beautiful Elphaba, inside and out. My masterpiece only enhances beauty; it does not create it. If having Galinda near helps you to understand that, then Galinda is what you shall have. Now speak with your love for a few moments, then we shall continue." He said in an uncharacteristically gentle and calm voice.

He winked at Glinda, motioned to his assistant and breezed out of the room.

"Elphie, you are magnificent." She went over to the mirror and stood behind the scintillating green girl. "Byjon is right, you are beautiful"

"Glinda, I don't deserve this" She sighed

Glinda took her loves hand, "Come sit with me"

"I can't. They haven't taught me how to sit yet" She smiled.

Glinda laughed "Just remember the curtsy and lower yourself like that"

"With you behind me? I'd end up on your lap" Elphie laughed

Glinda raised her eyebrows "As fun as that would be, we don't have time right now, maybe later though" She winked at Elphie, who was flushing.

"Oh Elphie no, no. Please try not to blush my love, it ruins the effect of the gown" She chuckled

Elphie recovered and laughed and managed to sit with relative ease on the arm of the chair. Glinda sat on the other arm, bare feet on the seat.

"Lyndie, this all seems like a lie. This is not me in here"

Glinda sighed "Oh my love, I would try to convince you that that is indeed your beautiful body in that spectacular gown, but I fear that would just cause more blushing. Besides, this is something you will have to realize in your own time."

Elphie managed to stand up. "Would it upset the genius tailor if I held you?"

"Possibly, but it would make me very happy" Glinda said. Elphie wrapped her glimmering satin encased arms around the love of her life.

"Tell me this is Ok, Tell me that I can be what this dress seems to think I am." She whispered

"You are already, you just need to permit it" She kissed Elphie gently and hugged her fiercely.

"I love you Elphie."

"And I you Lyndie,"

"Are you ready to continue being fitted?"

"I am, I either have to have someone show me how to function in this getup or kill myself trying" She gave Glinda a quick kiss and laughed

"Thank you for believing in me my sweet. Now get that insane man back in here before I inadvertently do something to ruin his creation."

Glinda smiled lovingly at Elphie looked calmer, more confident and very sexy.

"Byjon, it's alright, You can come on in" Glinda called and Byjon appeared in the doorway

"Is my emerald ingenue…. Oh my yes, now this is perfection." He said bounding over to the green girl

"This is what I envisioned, and more. There is a sensuousness here I hadn't anticipated. I am beside myself with pleasure." He said gleefully.

"Byjon, please" Glinda said quietly

"Forgive me my emerald ingenue. Are you ready to continue?"

"I am. This dress seems to move with me."

"It's meant to." He beamed

He walked her over to the mirror, and Glinda, settled herself quietly in a chair to watch.

"May Glinda stay, please." Elphie asked softly, not wanting to upset him.

"I'm right here Elphie" Glinda said grinning

"Ok then" she said "What now?"

"How does this gown feel my emerald ingenue? Are you unduly constrained anywhere"

"Only by myself" She chuckled

"Elphie behave!" Glinda admonished

"Sorry, No, I don't seem to be"

Byjon smiled at the exchange between the two girls. It had become readily apparent that they were in love with one another.

"Wonderful, now remember that this gown was designed to enhance and accentuate you. Don't be afraid of it. Embrace it.

"You talk as if it is a living thing" Elphie commented

"On you, it is. " He smiled "Shall we dance?"

"Dance?" Elphie gulped

"Yes my emerald ingenue, So I can check the lines and contours, and you can feel it."

He took her by the waist and held her hand. "Is a waltz acceptable?"

"It's all I can do, so yes"

Byjon slowly led her in a few steps, purposely making her stretch a little, to see if the gown was accommodating. Then he spun her out and back.

Glinda watched Elphie move around with undisguised delight.

"Does it still seem to move with you?" Are you comfortable?"

"It doesn't seem to constrain me at all" She marveled "but I'm still unsure about this slit"

"My pet, come dance with her, so I might observe" Byjon said

"It would be my pleasure. Miss Elphaba" She said extending her hand

Elphie accepted it and tried to curtsy, unsuccessfully.

Glinda went through the curtsy motions with her again and they tried again, this time successfully.

Elphie took the blonde in her arms and waltzed slowly around the room, enjoying the brief respite from the attention of the fitting. Byjon clucked and fussed and made notes.

How does it feel at your hips?"

"Snug, but not constricting, But Byjon, about this slit." She stopped dancing, much to Glinda's displeasure.

"Elphie, it is of a proper length, not too risqué "

"But it shows my leg, my green leg"

She managed to sit down in a chair, which exposed even more.

"Oh no" She said miserably

"Ok, Ok don't panic my emerald ingenue, I anticipated some reticence and came prepared"

He produced some sheer thigh high stockings, the same iridescent color as her dress. And handed them to her.

"If having an exposed limb truly distresses you, then my creation will not work. Let's see if this helps.

Elphie took the stockings and slipped them over her legs the stood up and walked. The thin sheer material of the stockings barely hid the green of Elphie's leg and glimmered in tandem with the dress.

She flashed Byjon one of her brilliant smiles

"You have teeth!" He laughed "I take it that this is an acceptable solution.

"I love it, but if you feel it detracts from your masterpiece in any way I will forgo wearing them" She said earnestly.

"Elphaba, what makes this gown a masterpiece is a comfortable, confident, beautiful girl wearing it. My pet, your opinion please"

"I like her legs either way" she giggled

Elphie blushed again

"Oh Elphie we talked about that" Glinda said still giggling.

Byjon was highly amused. "Now shoes."

He went and got a pair of slipper type shoes, with hard soles made from the same shimmering material.

She put them on and moved around.

"They fit fine"

"And look fantastic" Glinda said.

"Excellent, now to the stairs" He said exiting the room

"The stairs?" Elphie asked

"My love, sitting and curtsying were a breeze compared to walking up and down the stairs."

They went and walked up and down the stairs, until Elphie was capable of doing it holding only the handrail.

Back in her room, she looked at herself in the mirror again and had to grudgingly admit that she looked good. Even her skin seemed normal in this opalescent gown.

"Elphie?" Glinda was standing behind her

"I think I can like this," She said, seeing the reflection of the girl she adored smiling broadly.


	38. Chapter 38

Glinda volunteered to take over as Elphie's dresser and helped her change out of her evening gown.

"Elphie, you really do look stunning, in that gown and out" she giggled

"Glinda stop that!" The green girl said exasperated. "Now come on, your genius tailor is waiting."

When they went over to Glinda's room and saw. Byjon had finished packing up. When he saw the girls he sent Fulnan and Koika over to pack up the things in Elphie's room.

"I am hopelessly excited about your gowns, they are perfect on you." He beamed

"I love mine, Elphie I can't wait for you to see it."

"I can't wait either" Elphie smiled

"I achieved my goals." Byjon gushed "Galinda my pet, you are bold, brazen and just a touch scandalous" He said mysteriously

Elphie raised her eyebrows in surprise

"And Elphaba, my emerald ingenue, you are elegant, sophisticated and sexy as hell."

Glinda nodded in agreement and Elphie looked as though she wanted to flee.

"I make no apologies for speaking the truth" He stated firmly "Now, I shall bring your finished gowns by midweek and we shall work with hair, jewelry and the other incidentals."

He kissed and hugged both girls with gusto.

"Until then my studious starlets, continue to adore one another" He waved and breezed out of the room.

Elphie fell down on the sofa

"I still contend he is like a room full of people rolled up into one." She laughed "Lyndie what did her mean by scandalous?"

"This is the first time he has made me an adult style dress, and that is all I shall say." She laughed. "Let's go see if lunch is ready, I'm starving"

Elphie chuckled "When aren't you, but first…"

She took Glinda in her arms and held her close for a long while. When she let go Glinda gave her a quick kiss.

"To what do I owe that wonderful hug?"

"I needed a reality check," Elphie said taking her hand and leading her down to lunch.

"Half an hour" Glinda whined "Ok, but if all you find is my skeleton sitting in the library when you come to get us, don't blame me." She pretended to faint and Elphie caught her.

"Please do not let her draw you into her little melodramas Miss Elphaba." Cook chuckled

"Now out with you, or no desert tonight" She waved her serving spoon.

Elphie took Glinda's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen

"If I miss one of Cooks fabulous desserts because of you, I shall never speak to you again." She laughed

They went to the library and settled down in their favorite chairs

" Lyndie why did the genius tailor tell us to continue to adore one another?" She said more curious than concerned.

"Elphie, Byjon is in love with love, and he is extremely intelligent and intuitive. I can only guess he noticed how we reacted to one another, how much we love each other. Which may also be the reason why he broke his cardinal rule and allowed me to be with you while you were being fitted."

"Just what I need" She shook her head

"Well it helped both you and him survive the fitting." Glinda said reasonably

Elphie decided not to dwell on the Byjon thing, she would process that later

"When I saw myself in that dress, I wasn't sure I would survive. I can't believe that insane man was trying to make me sexy, me of all people! Why not you?"

"Oh never fear my love, he did, he did. So much so that my father may require medical attention" She giggled

Elphie looked amused "This will be an interesting party, I think"

"Mmmmm hmmmm" Glinda agreed.

They say quietly for awhile, lost in their own thoughts when Hensign's voice startled them

"Lunch is ready Misses, and Miss Galinda, I'm delighted to see that you have not been reduced to a pile of bones."

He turned and left, and the girls laughed

"A butler with a sense of humor? "Elphie chuckled

"Who knew?" Glinda said.

Samion rose to greet them as they entered the solarium. "Hello girls"

"Hi Daddy" Glinda gave him a big hug and kiss

"Hello Mr. Up… Samion" Elphie smiled

"Thank you Elphaba dear, that pleases me greatly" Glinda's father smiled warmly

Glinda was delighted as well.

"Oh Momsie I'm glad you made it back"

"Me too, and I have some very interesting gossip."

Cook brought in plates of various types of salads.

"Miss Elphaba, I don't know if it matters, but the pasta salad is in a vinegar base "

"Oh, Thank you Cook, I'll try it carefully." Elphie said smiling

Cook smiled back. "And Mrs. instead of the usual beef consommé, I will serve potato leek soup at the formal dinner tonight."

"What an excellent substitution" Mrs. Upland said

"One of my favorites" Glinda clapped

"Good then" Cook beamed and left.

I don't want you to change a traditional menu because of me," Elphie said distressed

"Nonsense dear, menus are juggled around peoples preferences and allergies all the time, Think no more of it"

Elphie glanced at Glinda, who nodded reassuringly

"Now Momsie, What gossip?"

They filled plates with salads and ate while Gwenot filled them in on the goings on in town. Not thinking anything would really happen, Elphie took a small bite of the delicious looking pasta salad, Much to her dismay, it burned her throat. She took a long drink of her cold cider and sighed. Mrs. Upland had been watching Elphie's taste test discreetly, as had Glinda, and noting that it had not gone well, motioned for Cook to bring a glass of milk.

"…So Pamil has decided to make scented oil and option for manicures all of the time now. Isn't that grand!" The older woman said excitedly

Cook had brought out the milk and placed it in front of Elphaba, who nodded gratefully and took a long drink. The cold smooth liquid soothed her throat.

. She looked at a concerned Glinda and nodded that she was fine, then glanced at an equally concerned Gwenot, her eyes filled with gratitude. The woman nodded and nothing more was said about the incident.

"Elphie you started a trend" Glinda chuckled

"Seems that way" She spoke quietly, but chuckled "Who would have ever guessed people would be following my lead" Everyone laughed.

"Galinda" Her father said "About that little surprise you wanted for Elphaba."

Both girls perked up, especially Glinda

"It is on for tomorrow"

"Tomorrow, Popsicle, are you serious, that's fantastic"

"Wait a minute, I thought my surprise was the oil manicure" Elphie said her voice slightly scratchy, so she sipped some more milk.

"Oh no Elphie, this is a great surprise, and I can't believe we can do it." She was bubbly and excited

"Should I be frightened?" She chuckled

Glinda's mom laughed "I see she's surprised you before, but no. It's an incredible idea."

Elphie sighed; resigning herself to whatever fate her delightfully devious roomie had in store for her. The family continued to eat their light but none the less delectable lunch. Elphie ate sparingly, afraid to irritate her throat further.

"At my women's group today all of my friend's with sons were vying to have theirs chosen to be your escort Galinda, and yours as well Elphaba."

Her father laughed "Well at least I don't have to worry about that this time"

"It caused quite a uproar when I told them you two would be unescorted."

"I wish I could have seen their faces" Glinda said gleefully. "Some of those ladies are far to rigid and snobby and their sons are pompous bores"

"Galinda!" Her mother said "The way you talk! But it is true" She giggled along with her daughter

Elphie had been listening to all of this with great amusement

Glinda's father sighed "Well it wouldn't be a proper Upland event if some sort of damage control wasn't involved" He smiled lovingly at his wife and daughter "As long as the police aren't involved I'll be happy"

Elphie's eyes shot open and Glinda chuckled "No police Daddy, I promise, but I can't say the same about medical personnel."

Both of her parents looked at her with confused expressions on their faces.

"Maybe it's best we don't dwell on this right now Samion" His wife laughed lightly

"Indeed" He sighed grinning at his chuckling daughter. "So what do you girls have planned for this afternoon?"

"I hadn't thought about it, Elphie?"

"I was hoping we could take a walk," She said.

"What a marvelous idea!" Glinda chirped "Wait here, I'll go change my shoes and get your umbrella." She skipped out of the room.

"Samion, in answer to your question, we are going for a walk" Elphie grinned

"So I gathered" He chuckled

They chatted and Elphie asked for another glass of milk while they were waiting for Glinda. She returned in no time wearing surprisingly sensible shoes and carrying Elphie's umbrella.

"I'm ready" She grinned

"Well, have fun darlings, and don't forget dinner will be served promptly at eight, and you must dress."

"I know, I know" Glinda huffed

"Galinda, don't be impatient" her mother scolded mildly "And don't forget to inform Gardener if you go to the greenhouse or the gardens, he is working there today"

"Oh, Thanks Momsie, and I apologize" She said giving her mother and father a kiss.

Elphie took one more gulp of milk and they headed out the back door and down the back path.

"Elphie, your throat…"

"Is fine Lyndie, I promise. I guess we can add vinegar to the list" She smiled at her love, who wisely let the matter drop.

They walked together down the path and through the horse meadow. Elphie was quiet and seemed pensive.

"Do you wish to stop and sit in the meadow for awhile." Glinda asked

"Not really, unless you want to. I want you to show me the places you love, my sweet."

"I'd love to introduce you to Starlight and her dam. You two can get to know each other before we go riding."

"I see you are still assuming I will actually be riding. Oh well continue you're little delusion sweetheart, It does seem to entertain you."

"I haven't told you recently, but you are a mean green thing"

Elphie just smirked and offered Glinda her arm and they walked down to the stables, Glinda pointed out all of the places she loved to play or hide when she was young. She was very happy, and by the time they reached the stables she was positively ebullient.

"Elphie this was, well still is, my very favorite place. I'm glad you want to share it with me."

"Lyndie, Of course I want to share this with you, it's your life, who you are."

"Elphie, I really want to kiss you now, but because we are in public, I will refrain"

"I appreciate that" She smiled "but when you are finished imagining that you are, you can introduce me to Starlight."

"You kiss divinely my love." She sighed "Starlight is over there"

She went over to the horses stall and her horse seemed to perk right up.

"Starlight this is Elphaba, my very best friend, and love of my life" she whispered the last part in the horses ear.

"She likes to be scratched on the head"

Elphie scratched and patted the horse. A young, good looking stable hand came over to them and introduced himself

"You must be Miss Galinda. I'm Tymik the new groom." He bowed politely

"How nice to meet you Tymik. May I present Miss Elphaba, my roommate and best friend

"A pleasure Tymik" Elphie said politely

"Likewise Miss Elphaba" He bowed again. "Will you be riding today Misses?"

"Not today Tymik" She winked at Elphie "But could you please bring Starlight and Starshine out to the corral, I'd like to brush them some."

"Very good Miss Galinda, I'll have them right out." He nodded and left

Glinda took Elphie out to the corral, where the two other horses were running around. Another boy came and whistled for the horses, they came right to him followed him into the stables

"He is very good with them" Elphie commented

"Daddy insists that every who works in the stables be kind and patient and love horses, he tolerates no kind of harsh or rough behavior. He has fired people for handling the horses roughly."

Tymik appeared with Starshine on halter and Starlight following. He removed it as he put them in the corral, but left it on the rail.

"She tends to be a little timid around strangers," He said by way of explanation. "Here are your brushes and a bag of treats."

"Thank you so much Tymik"

"Call if you require anything else, Miss Galinda" He gave her a lingering look before he left.

That look did not go unnoticed. "And another unsuspecting young man falls under the spell of Miss Galinda Upland" Elphie chuckled

"Elphaba, really!" She was flustered "Just come meet my horses, and behave!"

They went into the corral, Glinda motioning for Elphie to stay behind a little. The horses came right over to Glinda and nuzzled her, nickering softly

"_She's even got the horses wrapped around her finger._" She smiled watching the adorable blonde talking to and petting her horses.

"Bring the snack bag and come over Elphie"

She complied and slowly approached the horses. Glinda took Elphie's hand in her own and introduced her to Starshine. The horse sniffed, then nuzzled Glinda/Elphie's hand. Glinda pulled her hand away and the horse continued to nuzzle then tried to nibble Elphie's fingers.

"She likes you!" Glinda beamed "Give her a treat. She likes apples."

Glinda took a carrot for Starlight and showed Elphie how to give it to the horse. They ate their treats and whinnied happily. Glinda took a brush and showed Elphie how to brush them.

Elphie was having a wonderful time watching her love attend to her horses. She watched Glinda and brushed Starshine. The horse loved the attention, and they spent about half an hour brushing, patting and scratching them. Glinda was in heaven.

"Tymik" Glinda called and the young man appeared

"Yes Miss Galinda"

"Would you please bring me Starlight's blanket, I'd like to take a quick run"

The man looked skeptical, but he had been briefed on her equestrian prowess, and complied.

"A run?" Elphie said.

"I do this sometimes, to blow off steam, or when I'm upset, but sometimes just for fun." She shrugged.

Tymik appeared and positioned a blanket on the horses back

"Will you require a halter Miss?"

"No I'm just going to let her go, but put Starshine's halter on, she can walk with us to the horse meadow

"As you wish" he did as he was bid.

Glinda took the older horses halter and they walked the short distance to the horse meadow, Tymik, following discreetly behind out of sight

"Glinda, are sure you know what you are doing? Tymik did not seem pleased"

"He is new, he'll get used to it" She chuckled "I'm a good rider and Starlight and I understand each other"

They got to the meadow and went over to the old stump

"You stay here and hold on to Starshine" She handed the halter to Elphie.

She held on to Elphie and climbed up on the stump and with one graceful leap, mounted her horse. She held onto her mane leaned down and before Elphie knew it, they were off.

The horse galloped across the meadow. Glinda's golden hair was flying behind her as the horse circled the meadow at top speed, familiar with the route and the girl on her back. Elphie watched in amazement as the girl she loved flew by on the back of a horse. It was an exhilarating sight. The horse circled the meadow again and then slowed to a walk finally coming to a stop by the stump.

"Glinda that was unbelievable" Elphie said with unrestrained admiration.

"I know, it is the most freeing feeling I know, next to being in your arms" She was breathing heavily

Elphie helped her down, wanting to hold her, but not daring.

Tymik had been watching from behind a tree. She was magnificent, and her riding skills extraordinary. He was jolted from his musings.

"Tymik, you can show yourself. It's Ok" She called

Elphie looked confused, and the groom appeared from behind a tree looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry Miss Galinda, I was…"

"No apologies, please. I am aware that my father left explicit instructions, and threats, that I was to be monitored, however discreetly, when I choose to ride without proper tack and saddle. I have been stalked by grooms before" She chuckled.

"Your riding prowess has not been overstated Miss Galinda"

"Thank you. Please take the horses back to the stables and give Starlight a rubdown and give them both extra treats."

"As you wish." He nodded without taking his eyes off of her "I look forward to seeing you again soon. You as well Miss Elphaba. Have a pleasant day."

He bowed and led the horses away.

"I may have to challenge him to a duel for your affections" Elphie chuckled

"Don't tease me Elphie"

"You tease me all the time" She retorted happily

"I know but that's different" She whined

"Oh. How so my sweet?"

"Because it just is" She huffed

Elphie, eyes twinkling said seriously "Alright, if you insist, I will not fight for you, no duels"

"You are now no longer mean, you are a horrible green thing. Now let's go to the greenhouse before I decide not to speak to you anymore." She stomped away, but Elphie heard her giggle.

They walked slowly down to the green house, Glinda holding Elphie's arm

"Glinda, I'm glad I got to see you ride like that, I'm guessing not many people have"

"Only one other, excluding the daddy ordered stalkers of course." She laughed, but something in her eyes looked sad and far away.

Before Elphie could comment Glinda pulled Elphie towards the green house. She looked in and pouted.

"I forgot to tell Gardener that we were coming, the sprayers are on and I don't know how to turn them off." She looked to be on the brink of tears

Elphie looked in and saw what looked to be a light rain falling inside

Lyndie, we can return at another time, this is not cause for tears. What is really bothering you?"

"Nothing Elphie, let's just walk, we will come back here some other day."

Sensing that Glinda had something on her mind, and needed a little coddling, Elphie slipped her hand into Glinda's as they walked away from the greenhouse.

"Elphie?" Glinda said holding up their intertwined hands, confused.

"Something is troubling you. I love you. Is any more explanation required?"

"Thank you" she said quietly squeezing Elphie's hand.

Elphie raised their hands to her lips and kissed the delicate pale fingers

"Talk to me about it when you are able, my sweet."

They walked in silence, following trails and paths for quite awhile. It wasn't long before Glinda didn't seem as troubled and had started chatting aimlessly again.

"Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba" They heard someone yell

"Jefet?" Glinda called back, pulling her hand from Elphie's

The man came jogging over "You two are not easy to find"

"Is something wrong?" Glinda asked concerned

"Not at all, your mother sent me to find you and tell you that dinner is in two hours, actually an hour and forty-five minutes now." He chuckled.

"Wow, we really lost track of time." Glinda said shocked

"Yeah, bareback horse back ridding will do that" He chuckled "Well you two best head back to the house."

"We will right now, thanks Jefet"

The man waved and jogged away.

"We have been out for hours, time really flew" Glinda remarked

"It has been a very pleasant afternoon indeed"

They walked more quickly back to the house, trying to slip in undetected. As they were sneaking up the stairs, Glinda's mother called.

"Finally! Baths and proper attire for both of you, scoot"

Glinda giggled and they ran up the steps. At their rooms she pulled Elphie into a hug and a light, but lingering kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that" She kissed her again "I'll meet you in your room when I'm ready, Ok?"

"Ok" Elphie, said

Elphie bathed, cleaned her hair and changed into her best outfit, the one Glinda bought her. To make Glinda happy she left her hair down. Knowing she had a little time to kill, she settled down with a book and read.

Glinda popped into the tub, washed quickly and popped back out. She washed her hair quickly and dried it well. Knowing what Elphie would be wearing, she chose something similar, then went to tame her hair. She put it up then applied a little make up, which she only used on special occasions, and finished off with a little perfume.

"15 minutes to spare" she said proudly

"That's a lovely outfit Glinda" Elphie said as she came in "You look great"

"Thanks Elphie. More hugs please" She said holding out her arms

Elphaba laughed, and went to her wrapping her arms around her favorite blonde

"Feeling gangly green limb deprived again?"

"Yep" she said putting her head on Elphie's shoulder and squeezing her tightly.

Elphie still sensing that something was still troubling her love held her and stroked her hair.

"I love you Lyndie" She whispered in her ear.

"And I you" She whispered back

Glinda pulled away "We'd better go down"

They walked hand in hand to the stairs then Glinda let go. They entered the formal dining room and it was set up to the hilt. Servers in uniforms and Hensign in a tuxedo were in attendance

"Good evening girls" Mrs. Upland said, "You both look wonderful"

Hensign offered Glinda his arm and Mr. Upland offered his to Elphaba. They were escorted to their chairs and properly seated. Glinda's mother noted her daughter's confusion with the seating arrangements.

"I have defied convention once again in seating our guests. I realize I should properly be at the other end, with Galinda, but that just didn't suit me. So Samion is at the head, I am on his left and Elphaba, as a guest of honor will be on his right. Galinda you will be seated by Elphaba and your cousin and her husband will be by me. Your aunt and uncle, along with the mayor and his wife will preside at the other end, and the other guests are scattered in between

"My cousin is coming? How grand" Glinda was excited

"Yes dear, her and her husband will be coming for a few days"

"This is exciting, Elphie, you will love Jilla. And Momsie these seating arrangements are perfect"

"I think I owe you a thank you Gwenot, but I'm not sure why" Elphaba said

"No thanks needed my dear, this will work our best for all concerned. Especially Galinda, if she gets fidgety, you can elbow her from that side and her cousin can kick her from this one." She chuckled

"Mother! And I suppose the mayor is at the other end for his own safety!"

"You said it darling not us" Her father said and they all enjoyed a hearty laugh.

Dinner was served in true formal style, with all the pomp and ritual. Elphie found that she was indeed comfortable with the whole affair.

I told you you would be fine Elphie" Glinda whispered.

"Let's just hope I can do this well when I'm sexy as hell" Glinda laughed out loud and nearly knocked over her water glass.

Her mother leveled a glance at her, but said nothing "Elphaba dear, the servers will be wondering around continually refilling water glasses. The sever for this end" She pointed out a young lady "knows to fill yours with cider"

Elphie nodded

"Galinda you will not be allowed wine at this dinner, Elphaba I suggest you refrain as well"

Glinda pouted, but Elphie agreed readily.

They continued chatting about the dinner details and the girls' walk as the courses came and went. At last desert and coffee were served.

"Galinda, you behaved very well dear, I'm very proud of you. And Elphaba, you act as though you were born to this"

"It wasn't as difficult as I feared" Elphie admitted.

"I'm so glad dear. Now, there is a brief break for freshening up between dinner and start of the ball. Sargy will come and get you two when it is time for your entrance. You are the last two to enter. Elphaba you will be introduced with your name and honorific, I can only defy convention so much" She smiled

"That's fine Gwenot, they use it a lot at school"

"I'm glad you understand dear" She sounded relieved

"Momsie, may Elphaba and I please be excused"

"Certainly darlings"

Hensign came over and properly unseated the girls and Mr. Upland rose.

"Is the rehearsal officially over?" Glinda asked giggling

"I hereby declare the Upland family formal dinner rehearsal to be over and successful" Gwenot stated authoritatively banging a spoon on the table, making everyone laugh.

"Good" Glinda ran over and threw her arms around her father and hugged him fiercely

"I love you Popsicle," She said kissing his cheek

She repeated the procedure with her mother, mildly surprising them both.

"Good night, Gwenot, Samion" Elphaba said as she prepared to leave.

The girls left the formal dining room and made their way upstairs.

"Glinda are you…" Elphie started

"Let's just get ready for bed, then we can meet in my room. Please."

"Of course Lyndie, of course" Elphie said growing more concerned.

It took Elphie no time at all to change into nightclothes and pull her hair back. She padded over to Glinda's room and got comfortable on the sofa.

"I'm here Lyndie" She called

"Almost finished" Came the reply

Elphie had decided not to push Glinda about what was troubling her. She had learned that if the normally open and honest girl was this reticent to discuss something, then she just wasn't ready. Glinda appeared a few minutes later wearing one of her frilly pink nightgowns, barefoot and hair in a ponytail. She sat on the opposite end of the small sofa from Elphie.

"So what did you think of the practice dinner?" Glinda asked casually

"Seems like an awful lot of fuss just to eat" Elphie replied laughing "But your mother seemed happy"

"She was, very happy. And I'm delighted that Jilla will be here, she is my favorite cousin. She told me all I need to know about sex" Glinda winked at Elphie.

"I'll choose to ignore that and ask how long she has been married."

"Let's see, almost two years, she is 20." She thought for a moment. "Elphie exactly when is your birthday?"

"In the summer. It falls during the break between this term and summer term, At the end of that month. Yours?"

"In the summer also, near the end of summer term. You'll be 19 before I am 18." She giggled

"My birthday has never been a big deal, but this year in particular I'm not looking forward to it." She sighed. "You in the mood for a minor Elphie story?" She opened up her arms and Glinda launched herself into them.

"Why Elphie?" She asked snuggling like she always did.

"Because 19 is the official age of acceptance for a Descending Thropp. There is a formal ceremony, and in my case, since, technically at least, I'm next in line, another ceremony that declares me the heir apparent. I'm almost positive I will be summoned to Colwen Grounds, because tradition demands it. Since, I have no intention of accepting the whole thing will be very unpleasant. Rigidly formal, and unpleasant."

She sighed again and held Glinda tighter

"But on the bright side I will only be required to be there for a few days."

"I can't get over how different our pasts are, our lives."

"You don't even know the half of it my sweet" She laughed and kissed her love's cheek "But eventually you will know all there is to know, good, bad, and worse. Now, why all the birthday talk?"

"Because we will be back up here for my 18th and it will be a lot of fun. You will accompany me, right?" She said a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course my sweet, Why would you think differently?"

"I don't know, things happen" She said somewhat sadly. "Elphie are you going to take classes this summer?"

"Absolutely! I already know you weren't planning to, but I hope you change your mind"

"I can't bear the thought of being apart from you for that long. I was going to talk to Momsie and Popsicle about it while I was home. There is a term long sorcery seminar I'd like to attend and I'm sure they will agree, now that they know I'm in such capable hands." She shifted around and gave Elphie a kiss.

"I'm very relieved, It would be a long lonely summer without you" She kissed Glinda back.

Glinda laughed "The studious starlets will continue to be studious. I think I'm ready for bed Elphie." She got up and pulled Elphie along with her

She wrapped her arms around the green girl and buried her face in her love's neck. Elphie hugged her hard, feeling her need.

"Lyndie, Can I help?" She asked, hoping she wasn't pushing.

"Tell me you love me" She whispered

"I love you"

She sighed and disengaged from her concerned love. Elphie looked at her and gave her a long soft kiss that just barely managed to stay chaste.

"I love you very much"

"I love you too, "

She suddenly shifted moods

"We'd better get some sleep, surprise day tomorrow." She giggled

"And you won't tell me?"

"To quote a fabulous girl I know "then it wouldn't be surprise" " She kissed Elphie's cheek "Goodnight my love, Fresh dreams

"Good night my sweet, I'm just a call away if you need me"

She walked across the hall to her room, wondering what was troubling her best friend and if she would be able to help.


	39. Chapter 39

Elphie was startled awake by the sounds of screaming. It took her a moment to get her bearings and realize what was happening.

"Glinda" She breathed

She bolted out of bed and flew across the hall to her love's room, at the same time her parents were racing down the hall to it. They all heard another scream.

"Elphaba wait!" Mrs. Upland called loudly

Feeling torn between her need to be with her love and the command of an adult made Elphie hesitate just long enough for them to catch up.

"Samion, go be with her, I'll talk to Elphaba"

"Please, I need to…" Elphie started

"I know darling, and you can, but for now she is safe with her father" Gwenot said soothingly. "We think we know what this is and it will help you to hear it. Please"

Elphie looked into the room. Glinda had stopped screaming and was sobbing uncontrollably against her father. The green girl felt her heart breaking.

"As you wish Gwenot" She sighed, agitated

The older woman led her into her own room and sat down. Elphie was pacing and twitching, playing with her long fingers.

"Come sit Elphaba. Her father has been through this with her before."

Elphie sat, reluctantly, ready to explode, but trying to calm down. Gwenot saw her struggling.

"Elphaba, I'm going to tell you this, only because I am certain that Galinda has not. She will not talk about it even to us, but you need to know what we think is the cause of this nightmare.

"Gwenot, I don't want you to betray your daughter"

"I'm not my dear, I'm not. This is not a secret by any means- she just does not talk about it, ever. Having you here might help her with that."

"You know what's best" Elphie relented "If Glinda has a problem, I want to help her"

"When Galinda was eight a girl moved in close by and they became good friends- they went to school together, attended social functions together, spent all their free time together, did everything together- they were thick as thieves. Devoted to each other, completely. When they were 15, her friend, Minka, was killed in a terrible accident, It is almost the third anniversary of her death."

"Oh no- how horrible" Elphie was aghast.

"It was. Galinda was devastated, she was angry and felt betrayed, by both Minka and her own emotions. And to make it worse, she blamed herself for the accident. Nothing we could say, that anyone could say, would convince her otherwise."

"Oh my poor Lyndie" Elphie flushed when she realized she slipped and used her private name for Glinda

Mrs. Upland just smiled. "We don't know if she made her peace with it, or just suppressed everything. She refused to talk about it at all. She still does. For months after the accident the only time she left her room was to go to the stables and to occasionally eat. She eventually merged back into life, but she wasn't the same. We thought she would be withdrawn and sullen but she was just the opposite. She became overly gregarious, and outgoing, forming many superficial relationships, She was wildly popular"

"She still is- this explains a lot" Elphie was listening but distracted, hearing Glinda cry.

"She had lots of friends, but never let anyone close to her again- She never involved herself too deeply in anyone else's life. Until you entered it"

Elphaba exhaled sharply

"I had no idea, she knows everyone it seems, was always with a crowd of friends." Elphie said her mind reeling

"A crowd, yes, but you are the first friend she has connected with one on one, on any deep level in years"

"Ironic, because we really didn't get along at all for a long time"

"That maybe so, but it most certainly isn't that way now. Elphaba, I'm certain you have soothed her through nightmares before, that may or may not be related to this, but this one most certainly is. She had a similar one when she was home over winter break and she didn't remember it at all, she never does

"Gwenot, something was troubling Glinda today, on and off. She was unusually moody and… well needy. I didn't push her, because she normally is so open and honest about things that bother her, that when she isn't, I figure she is not ready or able to discuss it."

"That is very intuitive Elphaba, and correct. We don't know what is holding her back, but something is. Do you remember what you two were doing when you noticed her mood shift?"

"She ran with her horse and afterward I mentioned that I felt lucky that I was allowed to be a part of it because it seemed that not too many people had been before. She told me there was only one other."

Gwenot sighed heavily "That person would be Minka, they rode together like that sometimes, and she still rides like that whenever she can, much to our dismay. It scares us, but it does seem to calm her, usually."

Elphie felt tears slide down her cheeks and wiped them away quickly, but not before Gwenot saw the tracks

"Oh my dear" She said reaching out and touching the marks.

"Tears are like water for me" She sighed "What can I do for her? I need to do something" She was distressed.

"Understand that this is just speculation on my part, but I think that part of this, and even part of what happened over winter break is a fear she has of you leaving her."

"I would never!" Elphie said emphatically.

"I know that darling, and on a conscious level so does she, but this is more the reaction of a frightened child. Her best friend, whom she loved dearly, left her. Now she has someone she loves even more…"

"I think I understand, but there is not really anything I can do. If she won't talk about it how can I allay her fears?"

"Elphaba, I don't want to embarrass you, but just being who you are will help her more to get though this than anything. You know how to soothe her, talk to her and, most importantly, love her. She trusts you and seems to feel safe with you,"

Elphie flushed, but recovered quickly when she heard Glinda crying pitifully across the hall.

"I can't bear this anymore," Elphie said rising and starting to pace. "May I go to her, please."

"Of course dear, just don't expect her to talk to you, or even remembers in the morning. We've never pushed her on this. You however, may be able to, and I think you will know how and when. You have remarkable instincts."

In an uncharacteristic move Elphie leaned down and hugged Glinda's mother. Then pulled away mortified

"I'm sorry" She stammered

"Don't fret dear, I'm honored- I'm told this is not something you do readily"

"May I go now, please" Elphie said quietly

Gwenot nodded and Elphie ran across the hall. Glinda was still sobbing, trembling and terrified. She went over to her love's bed and sat on the side opposite her father.

"Galinda darling" He said in a whisper. "Elphaba is here, I'm going to leave you with her."

Glinda sobbed harder "Please don't leave me alone"

He gently took her and passed her over to Elphie's waiting arms. Felling much more in control, she expertly gathered the crying girl up, holding her close and stroking her hair.

"It's alright my sweet, I am here and so are your parents, no one is leaving you."

Glinda clung to Elphie, who held her tightly, rocking her and whispering in her ear. Her parent's sat on the couch, in case they were needed, although they both knew they would not be.

"Cry it all out Lyndie" She soothed as Glinda continued to sob. "We are all here."

After a very long while, Glinda's sobs calmed somewhat and Elphie managed to get her to lie down. She curled up in a little pink ball against the girl she loved, crying softly. Elphie wrapped her arms around her and whispered soothingly in her ear. Gwenot came over and pulled the covers over them.

"Are you Ok Elphaba?" She whispered

Elphie nodded, stroking her love's hair. Glinda's mother leaned over and kissed her daughter,

"Darling, Elphaba is going to stay here with you all night. It is Ok. We love you"

There was no response except the sound of quiet weeping. She kissed her daughter again and they left.

"It's going to be alright Lyndie, I'm here and I'm staying here, with you"

Glinda continued to cry as Elphie whispered to her and stroked her hair. Finally

Her tears slowed coming in hiccups and spurts. She had exhausted herself at last. Elphie started to sing,

"_I will always love you,_

_I will always need you,_

_Never will I leave you,_

_Lyndie my love._

She sang the whole 'storm song" over and over to her crying love, until at last she had cried herself to sleep. It was almost dawn

Elphie continued to hold her and sing softly in her ear for a long time after she calmed. Her mind was in turmoil thinking about what Gwenot had told her. She had never seen Glinda experience such an extreme reaction to anything. The depth of the pain she felt must have simply overwhelmed her. Elphaba fervently hoped that Gwenot was correct in the assessment of her ability to help. She lay awake, not wanting to let go of her sleeping friend, Only a few hours after she had fallen back to sleep, Glinda awoke

"Elphie?" She blinked sleepily

"I'm here my sweet"

"Was there a storm last night?" She asked confused

"No, there was no storm" She said quietly

Glinda uncurled and stretched, allowing Elphie to do the same.

"Did you have a nightmare my love?" She looked worriedly into Elphie's eyes.

"I did not," She said carefully "But you did"

Really?" She was surprised "I did"

"A very intense one, it seemed. You woke up screaming"

Glinda went back into Elphie's arms and snuggled in

"I don't remember it. The last thing I remember is you trying to find out your surprise. I don't remember dreaming at all."

"You will remember when you are ready" She looked into Glinda's sleepy and still haunted eyes

"Lyndie, understand this. I am here to help you through whatever is troubling you enough to cause that kind of nightmare. I will never leave you."

"I know that Elphie, silly. Was I awake for very long?"

"Almost all night, my sweet. You just calmed and fell asleep again a few hours ago"

"Did you sing to me?" Glinda smiled

"I did" Elphie replied returning her smile and pushing a lock of hair off of her face.

"Did I worry my parents? Did they hear?" She asked trying to remember anything at all.

Elphie considered carefully how to handle this

"Yes, they heard and came running. Your father was with you for awhile, while your mother talked to me a little, then I came and held you until you calmed enough that your parents felt it was ok to leave."

"Elphie, you can't be serious, how can I not remember any of this?" She was agitated

"I read about things like this in your mom's books." Elphie said treading very carefully. "You are working through something in your sleep, that is too painful for you to deal with while you are awake. Since I was attacked, you have held and soothed me on many occasions when this has happened to me" She was speaking calmly and quietly, hoping Glinda understood.

"Yes, but you remember those dreams, and can talk them through." She said unhappily.

"Not always, Lyndie, you know that" Elphie kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I wouldn't worry, my sweet. Just like I have, when you are ready to deal with it, you will. And I'll be right here, and so will your parents."

Glinda took a deep breath.

" I don't remember my nightmare, but I do know why I was troubled before, I just don't have the words, to talk to anyone about it, I'm so sorry Elphie" The girl sounded miserable.

"Lyndie, what in Oz are you talking about. You know perfectly well that there are things in my past that are too painful or upsetting for me to talk about yet. This is no different. It's Ok, I promise"

Glinda sighed, unconvinced. She yawned and cuddled closer to Elphie.

"Why don't you try and sleep again, my sweet. I promise whatever it is will work itself out eventually." She kissed Glinda gently and stroked her cheek "I love you"

"And you won't leave me?" she mumbled

"Not now, not ever my sweet. Now sleep"

Elphie started to hum and Glinda drifted back to sleep.

Elphie sang to her and stroked her hair until she was sure that her love's sleep was untroubled, then she closed her eyes and succumbed to slumber, with her arms still wrapped around the girl she adored.

Not long after Elphie fell asleep Gwenot quietly peeked into her daughters room. She was very relieved to see both girls sleeping. She exited and left word that they were not to be disturbed, for any reason. She walked down to breakfast smiling. Her daughter had made a wise choice in whom to give her heart to, even if it was slightly unconventional.

She found Samion was waiting for her in the parlor.

"Is she sleeping?" He asked concerned

"Yes Samy, they both are. I hope she is able to work through this, I hate it that the memories seem to plague her whenever she comes home."

"Maybe now that she has allowed herself to get close to Elphaba, it won't frighten her so much to confront her feelings" Samion commented

"Maybe, I guess only time will tell. How are the preparations going for Elphaba's surprise?"

"Well, actually. When the girls get up and out, we will be able to get everything in place. It should be ready before dinner."

"That's wonderful! Galinda will be delighted, butI have no idea how Elphaba will react" She chuckled.

Mr. and Mrs. Upland sipped coffee, ate sweet breads and talked about their daughter and the girl she obviously cherished.

Elphaba woke up when Glinda shifted position. The blonde sighed happily, last night's events seemingly behind her. Elphie's arms were free and she stretched out the kinks that had developed from holding Glinda so tightly. Carefully getting out of bed, she stretched out her legs and walked around, loosening up her tense muscles. She looked out the window; it was overcast and rainy. Glancing at the clock she realized that she had only slept for a few hours, but she didn't feel tired. She did, however want to change clothes. Not wanting to leave Glinda alone while she did, she went into the hall and called softly for Sargy.

"Would you please go get Mrs. Upland for me" She asked when the woman arrived.

"Certainly Miss Elphaba" She nodded and hurried away.

In no time the concerned woman was walking quickly down the hall.

"Is everything Ok Elphaba?" She looked anxious.

"Oh yes, yes it is, I'm sorry to have worried you." Gwenot relaxed

"Glinda is still sleeping, and I was hoping you might sit with her while I go change clothes. I don't want her to be alone if she wakes." Elphie glanced in at Glinda who was sleeping peacefully and snoring softly.

"Of course, of course Elphaba dear, I'm glad you called for me. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"A few hours. Glinda finally fell asleep around dawn, but woke not to long after that. You were right she didn't remember her dream at all. We talked some, and she fell back to sleep three or four hours ago."

Gwenot sighed "You go change and decompress a little, I'll stay with Galinda. We can discuss this more later."

Elphie nodded and went to her room.

She sat in her chair for a little while trying to organize her thoughts and feelings. She knew that Glinda would wake as if nothing had happened, and that was Ok.

"_I hope this isn't what she feels when she knows I am not able to talk about my past."_

She thought as she went into her bathroom to clean up. Because, for some reason, her skin was feeling a little sensitive this morning she chose a loose fitting sun dress, and stayed barefoot, at least for now. She brushed out her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

She smiled realizing she rarely ever put it up in a bun anymore.

Feeling better now that she was properly dressed, except for being barefoot. Elphie went back to her chair. She really wanted to go back to Glinda, but forced herself to stay put and get a handle on her emotions. She could hear the rain against her window and allowed the sound to help her focus. Glinda's energies would be directed towards the surprise she had planned, that was probably for the best. She sat decompressing, as Gwenot had said for a little while longer, then went back over to her love's room

When she opened the door she saw Glinda and her mother sitting on her bed laughing.

"Hi" She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hi yourself" Glinda said beaming at the mere sight of the green girl, a look that was not lost on her mother.

"Momsie was telling me that your surprise is ready to be set up, we just have to get you out of the way" She giggled

"Set up? Out of the way?" She groaned and rolled her eyes and went to sit on the sofa.

"You will stay around to protect me, right Gwenot?"

She got up from the bed laughing "I'm sorry Elphaba, but you are on your own. The last time I tried to intervene on behalf of one of her vict… I mean friends, it did not go well."

She went over and embraced her daughter

"You are more precious to me than anything Galinda, I love you"

Glinda returned the fierce embrace "I love you too Mommy"

"Cook will have brunch for you whenever you are ready my darlings." She said as she glided from the room.

Elphie went over and sat beside Glinda on her bed. She leaned against Elphie and felt gangly arms gently encircle her.

" I think I put you through a lot last night Elphie…"

"Lyndie, I will not engage in a discussion of this sort. I mean it. You needed me and I was here for you, as I always will be, no matter what. Just as you are for me, when I need you. End of discussion. Understand?" She said calmly

"Understood" Glinda sighed.

Elphie leaned down and kissed the love of her life tenderly.

"I'll tell you when I am able," Glinda said quietly

"I know you will, so there is no need to push it." Elphie responded and they kissed again.

"Ok?" Elphie said stroking her hair while she snuggled

"Ok." Glinda said at last

"Glinda," Elphie said after a time "Why do I have to be out of the way?"

Glinda moved from her love's arms and giggled "So you can be surprised"

"Well, that makes perfect sense" She rolled her eyes.

"There is a little problem, however. I was planning on taking a picnic and spending the day in the garden and greenhouse, but it's raining. Which also precludes spending the day in town." She said pensively

"So surprise canceled?" Elphie said hopefully

"Elphie" She lightly hit her friend's arm "You will like this. I'm positive"

"If you conceived it, I'm sure I will" She chuckled

Glinda rose and headed for the bathroom

."I'll think on this while I change. Will you wait here?"

"Absolutely my sweet" She smiled and moved over to the sofa.

After about twenty or so minutes Glinda came running out half dressed.

"I've got it!" She squealed

"Is it contagious?" Elphie said with out looking up from the book in her hand

"Not funny, smartie. We shall spend the afternoon sequestered in the library, You love it in there,"

"Are you sure, won't you get bored?"

"Oh I have some thoughts about how to entertain myself, beside I'll be with you."

"Ok then, hiding in the library it is." Elphie smiled

Now that she had a plan Glinda finished getting ready very quickly. She dressed casually as Elphie had, then retrieved two pairs of indoor slipper shoes from her closet.

"Here Elphie put these on, no need for shoes and socks today, since we are staying in."

"Ok your in charge" She chuckled

Glinda leaned down and kissed her mid chuckle

"Yep! Now you go on down to the library, I have some arrangements to finalize with my parents and supplies to gather and I'll be down there soon." She put on her slipper shoes.

As Elphie prepared to leave, Glinda gave her a big hug.

"I love you so much," She said

"And I you my sweet. I'll see you in the library" She kissed Glinda's cheek and tugged on her ponytail.

On her way down she ran into Glinda's parents

"Hello Elphaba."

"Hello. I've been banished to the library until further notice" She said eyes twinkling

"And I think your devious daughter wants to see you."

Samion laughed "And thus it begins. We will see you later"

"I certainly hope so" Elphie chuckled and went on down to the library

Having forgotten her glasses, Elphie skipped the books and settled in her favorite chair to wait for her crafty companion.

In about an hour, Glinda appeared with Cook and her assistant. They spread out a lavish brunch on the desk and left smiling broadly.

"What is up with Cook?" Elphie said

"Nothing, she is just in on the surprise" Glinda smiled slyly.

Elphie arched an eyebrow, but kept silent

They ate vegetable omelets with herbed potatoes; Glinda was ravenous and ate two. Elphie ate all of hers and finished almost her entire pitcher of milk. When they finished Glinda unloaded her supplies: Elphie's glasses and book, as well as spell books, both wands and a deck of cards.

"You brought your wand?" she groaned

"And yours, we need to break it in, It'll be fun" She grinned from ear to ear.

They spent the majority of the afternoon playing with the spell books. Glinda was in awe at how fast Elphie could do the chants and how accurate the few spells she actually agreed to cast were. But she didn't mention it for fear that she would stop. Mostly though, Glinda tried out new spells and Elphie tried to reverse them when they went awry.

"Glinda, my wand is sufficiently broken in now, so no more" Elphie said exasperated, but laughing.

"Alright Elphaba," She pouted

"You're just getting fidgety my sweet. Come here"

She gathered her friend up into a hug

"I can only take so much sorcery Lyndie, you know that. So please don't pout"

"Oh I'm not, not really, I just want your surprise to be ready."

Elphie went over to her favorite chair, brushed off the stray chicken feathers and sat down. Glinda sat across from her, long ways with her legs over one arm of the chair Elphie engaged her in conversation and got her mind off of waiting. It wasn't to long before Hensign entered

"Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba's surprise is prepared."

Glinda jumped up and squealed

"Elphie, your surprise is ready! I can't wait- come on." She grabbed her amused love by the hand and literally dragged her up the stairs.

"Glinda, please. You are going to dislocate my shoulder. I don't need to be dragged, I'll come willingly" She laughed

Glinda stopped and let go of Elphie's hand

"I apologize my love. I'm just very excited. This is the best surprise ever"

After last night's trauma, Elphie did not want to dampen Glinda's enthusiasm in any way, so she held out her hand.

"Drag away my sweet" She said smiling

They ran down the hall and Glinda skidded to a halt in front of their rooms, causing Elphie to almost trip over her.

"Sorry Elphie. Now, close your eyes."

"Lyndie, honestly!" She said knowing Glinda enjoyed these little exchanges

"Please" Glinda whined

"Oh very well" She closed her eyes.

Glinda put her arm around Elphie's thin waist and led her carefully into her bathroom.

"Ok, open your eyes" She squealed.

Elphie opened her eyes and found herself looking into a tub of water.

"Glinda if you need to get me out of the way, there are easier, and far less painful ways than drowning," She said chuckling.

"Elphie!" Glinda said shocked. "It's not water, it's oil, It's your surprise"

"What!" Elphaba said in disbelief

"It's mineral oil scented with Gillkin rose oil." She grinned

Glinda knelt down beside the tub, pulling Elphie down with her. She took a soft green hand in hers and slowly immersed them both in the tub up to their elbows. Elphie suffered a moment of panic because it looked so much like water, but reason prevailed.

"It's very warm," She said in amazement

"It's supposed to be Elphie. We've drawn you a bath." She was beside herself with pride and excitement

"A bath? Glinda you can't be serious."

"I am. One hundred percent"

"I've never been immersed in anything, ever." She said not able to comprehend the concept

"Well there is a first time for everything. I know you want to know how we pulled this off, and I'll tell you. But now you need to hop in and soak before your bath cools too much.'

She kissed her stunned roomie, got up and started to go.

"Wait a minute, you're leaving me?"

"Of course my love. Not that being here with you wouldn't be thrilling, but you need to experience this all by yourself. I'll pump you for details later. You'll love it, I promise. I'll be in my room when you are finished." She blew her dumbfounded love a kiss and left and shutting the door behind her.

"An oil bath! This is ridiculous." Elphie said out loud

She put her hand back into the oil, it felt like when she had the manicure. She got up sighing and thinking that however they did this, they went to a whole lot of trouble to do it, so she should at least try.

She disrobed, quelled her panic, took a deep breath and put her foot slowly into the tub.

The sensation of feeling something liquidy surround her foot and calf was completely foreign to her, not bad, just unknown. And slippery.

Holding onto the wall to keep from falling, she brought in her other foot

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe she did this. I'm not sure who is more insane," Elphie said to herself.

One more deep breath and she lowered herself carefully into the warm oil. She felt the sensation and warmth move up her body until at last she was sitting in the deep tub, immersed almost up to her neck in very warm, very soothing oil. She stretched out and leaned back, trying to keep her ponytail outside the tub. Elphie was still stunned that she was actually immersed in a tub of anything. The feeling was slightly disconcerting. She played with the oil, letting it run through her fingers, tracing patterns in it, wiggling her toes. It felt so warm and good that any disconcerting feelings she had melted away and she closed her eyes letting her mind wander.

She thought about Glinda, her sweet, precious Lyndie. It still amazed her that she was capable of feeling such intense emotions for another person, and that those feelings were reciprocated. She thought about her time so far here at Upland Manor and how she had for the first time in her life been unconditionally accepted. Feeling tears on her face, she reached up with an oily finger to wipe them away, soothing the sting in the process.

She sat soaking in the warm comforting oil for a long while, clearing her overactive mind and trying to focus on the feeling of her body being covered in something semi-liquid. The warmth of it seemed to permeate her skin, not like the burn of water, but more like being by a cozy fire. She could feel it in her bones. After dealing with Byjon and the formal dinner practice and being up all night worrying about Glinda, this was truly relaxing. She understood now why Glinda loved long hot baths and she also realized that she was in love with a genius

Feeling that the oil was getting cooler, she put one of her bathing cloths in the tub, then ran the very oily cloth up and down her very oily arm. The sensation was incredible. She did her arms, legs, toes, everywhere. It was heavenly. Sighing, she very carefully stood up, managing somehow not to slip.

She looked down at her glistening oil coated body, and shook her head. Even her vivid imagination could never have envisioned this. She stepped on to the mat and dried herself off, chuckling at the thought of having the need to dry herself at all. Her skin felt alive and tingly, good tingly. She put on fresh clothes and went to go find her favorite blonde.


	40. Chapter 40

Glinda entered her room, smiling broadly and saw her mother on the sofa

"Hi Momsie" She bubbled.

"Hello darling. How did Elphaba like her surprise?"

"She's a little dazed, but I think she will love it. I still can't believe we pulled this off."

She hugged herself and twirled around landing on the sofa by her mother, who laughed

"To what do I owe this wonderful visit?" She asked hugging her mother.

"I just wanted to check and see how you were my darling, you had a hard night last night"

"Yeah, Elphie told me I had a bad nightmare, but I don't really remember. I'm sorry I worried you"

"That's what parent's do, we worry." She smiled lovingly at her daughter

"Momsie, I don't want to talk about last night, please"

"That's fine dear, I'm not going to push" She gave her daughter a light kiss on the cheek.

Glinda shifted gears quickly

Momsie, I'd like to stay at school for summer session, there is a sorcery seminar I'm dying to attend"

"And a delightful best friend you don't want to leave behind" She chuckled

"That too." She blushed slightly

"We adore Elphaba dear, she is a very special girl, and she loves you. Your father and I understand. We will talk about you staying at Shiz. I'm sure there will be no problems, as long as you and Elphaba promise to come home for your birthday"

"Of course we will! Thank you Momsie." She threw her arms around her mother and hugged her for a long time

They chatted for awhile about the impending arrival of Glinda's aunt, uncle and cousin, room arrangements and party day activities and schedules. After a time Gwenot rose to leave.

"I must run darling, dinner will be at seven."

"Ok Momsie, we will be down" She grinned

Her mother blew her a kiss and left.

She settled in on the sofa, impatient for Elphie to come over. For half an hour she sat, then walked around then she played with her wand, then she flopped on her bed, and then she saw Elphie walk in the door.

"Did you love it? Did you?" She chirped jumping up from her bed.

She continued jumping until Elphie captured her in a hug, and danced her over to the sofa.

"It was amazing, it was…. Beyond words." She flashed Glinda one of her rare, but none the less beautiful smiles.

Glinda bounced up and down on the sofa, absolutely euphoric.

"Glinda how in Oz did you fill a tub with hot oil." She laughed.

Glinda giggled " Me? I was with you in the library the whole time" she said innocently

Elphie just smiled

"Hensign and Jefet did. You know those funny little closet looking things in the hall?"

Elphie nodded

"They are dumbwaiters, little elevators, we don't really use them much, but they are functional. The one near your door goes to the pantry. Cook used really big pots and boiled the oil, then sent it up and it was dumped in the tub. They just kept doing that until it was about half full with really, really hot oil, then they put in regular oil to cool it to a non-scalding temperature. Sargy tested it and scented it." Glinda was beside herself with glee.

"But how… you know never mind, I don't want to know more." She sighed. "All those people went to all of that trouble for me"

"Uh huh. And they developed a good working rhythm, from what I heard, which means the next time should be a snap." She tried to snap her fingers for emphasis, but didn't manage very well.

"Next time!" Elphie said, taken aback

"Yep! Popsicle brought in enough mineral oil for three baths, don't ask me how he got it. One today, one for party day and one for whenever you want." She was grinning so broadly she could barely speak.

"This is.. .I can't… How can I…if you don't hold me soon I may fall apart." She stammered

Glinda obliged and wrapped her arms around the green girl, kissing her gently.

"Surprise!" She giggled

"Indeed" She returned the kiss

"Lyndie, What made you think of this?"

Glinda moved back to the other end of the small sofa.

"Well it was a lot of things together. But I guess I thought of it the first time when you put me in the tub, right before we left Shiz. I wanted some how for you to be that relaxed. That first night we were here and you said, "now I can bathe properly" made me a little sad. I broached the subject with my parents when I talked with them, and they loved the idea. Daddy and I talked to the apothecary when we went in to town. He suggested I try the hand soaking with the mineral oil, and Popsicle took it from there. I won't mention the dreams now, you are flustered enough as it is" She giggled

"I appreciate that" but she blushed anyway. "I had no idea you could be this devious and sneaky"

"Not sneaky, creative" She said proudly

"Until very recently, I never really paid to much attention to what my body was feeling" Elphie stated. "When I was younger, It only seemed I felt hot, cold and pain."

She unconsciously rubbed the fading welt on her arm. Glinda went to hug her, but stopped

"Am I under Elphie story restrictions?" She asked seriously

Elphie smiled at her "Not at all my sweet, feel free to coddle me 'til your hearts content, or until I pass out."

Glinda chuckled and put herself into her loves arms. She took the green arm and gently kissed the healing welt, and the ones long since healed, then started to play with the spindly fingers.

Elphie kissed the blonde curls "I've been learning how to recognize and cope with the things my body feels, and now there is so much more good, than bad. Almost all of the good comes directly from you."

She paused for a moment and focused on the delicate fingers intertwined with hers.

She took a deep breath and held Glinda closer. "After I was raped, It was your touch, your first gentle kiss that not only confused me, but started to balance out the physical pain I felt. I started actually paying attention to my body, partly out of necessity, and partly because things were happening that didn't cause pain. Things that felt good, the back rubs the hugs and kisses. Your touch."

Glinda was wiping away tears before they could fall on Elphie's hand.

Elphie joined in on the finger play.

"I wish I had the words to properly describe to you the sensations I was feeling in that tub. It was warm and cozy and safe…."

"And relaxing?" Glinda asked hopefully

"Incredibly, amazingly and utterly relaxing" Elphie sighed

They sat together quietly for a time. Glinda gently stroked Elphie's fingers and Elphie responded in kind.

"People didn't touch you very much while you were growing up, did they?" Glinda asked softly and with a little uneasiness.

She laughed lightly " No my sweet, they did not. But I can not change that, and neither can you, no matter how hard you try."

"I know that" she grumped half-heartedly "But what makes you think you're the only one who benefits from all of this touching?"

"I never suggested anything of the sort. And unless I'm mistaken you normally put yourself in my arms, as opposed to putting your arms around me." She laughed

"Are you trying to start an argument about snuggling?" She chuckled

Glinda's mother knocked on the door, and hearing laughing poked her head in

"What is so funny my darlings?"

"We are arguing about snuggles" Glinda giggled

"Well, finish up because dinner is ready. And if it matters, I'm all for them." She winked at the girls and left

Glinda broke out in a new fit of giggles and got up off of the couch, Elphie followed, and Glinda hugged her passionately, then gave her a series of kisses.

"I can't change it, but I can try my best to make up for it" She placed the last kiss in the series on Elphie's lips.

They walked hand in hand down to dinner. Elphie pulled away before they entered the dining room.

The food smelled incredible, and they were both starving. After everyone had been properly greeted and plates filled, they settled into the casual family chitchat that Elphie was coming to truly appreciate.

"So what was the outcome of your argument dears?" She asked with all seriousness

"We decided to table the discussion pending further review" Elphie stated diplomatically

Glinda's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Spoken like a true heir to a governorship" Samion chuckled "And what were you arguing about?"

"Snuggling" Glinda supplied

"A subject of great importance" He replied.

Everybody had a good laugh.

Glinda told them about the magic practice that had taken place in the library earlier

…. Oh and sorry about the chicken feathers all over the place. I mischanted and turned the statue into a chicken instead of a chalice. It sort of ran a muck before Elphie could turn it back." She grinned sheepishly

"Elphaba, you reverted a living creature back to it's original form?" Gwenot asked incredulously

"Panic is a wonderful motivator" She deadpanned

"And that's not all, she performed Gramsie's cloaking spell after only two tries."

"Which is why your desk chair seems to be missing" Elphie laughed, but leveled a change the subject now glance at Glinda

"Momsie when is Byjon due tomorrow?"

"Late in the morning, Is that Ok?"

"Fine. Elphie we can go riding after lunch" She said excitedly

"Elphaba you are going riding?" Samion asked lighting his pipe

"Glinda seems to think I am" She smiled

"Galinda, please use a saddle this time" Her mother said seriously

"Mother, of course. It's Elphie's first lesson, she won't be ready to run with me until at least the third" She chuckled and winked at her love.

"You haven't actually agreed to go riding with her have you?" Gwenot smiled at Elphie

"She seems to think I have" Elphie grinned at the adorable girl sitting next to her

They continued to chat, while enjoying the scrumptious apple desert Cook prepared.

"Galinda darling are you feeling alright," Her mother said noticing that her daughter was a little pale.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just tired and I'm getting a little headache"

"Oh my dear, I'll have Sargy draw you a bath right away."

"Have her put a few drops of what's in the purple bottle in there. It's a stress reliving mixture my apothecary made for her. I'm not allowed to touch it" Elphie smiled warmly at her roommate

Gwenot signaled for Hensign, and passed on the instructions.

""Right away Ma'am" and he left

"A hot bath and a good nights sleep will make you feel better darling, now go on up, I'll check on you later"

"Ok Momsie. Elphie you too" She said in a little girl way. A sure sign to Elphie she was indeed tired and a little stressed.

"Me too" She said taking her arm as they walked out.

Up in Glinda's room, after Sargy left Elphie took Glinda in her arms.

"Go get in your bath my sweet, I will change clothes and come right back. When you get out I will rub your temples. So don't wash your hair. Ok?"

"Ok. Elphie hurry right back, please" She whimpered

"I will, now go." She kissed furrowed forehead.

She waited until she heard the little splashes of Glinda getting into the tub, then went across the hall and changed into her nightclothes, grabbed a book and her glasses and went back across the hall. She popped her head into Glinda's bathroom.

"I'm here my sweet. Would you like me to sit with you?"

"Yes please"

Elphie settled in on the stool beside the tub, while Glinda went through her washing, splashing, soaking, sighing ritual.

"Now at least I understand the appeal of this ritual" she laughed. "And that concoction of Mr. Kwenyo's is fabulous. I'm relaxed just sitting here."

"Mmmmmmm, it is amazing. My headache is almost gone. But I'd still like my massage"

"My fingers are limber and at your disposal."

Glinda soaked and sighed for awhile longer then started to get out.

"Towel please"

Elphie complied and held open a big fluffy towel. Glinda wrapped up.

"I'll be right out."

Elphie turned down the lights, and settled in on Glinda's bed

In a few minutes Glinda appeared in a yellow nightdress, with flowers on it, hair in two ponytails. She wasn't as pale, but looked very tired.

"Come sit my sweet"

She said patting the area between her legs. When the beautiful blonde was settled in, Elphie took her through the breathing exercises, speaking softly. She gently started to rub her love's temples in slow circles. She did her jaw line, cheeks; forehead then repeated the cycle. It felt good to be able to do something tangible to help her hurting friend.

"Elphie, this feels great"

"I'm glad my sweet, now Shhhhh" She spoke in a whisper

Gwenot peeked in the open door to her daughter's room and saw Glinda sitting in front of Elphie, with Elphie massaging her temples with her fingers. Glinda's eyes were closed.

"Hi mommy, Elphie is rubbing my head." Glinda said contentedly

"I see that darling, is it helping?"

Mmmmmm hmmmmmm. It always does."

"I brought your night time drinks, I'll put them on the nightstand"

"Thank you Gwenot" Elphie said stopping her massage

"No don't stop Elphie, please"

"I was just going to let you get a drink of water and hug your mother, then I'll continue"

"Glinda giggled and did both things.

"I'm going to sleep early Momsie"

"I gathered that darling, Fresh dreams you two"

"Goodnight" they said in unison

"Glinda settled back down and Elphie continued her massage.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, no more headache. I've been trying to find the words Elphie, it's so hard"

Elphie kept rubbing "I know it is my sweet, you'll find them when you are ready. She whispered

"Promise?" She said sleepily

"Promise. Now drift off to sleep Lyndie. I love you"

"I love you too Elphie. Sing to me."

Elphie continued to rub the temples of the girl she loved more and more everyday, while she sang her a soft lullaby. Within ten minutes Glinda was fast asleep. Having figured out how to extricate herself from this position without waking her sleeping love, she did so, then grabbed a pillow and coverlet and settled in on the sofa to read.

Gwenot, ready for bed peeked in one last time on her daughter. Glinda was sleeping peacefully in her bed and Elphie was folded up on the sofa, reading.

"Elphaba, it's almost midnight! How long has she been asleep?"

"Two or three hours. I'll stay here a while longer, then I'll go to bed."

"No. You will go to bed now." She said in a manner not to be argued with. "Elphaba, she's fine, and you need sleep. Now go" She pointed towards Elphie's room smiling. "You need sleep Elphaba, you've got another meeting with Byjon and a riding lesson tomorrow." She chuckled walking the tired green girl across the hall.

"I worry about you too dear." She gave her a Very light, quick kiss on the cheek "Now in bed. Good night"

"Good night Gwenot, and thank you."

Elphie crawled into her bed and was asleep in minutes

Elphaba slapped at something crawling on her hand, mumbling a mild expletive. Then she heard giggling. When she opened her eyes there was a yellow clad ponytailed blonde lying next to her, playing with her fingers.

"Elphie! Guess what. You get to see my gown today."

"That's nice Glinda" She said sleepily "And more than a little intriguing, but is it really worth waking me up over. Besides, I could have sworn I left you in your own bed last night." She grinned.

"You did. And my mother told me she had to order you to yours. She came to wake me, Byjon will be here soon."

Elphie sat up and stretched "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost 9"

"9! Wow, We'd better dress."

"Nope. Momsie suggested that we just stay as we are because we will be changing into our gowns when Byjon gets here. She is having breakfast sent up to my room."

"Care to plan my education while you are at it?" She said sarcastically, getting up. Elphie really wasn't a morning person.

"Actually I'd love…." She was interrupted by the sound of a bathroom door slamming.

"…To" She chuckled. "I'll be in my room my love" She called to the door

Ten or so minutes later Elphie, in a robe, walked into Glinda's room and settled on the sofa.

"Milk or coffee?" Glinda asked

"Milk, then coffee"

Elphie downed a glass of milk, then accepted a cup of wonderful coffee, and a plate with her favorite cinnamon bun. They ate sweet breads and sipped coffee for a while in silence.

"Are you more awake now my love?" Glinda asked putting her cup back on the tray.

"Yes I am, I can't believe I slept that long"

Good Byjon will be here in a few minutes, and I need a hug and a kiss.

Elphie got up and gave Glinda a big, warm hug and a gentle kiss.

"Thank you for last night" Glinda said kissing her back.

"Any time, my sweet" They were kissing again when Byjon knocked on the door, and announced himself They pulled apart as he breezed in.

"I certainly hope I was interrupting something" He laughed.

"Good morning, Byjon, and no you did not!" Glinda feigned shock. Elphie didn't have to pretend.

"Ah mores the pity" He sighed. "Now, we have much to do an very little time to do it."

He signaled to his helpers to put his supplies where they belonged.

"My studious starlets, you shall be together shortly, for I can not bear to keep you apart for too long.

But for now, My pet you shall change into your gown in here and my emerald ingenue in your room."

Elphie shrugged, anticipating being separated and headed off to her room. Her dresser Koika was waiting

"Good Morning Miss Elphaba"

"Good morning, Koika. What sort of torture does Byjon have in store for me this morning?"

The woman chuckled "He said you were witty"

"He was being polite"

She went through the whole changing into her gown and shoes ritual, still stunned at the site of herself, shimmering in the beautiful opalescent gown.

Byjon came in and squealed. "Perfection, absolute perfection. After you see your love in her gown, we shall accessorize you, though you need not much more."

"Is Glinda ready?"

"She is and she requests that you please sit down" Motioning for his assistants to leave, he assisted Elphie into a chair.

"She is spectacular my emerald ingenue. Enjoy!" He left in a blur, while Elphie flushed

Moments later, Glinda in her evening gown appeared in Elphie's doorway, the green girl inhaled sharply gazing at the sight of the beautiful blonde in her stunning turquoise gown. She walked over to the speechless girl, who was following her, every movement, amazed at the sight.

"Breath Elphie" She giggled. "I take it you approve?"

"Glinda you look… absolutely stunning."

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you." She said

"That dress is perfect for you, you are more beautiful than usual. And now I understand the medical attention reference"

"For a minute I thought you might require some as well." She chuckled "you really like?"

"I really love"

Elphie rose, almost gracefully, from her chair and went to hug the gorgeous girl, but pulled back.

"Will the genius tailor be upset if we hug while wearing his creations?"

"I think he will be upset if we don't " She chuckled and threw her arms around the scintillating green girl.

"She's still alive Byjon, you can come back in now." She laughed

"Byjon, you truly are a genius tailor" Elphie said with great admiration.

The tailor bowed. "You two will be turning quite a few heads at the ball, I'm sure." He said seemingly overcome with emotion

"But now we accessorize! Galinda, my pet, your table is set up over there with some jewelry options; your hairdresser will be here shortly. Fulnan will assist you. Come with me my emerald ingenue, the challenge continues" He grinned happily, and led her to a table with only a few pieces of jewelry on it.

Byjon looked at her ears and gasped.

"Your ears are unpierced, how can that be?" He said perplexed "Well we shall remedy that Koika, do you have what is need to pierce her ears.

"Wait a minute…" Elphie started

Glinda caught the last part of that conversation

"Byjon. No!" She said emphatically moving as quickly as she could over to Elphie.

"Lots of alcohol and ice" she whispered in her love's ear.

"Piercing her ears is not possible. At all, I'm sorry." She told Byjon

Byjon studied the turquoise clad beauty carefully.

"Elphaba?" He said using her actual name "If you truly do not wish your ears to be pierced, then I shall not insist"

Elphie took a deep breath "It's not a matter of what I wish. Glinda is correct. It is not possible. I am severely allergic to water and even more so to alcohol."

Byjon eyebrows shot up in surprise as he considered this new information.

Glinda seeing that Elphie had the situation well in hand went back to her table.

"Can you adapt Byjon, I'm afraid this is non-negotiable" Elphie said apologetically.

"Well, since your hair will be down, earrings do seem a tad superfluous." He grinned

Knowing she had lost the hair battle before it even began, she conceded gracefully

"That would be very true"

Byjon, having recovered from that intriguing revelation, picked up a brush and released Elphie's hair from its ponytail.

"May I, my emerald ingenue?"

"Why not" Elphie said a touch uncomfortably, but a glance and smile from the love of her life, made it Ok.

Byjon brushed out Elphie's raven tresses. He lifted it up, examined it and ran his fingers through it. Glinda noticing this casually came over and put a discreet stop to it.

"I apologize for the intrusion my emerald ingenue, but you hair is fantastic, thick, soft and shiny. Does it hold a curl?"

"I have no idea," Elphie said honestly

"Byjon, remember, no hair spray, gel, or anything else may be used" Glinda reminded him gently

"Perish the thought, I would not dream of forcing these locks into an unnatural form" He said putting his hand over his heart dramaticly.

Elphie laughed.

"Thank heavens for small favors. Byjon, as my way of making amends for thwarting your attempts to accessorize and groom me, may I show you how I clean my hair?" Elphie said

Glinda was surprised, but had to admit, it was a wonderful way to placate the highly-strung tailor, who was getting a little, frustrated.

"Oh my yes you may, what a scrumptious treat!" He looked as if he might burst.

"Come with me then" and she led him into the bathroom.

Glinda went back to her table. Her hairdresser was almost finished arranging her hair on top of her head, with tendrils curling down, softly framing her face. On her ears were small arrow shaped earrings that vaguely resembled wind chimes, they were diamond studded and fabulous. Around her neck was a short, matching diamond necklace, and a matching bracelet was on her wrist. This was her favorite set, but time would tell if Byjon approved.

"Hair dust" He laughed "What an apt description my pet" looking over at Glinda

"My my" He said quietly "This surpasses even my expectations" He said seeing her all finished

"Elphie, please breath" Glinda said walking over to them

"Byjon fussed around her, patting touching and clucking.

"This is a wonderful choice in jewelry my pet, it accentuates your face and neck, without being ostentatious. Brava. What do you think my emerald ingenue?"

He smiled at the green girl who could not take her eyes off of the blonde before her

"I think she is the most ravishing thing I have ever seen." She said not realizing what she had said

Byjon clapped and laughed, "Just the reaction I hoped for, now if we induce a stroke in your father, My mission is complete"

"Byjon, don't even joke about such a thing!" Glinda said seriously then she lightened her tone "I thought that he would just pass out." She giggled

"Now, all that is needed is a simple understated necklace for my emerald ingenue. My pet, would you like to do the honors"

Glinda selected a necklace from the table and fastened it around Elphie's neck, then turned her towards the mirror.

Byjon was elated, Glinda was very proud of herself and Elphie, as had been the case most of this session, was speechless. Accenting her iridescent dress was a simple, but thick, silver necklace, with a subtle pattern in the metal. It lay against her green neck and down just a small ways onto her dress. It was perfect."

"Well, my studious starlets are ready for their ball, stunning, sexy and absolutely divine. Dance for me my loves, let me see magic in motion."

"Elphie?" Glinda asked

In response she took her love's hand, pulled her into position, hummed a tune and led her around the small area for a few minutes. When they parted, Byjon was actually in tears.

"I have never seen two people more suited to each other." He dabbed his eyes. "And those dresses compliment each other as well as you two do."

Elphie flushed intensely and even Glinda blushed slightly

"Byjon, please" She said

"No apologies, I speak of what I see. But now I must be off." He hugged and kissed both girls. Since his assistants had packed up quickly, they were ready to leave.

"Until we see each other again my studious starlets, continue to adore one another. " He blew them a kiss, waved with flourish and was gone.

"Lyndie, one day, you are going to have to explain to me what just transpired here."

"When your older, my love, when you are older." She chuckled

They helped each other out of their jewelry and gowns. Glinda explained that it had become Upland custom that no one saw the gowns before the appointed day, The two of them being the first and more than likely the only exceptions. Once everything was back in bags, boxes and garment bags, Elphie and Glinda, in robes

flopped down in a chair.

"May I go back to bed now?" She laughed

"Elphie, we need to get into riding clothes." She admonished

"It's so adorable how you cling so adamantly to a delusion" She chuckled, while Glinda went to her wardrobe and laid out her jodhpurs, blouse, jacket, boots and helmet, nodding in approval.

"Boots go over the pant legs, "She said

She went over and hugged her friend. "Please Elphie, just try it, for me, I promise if you don't like it I shall never ask again."

"Elphie melted at the sight of her love, hair still up. She had always intended on trying to ride, it was the clothing that distressed her, for some reason.

"If it means that much to you" She sighed

"Yeah" Glinda chirped, then pulled her into a soft, lingering kiss, then left. "I'll be back in twenty minutes" she bubbled on her way out, shutting the door.

Elphie groaned as she surveyed the outfit on the bed. She reluctantly out it on, boots and all and looked at her self in the mirror. She was horrified. Her legs looked liked cloth clad sticks, How could she be stunning and semi-sexy one minute and a child's stick figure drawing the next. She went into the bathroom to pull back her hair, and took a deep breath. Last night she had conceived of a plan to possibly help Glinda with what was troubling her. And that plan depended on them being out with the horses, and her riding, or at least trying too. "It's for Glinda," She said in the mirror. She sat there trying to come to terms with the sight of herself in pants when she heard Glinda calling

"Are ready Elphie?"

"No, but I'm dressed. " She said from the bathroom "And I look absurd"

"Elphie, come out here, I'm sure you do not look absurd, silly maybe, but not absurd" She chuckled

Elphie emerged helmet in hand looking miserable

"Elphie you look grand, really" Glinda said seriously "White suits you, when you are not blushing, we need to remember that"

She hugged her friend "Elphie, If I thought for one minute that you did not look great, I would never let you out of this room, you know that"

She sighed "I know that my sweet"

"Good" Glinda said kissing her "Let the fun begin"

They had a quick lunch by themselves in the kitchen; Cook agreeing that Elphie looked like a proper young lady dressed for riding. Glinda sent word to the stables for the horses to be prepared and taken to the meadow. They walked slowly down to the meadow, Glinda trying to convince Elphie that this would be fun and Elphie trying to convince herself that broaching the painful subject of Minka with her love was the correct course of action.

The horses were in the field with Tymik in attendance.

"Thank you so much Tymik, we will be fine now."

The groom was about to protest, but thought better of it "As you say Miss Galinda. There are treats in the bag and a whistle in case of trouble" He bowed and left

"The whistle was at the insistence of my father, seeing as I usually ride alone." She said preempting Elphie's question. "Are you ready?" She said reaching for Starshine.

"Lyndie, before we continue this humiliating debacle, I'd like to talk to you about something." She sat on the grass by the stump and Glinda sat down with her.

"Sure Elphie, is everything alright? Are you nervous?"

"Yes actually, but not about riding." She took Glinda's hand in hers "The other night, your mother told me a tiny amount about your friend, the one who died." She said as soothingly as she could.

Glinda's face clouded over

"Please do not be angry with her, be angry with me if you must" She continued to speak quietly and calmly.

"I'm not angry," She said barely above a whisper "Elphie, I can't talk…"

"Shhhh. I'm not asking you to my darling. I know this is upsetting for you and I'm sorry, that is not my intent. Your mother told me I had good instincts and knew how to talk to you, so I'm following my instincts. I thought being out here with your horses might help you to hear me out."

She sighed unhappily, biting back tears. "I'm listening Elphie" She whispered.

"I know this is very painful for you, but I think this story might help." She looked directly into her distressed friends eyes and took a deep breath

"I attended many Quadling funerals and death ceremonies with my father. Their burial and mourning customs were very odd, but there was one I found interesting. They talk about their loved one, happy things, funny stories, and precious memories. And more importantly they talk to their loved ones, not just at the funeral, but all the time. They tell them what's going on, yell when their angry at them, ask for forgiveness if needed, and basically anything else they feel like telling them"

Glinda looked at her in astonishment, but she was listening intently

"Lyndie, my precious Lyndie," Elphie said the love she felt evident in her voice. "It is very apparent you are not yet ready to talk to me or your parents about what happened to your friend."

"Minka" Glinda said biting back tears.

"Minka" Elphie echoed looking in her love's the brilliant blue eyes, stroking her cheek softly and wiping away a stray tear.

"But that doesn't mean you can not talk to her about what happened or anything else you need to. That may be how you can find your words my sweet. And whenever you are able, I am anxious to know this girl who means so much to you. You are introducing me to all of the things you love. It is only right that she should be included, when you are ready to do so."

Glinda put herself into Elphie's arms and clung to her, Elphie stroked her hair expecting an outbreak of tears, but they never came. She sat on the grass, holding Glinda for a while, hoping she had done the right thing. Glinda held on to Elphie for strength, hoping she could do as her love suggested.

"Ok Elphie, I'll try" She said pulling away and looking into the beautiful eyes of the girl she treasured. "But can we please not talk about this anymore."

"Of course, my sweet. I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"You didn't, you've helped me more than you will ever know." She smiled at the green girl. "I love you so much" She murmured.

"And I you. Are you still going to make me attempt to ride?" She chuckled, sensing that Glinda was Ok, but needed a diversion.

"Uh- huh. You're dressed, might as well go all the way." Glinda laughed getting up, but Elphie could tell she was a little shaky, so she gathered her up in a hug and gave her a light, very quick kiss on the cheek. She was rewarded with a calm confident smile and twinkling eyes.

Glinda demonstrated how to properly mount a horse, several times. Elphie's first try ended up with her foot slipping through the stirrup and Glinda trying to keep her from falling over, and trying to keep herself from giggling. Her second attempt was slightly more successful. She managed to keep her foot in the stirrup and pull up, but couldn't figure out how to get her leg over the horse. She was extremely exasperated, but Glinda and Starshine were very patient.

"Ok Elphie, Let's try this" Glinda said trying to mollify her irritated roomie.

"No more. I have tried. I have failed. I can not even get on the blasted thing!" Elphie said venting her frustration.

"Elphie, be civil. Try one more time, Please. For me." She looked beseechingly at her twitching friend.

"You are the only reason I consented to do this in the first place. Alright, one more attempt, but if I'm not actually sitting on top of that horse, I get to continue being an equestrian spectator. Deal."

"Deal." Glinda agreed.

"She led Starshine over to the stump and showed Elphie very slowly how to mount from it. Elphie climbed up on the stump and did exactly as Glinda had instructed. To her amazement she was actually sitting astride a horse.

Glinda was beside herself with pleasure.

"See Elphie, I knew you could do it." She led Starshine away from the stump, Elphie holding on to whatever she could find for dear life.

"My love you really need to relax" She said handing the reigns to her and leading Starlight to the stump.

She mounted the horse with ease and walked over to Elphie.

"Relax, are you kidding?" She said

"Just hold on to these" She indicated the reigns " sit up straight and centered in the saddle" She demonstrated. " And keep your feet in the stirrups. She will walk along with Starlight and you won't have to do a thing. Ready?"

"If I must be"

"You must be." She made a noise and Starlight started a slow walk, Starshine keeping pace. Elphie felt as though she was going to be jarred off of the saddle.

"Elphie don't fight the rhythm, relax and feel the movement of the horse and move with her. They continued to walk Elphie tried to comply and after awhile felt herself moving with the horse.

"I see what you mean, there is a rhythm to her gait and it's not hard to match."

Glinda was beaming "Are you feeling better about all of this now my love?"

"Yes, I can see why you love this, it is rather… freeing" Elphie said.

Glinda used her legs and caused her horse to walk a little faster, and a little bouncier.

Elphie's horse followed suit and Elphie felt her teeth rattle as she tried to match her body movements with the horse's gait. At last she managed to stop bouncing around.

"Glinda a little warning next time, my teeth are now loose and I'm positive my rear end is bruised." She chuckled

"Sorry Elphie, but are you having fun? except for the bruises"

"I hate to admit it, but yes I am."

"Goody." Glinda clapped.

"But no faster, please"

"No faster, I promise" Glinda put one hand over her heart and one in the air

"Not yet anyway" she giggled.


	41. Chapter 41

They rode around the meadow for awhile, chatting and laughing. Glinda was happy and relaxed, as was Elphie.

"Next time, we will ride on the trails, you'll love the trails, remember we walked on them a little."

"Sounds fun, I think" She chuckled "This is fun Glinda really, but I think my gangly body is almost at it's limit.

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry. It's been so long since I've ridden with anyone I forgot, but I'd like to do one more thing if you are up to it. Doubles ride.

"What?"

"You and me on Starlight. It's fun."

She led the horses to the stump and dismounted. She helped Elphie and she managed to slide off more or less gracefully. Glinda remounted her horse and helped Elphie to get up on the saddle behind her.

"See, It works fine, now wrap your arms around me and hold on" Glinda said taking the arms that held her so lovingly and put them around her waist.

"This double riding may have some promise yet" Elphie chuckled.

As they rode off, Glinda made a clicking noise and Starshine followed behind. Elphie held on tightly to Glinda until she adapted to the movement then she relaxed slightly

"We'll take her back to the stables, then we will ride around."

"Well, I'm pretty much at your mercy right now, so Ok" Elphie laughed

She maneuvered the horses expertly into the corral and called for Tymik.

The groom appeared, a little surprised to see both girls on one horse.

"Is Starshine injured Miss Galinda? He said worriedly

No, not at all, Miss Elphaba and I are going to ride double for awhile. Tymik, please give her a good rub down, she had a good work out and was an excellent companion. Give her lots of attention and treats"

"Of course Miss Galinda, Do you require anything else?" the groom asked solicitously

"No thank you,"

The groom bowed and left with Starshine.

They rode out of the stable area, Elphie still holding on to Glinda tightly

"Am I permitted to tease you about the groom's obvious crush on you? " She asked politely

"You are not!" Glinda snapped, ending the conversation, much to Elphie's amusement.

They rode around the grounds, past the green house and around the gardens. Elphie had relaxed her grip on Glinda and was enjoying the ride, the scenery and the closeness of her love.

"This is beautiful Lyndie. Do you do this much?"

"When I can, but I don't get to ride much, since I started school."

Elphie noticed that Glinda had intertwined their fingers.

"Glinda, you're supposed to be steering this thing!" She said trying to take her hands back

"She can steer herself Elphie, and I've still got the reins." She took back the fingers that delighted her so and leaned back a little against Elphie. "I really like this" She sighed "But unfortunately we should be getting back. You will you ride with me again, won't you?"

"Absolutely my sweet."

"Goody" Glinda signaled the horse back to the stables, but stopped suddenly.

"Elphie, let's run," She said excitedly

"What! No!" Elphie said in panic

"Elphie you'll be safe, I promise." She leaned down slightly, forcing Elphie to lean into her.

"Hang on"

Elphie tightened her grip and Glinda signaled the horse who started a slow gallop then slowly sped up. Starlight galloped onto the grassy stretch between the meadow and the house. Although they were not going nearly as fast as Glinda did when she was alone, it was still exhilarating for her. When they approached the house she slowed the horse and they circled the drive and started back.

"Still alive back there my love?" Glinda giggled "May we go a little faster?"

"Why not, 18 years is long enough " Elphie sighed

"Hang on" She yelled as the horse galloped off.

Elphie could feel the wind in her face and actually laughed at the sensation. Glinda hearing this joined in and sped the horse up slightly. Then she yelled into the wind.

"Elphie, yell" she called as the horse galloped past the stables

Elphie yelled feeling a little silly, but discovered it felt liberating. The horse turned at a seemingly pre-designated spot and raced back towards the meadow, the two girls on her back laughing and yelling.

When they reached it. Glinda slowed the horse's gait and the walked her for awhile for a cool down.

"Elphie?" She queried of her quiet friend

"Wow, that was very gratifying, frightening, but gratifying. I can see how you get caught up in it"" Elphie said

Glinda giggled and signaled the horse back to the stables where she maneuvered her over to a box and slid off. Elphie followed suit without assistance.

Tymik appeared "Same orders Miss Galinda" He smiled

"Yes please, She had a good run."

She patted her horse and whispered in her ear, the horse nickered in response and nuzzled the girl's face.

Elphie watched the interaction with great interest.

"Ready Elphie?" Glinda said reluctantly

"I am, are you?" She chuckled

They walked slowly back to the house. Glinda noticed Elphie walking a little gingerly.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the soreness"

"It is well worth every little ache and pain, my sweet." Elphie said sincerely

"Really?" She said happily

"Absolutely, Thank you for sharing that with me, especially the run. I know how special that experience is for you."

"And now even more so. Thank you for agreeing, or at least not complaining" She smiled

As they walked Elphie noticed tears sliding down Glinda's cheeks.

"Lyndie?" She asked wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine, just very content. Running with Starlight, while feeling you holding on to me was incredible."

She kissed the long green fingers to soothe the sting she knew Elphie felt

"I'm glad my sweet. It was rather incredible for me as well."

They walked into the house and went to look for Glinda's mother. Unable to locate her they went upstairs.

"Glinda I'll change and be right over" Elphie said

"Ok Elphie"

Elphie very carefully pulled of the jodhpurs, they were clingy and by the time she got them off she noticed her skin was a little more sensitive than usual. She sighed and went to oil her legs. After she put on a loose skirt and changed tops, she went over to Glinda's room. Her favorite roomie was changed and sitting on her sofa.

"You Ok Elphie?"

"Yes, I'm fine" She sat down and opened her arms. "Carefully my sweet" she grinned

Glinda gently leaned against her and snuggled softly

"Elphie, did you really enjoy the ride?"

"Once I got used to it, yes I did, I had no idea you were such a talented equestrian."

"I've been riding since I was small. You are not too sore are you? No bruises on your behind?"

"No and no" She chuckled leaving out the sensitive skin issue, since she wasn't exactly sure what caused it.

They were sitting quietly together when Glinda's mother knocked and announced herself.

"Come on in Momsie" Glinda said as she slid over to the other end of the sofa.

"I was told you were looking for me?"

"Uh huh" Glinda nodded "Sit with us for a minute?"

Gwenot sat in a chair

"How did you like your first ride Elphaba darling?"

"It was quite an experience, I enjoyed it"

"I'm so glad," She said happily

"She's a little sore Mom, and might be a little more tomorrow"

"Oh yes, It's been so long since a novice rider was in the house, I almost forgot. Elphaba dear, I have something you should take tonight before you go to sleep, it will help your muscles not to tighten up."

"Alright, if you think that is best," Elphie said

"Girls, The family arrives early tomorrow morning, do you wish to accompany Jefet into town to collect them?"

"We'll talk about that." Glinda said

"Fine, fine. Things are going to start getting a little hectic around here. Elphaba darling, if you feel the need to retreat for some quiet time, please feel free to do so"

"I appreciate that Gwenot, really, but I think I'll be fine. I'm getting used to all of this, somewhat"

"That's so good to hear. Glinda, I'm told we will need medical personnel standing by for when your father sees you in your dress."

"If Elphie's reaction was any indication, daddy's going to hate it." She giggled and Elphie blushed

"I can't wait to see it then" Her mother laughed "I envy you Elphaba, Byjon has never, ever broken his rule, before now. Is my little girl beautiful in her gown?" She asked

"Gwenot out of fear for my life, all I will say is that she is a little girl no longer." Elphie laughed

"And Elphie is shimmery" Glinda giggled

"My, this just gets more interesting by the minute. Now my darlings why did you wish to see me?

"Just to find out what time is dinner"

"In two hours. Relax while you can my dears." She gracefully got up and left them alone.

"Elphie, Momsie was right. Things are going to get hectic, with party set up and family things. I don't want you to become overwhelmed by it all, My family is a gregarious bunch, and will be very curious about you."

"Don't worry about me my sweet, I mean that. I want you to enjoy every minute that your family is here. I'll be just fine. If I need some time with you, I'll request it." She opened her arms and Glinda moved into them.

"Lyndie, I will admit that I'm still not comfortable with all of the mothering and attention I receive here. But I'm not entirely uncomfortable with it either. I'll hold my own with any questions, comments or whatever comes my way over the next few days. The unadulterated happiness I feel watching you interact with your parents, and the staff, even your horses makes everything balance out. I love you."

Glinda tears in her eyes, looked up at her friend. We are going to have the best time Elphie. I just know it. Do you want to go into town to greet the family?"

"I want you to go my sweet. Go hug, kiss, squeal and bubble, I shall be here when you return and will meet them then."

"Elphie, are you sure? That doesn't seem right."

"It is and it is also my preference."

"I love you so much" She shifted position and hugged her precious love.

Elphie kissed her softly, and reassuringly.

"We will have the best time my sweet"

Dinner was as usual, comforting, fun and delicious. They talked about the riding lesson, Samion's day at work, and of course the party.

"Girls" Her father said. "Some of the young men in my building have requested the honor of a dance with you. So many, in fact I may have them take numbers, or draw lots. I'd hate to have a repeat of the last dance incident" Her parents chuckled at the memory.

"I'll tell you later, Elphie." She smiled at her love's questioning look

"You do that dear, and explain the dance request protocol as well" Gwenot said, still chuckling

"Sure Momsie, How many people will be at the ball anyway."

"Well, dinner is a small contingent of family and close friends- 25"

"25 people for dinner!" Elphie said shocked

"As I said a small contingent. And for the ball itself, approximately 200.

Elphie audibly gasped and went a little pale.

"I think she just realized what we meant by ball" Glinda chuckled "May we be excused please, I'd like to try and salvage my friendship, before she decides to catch the next train back to Shiz."

"I'm sorry, I assumed she knew"

"So did I" Glinda was still chuckling "Elphie, let's go talk about this"

"Yes, let's" She said struggling to maintain an even tone. "Excuse me please"

"It'll be fine," Glinda said as they left the dining room

"Don't count on it" Elphie retorted

Elphie strode down the hall taking long strides as she usually did when she was upset.

"Library!" She spat making her way into her favorite room.

Glinda sighed and followed her in. She knew that Elphie wasn't really upset, just taken aback. A little venting and a few choice expletives and she would be fine. Shutting the doors, Glinda saw her friend pacing and twitching.

"200 people, Why didn't you tell me there were going to be 200 people!"

"I just found out myself Elphie, you know that" She said calmly, going over to sit in their favorite spot.

"Me, in that gown in front of 200 people" She groaned

The next five minutes or so consisted of more twitching and lots of I can't handle this, I'm not cut out for this, I'll make a fool of myself, I'll embarrass everybody, and the expected choice expletives. At last she came and sat down across from Glinda

"Feeling better, my love?" She said trying no to coddle

"Somewhat. I know I'm overreacting, but the vision of 200 people looking at me" She shuttered slightly

"We talked about this Elphie, you knew you'd be getting a lot of attention," Glinda said reasonably

"I know, but so many people all at once." She sighed

"Elphie, not all at once. My parents will be discreetly introducing you to two or three people at a time, as will I and possibly Jilla. It's not like we are going to present you at the door then feed you to the wolves" She chuckled and continued

"Some people you will want to chat more with and some you will find complete bores, that's the way these things work. My guess is after my parents get all of the perfunctory introductions out of the way, and our official dances are over we will be free mingle as we wish, that's why we are unescorted, remember"

"I know I know. I said I was overreacting, but I had no idea I would be introduced to 200 people."

"You won't be my love, some will be doomed to admire you from afar. I told you, you will be well insulated." She smiled warmly " Please trust us Elphie, my parents are well aware of your natural tendency towards shyness and are not going to overburden you."

"I know that too, I'm being ridiculous aren't I?"

Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her to the sofa, then she took a chance and put herself in her loves arms.

"No Elphie you are not. I know how people react to you; I've seen it. I've done it. And I'm not saying that won't happen at the ball, but for the most part you will either be: Elphaba, Galinda Upland's stunning, shimmering roommate, or Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending from Nest Hardings, depending on whom you are talking to. I know for a fact you can handle yourself perfectly well being either of those. It's being just plain Elphaba that seems to give you the most trouble, and believe me when I tell you there will be nothing plain about you on Saturday night."

Elphie sighed and squeezed Glinda tightly

"Were you aware that you fell in love with a screwed up, panicky, multiple personality?" She chuckled

"Uh huh, and I love all of them very much" She stated matter-of-factly

"I wish I could" Elphie muttered

"I know what will make you feel even better" Glinda said, " You seem to be under the impression that 200 people will be in the ball room."

"They're not?" Elphie said confused

"Hardly, it's a grand ballroom, but not that grand" She laughed "Come with me"

She took Elphie's hand and led her out of the library

"Allow me to give you a tour" They entered the parlor, her parents were in there.

"Is all well darlings?"

"Yes all is well." Elphie said "Gwenot, Samion, I apologize for my behavior earlier, it was in excusable." She said miserably.

"No need at all to apologize dear, these things can be a bit overwhelming when you are not used to them."

"I'm giving her a tour of how things will be set up and spread out. Is it possible to leave the library free as a family refuge?" Glinda chimed in

"Of course dear. The parlor will be set up with more chairs as one gathering place for ladies to chat, or rest

We can set up for the men in the everyday dining room, instead of the library. Samion?"

"Perfect" He said "Well, carry on girls, happy touring

Glinda went over and kissed her parents. "Thanks"

"Glinda, you just commandeered the library so I could have a place to hide, didn't you?"

"Elphie, I asked that the library be used as the Upland family gathering space. You just happen to be a member of the Upland family." She winked and took her love's hand.

"Chairs will be all around the foyer, in-groups and by themselves, for people who want a break or are waiting for someone. There will be small tables and chairs in the main hall."

They entered the formal dining room

"After dinner, the table will be moved against that wall" She pointed "And loaded down with finger foods,

A bar will be over there, and more tables and chairs spread around in here."

"Wow, When your mother said hectic, I had no idea."

"She will be very busy, Daddy too. The kitchen is off limits to anyone not serving. Especially me" She laughed

They went into the ballroom

"There will be a stage type thing set up in the corner for The Frottica String and Brass Ensemble and some chairs will be around the walls, but mainly people stand around in here to listen to the music and to dance, like this"

She giggled and started to dance with Elphie, who quickly took the lead and they danced around for a few moments.

"Thank you for explaining that to me, I was having trouble envisioning what went on in a ballroom." Elphie chuckled

"My pleasure" She giggled "The room over there will also be set up as a gathering space. Now out here is my favorite."

She took Elphie over to two sets of big double doors that opened on a long terrace that overlooked a lawn.

"Lights will be put up out here and on the trees out there, I love it."

They walked around the terrace.

"Couples, newlyweds, and other people in love, come out here for a quiet moment, It is beautiful, magical, and romantic, with the twinkling lights and music wafting out. I used envy my older cousins and friends when they'd come out here with their loves. I dreamt of when I'd old enough to sneak out here with my love. And now I can"

She gazed at Elphie, and with great effort refrained from hugging and kissing her.

"Yes you can" Elphie said kissing her lightly and quickly.

"In public Elphie?"

"It's private enough for that" She blushed "Now anyway"

Glinda smiled happily "See now how things will be, people will be coming and going, dancing, talking, eating. Better?"

"Much, I may actually survive this yet" She chuckled

Glinda smiled and led her love back to the parlor.

"Did she frighten you back to Shiz yet?" Samion laughed

"Not quite yet" Elphie chuckled

"Momsie, I'm going with town with Jefet, but Elphie is staying here"

"That's fine dear, I'll wake you in time. I'll be up in a little while with your medicine. Elphaba"

Elphie nodded and Glinda hugged and kissed her parents

Back up at their rooms they separated to get ready for bed. Elphie bathed and changed then went over to Glinda's room to wait for her to get out of the tub.

"I'm here Lyndie" She called settling in on the couch.

A storm was starting up, although far in the distance. Elphie went over the day's events processing feelings and issues as she always did. Her main concern was Glinda and their talk in the meadow. She had accepted the suggestion, Elphie just hoped trying it wouldn't cause her more distress. She was nervous about meeting Jilla and her husband and the rest. Not everyone in Glinda's life would treat her like her parent's did.

She thought about the ball, then decided not to think about the ball.

"_Worry about the relatives first, then worry about the ball" _She told herself

Glinda came out in a purple nightdress, her hair wrapped in a towel, She fell in a purple heap across from Elphie on the sofa.

"I really can't wait for you to meet Jilla and Pajul and Aunt Greda and Uncle Robil. And I can't wait for the ball."

Speaking of balls, you want to tell me about the infamous last dance incident?"

Glinda giggled and went to snuggle with Elphie, because she heard the storm in the distance, but stopped remembering her hair was still wet.

"We'll adjust" Elphie said. And they did

"Well, at my 14th birthday party, my escort was a friend from school. He was a nice boy, quiet and polite. Boring actually" She laughed

"By custom your escort has, at the very least, the first and last dances, which reminds me, we'll talk about the dance acceptance protocols later. Anyway, we spent most of the evening with our respective friends and I danced with others, as did he."

"Sounds innocent so far" Elphie chuckled

"There was this one boy there I found very intriguing, he was a bit … bad. He was in trouble a lot. He ignored me most of the evening, which was rude, because it was my birthday"

"Quite rude" Elphie agreed smiling

"Finally he asked me to dance, I wasn't aware it was the last dance until my escort appeared. He was not one to defy convention, so he insisted on my right to the last dance with him. Bad Boy disagreed and frankly, I was on his side. Escort Boy thought I was being treated inappropriately and said so, which didn't make Bad Boy very happy and he said so, using a few words I had to ask about later." She chuckled

"You do seem to leave havoc in your wake my sweet"

"Bad Boy took my arm, and tried to lead me away, so Escort Boy punched him, thinking he was defending my honor. Luckily my father intervened or Bad Boy would have more than likely killed Escort Boy."

"I'm surprised your parents let you out of the house, let alone let you go away to school" Elphie laughed

"My mother smoothed it out with both boys' parents calling it an amusing misunderstanding. I attended a few more functions with Escort Boy. And was grudgingly allowed to attend one with Bad Boy. Bad Boy however turned out to be a little to bad for my liking. He tried to get me to drink ale, and smoke a cigarette."

"You didn't!" Elphie said shocked

"I said tried. I didn't really drink until my 17th birthday party, but that's another story" She giggled

"I'm wondering if I haven't gotten in over my head. As your nominal escort, I'm afraid I'll be lacking. I won't punch anyone, I'm not bad, I least I don't think so, Although, eventually I maybe able to give Mr. Happy Lips a run for is money." She chuckled

"Ohh, fun!" Glinda giggled snuggling closer, doing a very good job of ignoring the approaching storm.

Glinda's mother came in with Elphie's soreness medicine.

"I'm feeling better now, really Gwenot" Elphie said.

"This is to prevent stiffness tomorrow. We usually mix it in tea, but I think milk will do as well."

She mixed a packet of powder into a small glass of milk.

"It might not taste very good, but try and drink it all dear."

Elphie complied, draining the glass and making a face that made Glinda giggle.

"Good girl, thank you" Gwenot said taking the glass and kissing Elphie's forehead, then kissing Glinda

"We usually have to threaten Galinda to get her to take her medicine" She chuckled "Goodnight my darlings"

"Goodnight" they said in unison

She waved and left the girls alone

They went back to snuggling, Elphie sorting through the confusing feelings that Gwenot's kindness always seemed to bring on. Her thoughts were interrupted

"Elphie what was your favorite birthday party like?" Glinda asked, now able to cuddle properly.

"I've never had a birthday party" She stated simply

"Never, ever" Glinda sat up appalled "Elphie, not even your 18th"

"Not even then. Nessa has had them though"

"Now I'm distressed, you need a birthday party" She pouted

"So I suppose this is your new mission" She chuckled

" One of many. I shall have to think on this" She perked right up.

"You do that" She pulled her love back into her arms and kissed her head "Seeing as I have no idea how to stop you. Don't you think you should go to bed soon? Your mother will be getting you up early. And besides I think that medicine is making me sleepy"

"It does that to me too. Will you stay with me until the storm passes" Glinda asked quietly

"Of course my sweet" Elphie said soothingly

They crawled into Glinda's bed and Elphie wrapped her arms around her. "Ok?"

"Perfect" She sighed

The rain came, followed by some thunder and lightning. Glinda cuddled closer and Elphie sang softly to her.

It stormed for awhile, although not severely, and Glinda emerged with only a few whimpers and trembles.

"Thank you" Glinda said and kissed her protector

"Any time" She kissed her back "Now sleep"

"Will you stay?" She said cuddling

"If you wish" Elphie smiled sleepily

"Goody" She gave Elphie a longer kiss, sighed happily and fell asleep.

Elphie was asleep moments later

Gwenot knocked on her daughter's door in the morning and walked in "Galinda darling time to get up. Jefet will be leaving in 45 minutes."

She went over and shook her daughter slightly, trying not to wake Elphie. She figured they would be together because of last night's storm.

"Galinda Upland- wake up this instant or you shall be left behind" She said sternly but smiling

Glinda opened her eyes and saw her mother. "Morning Momsie" She smiled

"Did you make it through the storm alright darling?" She whispered helping her out of bed

"I was scared, but I didn't cry." Glinda said proudly

"Congratulations darling, that's wonderful. Now dress quickly, you have half an hour."

She kissed her daughter and left

Glinda dressed quickly and put her hair in a bow, then sat on the bed and looked at a still sleeping Elphie.

How she loved this girl, her green skin, her angular features, her multiple personalities. She just plain loved her.

"Elphie, my love" She said gently, knowing full well she was a major grump in the mornings

"Elphie, I'm leaving, I'll be back in an hour or so. Elphie?"

"I'm awake, already, be gone with you." She grumped barely opening her eyes

Glinda gave her a kiss "I love you Elphie"

"And I you, will you leave already" She half grumped, half smiled

"Bye my love" She flounced out shutting the door.

Elphie sat up and stretched smiling. How she loved that obnoxiously perky in the morning girl.

After she dressed Elphie went down to see who was home, as it turned out Glinda is the only one who had gone. Gwenot was in the parlor.

"Good morning Elphaba darling, how are you aching joints this morning?"

"Non aching, thank you, that medicine was great"

Would you like some coffee dear, we shall have breakfast when everyone arrives."

"I'd love some coffee, thank you. And I'd like to talk with you if you have a moment" She said accepting a cup

"Certainly dear"

She told her about her talk with Glinda yesterday, and about the story she told her

"Elphaba that was a very appropriate thing to do. As I said you have remarkable instincts. How did she respond?"

"She said she would try, no tears and no nightmares last night"

"Thank you for telling me, It is comforting to know." She smiled warmly at the girl who cared so much for her daughter.

They sat and sipped coffee and chatted for awhile

"Elphaba dear, the relatives will be here shortly, and I have some things to attend to, would you excuse me please?"

"Of course Gwenot, I'll wait in the library"

"I'll tell Galinda"

Elphie went to the library. Not wanting to dwell too much on the impending meeting, she selected a book.

Taking her glasses out of her pocket, she sat to read. Sometime later she heard excited voices in the hall.

She closed her book, and put her glasses on top of it. Everyone knew by now, that she wore glasses to read, and they always managed to end up back on her nightstand. She debated whether to stay put until Glinda came for her, or make an appearance in the hall. Nervousness prompted her to choose the former. About 15 minutes later Glinda came bursting in

"Elphie, I'm so excited. Jilla will be down soon, they all went to freshen up, then we'll make introductions and breakfast, Cook made a buffet" She was bubbly and bright.

She gave Elphie a quick hug and kiss

"Nervous, my love?"

"A little" She replied

"Ozma" They heard a voice from the hall

"Regent" Glinda called back giggling "Elphie was familiar with this game and smiled.

A girl about Elphie's height, with striking red hair came in the library.

"Jilla" She ran over and grabbed her cousin "This is my very best friend and roommate Elphaba Thropp. Elphie this is my very favorite cousin, Jilla Newboron,"

Elphie extended her hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Jilla, Glinda has told me a lot about you."

"Likewise Elphaba, I've been looking forward to meeting the unfortunate soul that was forced to share a room with this one" She hugged her cousin. Her words were friendly, but slightly guarded and Elphie could tell she was being sized up.

Pajul came in soon after. He was a striking man, dark hair, tan skin, and green eyes, a little taller than Jilla.

"Elphaba, may I present my husband, Pajul. Pajul this is Galinda's best friend Elphaba Thropp."

"Pleased to meet you Elphaba"

"Likewise Pajul"

"Are you a Munckinland Thropp by any chance" He asked

"By every chance, I am the Thropp Third Descending" Elphie said holding back her sigh.

His eyes flew open. "You're the next Eminent Thropp?" He said, "Oh my, excitement made me forget my manners. I apologize." He said sincerely

"No apologies need Pajul, really. I am what my title suggests," She said politely

Glinda started to say something and fearing it was to correct the misassumption. Elphie laid her hand on the blonde's arm.

Luckily, the call went out for breakfast. Jilla took her husband's arm and headed out the door. Elphie held Glinda behind

"Lyndie, no one must no yet that I will not be accepting the title of Eminent Thropp, please. I'll explain later"

"Sure Elphie, I had no idea he would know who you are."

"Let the games begin " Elphie said grinning And they headed off to breakfast and into the inevitable inquisition.


	42. Chapter 42

Glinda's Aunt and Uncle were at the bottom of the steps. And Glinda ran over to them, pulling Elphie along, much to her dismay.

"Aunt Greda, Uncle Robil I'd like to present my best friend Elphaba Thropp. Elphie, My favorite Aunt and Uncle Greda and Robil Varlet."

Greda took Elphie's hands in hers.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you my dear." She said very sincerely

Elphie saw, and felt a strong resemblance to Glinda's mother, as the woman took her hands

"A pleasure for me as well, Mrs. Varlet" Elphie said warmly

Glinda's uncle took Elphie's hand and shook it vigorously

"No need for formality, Elphaba. I'm Robil and this is Greda. I've been looking forward to meeting you" His voice was deep, booming and slightly accented.

"As have I, Glinda speaks of both of you with great affection" Elphie said taking back her hand as gracefully as she could.

"Ah, our little Galinda is a treasure." He took Elphie's arm and led her to the dining room.

"I know your great-grandfather" He continued "I have business dealings with him from time to time, He can be one tough cookie." He laughed as they walked into breakfast.

"Maybe while I'm here…"

"Now Robil, you know the rules, no business talk at meals" Gwenot chided glancing at Elphie who smiled appreciatively.

During that little exchange, Samion had seated Glinda, and then he intercepted discreetly to seat Elphaba between her and Gwenot.

"Let us fill our plates from the grand breakfast buffet Cook has prepared and talk about your trip and the latest news from the Emerald City." Gwenot said with flourish.

She seemed to shine even brighter when in the role of ruling matriarch.

They filled their plates with eggs, seasoned potatoes, sautéed mushrooms and various sweet breads. Then went back to the table and caught up. Glinda talked about school and her sorcery classes.

"Jilla is the family sorceress" She told Elphie "Until I graduate that is" She chuckled

"Even then I'm in no danger of being unseated" Jilla quipped, smirking at her cousin

Jilla then filled everyone in on her new job, teaching basic sorcery. And Pajul told them of the goings on in the Palace, where he worked in the Public Relations department. Greda enlightened them on the social scene,

"Being the guests of honor at the Upland Manor ball is the talk of the season" She bragged

And Robil informed them of the latest news, financial and otherwise.

"Here's an interesting bit, the academics among us may be interested in" He said smiling at Glinda

"It's concerning that nasty business at Shiz a week or so ago."

"Finally some information, we don't know much" Glinda said interested, but feeling remnants of fear, as were they all. She reached for Elphie's hand under the table.

"Well it seems that two men, rumored to be working with an underground movement to get Animals out of the cities, and businesses went around the EC staging protests, vandalizing buildings where Animals work and reside, general mischief like that. Then they started, making small bombs and setting them off in places more to get attention, than to cause damage. Their violence escalated as they started assaulting people, especially women, to create a sense of general fear and panic one can only assume."

Glinda squeezed the long soft fingers that had slipped into hers.

"It seemed that rumors of one of their despicable acts surfaced a few times a week for months, but they were only peripherally reported in the news. My numerous contacts kept me up-to-date.

"That is horrible" Samion said, "Why didn't the police stop them? Or the Wizard's forces?" He was irate.

Listening to all of this was making Glinda more fearful and Elphie was becoming agitated.

"They tried, it seems, but they couldn't be located. Apparently, they were part of a rouge group, which preferred violence and so split from the original group that did not advocate violence. Two men, more than likely the same ones, were recently extradited from Shiz back to the EC. They are presumed to be the ones who staged the protests and created that explosion on campus and apparently attacked many Animal professors and even assaulted several girls on campus.

Elphie blanched, and felt nauseous. She excused herself from the table, mumbling something about more milk and fled into the kitchen, barely able to control her legs. Glinda excused herself politely and ran after her.

"What's wrong with them?" Jilla asked

Gwenot explained about Glinda's involvement with the unpleasantness on campus, and how Elphie helped her, hoping that would help explain their sudden exits

Elphie was holding on to the kitchen table, her mind reeling, her stomach churning, her eyes burning with angry tears. Glinda came rushing in

"Elphie?" Glinda said concerned, touching her arm

She pulled away. "Not now Glinda, please. I need to get out of here. I have to get out of here. Make my apologies to your family, tell them… hell, tell them whatever you wish."

She turned and looked at her love then ran out of the door.

Glinda sighed. She was shaken and disturbed, but went to request a brief conversation with her parents. To her dismay, she was bombarded with questions from her concerned relatives. She answered them patiently; showed them her healed knees and managed to evade questions about Elphaba's whereabouts. Finally she got a moment alone with her parents and told them a more accurate story about Elphie's attack, still avoiding the worst part.

"…She's in the horse meadow, I think"

"Go on down to her darling, we will fix things in there. Go" They hugged their daughter and went back to breakfast.

"I think that was very rude of Elphaba to up and run off like that," Jilla was saying as the Uplands came back in

"Jilla, a little understanding, please they both went through a terrible ordeal." She admonished gently

Jilla tried to look contrite and although they continued to talk about the incident, Samion requested that they not press the girls on it.

Glinda walked down the back path to the horse meadow, positive that is where Elphie went. She expected to find her twitching and pacing and that was Ok, she knew how to handle that. As she neared the meadow, however, she saw her love sitting quietly on the grass, leaning against the old tree stump.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Elphie, lowered herself down on the grass beside her and placed herself in her love's arms as she usually did, fully expected to be rebuffed. She was surprised when she felt Elphie's arms tighten around her slightly. She leaned her head on the shoulder of the girl she loved to wait her out.

"Can we stay here Lyndie?" She asked after a while.

"We can stay her as long as you wish my love." She said intertwining her fingers with Elphie's long green ones.

"I was thinking forever would be nice."

"You want to stay in Gillkin forever?" Glinda said wondering where this was headed.

"I want to stay in the horse meadow forever." Elphie said quietly.

"Well I'm game my love, but things could get complicated during the rainy season, although I suppose we could move into the gazebo." She said hoping to lighten Elphie's mood.

When she heard Elphie chuckle softly, she knew this was not going to turn into a full-blown crisis for her.

"Elphie, I was shaken by that news too." She ventured

Elphie let out a heavy sigh and shifted so that her and her love were facing one another.

"What did you tell them?" She sighed; not sure she even wanted to know.

"I told my parents that I wasn't completely honest with Momsie when we talked after the slip in the mud incident, that the men didn't just knock you down and take your purse." She took her friends hand.

"I told them they were very rough with you, that they grabbed you, hit you several times, shoved you down hard and you came home with many bruises and cuts." She said quietly, maintaining eye contact.

"I hate that you lied to your parents because of me." Elphie said taking back her hand. "Did it smooth over my breach of etiquette?"

"They sent me down here to be with you. And said they would handle the curious masses in the dining room."

The hint of a smile played across Elphie's face

"Glinda, you might have been killed because of this stupidity" She said angrily

"Is that why you were so upset? Thinking what could have happened to me." She asked

"Yes, in part, and also it angered me thinking, apparently there are other girls who went through same nightmare that I did. Why were you shaken?"

" Just hearing all those details, but It helped to hear that the men who hurt you had been caught and were no longer in Shiz."

"That crossed my mind briefly too," She said pulling Glinda into a hug.

"Elphie, I'm safe and unharmed and you are healing" She said soothingly

Elphie huffed. "Not fast enough"

"You are coping very well, my love- the sooner you realize that the better off you will be. "

"I don't know why I felt the need to leave."

"Yes you do" She stroked the arms around her.

"Yes I do, but I really don't want to talk about it. Are you Ok my sweet?"

"I am my love" She told them about the question and answer session with her relatives.  
"And if I know my parents, they will have put a stop to any more discussion on the subject. Not that that will stop Jilla, but she's easy to placate. Are you feeling more in control now Elphie?"

"Yes, I'm not going to let this spoil this time for me or you. I'd like to go apologize to your parents, and don't tell me it is not necessary, It is for me." She rose from the ground and pulled Glinda up.

They walked quietly back up to the house, and went to find Glinda's parents. Unfortunately, everyone was in the parlor. Jilla was telling about the interesting mishaps that occurred with her sorcery beginners. They entered to concerned looks

"Is everything alright my darlings?" Gwenot asked

"Yes, it is. I need to apologize to you all for my atrocious behavior. I should not have left so abruptly, I'm sorry." Elphie said her voice distressed

"I am as well" Glinda echoed. "Hearing that news filled in some blanks, but brought up some issues"

After a round of reassurances and understanding smiles and looks, the girls settled in to the conversation. Soon they were laughing at the magic mishaps of Jilla's students and Glinda was sharing her own. Elphie even chimed in with a story or two. Around mid-morning Robil and Greda excused themselves for a nap.

"The trip was a bit taxing" Greda said.

"So Elphaba, what are you studying at Shiz" Jilla said.

"My major is Life Sciences. But I'm not yet sure what path I will choose."

"Interesting choice for someone who purports to have talent in sorcery" Jilla said sweetly

"I may have a little talent, but I have no interest in sorcery." Elphie bristled, feeling challenged.

"Jilla, the only time Elphie does anything remotely magical is to help me with my studies, and she does that grudgingly." Glinda chuckled "How did you get your teaching job anyway?" She said changing the subject

They talked for awhile more, general catching up and memory sharing, then they went their separate ways to rest and relax.

Finally alone, Glinda took Elphie in her arms and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry you were so upset my love"

"I'm sorry you were too" Elphie responded "But at least now we know the story"

They kissed and went to sit on the sofa.

"Your Aunt seems a lot like your mother." Elphie said as they settled in

"She is, only not as outgoing. What do you think of Uncle Robil"

"He has a…commanding presence"

"Elphie, you were diplomatic, I'm so proud!" Glinda chuckled "And Jilla?

"Now that I know you have a sorcery instructor for a cousin, I'm not going to concern myself with tidying up after you." She kissed her roomie, hoping that would end the conversation. She wasn't sure how she felt about Jilla just yet.

They spent the afternoon together, not doing much of anything. Elphie read and Glinda doodled on her sketchpad and played with her wand and spell book, with the clear understanding that Elphie would not reverse any mishaps she made. They spent hours saying very little with words, but speaking volumes never the less. It was much needed time for Elphie to gain perspective and get her emotions under control; it was always easier for her to do when Glinda was with her. Surprisingly, Glinda enjoyed these quiet times as well. They were hard for her at first, because she thought it meant Elphie was irritated with her, but now she was able to be happy and comforted with her just being near.

Both of them were slowly realizing the power of the connection they shared and it's effect on them, individually and together.

Glinda lay down with her head on Elphie's lap to take a nap.

"Hey, I'm reading here" She chuckled

"And I'm sleepy" she whined

"That's what beds are for" Elphie grumped shifting around so they were both comfortable.

Glinda pulled her down and kissed her "Just a cat nap, please"

"Fine. But no drooling, I'm almost out of aloe oil" She said seriously, but smiling

Glinda smiled back and closed her eyes and dozed off. Elphie went back to her book, stroking Glinda's hair feeling content and back in control.

It was late in the afternoon before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Glinda stirred, but didn't wake up

"Come in" Elphie called

It was Jilla "Glin… Oh Elphaba, where's Galinda?" She said surprised to find the green girl in her cousin's room.

Elphie chuckled and pointed down "Napping" She poked at Glinda lightly to rouse her. "Nap time over sleepy girl, your cousin is here"

Jilla arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Glinda stirred and sat up, hair tousled and a dreamy look on her face. "Hi Jilla"

Jilla came and sat down and Glinda rubbed her eyes and shifted around.

"Nice nap or nice dreams little cousin?" She chuckled

"Both" Glinda smiled trying to tame her wild locks. "Did you and Pajul get in a nap?"

"A short one, we found other relaxing ways to occupy our time" She winked at her cousin, who giggled

"It's so comforting to know some things never change" Glinda laughed. Elphie flushed slightly

"So why the intrusion on my nap?"

"You mean your dream, Your mother wants all Upland related women in her parlor as soon as possible so do something with that mane and let's go."

"I'll just go put my things in my room and be right back," Elphie said leaving

Glinda went to brush out her hair.

"Galinda, why is she coming? She is not an Upland woman" Jilla huffed

Glinda looked at her cousin in surprise "For all intents and purposes she is"

Jilla shrugged and took her cousins arm "Whatever you say cousin"

They met Elphie in the hall and headed down to the parlor, Glinda on Jilla's arm. Elphie followed behind.

Greda was already there, as was a tray of drinks

"Hello girls, All rested?" Gwenot said filling glasses with iced tea and handing them to the cousins and cider filled one to Elphie

"Thank you Gwenot, this hits the spot" Elphie said settling in a chair

"Yes, thanks Auntie" She said sitting on the sofa with Glinda

"This is good Momsie, the perfect after nap, before dinner pick me up" Glinda said happily "So why the meeting?"

"A few things actually, I want to make sure we are all on the same page, before things get too hectic tomorrow. First, Elphaba we received a message from the apothecary, inquiring if you needed a refill on any of your oils."

Greda and Jilla looked confused

"Actually I do" Elphie said

"When we are finished here collect your bottles and give them to Hensign. We can pick up your refills tomorrow when we go into town"

"Ok, thank you" Elphie said pleased and a little surprised

"We are going into town?" Glinda said excitedly

"That's the second thing. I need to finalize some party arrangements with the Ensemble tomorrow. They are playing at the Emerald Tea Room, I can conduct my business, then we can have lunch there and listen to them play, Just us girls"

"Oh Momsie, that sounds like fun, I love the Tea Room" Glinda bubbled "Elphie?"

"Sounds fun" She smiled

"What a fabulous idea Auntie" Jilla clapped "You like that place too don't you mother?"

"Very much" Greda sighed happily "Your father and I feel in love there"

"Ok then, that's set, I'll make reservations. You girls can go by the apothecary's while Greda and I talk with the Ensemble director."

"Ok Momsie." Glinda was happy and fidgety

"Now about party day"

Glinda squirmed with excitement

"The salon will be set up in here right after lunch"

"Salon?" Elphie said confused

"Yeah Elphie, manicures, facials, hair. All of that stuff, to get ready for the party" Glinda was in full bubble mode. "Which reminds me we should add some Gillkin rose scented mineral oil to your list"

"Good idea, Galinda. Elphaba, would you mind?" Her mom said

Elphie nodded

"Good. Baths first, Elphaba's will be set up first, then Sargy will draw Glinda's, Jilla's, then ours. Is that acceptable Greda."

"Perfectly, the girls always seem to take much longer than we do" The older women laughed

"If that's the case, we should get Glinda in after breakfast, not lunch" Jilla chuckled

"Ha ha" Glinda responded

"Are we clear: lunch, baths, salon time, dress, dinner then dancing the night away." Gwenot said excitedly

Glinda was bouncing happily "I'm so excited I could burst" She chirped

"That's our little party girl" Jilla smiled

"Any questions, comments?" Gwenot looked around at the excited faces "No. Fine, dinner in half an hour, meeting adjourned. Now Elphaba darling, run get your bottles and get them to Hensign right away. Then please come right back I need to speak with you, you as well to Galinda.

"Come on Elphie, I'll help" She jumped off the couch, too fidgety to sit still and wait

In her room Elphie quickly gathered up her empty bottles and put them in a pouch, with a list, then tried to leave.

"One hug and kiss, Please" Glinda whined

Elphie obliged with a fierce hug and one of their recently discovered soft, lingering, chaste, but just barely kisses

"Happy" Elphie smiled

"I love you"

"And I you, now come your mother is waiting"

They hurried and dropped off the bottles with Hensign, then went back upstairs. Gwenot was alone

"Hi mom. Mission accomplished"

"Good, thank you Elphaba, I wanted to see if you were Ok, this morning seemed very hard for you."

"It was, but I'm fine now really"

"I'm relieved, I'll help you any way I can my darling, know that"

"I do already, thank you" She was confused and flustered again and she hated feeling like that.

"Also, may I have your permission to explain to Greda about your water allergy? She was curious about the oils."

Elphie was taken aback that her permission was being asked at all. "Of course you may Gwenot, and please feel free explain it to whom ever you feel needs to know. I trust your desecration" She smiled warmly at the woman.

Glinda just beamed

"Thank you Elphaba, that means a lot. I assume you will explain it to Jilla. Now go wash up for dinner you two." She hugged Glinda and patted Elphie's arm.

Dinner was a casual affair with more story swapping and catching up. After dinner the mothers went into the parlor for some sister time, the men to the library for some pipe and brandy time, Jilla and Pajul went on a walk for some young lovers time and Elphie and Glinda went to Glinda's room for some snuggle time.

"I wonder where Jilla and Pajul will find to make love this time," Glinda said cuddling in Elphie's arms "Glinda, what a thing to say!" Elphie said startled

Sorry Elphie, it's a game with them, whenever they visit, even before they were married. The find one new place outside and one new place inside to have sex. Last time it was in the green house, they almost got caught by Gardener" She giggled

"Why do you tell me these things when you know full well I have no way to process them" Elphie sighed

"Oh you will someday my love, and when you can, think of all the interesting things you can practice on"

She kissed her flustered friend and was just pulling away when Jilla burst through the door carrying a tray filled with popped corn, spicy fried dough and other snacks as well as a pitcher of iced tea and a bottle of wine.

"Attention ladies, into your nightclothes, then reconvene here for a marathon girl talk and junk food session!" She chuckled

"Oh yeah!" Glinda chirped "What a marvelous idea. Elphie you'll hate it- but go change anyway and hurry back, bare feet only!" She was thrilled.

Elphaba looked at her love with amusement "As you command Your Royal Perkiness" she bowed, chuckling

Elphie left to change and Glinda picked out a frilly pink nightdress to change into

"Why will Elphaba hate this?" Jilla asked

"Huh- Oh I was just teasing her. Don't worry about it. Go change, scoot!"

Jilla left, thinking that her cousin had lost her mind choosing such an odd and green best friend.

Elphie, determined to go with the flow, changed into her favorite nightdress, brushed out her hair and put it in a ponytail. Back over in Glinda's room she settled on the sofa. Glinda appeared and sat across from her.

"Are you up for an evening of girl talk my love"

"Since I don't know what that is, I'll say sure why not" She laughed

Jilla entered before Glinda had a chance to explain. And plopped down in the chair. She opened the wine, and poured three glasses

"A toast" She said as the others took their glasses "To cousins, friends and the ties that bind them together"

They clinked glasses. Elphie sipped, Glinda took a drink and Jilla downed half the glass.

"Oh Elphie, I'll run down and get you a pitcher of cider" said Glinda getting up

"No, I'll get it, you stay here and tell her why" She left before Glinda could question her

"What, she doesn't like tea or wine?" Jilla said annoyed for some reason

"Not exactly, She is allergic to water" Glinda said as if it were a common occurrence.

"What, that's impossible" she said skeptically

Glinda assured her it was true and explained about the oils and their uses,

"That's ridiculous. This is a joke, right"

"Just trust me Jilla, water is harmful to her"

Elphie came in with a pitcher of cold cider and poured herself a glass

"Interesting allergy" Jilla smiled

" It amuses me on occasion" Elphie smiled back, feeling a certain pleasure.

"Alright ladies first things first. Tell me about the cute boy situation at Shiz"

"No, first things first, where did you and Pajul find this time?" Glinda countered

"In the open carriage in the carriage house. A little danger makes it all the more exciting" She winked

"One day I hope I'm as brazen as you are." Glinda said

Elphie coughed, trying to cover a gasp.

"Are you Ok?" Glinda asked taking the opportunity to focus on Elphie

"I'm fine, Cider went down the wrong way" She leveled a stare at her love

"Speaking of sex" Jilla said "back to the cute boy situation at Shiz"

"Well half the boys there either have a crush on Glinda or are heartbroken because of her" Elphie chuckled trying to recover.

"Brava little cousin, half the campus in less than a term. Impressive" She said applauding

"Elphaba is exaggerating" Glinda humphed

Jilla smiled "I doubt that, So anyone special you have your eye on"

"In a manner of speaking, yes I do" Glinda said slyly "A fellow Fresher actually"

"Galinda, Galinda, didn't I always tell you older is better"

"I just said Fresher, not anything about not being older" She winked

Elphie was too amused by this interplay to flush.

"Details please, handsome?"

"Very, very attractive, yes" She smiled

"Good kisser?"

"So far, and the future looks very promising" She grinned naughtily

Elphie was amazed at her love's ability to tell the truth and lie at the same time.

"I see, So nothing else going on?"

"Jilla, we've only been close a short while and I'm only 17. Really!"

Her cousin laughed pouring herself another glass of wine "Ah well, You always were the good girl of the bunch, but when you are ready to have sex with this boy, talk to me. I've learned a lot in two years of marriage"

Glinda blushed slightly "I promise, I will talk to you before I have sex with a boy" she giggled

"And how's your love life Elphaba, any cute guys you have your eye on?"

Elphie wasn't even going to attempt the kind of banter Glinda had engaged in.

"No boys, I'm to tied up in my studies for such things, Besides I spend a great deal of time keeping your cousin out of trouble"

"Really, Such as.."

"The night at the sing along bar, probably, but my memory is a little fuzzy on the details" Glinda said

"Even more interesting, elaborate" Jilla said settling back

Glinda told her about all the ale and the dancing and Elphie's bawdy pub tune

"The pub tune was nothing" Elphie said, "your cousin did an interesting rendition of the Ozian National Anthem"

"Interesting, naughty or interesting off key?" Jilla giggled

"Both actually" Elphie chuckled

"Elphie you never said it was naughty" Glinda said shocked

"So what did my drunk cousin do?"

"When the phrase, in the chorus, beasts on the plains came up, she sang breasts on the panes and shook her chest."

Jilla chortled with glee until tears rolled down her face

"I did not!" Glinda said aghast

"I'm afraid you did. When you sang we offer up our virgin lives instead of our very lives, that's when I knew it was time to leave"

Jilla could not stop laughing, Glinda had started chuckling and even Elphie had to admit that it was funny.

When the laughter settled Glinda continued

"Elphie was an angel, even when I refused to leave. I made her sing in exchange for my cooperation"

"Blessed little cooperation" Elphie chuckled

She was actually enjoying this girl talk, as long as it didn't focus to heavily on her. And it gave her a chance to try and figure out Jilla.

"More bawdy pub tunes" Jilla asked

"Nope" Glinda said "The Shiz school song, in a duet with a classmate whose heart I apparently broke."

"Intriguing" Jilla, said, "You sing Elphaba?"

"To get drunken roommates out of bars with a shred of dignity left, I do" She laughed, hoping to deflect the subject

"I'm assuming you were sober"

"I'm not much of a drinker" Elphie pointed to her still full glass.

Glinda told her more about the evening eliciting more laughs from everyone

"There may be hope for you yet little cousin. All you need is a steady fellow, you are almost 18, that's a perfectly acceptable age."

"I'm enjoying what I already have thank you. It has fantastic possibilities," Glinda said

"For sex or just companionship?" Jilla inquired

"Both actually" She didn't look at Elphie, but knew she was flushing "So what have you learned from your hubby, anything you can tell us without killing us" She laughed

"There is this one trick…"

She explained in great detail her new favorite thing to do with her husband, to a giggling an astonished Glinda and a flushing and flustered Elphie.

"How do you keep from hurting yourself?" Glinda asked intrigued

"We learned it from a book, details, pictures everything."

Glinda asked a few more questions. Jilla was the only person she talked to like this and she wanted to take advantage of it while she could. She knew Elphie was flustered, but since Jilla hadn't actually directed any of this directly to her, she figured her dark green love would survive.

Elphie recovered, as the conversation shifted gears to young Glinda and Jilla memories, then on to the party.

"So who did Auntie line up for you escorts"

"We will be unescorted, luckily" Glinda said finishing her glass of wine.

"Really, that's wonderful, you two will be free agents. This has real possibilities. But why?"

"Short version. Elphie is already 18"

"Hmmm. 18 and never been kissed" Jilla sang

"I never said that" Elphie said proud of herself for being able to.

"Ah, a woman of mystery" Jilla said hoping for more.

"Actually I prefer the term enigmatic" Elphie chuckled

Glinda was beside herself with pleasure. She would tell her love later how proud of her she was.

"Guess what Jilla, Byjon made us evening gowns for the ball" Glinda said excitedly

"Oh I hate you! Byjon is the best; He is sought after even in the EC. So let's see cousin"

"Jilla you know the rules" Glinda laughed, but she was dying to show off her gown

"Rules smules" She said

"Ok. Come on" She grabbed her cousin's hand and unveiled her gown.

Jilla was astounded

"Galinda, that is incredible, bold and sexy. Your father will hate it" She laughed

"That seems to be the general consensus," Elphie said

"You've seen it already?" Jilla said surprised

"Long story" Glinda said as she grabbed her hand. "Let's go see Elphie's"

"Glinda, please" Elphie said

"Come on Elphie" Glinda whined

"Yeah come on _Elphie_ " Jilla whined

"As I am outnumbered…." But the cousins were out the door

Jilla whistled when she saw Elphaba's gown.

"That is stunning" She said "You two are incredibly lucky, having a Byjon original is nothing to be taken lightly"

"I know" Glinda smiled not mentioning she had five already. Then she yawned

"What time is it anyway?"

"Almost two" Elphie said

"We'd better get to sleep, fun day tomorrow"

"I was hoping we could ride sometime while I was here" Jilla said as they left Elphie's room

"Sure, no problem" Glinda said then she hugged her cousin "Thanks for the girl talk cousin"

"It has been awhile, I miss you, you know" She gave Glinda a kiss "Now I get to pester my husband"

"Goodnight Elphaba, "night cousin" She ran down the hall

Glinda pulled Elphie back into her room

"I'm sorry my love, if we embarrassed you." She giggled "but I'm so proud of you for holding your own"

"She is an intriguing girl. Elphie stated "And I can see why she is your favorite.

"Cousin Elphie, cousin. You're my favorite, you know I was talking about you, not a boy"

"I caught onto that, yes" She flushed "But I love you anyway"

Glinda kissed her, then kissed her again "Yep definitely promising" She kissed her again

"No more Jilla for you" Elphie laughed "Now goodnight"

Glinda stole another kiss "Goodnight my love"

She sauntered across the hall; secure in the knowledge her dreams would be good.


	43. Chapter 43

Jilla went into Glinda's room; it was early, considering their late night. She sat on the bed beside her sleeping cousin and shook her

"Wake up! You're late for class," She said loudly

Glinda sat bolt upright "I'll be ready in a minute Elphie" She said wildly, then confused

"I'm not Elphie you nitwit, do I look green to you." She smiled

"Jilla," She said hitting her cousin "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Good morning to you cousin, I thought we'd take an early morning ride, before we go to town."

"Well I'd be more likely to agree if hadn't just scared me to death." She said, not really bothered

"It amuses me, what can I say" She shrugged, then kissed her cousin's cheek by way of an apology.

"A ride does sound good, I'll go tell Elphie" Glinda said getting out of bed

"No, No Elphie, I meant just us," She said irritated

"Alright Jilla, just us. But I'd still like to tell her what's going on, if that's alright with you"

"Fine, I'll go change but hurry up or we won't have much time"

Glinda was confused by her cousin's reaction, but let it slide, she could be a little possessive at times.

Luckily for Glinda, Elphie was already awake, so the grumpiness was avoided.

"Good morning, my sweet, she said pulling her ponytail tight. "You're up early"

"'Morning Elphie. Jilla woke me up, the brute!" She smiled

The still sleepy nightdress clad girl drew the wide -awake and dressed girl into a hug, then kissed her.

"Hi" She said

"Hi yourself" They kissed again "So what did your brutish cousin want?" Elphie grinned

"She wants to take a morning ride, but just her and me. Is that alright with you?" She was distressed

"Of course, it's alright. Lyndie we already talked about this. Go; spend time with your cousin. Have fun. I'll be here when you return"

"Promise?"

"Promise, Now go change into your trousers quickly, I'm sure the brute is waiting, and none to happily" She laughed and hugged her best friend. "I love you"

"And I love you" She gave her a quick kiss.

"And it's a riding habit…" She said as she left the room.

Elphie shook her head and laughed. She knew that Glinda wanted her to get along with Jilla, and she would try her best. She was, however, very glad to be staying behind, Riding with Jilla was the last thing she wanted to do. She fussed around the room, tidying up, knowing this drove Sargy crazy, but unable to stop herself. I wasn't long before she heard voices in the hall.

"Come on slowpoke, get your dainty little rear end out here" Jilla said loudly

Elphie went to her door and watched with amusement as her friend backed out of her room, behind first.

"Happy now, loudmouth" both girls giggled

Jilla grabbed Glinda's hand and pulled her down the hall.

"See you soon Elphie" as she headed down the stairs.

"Seems you've been abandoned too" Pajul said "Care to walk with me down to breakfast?"

He offered his arm. Elphie took it, feeling a mild sense of apprehension.

"I'd love to"

They made small talk as they walked downstairs and into the solarium. Gwenot and Greda were the only ones there.

"Good morning" they all greeted one another.

"Pajul, the men requested that you join them in Samion's study." Greda said

"I will go right away." He seated Elphie and waved "Until later ladies."

"Did you girls have fun last night?" Gwenot asked

"It was an entertaining, and enlightening experience" Elphie laughed

"Of that I have no doubt" Greda chuckled. "My daughter and her cousin do seem to bring out some interesting qualities in one another"

"So I've noticed" Elphie grinned

Elphie spent an enjoyable hour or so talking with the older women, Their sisterly relationship was comfortable and relaxed, as was the conversation. She was actually disappointed when it came to a close.

"Greda and I have some details to attend to, do you mind Elphaba?"

"Not at all, I'll wait for Glinda to return in the library"

"They have been properly threatened to return in time to change before we leave. We depart in two hours with or without them" Gwenot chuckled as she and her sister left.

The cousins grabbed some sweetbread on their way out the back door.

"Galinda, you know that just because you and Elphaba are roommates, that doesn't mean you have to be friends," Jilla said as they walked to the stables.

"Actually, we weren't friendly at all at first" Glinda laughed at the memory. "But as we got to know one another, a friendship grew."

"But what do you really know about her?" Jilla said with a confrontational tone in her voice.

"I know quite a bit actually" Glinda said pointedly "I understand that you are protective of me Jilla, but Elphie is no threat. She is intelligent, witty, kind and generous, but she is also somewhat shy and not extremely social. Ok?"

"If you say so little cousin," She said unconvinced

"I say so. I want you two to get along"

"We will eventually, I'm sure" Jilla said dismissing the comment. But she still felt that things were not as they seemed with this Elphie. She decided not to push it just yet and enjoy her ride with her cousin.

Elphie got her glasses and book then happily settled in the library to read. She had been studying Gwenot's books on psychology. The subject was interesting, for the most part, and she was learning a lot. Eventually she hoped that she would be able to use this newfound knowledge to help herself, and to help Glinda.

She was lost in the pages of her book when she heard Glinda's voice in the hall. She walked to the door and popped her head out,

"In here" She called.

Glinda came out of the parlor, face flush and still in riding clothes. "Elphie, come up with me while I change"

"I'm right behind you," She said going to collect her things.

She entered Glinda's room stepping over a riding boot, and picking up a small jacket. Her love stepped out of the bathroom, clad only in undergarments.

"I'm in a hurry," She said brushing her hair

"I see that" Elphie chuckled

"Please pick me out a dress" She disappeared back into the bathroom

"Me?" Elphie gasped "You rode without your helmet again and bumped your head didn't you?" she laughed

"Just reach in my wardrobe and grab something, and stop being difficult" She huffed

Glinda hated getting ready in a hurry. It irritated her, but amused Elphie. She took a pretty yellow dress into the bathroom.

"A pink something!" She fussed, washing her face and arms.

Elphie grabbed a pink dress she'd seen her fickle roomie wear before.

"If this won't do, you are on your own" She chuckled

"It's perfect. Shoes please, closet, third row, second from the left." She slipped her dress on while Elphie retrieved the requested shoes.

"Zip please" She said turning her back to Elphie, then turning around again

"Kiss please" The green girl obliged.

"I feel so used" Elphie laughed falling on the couch.

Glinda buckled her shoes, gave her hair another brush, then hugged her love.

"I'm ready now" she giggled

"I see that" Elphie laughed

No one was left behind, and they had wonderful ride into town. Jefet dropped off the girls at the apothecary's then took the mother's to the Tea Room.

Jilla wasn't happy about running this particular errand, but held her tongue. She didn't understand all the commotion over oil.

"Hello Mr. Zedert" Glinda said as they walked in

"Miss Galinda, Hello" He said

"This is my friend Miss Elphaba, and my cousin Jilla Newboron"

"Miss Elphaba, Mrs. Newboron, I'm pleased to meet you, especially you Miss Elphaba, Mr. Kwenyo made quite a fuss about you."

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Zedert. Feel free to ignore Mr. Kwenyo, I try to" She laughed as did the old apothecary.

"Oh I dare not, His instructions, and threats were very specific." He laughed

Glinda found this exchange terribly funny and laughed merrily

Jilla, hands folded across her chest, had been watching all of this very impatiently

"May we go now" She huffed

"In a few minutes Jilla, we are almost done, look around, these shops are great!" Glinda said trying to placate her.

"Here are the oils you requested, and the scented mineral oil, I take it that whole encounter worked out?"

"Wonderfully" Glinda said while Elphie flushed. "I have another request, can you remix the stuff they use for facial masks at the salon with oils instead of water."

"Glinda!" Elphie said.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention this idea, what with last night's diversion and all" The blonde smiled sweetly

"I don't see why not, I'll get a sample from Pamil, and experiment a little. I'll send the results to your house first thing in the morning, will that be soon enough?"

"Perfect" Glinda bubbled "And before you say it. I know, test it first"

The girl and the old man nodded seriously

"Oh for goodness sake, I can take care of myself!" Elphie said exasperated "May I pay now or are you two going to conspire some more?"

"No, I'm done for now" Glinda giggled winking at the apothecary.

He tallied up the purchases "Mr. Kwenyo was right about her, She is a special girl." He chuckled

Elphie put money on the counter, and picked up her pouch, glaring at Glinda who happily ignored her.

"Let me know if the facial concoction works out" He said

"We shall, Goodbye Mr. Zedert"

"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Zedert, I really appreciate it, and try not to take the things your busybody friend, and my annoying one say too seriously, I am not as helpless as they make me appear." Elphie said with a touch of amusement in her voice.

"I'll try to remember that Miss Elphaba" His smiled and winked at Glinda who giggled.

"Great, now I've got busybody, overprotective apothecaries in two cities" Elphie said as they left the shop.

Glinda laughed "You are just crabby because somebody wants to help you."

Elphie grumbled something unintelligible, and Glinda assumed, not very nice. She desperately wanted to hold her soft green hand, but she knew that wasn't possible.

"Jilla, isn't an apothecary shop a fascinating place?" She said as they walked down the street to the Tea Room

'Not really, why are you re-mixing the facial mask" She said in a bored tone

"So Elphie can have facials with us tomorrow" Glinda said as if it were obvious

"Seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to" Jilla commented

"I couldn't agree more" Elphie nodded

"Oh if it woks out it will be great, now Jilla stop sulking and Elphie stop crabbing"

She put herself between them, taking their arms.

"Next stop The Emerald Tea Room" Glinda bubbled

"Elphaba, why did you bring an umbrella, there is no hint at all of rain" Jilla asked hoping to bring up the water thing

"It matches my outfit" Elphie quipped, making Glinda smile

Jilla engaged Glinda in a cousins only discussion for the rest of the short walk. They were a little late arriving at the Tea Room and the women had already been seated

"Hello girls, did you get all of Elphaba's things?" Gwenot asked as the server sat them.

"Everything, and he is going to try and mix a batch of facial mask with oil instead of water" Glinda said enthusiastically

"What a superb idea, Galinda. I may try it myself. My hands were so soft after the manicure." Her mother said excitedly

"Aunt Gwen" Jilla said wanting to change the subject "Will the ensemble allow requests to be made at the party?"

"Yes, that's one of the details we cleared up earlier" Greda responded

The servers brought out iced tea and milk, and the dishes that Gwenot and Greda had already ordered for them. They sampled all of the delicious offerings and talked about the party until the Ensemble started to play.

"They are fantastic," Elphaba said impressed "This is the group playing at the ball?"

"They are indeed," Gwenot said

They ordered dessert and Gillkineese coffee and listened to the music. It was a wonderful and relaxing lunch.

They were all disappointed when the server came with the message that their carriage was waiting.

"Well, we must be off, parties do not organize themselves" Gwenot said herding her family towards the door.

Back at the house, Gwenot and Greda went to attend to party details. Jilla went in search of Pajul, for a nap,

And Glinda and Elphie went to Glinda's room; As soon as the door was shut Glinda threw her arms around the green girl and hugged her hard.

"I wish you would let me hold your hand when are out. I wanted to so badly today"

"Lyndie…"

"I know and I understand, I really do. Snuggles?" She said leading her to the sofa

They snuggled, Glinda in Elphie's arms. You are excited about the party, aren't you?'

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous and frightened and many, many other things, but excited is defiantly at the top of the list." Elphie said playing absently with Glinda's hair.

Glinda sighed and slid over at the knock on the door.

"Oh Hi Momsie" She chirped

"Elphaba darling I need to speak with you. It's important"

She came in and sat down. Jilla, seeing her Aunt go into Glinda's room, went in as well.

"So this is where all the fun is," She said

"Jilla dear, I'm relaying a private message for Elphaba right now, can this wait?"

"Sure Auntie. Come on Galinda, let's go for a walk" She looked at her cousin

Elphie grabbed Glinda's hand discreetly.

"I need to stay here Jilla, we will go later Ok?" She said as soothingly as she could.

"Fine", Jilla mumbled as she left, quite annoyed

" Thanks, Glinda. Is something wrong Gwenot?" Elphie asked

"I'm unsure. There has been a last minute request made of you that I'm afraid I can not ignore.

The new ambassador from Munckinland has sent word that he will be attending the ball."

"Great" Elphie said unhappily

"He has formally requested, on behalf of The Eminent Thropp, I'm assuming your great- grandfather, the honor of your first dance"

"Wonderful" She said sarcastically

"I'm not sure you are free to decline" Gwenot said seriously

"You are correct, I am most assuredly not free to decline" She sighed, irritated. "Oh well, please tell him I said sure thing, but phrase it more diplomatically," She said as nicely as she could manage.

"This now makes your first dance part of the host's dance, You will be introduced along with the ambassador, the third of ten couples."

The older woman looked at Elphaba carefully. She had no idea what the implications of this news meant to her, but she knew that the girl was very unhappy.

"I'll take care of the response. Darling, I don't know why this makes you so unhappy, nor do I need too. I just hope it won't spoil your time. I'll leave you two to talk" She placed the message on the table and left.

"Damn!" Elphie said as soon as the door closed. "Damn, Damn, Damn" leaping up and moving around.

Glinda could only sit and let whatever this was run it's course. Elphie was clearly not happy.

"Why can't he just let me be until I'm 19." She fumed

"Who Elphie?" Glinda said softly

"His Eminence, that's who. The ambassador isn't attending because it is the social event of the season. He knows I'm here, and wants to remind me of my obligations, my duty to represent the Thropps properly. You can't get more proper than dancing a first dance with an ambassador. I cant…."

Jilla strode into the room.

"I saw Aunt Gwen leaving…"

Not even aware that she was doing it Elphie turned and glared at Glinda's cousin

"Not now Jilla" Glinda said as calmly as she could "Please"

Even more annoyed, Jilla left the room

"This just gets better and better. My great grandfather is putting me on display as a political means to and end and your cousin, who doesn't really like me any way, now thinks I'm a raving lunatic"

"My love, I can only follow one rant at a time, please pick one and stick with it." Glinda said calmly

Elphie looked at her and laughed. She sat back down on the sofa, her initial irritation abated.

"Oh my sweet, I know all this nonsense means nothing to you, I'm sorry"

She pulled Glinda into her arms.

"It's just I despise all the excessive formality and pretension that surrounds anything and everything about my title. My mother hated it so much she married a minister and moved to a rural village. The only one who actually seems to like it is Nessa, but she craves attention."

She played with one of Glinda's curls

"I've been on display, and used by my father as a prop, a tool to gain converts all my life. And yes, this story deals with my voice and the scars on my arm, but I can only cope with so much, so that's for later."

Glinda kissed the tiny scars on Elphie's arm.

"So I'm not sure why my great- grandfather's actions surprise me. I always assumed he'd figure out a way to do it sooner or later, Apparently I'm a commodity, not a wanted one, but one none the less. Being with the Uplands must humanize me enough to be worth something to him. I see it as: The Ambassador from Munchkinland dancing with the nominal next governor of Munchkinland at the Upland Manor Ball, is great for his image and gives me credibility as an actual person." She said in a frighteningly resigned tone.

Glinda sat up, wiping away tears; she was angry, very angry.

"I can see you are upset my sweet, I'm sorry" Elphie said calmly

"Do these people even know who you are? Do they care to know? ' Glinda voice was tight.

"Lyndie, This is what it is, just like with you around here. This is all I have ever l known, until Shiz. I accept it. We will discuss this more I promise. It is very complicated, as are my feelings when I try to talk about it.

"I understand Elphie really," She said.

Elphie wiped her tears away, and Glinda soothed the sting they caused with as kiss, as had become their ritual.

"So you are Ok with the ambassador's presence here?"

"Since I have no choice, yes. I will dance and make small talk and answer any questions the man poses to me. I refuse to let any of it ruin the wonderful time I know I will have, once the panic goes away. Besides I have more important reasons to be nervous about tomorrow, like not falling down the stairs or stepping on my dance partners feet" She laughed

"I think the ambassadors toes will be safe, my love" She kissed the love of her life gently and lovingly, then hugged her for a long time.

"Are you feeling better now?" Glinda said moving Elphie's hair behind her ears.

"I am. Why don't you go and try to smooth things over with your cousin."

"Elphie, She's fine, she just doesn't like to share. I don't want to leave you."

"I am fine as well, and I do not mind sharing because I know I'll get you back" Elphie kissed her love and grinned

"Now I feel used" The blonde laughed.

Glinda found Jilla in the parlor with her mom and aunt.

"Hello Galinda darling" Her mother said "Did you get everything resolved?"

"So what were you and _Elphie_ fighting about?" Jilla said

"We were not fighting. She was a little put out because the Ambassador from Munchkinland will be at the ball and wants her first dance."

"An Ambassador wants to dance the host's dance with her and she is complaining? What is wrong with her?"

"Jilla dear, it's far more complicated than that, as are her ties to Munckinland." Gwenot said calmly

Glinda was surprised how easily and quickly her mother could figure things out

"Fine Aunt Gwen" She huffed

"Come on Jilla, let's walk" Glinda pulled her cousin off the couch

"Dinner in half an hour dears" Greda called after them as they left.

"Why are you so dead set against giving her a chance?" Glinda said as they walked out the front door.

"I am not, but you seem to be totally wrapped up in her, like she has some sort of hold on you."

"Don't be absurd, We are friends Jilla, very good friends. We have been through a lot together."

"I just don't want anyone to take advantage of you little cousin," She said

"As if anyone could, who do you think taught me all I know."

"Not everything, some things you are still too young to know" Jilla laughed and pinched her cousin playfully, running back into the house.

Glinda took off after her and caught up with her outside the dining room.

"Brute" She said catching her breath

"Sissy" Jilla countered

"Girls please settle down you are proper young ladies not hooligans" Gwenot scolded

Pajul rose to seat his wife.

"Well I think there is a little hooligan in here." He chuckled giving her a kiss.

"And this one" He said seating Glinda "Who knows what college has done to her"

"Mom. Where's Elphie?" Glinda said concerned

"Elphaba asked to be excused from dinner, she said she wasn't hungry, but I sent Cook up with a tray anyway. She told me to tell you to enjoy your dinner,"

Glinda wasn't overly concerned; Elphie had a lot on her mind. They'd have some time together tonight.

"Galinda" Jilla said as they ate "Why don't you, Elphaba, Pajul and I sit around and get aquatinted tonight, we can talk or play a game or something."

"Wonderful suggestion darling" Pajul said

Glinda knew Elphie would hate it, but would do it for her, and she loved Jilla for making an effort.

"Sounds great. We'll meet in the library in an hour or so." Glinda said

"Perfect"

They said goodnight to the parents with hugs and kisses, then the young couple went for a short walk.

"Momsie, was Elphie alright?"

"She appeared fine darling, go see her"

Elphie was in her room reading when Glinda walked in.

I hope you ate, Cook still thinks you are too skinny" She said falling in the other chair.

"I finished every bite" She smiled

"I have a favor to ask of you my love. Jilla wants us children to get together tonight, and talk or play a game or something. Some get aquatinted time."

"Sure Lyndie if it makes you happy" Elphie said

"You hate the idea," Glinda said

"I do, but, as I have stated, I love you. So I will go and play nice with your cousin, or at least as nicely as a mean green thing can." She chuckled

Glinda launched herself from her chair onto Elphie's. She sat on the arm and gave her a big hug.

"Why do you do things you hate just to please me?"

"Lyndie, think about it, If we only did things that I liked we would do almost nothing at all" She tried to kiss her but couldn't really reach.

"Sorry, not the right position for this" She said getting up.

Glinda giggled, let's go on downstairs, we are meeting in the library."

"Well at least you gave me home field advantage" She winked and gave her a hug.

As they walked by the parlor they saw Glinda's parents doing some dance steps.

"What dance is that?" Elphie asked as they sat down in the library.

"I don't remember, but it's fun. I'll show you." She got up and pulled Elphie off her chair

"Glinda, not here!"

"It's easy, watch. 1,2 ya, ya, ya-- 3,4 ya, ya, ya.

"I cant do that" Elphie said referring to the hip movements on the ya part.

Glinda got behind her and put her hands on Elphie's hips

"Just do it with me, like the curtsy. 1,2" They moved their legs. "Good. Ya, ya, ya"

She used her hands to move Elphie's hips from side to side. Then did the same with the 3,4 count. She repeated it, then moved around to face her.

"Let's try" She took her hands and counted out the beats.

"Move your hips Elphie" She swayed hers with gusto, laughing

"If I actually had hips it would be easier." She laughed still trying to get with the beat.

They kept at it, laughing and adding a shoulder shimmy or two.

Jilla and Pajul came in and saw them dancing.

"Don't you think It's a little late to teach her how to dance" Jilla said coming over to the laughing girls.

"Don't be silly, Elphie can dance perfectly well." Glinda giggled

"That's a relief, I'd hate to see anyone embarrassed during the host's dance." She said sweetly

Elphie felt that bristled feeling coming on.

"Allow me to put your mind at ease" She said

Glinda assumed she was going to dance a few moments with her, or even with Jilla, but her roomie went over to Pajul and extended her hand.

"Would you mind?" she said

"Not at all " he said pulling her into position and leading her into a waltz. Elphie hummed, and Pajul recognizing the tune joined in and for one or two minutes Elphie put on a wonderful show, while Jilla glared and Glinda suppressed pure glee.

Noticing his unhappy wife he whispered to Elphie "Switch"

The man spun her over to Glinda, who saw a look on her face she had only seen a few other times before; it was a self-satisfied smirk. Pajul, without missing a beat scooped up his wife and twirled around, while kissing her passionately. Glinda continued the dance with Elphie.

"That was brilliant my love, but could you please refrain from antagonizing her further" She laughed

Elphie just grinned.

"Is your mind at ease now Jilla?" Elphie asked when they had settled in chairs.

"It was never uneasy," She said tightly

"Jilla and Pajul have won the Official Palace Dance Contest two years in a row" Glinda said proudly,

"Impressive" Elphie said sincerely.

They chatted more or less amiably about jobs and school. Elphie mostly listening.

"Galinda, Why don't you come to the EC for awhile over your summer break. Pajul knows some Palace cuties that'd love to go out with a Shiz girl."

"A trip to the Emerald City sounds fun, but I'm attending Summer Session." Glinda responded

"What?' Jilla was stunned "Since when have you cared about studying enough to do it in the summer?"

"Since there is a session long sorcery seminar, that sounds fascinating. Lot's of potion lab time and we get to create our own spell books."

"That's not why you wanted me to get a wand is it?" Elphie said

"Of course not, everyone needs a wand Elphie" She grinned

They talked more about Glinda's decision, Jilla trying to convince her not too and Elphie vowing no homework help. Glinda discussed, already knowing she'd win both battles.

Gwenot came in and suggested that they go on to bed because tomorrow would be a big day. They agreed reluctantly and went up stairs. The cousins hugged and said good night. Pajul gave a blanket good night and waved, and Jilla and Elphaba were cordial

Glinda went into Elphie's room. "That's the best I'm going to get isn't it" She said

"You know how I am when I feel challenged, I'm sorry, but I promise to try harder, Ok?"

"Ok, but I wish I knew what the problem was." She sighed

" The problem is we don't like each other very much" Elphie said

"Thank you Dr. Thropp. Change and come over" She said kissing Elphie's cheek.

Fifteen minute later Elphie was sitting on the sofa, with Glinda back in her arms.

"You get another oil soak tomorrow Elphie, isn't that exciting"

"It is" She said "And I may even get my first facial, I hope the green mask compliments my green skin." She chuckled

"The fact that you think of things like oil baths and oil based facials utterly amazes me." She absently played with Glinda's hair, a habit she had developed recently.

"I want you to experience everything, all the fun things."

"My sweet I have experienced more in the past ten days than I have in the past 18 years. "

"I love you so much Elphie, I want to show you everything and see everything you have to show me."

"That will be a very lop-sided viewing" She laughed

They sat cuddling on the sofa. Elphie still playing with Glinda's hair and Glinda playing with Elphie's fingers. Glinda was fidgety and excited; squirming so much Elphie finally made her move.

"Maybe we should go to bed" She reasoned "Sleep might settle you down"

"Except I have to settle down to go to sleep, and that is a problem" Glinda countered

"What can I do to help my sweet?"

"Sing to me?"

"One song, and only if you sit without squirming" She chuckled

"Goody"

Elphie made up a song on the spot and sang it softly in Glinda's ear, while stroking her hair. When she was finished she walked Glinda to her bed and gave her a long soft kiss.

"Tomorrow will be fantastic my sweet, but we need sleep. So wiggle into bed and attempt to stay there"

Glinda grinned " I love you Elphie"

"And I you" She kissed the bubbly blonde again and left

She turned at the door and smiled at the girl bouncing on her bed.

"Good night my love" She said in a voice drenched in affection

"Good night Lyndie" She gave her a beautiful smile.

In her own bed she was having trouble sleeping too. The ball was tomorrow. She went over all the things that were going to happen, processing them while calming and reassuring herself and chuckling at Glinda's mother admonishing her to go to sleep. At last, she drifted off, smiling, thinking about the beautiful girl in the turquoise gown.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N Thank you all so much for your reviews. I will not be updating this weekend, I'm going out of town. I know you are used to many quick updates, so by way of an apology I leave you with two chapters of the Ball. I hope you enjoy it. mecelphie

Elphie woke up early and lay in bed thinking about the past week and a half here at Upland Manor. It would take her a year to process all of things that had happened in that short period of time. She thought about Glinda and how excited she was about today, She laughed remembering how her mother had threatened her to get her to stay in bed and go to sleep. How she could love somebody so much was still a mystery to her.

She got out of bed and put on a sundress. Baths and hair, she remembered, were scheduled for later on. It was Party Day. She tried to decide if she was anxious, excited or anxious dreading, and thought it might be a little of both. Putting on her indoor slipper shoes she went over to Glinda's room, The adorable blonde was still asleep, smiling and mumbling happily. Elphie settled on her sofa figuring her love would be waking very soon. She was correct. 15 or 20 minutes later Glinda opened her eyes and sat up smiling broadly. When she saw Elphie on the sofa she scrambled out of bed and over to her, almost falling in her lap. She kissed the chuckling green girl over and over.

"Morning Elphie, I was having the best dreams, we were dancing and you dipped me and kissed me right there on the dance floor, and everyone applauded, then we were running together on the horses, in our evening gowns."

She was happily babbling a mile a minute, like she tended to when she was very excited. Elphie nodded and smiled

"And we danced in the horse meadow, and the gazebo. You twirled me around and around. Elphie it was so much fun"

"Sounds exhausting" Elphie laughed "And I'm not even going to ask how we mounted horses in our evening gowns"

"Elphie I am so excited, this is going to be a wonderful and tonight will be magical, I can feel it.

"Just promise me. No horses" She smiled at the blonde, who surprised her by scooting onto her lap and hugging her. "Good Morning Elphie" She said

"Good morning my sweet, I would inquire how you slept, but I think you answered that already," Elphie said putting her arms around the dainty waist.

Glinda had gotten quiet, sitting with her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"What's on you mind, my sweet? She asked casually, still adjusting to the fact that Glinda was on her lap.

"I'm just a little sad because we won't be dancing together tonight."

"Of course we will Lyndie. If that is what you wish, then we will find a way." She stroked the blonde curls

Glinda perked up "Your right of course we will!" She kissed Elphie and slid off of her lap.

"We need to remember that snuggle arrangement my love, I like it." She winked and skipped off to get dressed

"_She is going to be impossible all day long_," Elphie thought feeling very happy

They went downstairs to see who all was at breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table.

"Good morning everyone" Glinda chirped

Samion rose to seat Glinda and Pajul to seat Elphaba. There was a chorus of good mornings.

"I hope Galinda did not bother you last night Elphaba, I threatened her with dire consequences if she did" Gwenot chuckled looking lovingly at her daughter.

"I stayed put Momsie"

"Or at least she did not bother me" Elphie said seriously.

Gwenot made sure everyone understood the day's schedule and informed them a light lunch would be available on a come and go basis. The salon was to begin a little later than planned. She laid out the new schedule starting with baths, reminding Elphie that hers was first, and ending with the family fashion show, right before dinner. She and Greda would be occupied all morning, as were the men, but the girls were free until bath time. When everyone was clear on the schedule, she released them.

"Elphaba dear, my I see you for a moment?" Gwenot asked before everyone left

"Certainly Gwenot" Elphie replied

"Is Galinda free to come with me or does Elphie need her," Jilla said with a hint of snippiness in her voice.

"Glinda, go with your cousin, I'll be along" She smiled sincerely, Glinda seeing in her eyes that it was Ok.

"We will be in my room"

Jilla took her hand and pulled her out.

"She doesn't quite know what to make of you I'm afraid" Gwenot said

"Nobody ever does at first, but we'll figure it out" She chuckled

"I'm sure you will dear. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with everything, the ambassador's request, the schedule, your obligations, everything. And I demand complete candor." She was in her no nonsense mood.

"I'm fine with the ambassador. As for everything else I'm a little nervous, maybe even a little scared, but I'm also excited. Your daughter has been very patient with me, as have you all. And I've accepted what I've been told, that no one here wants to unduly burden me and I will be insulated from much of the unwanted attention that is a normal part of these events."

"I see Galinda has been very thorough, I'm pleased, and I'm glad you have found a way to be comfortable. It is hard to be thrown into a thing like this with very little warning. I will find ways for you and Galinda to spend as much time as possible together tonight, but her obligations are more numerous than yours."

"Just knowing she is nearby, seems to calm me" Elphie said.

"As your presence does with her. Elphaba, I understand your natural tendency towards shyness and solitude

So, promise me that you will come to Galinda or me if you become overwhelmed in anyway tonight. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I promise. I think I will be fine, Apparently I have many people here that care enough about me to see to it."

"That you do Elphaba, that you do. May I hug you?" She smiled

"I'd like that" Elphie said and she meant it.

"Galinda I had a great idea last night while Pajul and I were relaxing" Jilla winked

"For some one who relaxes as much as you do, you seem very tense." Glinda giggled

"The idea is to sparkle the ceiling of the ball room, like we did at your 16th birthday party"

"That's a great idea, Jilla, but our moms will be too busy to help, and we can't do it alone."

"Sure we can cousin, You've been practicing and I've honed my talents considerably since then.

"I'll go get my wand." She said leaving Glinda at the door to her room and ran down the hall.

She was back in less than a minute. The cousins chanted and waved their wands, but nothing happened. They settled and focused and tried again, this time creating a few brilliant, but fast fading lights in the air.

"We need help Jilla, let me ask Elphie."

"This is a family spell Galinda, we can handle it" Jilla snapped

They tried a few more times, getting closer, but not succeeding.

"Jilla, even if we manage to sparkle my ceiling, we will never be able to the ballroom. Please let Elphie help, she does have talent."

What makes you think she'll help, I thought she didn't like magic."

"It doesn't interest her, but she will help if I ask her the right way. Elphie are you back!" She called across the hall.

"Right here Glinda" She said appearing in the doorway.

"Please get your wand, we need some help with a great spell for the party."

"I'd prefer not to" She said frowning

"Elphie" She whined stomping her foot,

Elphie whirled and went into her room. Glinda smiled

"You ticked her off," Jilla said smiling

"No I didn't, she went to get her wand. She's irritated, but that's good, she's better at this when she's irritated" Glinda chuckled

"She is an odd one" Jilla said

Elphie came back in wand in hand "I will assist you with this one spell, now what is it we are doing?"

"Gramsie had a terrific spell for creating little stars on the ceiling of a room, We call it the Sparkle spell. We did to the ball room ceiling on my 16th birthday and Jilla had the idea, to do it for tonight, but Mom's busy and we can't do it alone, it's a big spell that requires power."

"Fine. Show me the chant" Elphie said

"It's a memory spell Elphaba, you'll have to memorize it. This might take to much time, Glinda"

"Don't worry about me," Elphie said, "Recite the chant" She was bristled again

Glinda recited the spell twice and Elphie repeated it back perfectly

"Shall we try this, we've got baths in a few hours" Jilla said very annoyed

The three girls said the spell and stars appeared on the ceiling, but faded. On Glinda suggestion they tried again, with her holding Elphie's fingers. This time the ceiling was filled with little stars, sparkling brightly

"Yeah us!" She squealed "Look Jilla we did it, we did it" She jumped up and down hugging her cousin, then her best friend.

" Yes we did, Gramsie's spells never fail" Jilla said, but she wasn't very happy.

"Thanks to Elphie" Glinda said proudly

"Glinda, really" She hated this sort of acknowledgment.

"Oh Jilla since you've got your wand, can you turn that pencil holder back into my lamp." She chuckled

"I thought she supposedly could reverse your magical mishaps" Jilla said pointing to Elphie who had gone over to sit on the couch

"I do when I must, but she never asked me to" Elphie supplied

"No, we were recovering from an argument and I didn't want to press my luck" She smiled at the green girl, who chuckled softly.

"You know Elphaba, as an instructor I'd like to see how much natural talent you actually have."

She thought her family was overplaying Elphaba's sorcery skills like they overplayed everything else about her.

"If it is too much for you, I'd be glad to try," she said politely

Glinda shot her a warning glance

"I'm a basic sorcery instructor, my specialty is reversing mishaps, but it's not an easy skill to acquire, so I understand your reluctance." Jilla said understandingly

Knowing this was not going to end well, Glinda had slipped out to get Elphie's glasses.

"Look you two, I don't want a war, I just want my lamp back, Elphie please, just do it and make at least two of us happy!" She said agitated.

Elphie glared at her, picked up the spell book and reversed the spell with ease.

"Is everyone happy now" She left the room, not really irritated, just frustrated

"I'll be back, go get permission to do the ball room," Glinda said running after her.

"_As if she'll do that now"_ Jilla smirked thinking "_Magic might be the way to put some distance between that green girl and my cousin, Glinda loved it, Elphaba hated it. But she had a good deal of innate talent, which makes her very dangerous."_

"Elphie" She said shutting the door "I'm so sorry for putting you on the spot, so sorry, I just couldn't take the tension in there anymore, and Jilla would have kept after you. Please forgive me, I wasn't using you. I would never hurt you."

Tears were falling from her eyes. Elphie gathered her up and wiped them away.

"Lyndie I'm not upset. That situation got way to out of hand, I'm sorry I allowed that to happen."

She kissed the calming girl.

"I don't know how to deal with her Glinda, I don't I'm sorry. She doesn't approve of me and nothing I do will change that."

"I know" she sighed I'm sorry I put you in that situation my love I won't do it again, if I can help it."

"It's not your problem Lyndie, It's mine, I'll find a way to cope with it Ok?"

"Ok"

"Now we have a party to get ready for and a ceiling to sparkle" She hugged her love warmly and gave her a kiss "Please be happy my sweet, if this ruins your day I'll never forgive myself."

"Let's go sparkle a ceiling!" Glinda chirped happily

Glinda grabbed their wands and they went to the ballroom. It was a flurry of activity, The stage was being set up, the lights were being strung on the terrace and chairs and tables were being set up.

Jilla was honestly shocked Elphaba was here, but hid it well

"Did Momsie give approval?" Glinda said

"She did, and thought it was a brilliant idea. She'll cast a permanence spell on it later, only a household member can do those. Is everybody ready?"

The girls chanted numerous times and filled the ceiling with small sparkling stars.

"A magical night, my love. Thanks to you" Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear.

Gwenot and Greda entered and happily surveyed the situation

"This is very impressive my darlings, very impressive indeed and I am delighted." She gushed

"My two willing sorceresses, and one unwilling one" She hugged the cousins and winked at Elphie

"Thank you Elphaba for assisting, I know it is not your favorite activity."

"It's fine Gwenot, all for a good cause, this is wonderful" she said looking up.

"It will make the ball even more special, Now Elphaba, your bath is almost drawn, so up to your room with you. And Galinda dear, please go along and make sure there are no problems."

Jilla stayed behind after the girls went upstairs.

"Aunt Gwen, If Elphaba is allergic to water, how is she taking a bath?"

"She is bathing in a tub of scented oil dear"

And she proceeded to explain the surprise and it's implementation. When she was finished, she sent the unbelieving woman up to her room to get ready for her bath.

"Elphie I mean it thank you for helping" Glinda said on the way upstairs.

"Your welcome, now can we drop it" Elphie frowned

"Yep" She smiled

Everything was ready for Elphie's bath

"Elphie, after your bath, put on your special undergarments and a robe. And would you please wait and do your hair with us, I know everyone is very curious."

"Of course my sweet"

"I love you Elphie"

"And I you, now I'm off to get oily" She chuckled "And you best be off to soak. Come over when you are finished."

"Absolutely" She kissed her love and left for her own bath.

Elphie enjoyed her second soak even more than the first. She let the tension of the morning fade away and prepared herself for the upcoming activities, she wanted to make sure she had good control over the aspects of this day that frightened her.

Glinda put a small amount of the purple bottle in her steaming hot tub and sank down into it forgetting about the magic wars, and other troubles. This night was going to be fantastic and she had no doubt that her Elphie would sparkle and shine as much as the ballroom ceiling.

Squeaky clean and wearing those strange undergarments, Elphie wrapped up in a robe and sat down to wait for Glinda. She was so relaxed she closed her eyes and started to sing to herself.

"You should do that more often you know," Glinda was standing in her doorway

"How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough" She giggled sitting in the other chair. "Are you ready for some pampering?"

"You mean more pampering, this whole trip has been one big pampering for me" She chuckled

"I guess it has, let's go get Jilla and go to the salon," Glinda said going into the bathroom to retrieve Elphie's hair dust tin.

"Need this" She said putting it in the pocket of Elphie's robe.

They knocked on Jilla's door.

"All aboard the pampering train " Glinda called excitedly

"Your nails could use some help" She smiled as she came out

The three robe clad girls made their way down to the makeshift salon.

"Hello girls, we are almost ready in here. The facial remix arrived, with a note" She handed the package to Elphie, who read the note

I think this will be just fine for Elphaba's facial, but please test it well, on her arm for at least a minute, then on her neck or forehead, just to be sure. If I send her back to Shiz damaged, Mr. Kwenyo will not be pleased.

Glinda laughed out loud and Elphie chuckled. Glinda opened the container and rubbed some between her fingers, it felt like the same stuff Pamil used.

"Ok Elphie you heard the man. Arm please"

Elphie complied, frowning. She hated this.

"Why all the fuss?" Jilla asked

"My skin is very sensitive, so I test things like this that will come in contact with it, to see if it harms me."

"Sounds reasonable, I guess."

All the ladies were watching as Glinda rubbed a little on Elphie's arm

"Not a tingle" Elphie said

They waited as they were instructed, while the manicures were being set up.

"Still not a tingle" Elphie said wiping off the mixture, revealing nothing but emerald green skin.

"Forehead or neck?" Glinda asked chuckling

"Neither, It's fine" Elphie huffed

"Elphaba, he stated explicitly that you do this" Gwenot said seriously

"Your choice" She said to Glinda who smeared some on her friend's forehead, then giggled

"You know, when you go pale, this is close to what you look like," She commented

"Great. No tingles, Happy now" She was irritated she just hated this and Glinda knew it.

"Very" Gwenot said, "Manicures everyone"

Everyone enjoyed the manicures, Especially Greda, who used some of the scented oil for hers. When color choices were presented, they got a glimpse into dress colors. Gwenot chose red, Greda a shade of silver,

Jilla, also choose red, Glinda, turquoise, that perfectly matched her dress and Elphie, of course choose clear.

"Elphaba, how boring" Jilla exclaimed

"Fits me perfectly then." She laughed

Pedicures were next, only Elphie using the oil, then facials. Glinda explained the procedure. After the mask was spread on Elphie's face, Glinda handed her a mirror.

"I look ridiculous," She said

"And we don't?" Glinda laughed, as did everyone, including Jilla.

The masks dried and their toes were trimmed and painted. Glinda stopped the lady attending to Elphaba, just before she tried to remove her mask with a warm wet cloth. When they were all cleaned up they prepared to have their hair done.

"Elphaba, I'm curious. If you don't use water how do you wash your hair." Jilla said

Elphie pulled the tin from her robe.

"This is a type of wood ash soap, specially mixed for me. Glinda calls it hair dust. It works very well.

"I'd say so" Greda said, "You have beautiful hair."

She showed them the hair dust, and while they were getting their hair washed and styled she cleaned hers extra well, and brushed it out with special care.

"That stuff is amazing isn't it Momsie"

"We could all use some of that for in a hurry days" She chuckled.

The ladies chatted and told stories while they were getting their hair done. It was a fun time. Jilla and Elphaba were on their best behavior, which made Glinda very happy. Glinda's hair looked as spectacular as it did the other day. Jilla's was down, but curled. Greda and Gwenot both had their hair up on their head, in sophisticated and lovely styles.

"Galinda dear, will you require a dresser, or are you and Elphaba capable of assisting each other?"

"We can help each other"

"Fine. Jilla, Do you require a dresser?"

"No, Pajul is an excellent assistant" She grinned slyly

"Excellent, Galinda, Byjon sent over his assistant to do your make up, and apparently Elphaba's,"

"What? I don't use make up," She said slightly shocked.

"Byjon seems to think a little of this on your lips will be all that's needed, just try it, if you don't like it don't use it"

"We'll test it out Momsie"

Every one left to get dressed. Elphie and Glinda had a good time together. They helped each other into their dress, then stood and stared. Elphie helped Glinda with her jewelry, even attempting to put in one of her earrings.

"This is complicated", she laughed finally giving up for fear of tearing her love's earlobe.

"It doesn't hurt Elphie"

"Maybe not, but it looks painful, and that's enough."

Glinda put on Elphie's necklace and stood with her looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"We are quite a pair" Glinda said softly "Elphie, I've said it before, but sometimes, like now, I can feel it. I know we were meant to be together, our lives were meant to be intertwined, the good, the bad, the everything."

She put her arms around the shimmering girl and kissed her softly, "Now lets put something else besides my lips on yours." She giggled

"If I must, but it will never compare." They kissed again

They tested the lipstick and it didn't sting, so Glinda put some on Elphie. It was a natural shade of red. It's effect made Elphie's lips look like Glinda's did normally.

"Look Elphie, it's fine"

In the mirror she saw that her normally pale, green tinged lips, were a mere hint of red.

"Do you like this?" Elphie said

"I liked them just fine before" Glinda chuckled "The question is do you?"

Elphie sighed "I'm not sure, I think so"

Elphie sat and watched Glinda get her make up on. It wasn't heavy, or over done.

"See Elphie, it enhances, not changes, just like yours"

Before she could comment, Sargy said it was time to model clothes and that Glinda's parents were waiting to see her in her room.

"Time to go upset my father" She laughed "You'll be next"

"Popscicle?" Glinda said softly

Her father turned and gazed at her in disbelief, then sat down hard in a chair.

"Samion?" Gwenot said.

"I'm fine my dear, just look at her. Oh my!" There was a tear in his eye

Galinda you look, you look incredible," Her mother said

"Do you approve?" She walked over to her father

"My little Galindadoodle, I hadn't realized how grown up you've become. You re amazing"

He hugged his daughter tightly

"Daddy, I may look big, but for you I'll always be little" She said happily as they hugged again

"You two look just terrific yourselves," She said wiping away a tear.

Her mother was in a red dress with a high collar, tight bodice and full flowing skirt. She looked regal and very elegant. Her father was in white tie and tails, Together the looked like a king and queen, and to Glinda they were.

"Let's see how Elphaba turned out" Gwenot when they finished hugging, crying and admiring each other.

"Elphie" Glinda called quietly from her door

She walked slowly into the room feeling very self-conscious.

"Elphaba" Gwenot breathed "Darling you look wonderful, that dress truly suits you"

"It does Elphaba" Samion said, "You look poised and confident"

"Now I only have to feel that way." She said shying away from the attention

Jilla and Pajul came in to much attention. Jilla was in a white flowing gown, with a plunging neckline and red roses embroidered on it, Pajul was dressed as Samion was.

"Wow" Pajul said when he saw the girls "You two are defiantly going to turn some heads"

"We should have no trouble finding young men to occupy their attentions" Jilla said winking at her cousin.

Greda and Robil came in looking like a true EC couple. Greda was in a stunning gown with a silvery bodice and black skirt with silver flecks throughout it.

They fussed and admired one another for awhile longer, and then the older couples went to get the dinner started. The younger couples would follow in ten minutes or so.

"Excuse us Jilla, I need Elphie's help with something"

They went back over to Elphie's room and Glinda shut the door.

"Are you still Ok my love?"

"I'm fine, you needn't worry so much my sweet. I'm nervous, a little, about dinner, but you are right beside me. Just tell me you love me and let's go, before I lose my nerve"

Glinda hugged her love, kissed her lightly and stroked her soft green cheek.

"I love you Elphaba Thropp, very, very much"

"Thank you" She said quietly

They walked arm in arm downstairs and to the formal dining room. It was a splendid set up. The brilliant white starched linens, the sparkling goblets and silver and the fine China. Elphie was slightly taken aback at all the sophisticated looking people around the table. SA they walked in, the men rose and Samion introduced them, informally before they were seated.

"You all remember my daughter, Galinda" He seated her "And this is her best friend, Elphaba"

Then he seated her

"They are on spring recess from Shiz."

Servers came and filled glasses with water, wine and in Elphie's case, cider. Then Samion tapped his glass and they all rose for a toast.

"To all our family and friends who honor us with their presence here tonight and to our guests of honor, Greda, Robil and Elphaba. You add love, laughter and light to our lives"

They raised their glasses and toasted the guests of honor. Then sat back down

"Everyone enjoy" Gwenot said. "Officially starting the meal.

Servers brought out the courses, with everyone savoring each more than the last. Stories and jokes were shared. Glinda chatted excitedly to the people around her about school and her horses and anything else. Elphie enjoyed listening to the conversations, very grateful that she was in a position to initiate them. Glinda was in her element, bubbly and happy, but as the course were brought out and cleared she showed signs of getting tired of the small talk. She reached under the table and put her hand on Elphie's leg, giving it a little squeeze, which surprised Elphie and made her jump slightly.

"Are you alright dear" Samion said quietly

"I'm fine Samion" She said the leveled a look at her giggling roommate.

"Behave" She said under her breath.

Glinda settled down and enjoyed her dessert. Her hand only wondered over to Elphie's leg one other time.

When all was cleared Gwenot stood

"Friends, the ball will commence in half an hour. Men there are cigars and brandy in the family dining room and Ladies the front parlor is set up for relaxing and the upstairs one for freshening up. We will see you all back in the ballroom" She gave an elegant wave of the hand, dismissing the attendees.

Glinda and Elphaba hurried up to Elphaba's room, where all their things still were. Elphie watched in amusement as Glinda primped and reapplied and fussed with her hair.

"You are incredibly low maintenance," She said to Elphie, who did nothing more than brush her hair.

"It comes in handy" She chuckled, then frowned as Glinda started to do her lips.

"Elphie, you need a touch up, don't be difficult"

"Fine" She stood still hating the feel of the lipstick going on.

They sat for awhile, not snuggling because of their clothes; Elphie was quieter than normal.

"What's on your mind my love?" Glinda said going over and pulling her up.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking I've gone from a sulky, moody, antisocial mean girl, to this"

"A sulky, moody, antisocial mean girl in a absolutely stunning evening gown?" Glinda chuckled

"Exactly" She laughed along.

"Lyndie, I only have one worry that I haven't been able to quite squash. I'm afraid I'll get panicky when I'm dancing with a stranger. I've told myself It's Ok because I'm in control and can dance or not as I please. I know it is silly"

Glinda hugged her friend "It's not, it's realistic, but you are more in control than you think you are, tell me you understand that"

"I do. I love you so much," She said kissing her friend. "It is because of you that I am this" She stood back, and turned

"Not me Elphie, this was you all along, I just helped you find it." The shared lingering soft kiss

Then held each other until they heard Sargy.

They were being summoned, the ball was underway and it was time for them to be presented. Glinda looked at the beautiful, shimmering green girl. As they walked down the hall. She stopped before they we in view from the stairs.

"Don't be nervous my love, I will be near all night. You will accept introductions gracefully, dance beautifully, and be amazing. I know it."

Elphie just smiled "I love you"

"I love you, and if you need to go into the library, for any reason, go. I'll get to you as quick as I can if we are apart." She kissed Elphie "I love you"

Elphie stood up straight and took Glinda's arm. "I'm ready"


	45. Chapter 45

They walked to the top of the stairs. Elphie looked down into the foyer and saw dozens of people milling around in tuxedos and fabulous ball gowns. She heard music and the murmuring of hushed conversations. She looked at Glinda and took a deep breath, then watched as her love walked confidently down the stairs, all eyes on her, and took the arm of her uncle. Glinda turned and looked up at her and winked, and was treated to the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She heard people commenting on Glinda's gown and how beautiful she was. Then she heard the staff hit the floor three times and Hensign's loud strong voice

"Presenting Miss Galinda of the Arduennas of the Upper Uplands" followed by applause

Now it was her turn. She had been convincing herself all day that this was not the same as being on display as her father's prop, that she was no longer that gangly humiliated child. She was a strong, 18 year old, with people around her now who truly cared about her and who had no doubt she was everything this dress made her out to be. She took a deep breath and walked slowly and confidently down the stairs. She heard gasps and words like stunning, exceptional and sophisticated. Samion was waiting for her at the bottom smiling and she knew Glinda would be right inside. So far so good.

"Elphaba darling, that was perfect" Samion said offering her his arm.

They walked to the door of the ballroom. She saw Glinda grinning from ear to ear and heard the three stamps.

"Presenting Miss Elphaba, the Thropp Third Descending from Nest Hardings, Heir to Colwen Grounds."

There was loud applause as she entered the room full of people, on Samion's arm and was escorted over to Gwenot, who as with a dashing, young, white tie and tails clad gentleman, she assumed was the ambassador, due to the satin sash across his chest. Samion made a discreet exit to go and conduct introductions for his daughter.

"Elphaba darling" She made to kiss her check, as was custom, and whispered "Perfect"

"Miss Thropp, may I introduce Mr. Harluc Danim, Ambassador from Munckinland."

"I am very pleased to meet you Mr. Ambassador," She presented her hand and the man kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Thropp, I have been anticipating this meeting."

"Ambassador Danim formally requests the honor of your first dance" Gwenot said

"I'd be delighted Mr. Ambassador, and I look forward to it" Elphie said with a small curtsy, as she had been instructed.

"As do I Miss Thropp. Until then." He bowed and moved away.

Elphaba exhaled

"Darling, That was exceptional, I'm very proud of you"

"Thank you Gwenot, That means more to me than you will ever know"

For the next hour or so Elphie was introduced, in more or less the same manner to corporate heads, financial barons, A general, many diplomats, city officials, professors, artists, musicians, business people and other notables of Oz. Her dance partners had been carefully selected and of all the people she was being introduced to, she was obligated to dance with only ten, the rest would be her choice. She was actually looking forward to a few of them, like the artist who painted the meadow painting she had purchased, and the conductor of the Ozian National Symphony. Gwenot was a marvel as a hostess.

"I know you are getting tired of this my dear" the regal woman said " but this part is nearly over, official dances are next, then you are mostly unfettered by protocol. Now one last introduction."

She steered Elphie through the crowd, polity dodging requests and introductions.

"Elphaba may I introduce Galinda Upland, Miss Upland is a student at Shiz." She laughed lightly, knowing both girls were ready for a diversion from all the stuffy introductions.

The girls shook hands and went through the formality as straight faced as they could.

"Miss Upland requests the honor of a dance later," Gwenot said seriously

Both girls looked shocked

"I'd be delighted, Miss Upland" Elphie said bewildered

"Mom?" Glinda whispered

"I'll arrange something my darlings, now wait with each other until your official dances, and behave" She smiled and glided off into the crowd

"Elphie I've been watching you, you were spectacular, you look like you were born to this." Glinda said wanting to hold her so badly, she ached.

"You are amazing as well. When ever my eye caught you, I was mesmerized."

They spotted Jilla happily chatting with a group of people. And Pamil with her husband, everyone looked grand.

The hosts dance was announced with a ten- minute warning.

"Here we go" Elphie said feeling flash of apprehension

"My love" Glinda whispered "you will be incredible"

The Ambassador presented himself before Elphie.

"Miss Thropp"

"Ambassador Danim, may I present my best friend and roommate Miss Galinda Upland"

"I am delighted Miss Upland" He said nodding

"As am I Mr. Ambassador" Glinda returned his acknowledgement

The introduction music was starting

"May I have this dance Miss Thropp" He said extending his arm

"By all means Mr. Ambassador" She said taking it

As she left, she reached back and Glinda brushed her fingers. That was all she needed. She walked gracefully on the arm of the ambassador to where the other couples were waiting. Glinda's parents were being introduced, followed by her Aunt and Uncle.

Then it was her turn, She felt all eyes on her as she walked onto the dance floor and had to fight down panic. She glanced over to Glinda who smiled at her.

"Ambassador Harluc Danim, of Munckinland and Miss Elphaba, the Thropp Third Descending from Nest Hardings" The Master of Ceremonies called

She was acutely aware of the lights and sounds around her. She heard Jilla and Pajul being introduced and Saw Gwenot and Samion smile at her. She glanced over to Glinda, who looked radiant and happy. At last everyone was ready and the music started. The ambassador bowed, Elphie curtsied and placed herself in his arms. He led her expertly into the waltz. Feeling surprisingly confident, she followed his slightest movement, gliding around the floor with grace. She flowed into a spin and back into his arms with ease

"You dance very well Miss Thropp"

"As do you Mr. Ambassador" Elphie replied

Glinda watched awe struck as her love moved around floor, She shimmered in the light, her movements smooth and elegant. She was captivated by the sight and felt a slight twang of jealousy.

At the last beat, and her partner's signal, Elphie was expertly dipped to a round of wild applause.

"Miss Thropp, that was a true delight" The man said sincerely leading her back towards Glinda

"I enjoyed myself as well" She replied slightly flushed

"May I have the pleasure of another dance later in the evening" He requested politely

"I look forward to it" She smiled

The dashing gentleman bowed and left

"Elphie that was fantastic" Glinda said

"It was fun, but I just can't get past the fact that I know this is more than it seems"

"I'm sure you are right, but that doesn't negate the fact that you looked unbelievable out there."

Samion approached the girls, followed by Robil.

"Are you ladies ready"

The music started as they were led onto the floor. Glinda danced with a bounce in her step in the arms of her Uncle, and Elphie comfortably settled into a rhythm in Samion's

Once again she was moving around the floor, but this was less formal, more familiar, and fun. They laughed and chatted and enjoyed themselves. Glinda breezed past Elphie and gave her a wink.

"Samion, am I required to dance the next dance?" Elphie asked she returned after a twirl

"No, my dear, I believe your official obligations end with me" He smiled

"This is no obligation, I would have requested a dance with you, had one not been offered" Elphie said with a surprising tenderness in her voice.

"I'm touched Elphaba, truly" He said as the music ended

He led her to where the rest of the family was gathered, and she was greeted with praise and admiration, as was Glinda.

"Us next Daddy" Glinda chirped

"Us indeed, my not so little little girl" He sighed

They re-paired, Glinda with her father, Jilla with hers.

"Elphaba, may I have this dance please," Pajul asked politely

"Pajul, I'd love to, but I'm in need of a brief break, May I postpone until later."

"Certainly" he said with disappointment in his voice

"Pajul, I'm no Elphaba, but I'd love a turn around the floor with my favorite son in law" Greda said

"Wonderful" He said and led her away.

"Did I acceptable decline?" Elphie asked Gwenot

She chuckled, "Yes you did, and you looked splendid out there, now let's watch Galinda dance"

Elphie suppressed a chuckle. Gwenot was a shrewd woman.

Elphie watched as the girl she adored drifted around the floor in the arms of her father like she was on a cloud. It was a breathtaking sight. The look of sheer delight on Glinda's face, made Elphie's heart jump. She watched, entranced, as they spun and whirled.

"She loves dancing with her father" Gwenot said

"It shows" Elphie replied, unable to take her eyes off of her.

At last the dance came to an end and the couples returned.

"Bravo Everyone, Bravo. Gwenot said and Elphie echoed. They all sat out the next dance and chatted casually. Hensign came and whispered something in Gwenot's ear.

"That's marvelous news." She said with a delighted look on her face

She excused herself and left with Hensign to great their new guest. As she left one of Elphie's scheduled dances approached her, and with a nod of permission, from Samion she went off to the dance floor with him. Brushing Glinda's fingers as she went by.

"Byjon! What a treat, I was informed that you could not attend" Gwenot said taking his hand.

They hugged and kissed as two old and dear friends do.

"My rose, you look fabulous, and your hair! Perfection." He gushed "Unfortunately, I can not stay for very long, but how could I miss my emerald ingenue's debut ball." He smiled

"Come, the girls will be thrilled, as am I"

Byjon entered the ballroom on Gwenot's arm to surprised gasps and applause. It was well known that Byjon rarely attended these functions. Glinda looked to see who was the cause of the fuss.

"Byjon!" She squealed greeting the tailor enthusiastically. What are you doing here?"

"I can not stay my pet, but I could not bear to not see my ravishing studious starlets one more time. And you look spectacular. "He said gently fussing with her hair "Did your father survive?"

"I did, but barely" Samion said "I hold you personally responsible for my little girl growing up" He chuckled hugging the beaming man.

"And where is my emerald ingenue?" He looked around

"She is on the floor" Glinda said pointing "And she is wonderful"

"That she is my pet, that she is" He chuckled

"Byjon, you remember my cousin Jilla" Glinda said taking her eyes off of Elphie reluctantly, remembering her manners.

"Ah yes Jilla, with the fiery tresses. You look grand tonight." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

Jilla blushed "It's so nice to see you again, may I present my husband, Pajul Newboron"

"Pajul, you are a very lucky man" He said shaking the man's hand

The end of the dance interrupted the introduction.

"Byjon, Here comes Elphie."

They both watched intently, although for very different reasons as Elphie walked towards them.

"Ah my emerald ingenue, you are magnificent" He gushed

"Byjon, hello" She said surprised, accepting his enthusiastic greeting "Here to see that I do your creation justice?" She chuckled

"Oh, my dear Elphaba, there is nothing more to do when perfection has been achieved."

She flushed deeply, Glinda giggled and nodded and Jilla simply rolled her eyes.

"Gwenot, my time is limited, but I would love nothing more than to dance with your daughter and her best friend."

"Ohhhh Byjon, how thrilling!" Glinda bubbled "Momsie?"

"Of course, of course"

"Come my pet, let us trip the light fantastic." He offered his arm to Glinda and leaned over to Elphaba.

"The dance is for my pleasure, the sight of it is for yours" He whispered and winked

They entered the floor and Byjon led Glinda in a spectacular tango.

"Gwenot, Byjon is a fantastic dancer." Elphie exclaimed

"He is a champion, but retired from it long ago. He rarely attends these events anymore."

Elphie was listening, but her eyes were trained on her love. The sight of Glinda laughing and gliding around with ease and grace transfixed her. The scene stirred Elphie's emotions in ways she could not identify.

All to soon the show was over. There was lots of applause as they left the floor, Glinda grinning from ear to ear.

"Byjon, that was so much fun, thank you."

"The pleasure was mine, and now it shall be yours, enjoy my pet" He winked at the blonde

"Shall we my emerald ingenue?" He offered his arm.

"The pleasure will certainly be mine, and I'm assuming hers as well" She indicated Glinda squirming around by her mother

Byjon laughed out loud "You are a clever and in love with a treasure." He said as they walked onto the floor

Elphie flushed deeply "Byjon, please" she sad quietly looking down.

"Oh no, my emerald ingenue" He said lifting her chin with his finger and looking directly into her dark eyes. "There is no shame in being in love. It is to be embraced, expressed and celebrated. Now let's celebrate!"

The music started and Byjon bowed deeply and with great courtly flourish. Elphie curtsied as deeply as she dared, chuckling. With a wave and a grand gesture he swept Elphie into his arms. It was quite a show; the iridescent green girl in the arms of the white tie and tails clad tailor. Elphie was at home in the genius tailors arms and dropped her guard a little. She focused and let herself feel the music, and they danced a nearly perfect waltz.

Glinda, still with her mother watched with unabashed adoration as her love swept around the floor with Byjon. It made her slightly sad that it wasn't her out there with Elphie, but only slightly.

"Momsie, She's amazing" She whispered her eyes following Elphie around the floor.

Watching her love laugh and seeing that rare radiant smile made her heart want to burst.

Jilla was watching this spectacle with interest "She may only know one dance, but she does it rather well. Aunt Gwen, Could you please request a dance with Byjon for me,"

I'll see dear, but he stated his time here was limited" Gwenot said calmly

While they were dancing Elphie hadn't noticed that the floor had cleared and when the music stopped she and Byjon were alone on the floor finishing their dance to thunderous applause. The partygoers knew it was a rare privilege to see Byjon dance again, and even more so with the stunning, exotic looking newcomer. Elphie wanted to flee, but Byjon bowed and acknowledge the crowd, and indicated Elphie should do the same.

"Accept your accolades my emerald ingenue, you deserve them" He whispered in her ear as the walked off the floor arm in arm.

Elphie was flush with excitement sand embarrassment as the rejoined the family.

"Well it seems we've had our spotlight dance" Gwenot chuckled "And a smashing one it was"

"This has been a fabulous treat for me, but I'm afraid I can stay no longer" he said looking a little weary. "Please walk me to the door my studious starlets."

"Byjon, thank you for coming, I know it costs you to attend these events, I'm thrilled you honored us"

"Gwenot, your Galinda is the light of my eye, and I am more than taken with Elphaba. I would not have missed this opportunity for all of Oz." He said sincerely.

"Now come my girls, escort me out"

He walked out in between Elphie and Glinda

"You two are fabulous, together and apart, it does an old tailor good to see such beauty."

He kissed both girls with true affection. "Continue to adore one another" He said quietly "And you, my emerald ingenue, remember what I sad to you."

With a wave and a courtly bow he danced out of the door.

"Well, that was exciting" Gwenot said excitedly "but now we could all use a brief break

I'm sorry you could not have your dance, Jilla but why don't you and Pajul go out to the terrace, it is lovely." She said trying to soothe the obviously disappointed girl

Jilla pouted a little, but took her husbands hand and walked towards the terrace.

Out in the hall Elphie and Glinda watched Byjon go. They were both giddy.

"Library!" Glinda said taking Elphie's hand.

They sat in their favorite chairs laughing

"Elphie, you have been amazing, you look unbelievable out there with Byjon.'

"That genius tailor will be the death of me, and what about you, you are magnificent, so poised and graceful, I'm in awe."

"Let's just agree that we are two amazing young ladies who look spectacular, and dance divinely" She giggled "What was it Byjon wanted you to remember?"

Elphie smiled. "He told me it was no shame to be in love." She gazed into Glinda's eyes and Glinda smiled back

They held that gaze for a long while, interrupted only when Glinda's mother came in to get them when the music started.

"Elphaba, the Ambassador has requested to have a beverage with you at the next break, and asked if I would act as chaperone, I'm confused."

"I'm sorry Gwenot, I should have explained. 18 is of age in Munckinland as here, but for a Descending Thropp it is nineteen. He is aware of this and is acting properly under the circumstances, although normally outside of Nest Hardings it is a non-issue."

Gwenot looked relieved.

"Please accept on my behalf, only if you will agree to chaperone"

"Of course darling, now out to the floor with you two, You have dances waiting"

Glinda rolled her eyes, Elphie sighed and they left.

They walked through the hall looking at all of the gowns, of every color and every style.

Glinda greeted people she knew, Elphie nodded to people she had been previously been introduced to. One gentleman stopped her and introduced himself

"It is a thrill to meet you Miss Thropp, I hope there is room in your schedule for a dance later on."

"If my schedule permits, I'd be delighted, but now if you will excuse me I am expected inside." She curtsied and the gentleman bowed.

"Certainly Miss Thropp".

As they walked away Glinda discreetly touched her fingers to Elphie's

"That was perfect my love," She whispered "Perfect"

They walked back into the glittering ballroom. The stars were sparkling on the ceiling; the lights were twinkling on the terrace and the lawn. The glow of the chandelier lights cast flickering images on the dance floor. In this environment Elphie and her dress were even more scintillating.

Gentleman bowed and women nodded as they past by. There was a dance in progress, another tango. Glinda and Elphie watched as exquisitely dressed people moved around the floor, the various lights playing off of ornate jewels. Elphie had never seen so much splendor. It was mildly intimidating.

They spotted Jilla and Pajul on the floor dancing in perfect unity

"It was after they danced this dance they decided to get married" Glinda grinned

"They are very good at it" Elphie said obviously impressed.

As the music was winding down, Gwenot approached with Elphie's partner. She re-introduced them, and presented him to her daughter and they engaged in small talk.

Glinda's father arrived with her partner and they repeated the ritual. As the music started the gentleman lead their respective partners onto the floor.

Elphie was dancing with the Chairman of the Frottica Bank. He was a competent, but unexciting dancer. The entire dance was spent trying to gain information on Munchkinland banking policies.

Glinda's partner was an athlete; an enthusiastic dancer who assumed a waltz was also a contact sport.

After the music stopped, Glinda's next partner was waiting. Smiling she accepted his hand and started to dance. He was a city official, who slurred his words and smelled of cigar smoke. Elphie's next dance was also waiting; they danced and chatted amiably. It turns out he was an apprentice apothecary, and had had a hand in mixing her oils.

After the dance was over, Glinda accepted another, but Elphie needed a break. She sought out any family member, but all were occupied except Jilla. Sighing she walked over.

"Jilla, I saw you and Pajul dancing earlier, you were fantastic" Elphie said sincerely

"You don't look so bad out there yourself" She smiled "Elphaba I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Before she could respond she was being presented, in proper form to a young man. He was captain of the guard for the Frottica police, a friend of the young couple's

They chatted politely until the current dance ended.

"Miss Elphaba, would you do me the honor of the next dance." He smiled

"It would be my honor" Elphie said formally

On her way to the floor she thought she saw Jilla smirk, and she got a little nervous.

When the music started and it wasn't a waltz, she had a moment of panic. Not being able to spot Glinda, she calmed herself quickly and accepted this as a challenge. She wasn't especially coordinated, but she was a quick study and could interpret signals. Paying close attention to her partner's steps, she matched them well enough, and in no time she was following along acceptably.

"I apologize for my lack of prowess with the steps. I am unfamiliar with this dance," She said smiling

"I could sense as much, would you care to stop." He offered

"If you can lead a complete novice, I am willing to continue" She smiled

She was determined not to cave into whatever Jilla had in mind.

They continued to dance, Elphie feeling more comfortable with the movements but less comfortable with the extreme nearness of the man.

Glinda saw her on the floor, attempting fairly well a dance she knew her friend knew nothing about. She was positive her mother did not arrange this, and even more positive that Elphie would decline an invitation from someone to whom she had not been introduced. That left Jilla.

She went to her cousin who was chatting with some friends, sipping wine.

"Would you excuse us please, she asked politely

"Jilla, did you arrange this?" Glinda asked

"Yeah, he is a friend, cute huh, we've got one for you too."

"Not now Jilla, but thanks"

The dance stopped and Elphie's partner tried to steer her out onto the terrace. Glinda walked quickly to intercept.

"Would excuse us please, Miss Elphaba has an obligation to attend too." She smiled pleasantly taking Elphie's arm, and walking into the hallway.

"Thank you Lyndie" She whispered

"I'm sorry that happened Elphie"

"It's fine, I adapted and the captain was very understanding about my missteps, It worked out" Her words were calm, but her face looked strained.

Before Glinda could ask, a group of her old school friends came over, talking a mile a minute. Glinda introduced everyone and the girls plied Elphie with questions about her gown and necklace and how she kept her hair so soft. Very girly things. Elphie answered them, enjoying the meaningless banter. They were talking about life at Shiz, when Gwenot approached the group.

"Girls I hate to break this up, but my two are needed inside."

Gwenot had their next partners lined up. Elphie, a local businessman and Glinda an architect.

"Please stay near, if you can" Elphie whispered as they walked onto the floor.

They danced and made small talk, Elphie catching Glinda's eye when she could. That helped calm her. When the dance was over. An announcement was made that the line dance would be starting soon.

Glinda excused them politely from their partners and took her to the corner.

"Elphie, what's the matter?"

"Nothing really, just to many strange men, and their hands. I'm Ok"

"Let's go to the library and talk," Glinda said looking concerned

"No need, I've managed to settle myself down, we'll talk later. Now tell me about this line dance thing, it's not like that one we attempted at the sing a long bar, is it?" She chuckled hoping Glinda would stop worrying

"Not at all" She knew her friend well enough to know that she was Ok for now "It's more like a group thing, where you switch partners a lot. The steps are easy it's fun. We can even start out together."

But Jilla had other ideas. She approached the friends with the captain and another friend in tow. She presented Glinda to a young police lieutenant.

"Let's all go dance." She said.

The music started and Elphie nodded slightly at Glinda. They took their partners arms and the six of them went on to the floor and merged in with the circle. The music started and Elphie realized that many people did not know the steps very well, and she relaxed. They did some steps with their current partners then spun and shifted and ended up with new partners. After several repetitions of this half the circle formed an archway, with each person holding their current partners hand, and the other couples dancing through, stopping at the end and continuing the arch as the couples rotated through. Elphie and Glinda were both on the arch to start with and they were both enjoying themselves. When the dance was over, intermission was called. The captain and the lieutenant found the girls, and Jilla suggested they go out on the terrace.

"I'm afraid I can not join you." Elphie said, "I have a commitment I must attend to. Galinda, would you accompany me please."

"Of course Elphaba, would you excuse us everyone."

They made a quick exit.

"I almost forgot about your liaison with the ambassador."

"I didn't. It's the first time I've been grateful for chaperones." She chuckled "I don't want you to miss out on time with your friends, so you do not have to join your parents if you do not wish too."

"Of course I will Elphie."

Gwenot was waiting to escort Elphie to the ambassador.

"Miss Thropp," He said bowing "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me"

"It is my pleasure," She said with a small curtsy.

He offered her his arm and they walked to a small table in the corner of the main hall. Glinda and her parents sat a discreet distance away, at another table, but still within earshot. The ambassador seated Elphie, then excused himself.

"Allow me to get us a refreshment" He clicked his heels and walked away before Elphie could say anything.

Glinda came over to her friend's table,

"Are you sure you are Ok, my love" She spoke quietly

"I am sure my sweet, I can be nothing else with you so near"

"I love you Elphie" Glinda whispered in her love's ear

"And I you" Elphie whispered back.

Glinda left as the Ambassador returned.

Elphie arched an eyebrow when she saw what the ambassador had brought for her.

"I'm a diplomat Miss Thropp, I have ways of gathering information about my opponent"

He said placing a glass of cold cider, no ice, in front of her, and sat down

"Opponent? Are we going to do battle Mr. Ambassador?"

"You tell me Miss Thropp" He chuckled lightly, light eyes twinkling

"Allow me to get back to you on that " She smiled

Glinda giggled at the exchange and was promptly and sternly shushed by her mother.

"Miss Thropp, I would like it very much if you would call me Harluc, or at the very least, Mr. Danim."

"I will consider that, but since I was not afforded the courtesy of time to research my opponent, I wish to ask you some direct questions, and I would appreciate direct answers."

He had been warned she could be difficult, and was prepared. He needed her help eventually, so he knew it was in his best interest not to alienate her.

"As you say, Miss Thropp"

"Who sent you here?"

"Your great- grandfather, now ask me a question you don't already know the answer too"

"Why did he send you here?" She looked pointedly at him.

"His Eminence knew you were here and when her received word of the ball, he wanted to see if you were inclined to participate, or if you would sulk about, as was your nature, so I volunteered to attend."

"And why would you do that?"

"I received some interesting and conflicting reports about you. Since we might need to form a working relationship in the future, I wanted to find out the truth for myself. "

"I see." Elphie said surprised and pleased at his candor. "What did you mean by might need a working relationship, is your term up soon?" She said feeling him out.

"Miss Thropp, I am not an idiot, Your reputation at Colwen Grounds is complicated, to put it mildly, and I am very well acquainted with your sister. But we both know this is neither the time nor the place for this conversation." He stared at her point blank.

"I agree Harluc, your research has been most through." She smiled.

"I am a mere diplomat Elphaba, in the service of the Eminent Thropp"

The music had started again and He asked her to dance.

"If your chaperone approves of course," He said

Elphie nodded towards Gwenot, who nodded approval. He offered her his arm and walked her back into the ballroom. Elphie decided that although she was still wary of his diplomatic intentions, she didn't feel she had anything to fear from him.

"I requested the Official Munchkinland waltz, which should be next, if you don't mind waiting"

"Not at all" She was happy, she loved that waltz

" Would you mind if I speak with my roommate a moment," She said seeing Glinda out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course not, and please ask her, If I could have the honor of the next dance."

"I will"

She and Glinda went to the hallway.

"Elphie, you handled him incredibly well, I'm so proud of you" Every bone in her body longed to hug her.

"I wouldn't have done near so well, If he had put on his diplomatic airs. Apparently he researched me." She laughed "We'll talk more later, He requested the Munchkinland Waltz. Next to our waltz, it's my favorite. Oh and he would like to dance with you. I'd accept" She winked "He's very good, but not as good as us"

"Elphie" Glinda giggled "Tell him I accept."

Elphaba went back to the ambassador as the music was starting. He bowed and she curtsied and they drifted off onto the floor, dancing even better than before.

"So does she approve?" He laughed

"We'll see after your dance together" She laughed also.

Glinda watched them dance, Her love was so exquisite out there. She wanted so much to be in her arms, dancing as they had before. When the dance was over they walked over to her and the ambassador took her hand

"I'm honored you accepted Miss Upland"

"I can't let my roommate have all the fun Mr. Ambassador" She smiled and went of and eased smoothly into a fantastic dance Elphie was not familiar with.

Elphie loved watching her move around the floor, and seeing her perform these new dance steps was exhilarating, and slightly confusing.

When the dance was over the dashing man returned Glinda to her.

"Ladies please excuse me, I have obligations I must attend to"

"I'm glad to hear I wasn't the only one" Elphie chuckled

"Not the only one, but definitely the loveliest" He bowed and left

"Elphie, he was flirting with you!" Glinda said highly amused.

"No. He is a diplomat, he was being diplomatic" She chuckled

They both danced a more of their scheduled dances and chatted with groups of people, but spent little time together for the next hour or so. A dance lesson was announced and Glinda went in search of Elphie.

"Come on, this is fun, my parents teach a lesson right there on the floor. We can dance together!"

"Really?" Elphie said confused

"It's common for friends or unescorted ladies, as well as couples to participate, see" she pointed to the various couplings on the floor.

"My mother is a genius"

For the next half an hour or so, Glinda, Elphie and about 75 other people learned to samba. They got to hold each other and move together, and feel their connection. It was the best part of the ball up until then.

After the lesson, they parted and Glinda finished up her scheduled dances. Elphie chatted with Glinda's school friends, who were very envious of the one on one with the dashing diplomat, and wanted details. She had been avoiding Jilla as much as possible.

Glinda walked over to their little gabfest and joined in, then Jilla and her crew came over

"Come on cousin, Elphaba, it's the young couples dance, let's go"

Elphie went with the captain, even though her heart wasn't in it. She stayed as close as possible to Glinda and as far as possible from her partner. He danced well enough, but he was being very familiar. Glinda's partner was an excellent dancer and they did well together. Jilla and Pajul as usual, were wonderful. After the dance Glinda's mother pulled them aside for a moment to talk about their partners for the last dance. The others headed out onto the terrace. After they were finished working out the details Elphie looked at her love.

"Would you care to accompany me out to the terrace, I hear all the young people love it out there"

"Why Miss Elphaba, you're very brazen"

"Says the barely dressed blonde bombshell" She laughed and flushed.

Glinda laughed to and they walked out to the terrace and joined Jilla's group. They talked for awhile about this and that, and then Jilla and Pajul excused themselves and walked out on the lawn. The captain was talking amiably and respectfully with Elphie and Glinda was showing the lieutenant the architecture features of the terrace.

"Elphaba, I've had a good time with you tonight, you are a great dancer "He said moving uncomfortably close.

"You are as well," She said stepping back slightly.

They continued talking when she heard Glinda's voice,

"I do not appreciate that," She said in strained tones

Elphie looked over concerned

"Don't worry about her, he is very good with the young and innocent"

"What!" Elphie said appalled

She pulled away and made her way quickly over to Glinda arriving just as she was slapping the lieutenant's face.

"That was most ungentlemanly and I am appalled" The small girl said trembling.

Elphie put her arm around her and with great difficulty resisted the urge to bury her head in the shimmering shoulder.

"I think you should leave" Elphie told the surprised man in a cold and threatening tone.

Glinda's father had come out upon hearing the commotion. Elphie reluctantly transferred her love into his care and went to go find Jilla

"How could you set your cousin up with such a cad" She was furious, but spoke in calm tones

"Wanting to humiliate me for whatever reason, is one thing, but she deserves better"

She whirled and left, heading to the library where she assumed Glinda was taken.

Jilla was honestly stunned; she had no idea anything untoward was happening, if she had, she certainly would not have allowed it. She sent Pajul to talk to their friends and find out what happened.

The dancing continued most people unaware that a small fracas had taken place on the terrace. Elphie flew into the library. Glinda was sitting with her mother, much calmer.

Elphie walked over to them.

"It's Ok Elphie, I was not harmed" She said soothingly

Elphie looked miserable. Gwenot left them alone to talk

"Elphie, He didn't do anything but try to steal a kiss, I slapped him because he made a rude and vulgar comment about you"

"Me?" She was surprised

Glinda was ready to explain when Jilla and Pajul came in looking horrified.

"Galinda I had no idea, they were such cads, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Jilla these things happen."

"Elphaba, we'd like to talk to her alone if you don't mind."

Glinda nodded "Not at all"

She left and went in search of Gwenot.

"Well it wouldn't be an Upland event without some sort of disturbance, I'm so sorry it involved you and Galinda. I think it was all a big misunderstanding"

"Maybe" Elphie said unconvinced

"Elphaba, please try not to fret. Galinda will be unhappy if she knows you bare upset."

"I know, I know."

Glinda and her cousins emerged from the library, laughing and smiling.

"No big deal Elphie, it's all forgotten."

"_Hardly" _Elphie thought.

The ball was winding down, and last dance was called. Glinda was to dance with the mayor, and the ambassador had requested Elphie's it was a slow waltz and Elphie actually enjoyed herself.

"I'm impressed with you Mr. Ambassador, you candor earlier pleased me. When you are ready to let me know what it is you require of me, I shall be of a mood to listen." She smiled

"My dear Miss Thropp, I am going to fire my staff upon my return to Colwen Grounds, as I have been woefully misinformed as to your character."

"Don't fire them just yet, I'm sure I am as they have described, when I'm there." She gave her a look her could not interrupt.

They finished the dances in grand style, then formally parted company they went around saying goodbye to old friends and new ones. At last all the guests were gone.

"Elphie, Now I can sneak out to the terrace with my love"

They walked out to a secluded part of the twinkling terrace and spent time looking at the lights. Looking around to see if anyone was about, Glinda slipped her hand in Elphie's.

"This is my dream," She said gazing into the dark eyes of her love.

"The twinkling lights, the moon, the love of my life."

"And this " Elphie said kissing her softly in an unprecedented show of public affection.

When they parted Glinda looked deep in Elphie's eyes and saw so much love; she felt tears coming on. She thought of her love dancing, and laughing and smiling.

Taking Elphie's face in her hands, she kissed her. Not a soft chaste kiss that had become their lifeline, but a slow, passionate kiss. Startled Elphie pulled back slightly, then responded with equal passion. Holding each other close they shared their first long, passionate kiss. It that left them both breathless. Elphie stroked Glinda's cheek and Glinda pushed Elphie's hair from her face. Then they held each other for a long time savoring the feelings and emotions they were experiencing, appreciating the time alone, after a night of crowds

But they were not alone. Jilla, who had been looking for Pajul, saw the green girl kissing her cousin.


	46. Chapter 46

"Waltz music seems to have a very interesting effect on us" Glinda said still savoring the feel of the slow passionate kiss that she and Elphie just shared.

"Perhaps it is best if we avoid it then" Elphie smiled feeling slightly tingly but a little uncertain.

"Avoid it!" Glinda chuckled "I was going to request a victrola be set up in my room"

Elphie mumbled something and sat down on the rim of the terrace wall. The lights were still twinkling and the stars were bright in the sky.

"You're overwhelmed." Glinda stated simply

"A little, yes" Elphie said quietly "But at the same time I feel…"

"They are hiding over here Aunt Gwen" Jilla's voice interrupted them

"Oh there you are girls" Glinda's mother said coming over to them" I thought you might have gone on upstairs."

"Elphie and I were just enjoying the terrace and some quiet time," Glinda said to her mother

"Elphie was enjoying a whole lot more than that" Jilla grumbled under her breath

"What was that dear?" Gwenot said

"Nothing" Jilla smiled " The conductor is waiting"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Elphaba, dear I need to borrow Galinda for just a moment, Mr. Siokel would like to go over a preliminary song list for Galinda's birthday party."

"Mother, can't this wait" Glinda sighed, not wanting to leave Elphie now.

"Just for a moment darling, please"

"It's Ok Glinda, I'll wait here" Elphie smiled reassuringly "Really"

Glinda walked off reluctantly with her mother, and Jilla sat down beside Elphaba.

"How dare you insinuate that I would do anything to hurt my cousin on purpose." Jilla snapped

"Setting her up with a boy she has to slap, does not exactly seem to be in her best interest." Elphaba said outwardly calm, but inwardly seething

"Please" Jilla rolled her eyes "Galinda has been flirting with and fending off the innocent advances of boys for years. You are the one who is not in her best interest"

"I have no idea why you disapprove of me, or my friendship with Glinda, but honestly, It's none of your business." Elphie smiled tightly.

"Galinda and I have been the best of friends since we were infants. I have made it my business to keep her away from trouble. You are trouble." Jilla said stridently

"So encouraging her to have sex with virtual strangers is your idea of keeping her away from trouble?" Elphie responded calmly

"She is much brighter than you give her credit for, and she is perfectly capable of determining the right people to associate with" Jilla shot back with an air of authority.

"My thoughts exactly. Thank you for making my point." Elphie smiled sweetly "Now if you are finished with your attempt to intimidate me, I think I'll go wait for Glinda in her room."

"This is not over, you green freak, not by a long shot. Obviously you have no idea who you are dealing with"

"Apparently neither do you" Elphie said as she strode off quickly.

Gwenot had witnessed part of this exchange and knew from Jilla's posture that she was somehow irritating Elphaba, who seemed to be responding in kind. She did not intervene, hoping they would work out whatever it was out, before it got out of hand.

Glinda was just finishing up with the conductor when she saw Elphie hurry by, fingers twitching

"_Uh oh_" She thought. "Momsie, what happened?"

"I have no idea, she was talking, rather heatedly with your cousin."

"Great, just great" She sighed "They have developed an animosity of sorts"

"So I've noticed. Well darling you go tend to that one" She pointed up the stairs "And I'll go tend to this one" She walked off towards Jilla.

Glinda went upstairs as quickly as her dress would allow. Elphie had gone into her own room to change, but realized that she couldn't get out of her gown without assistance, which annoyed her even more than she already was.

"What are you two going on about now?" Glinda sighed sitting in one of the comfy chairs.

"I am sorry my sweet, truly" She sat across from her " Let's just drop it."

"No" Glinda snapped "I know she irritates you, but I also know you can be a tad bit irritating yourself, now tell me!"

Elphie sighed and told her about the conversation at the party that led to the one on the terrace.

"Lyndie, tell me how you wish me to respond to her and I will. You love her and I don't want you to be hurt by this."

"I want you to be exactly who you are my love, nothing less. It is I who don't want you to get hurt by this" Glinda responded honestly

"You forget my sweet, I'm used to the way Jilla has been treating me, it's the way everyone else is that is hard to deal with sometimes. She has no power to hurt me, except by hurting you, which she would never do intentionally."

"What am I going to do with you two" Glinda chuckled shaking her head

"Well I don't know about her, but you could say you forgive me, kiss me and help me get out of this thing."

"There is nothing to forgive," She said getting up, pulling Elphie up and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Now, let's get out of our finery"

She helped Elphie out of her evening gown and went to get her a nightdress while she removed her stockings and slippers.

"My feet actually hurt" Elphie said mildly surprised "I'm surprised yours are still attached to your legs."

"We'll give each other foot massages and talk. Finish changing and come over." Glinda smiled

"So we are alright?" Elphie asked quietly

"My love, we are excellent," The turquoise clad girl said as she danced out of the room.

Elphie smiled at her love's ability to just let things go, and spent a moment organizing her thoughts. Then she cleaned up, pulled her hair back, grabbed some oil for the massages and went across the hall. She walked in and saw Glinda getting her things ready for bed.

"Help me out please"

Glinda giggled as she shimmied out of her dress.

"Something amusing?" Elphie said arching an eyebrow

"Your fingers tickle"

"Well at least you are sober and cooperative this time" Elphie chuckled

"Mean green thing" Glinda smiled as she walked into the bathroom "Just for that, no striptease for you"

"It's just as well, I'd like to survive long enough to take my last oil bath" Elphie smiled

She settled in on the sofa, thinking about the mixed emotions she had been experiencing all night, most of them having to do with the beautiful blonde in the bathroom. While she was lost in thought, Glinda was watching her from the doorway. This night had been everything she had hoped for and more. She walked over and sat on Elphie's lap and put her arms around her love's neck.

"Thank you Elphie" She whispered

"For what?"

"You made this night magical. I lived my dream" She kissed the soft green cheek and laid her head on her shoulder

Elphie said nothing and simply held her love for a short while

"Lyndie" She said shifting "I like this arrangement, I do, but I like circulation in my legs as well"

"Oh dear, Elphie, I'm sorry," Glinda said hopping up quickly

"It's Ok these gangly legs of mine were just worn out, we will figure out how to do this." She said reassuringly

Glinda had gone to sit down to sit on the other side of the sofa and they got into a comfortable position for foot rubs. Glinda put some oil on her hands and rubbed them together to warm it. Taking one of Elphie's feet, she slowly and gently started to massage it. Elphie was doing the exact same thing to Glinda's foot. They massaged in silence for awhile, Glinda letting out a little moan of pleasure every so often when Elphie hit a sensitive spot.

Gwenot peeked into the partly open door to her daughter's room.

"May I come in?" She asked

"Sure Momsie" Glinda said continuing to massage.

"I see you are indoctrinating Elphaba into the family tradition of post dancing foot rubs" She smiled

"And she is doing a wonderful job" Elphie smiled.

"Momsie, How did it go with Jilla?"

She's stubborn and has something against you Elphaba, I don't know what, or why"

"Honestly, neither do I, but I'm not going to let her bother me too much."

"Good girl. She'll get over it eventually"

"I hope soon," Glinda said

"Galinda, I want you to know I was very proud of you tonight. You were mature and responsible as well as being lovely. I received compliments on you all night long," Gwenot said addressing her daughter, who had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Momsie" She sniffled

"And Elphaba darling, I was so impressed with how you carried yourself all evening, you handled yourself with grace and elegance. You have a right to be very proud of yourself. I am certainly proud of you."

"Me too!" Glinda said turning her head so her tears would not fall on Elphie's foot.

"Thank you Gwenot, I'm still a little overwhelmed by the whole thing, but thank you"

Goodnight my darlings" She said getting up.

She kissed Glinda on the cheek and Elphie on the forehead.

"I must be off. Your father is waiting; we have our own foot rubs and other post ball activities to look forward to. " She said winking at her daughter

Glinda giggled. "I love you Momsie."

"Goodnight Gwenot" Elphie said

As her mother left and shut the door, Glinda was still giggling

"What's amusing now?" Elphie asked

"My mother. She gets rather …frisky, after dancing all night" She giggled some more.

Elphie's eyes shot up and she groaned

"Oz help me, it's genetic" She said straight-faced.

"We Arduenna women are a lusty bunch" She was still giggling.

She picked up Elphie's other foot, warmed some more oil and continued to massage

"We should talk about what happened tonight." Glinda said when the giggling subsided

"I do not feel like talking about Jilla right now." Elphie said

"Not Jilla, Elphaba. We kissed."

"I know, I was present, and much to my own surprise, a willing participant"

"A willing, able and extremely competent participant" Glinda smiled. "I wanted to do that all night. I saw you dancing, and you were so beautiful. I was a little jealous of all those men who got to hold you and move with you around the floor,"

Elphie flushed slightly. "I wish I understood what I felt. My senses seemed so heightened when I saw you dancing, or anything for that matter. I don't feel like I had the right to feel like that. Then you kissed me. My head told me to pull away; that I wasn't worthy of this, but my heart made me stay and my body obeyed. I was outnumbered by myself" She chuckled a little

"Lucky for me" Glinda said massaging around Elphie's ankles. "Do you still feel overwhelmed my love?"

"Unfortunately yes, but it's not because I didn't like what we did, It's just… I don't…" She was struggling

Glinda shifted and Elphie moved so that she could hold her love in her arms. Glinda snuggled and took Elphie's fingers.

"It's Ok Elphie, I know you are tired and confused. Frankly, I experienced some very strong emotions I need to try and figure out too. We can snuggle now and talk tomorrow."

"Thank you Lyndie" She kissed her cheek.

They sat together, in their usual way for a long time. Elphie's mind was busy sorting through her feelings, when she noticed Glinda nodding off.

"Lyndie, let's go to bed." She said rousing the sleepy blonde.

"Mmmmmm Ok Elphie, Come on."

"Not together my sweet."

"Elphie!" Glinda pouted

"Glinda, You cousin already dislikes me, If she pops in in the morning and sees us curled up together, she'll hate me."

"Who cares?" Glinda huffed

"You do my sweet, besides, now that I know what you Arduenna women are like after a dance, I fear for my safety" She chuckled and walked Glinda to her bed.

"Elphie" Glinda giggled and pulled her into a goodnight kiss then hugged her.

"Alright, but only because you insist." She yawned then kissed the pale green tinged lips again "Fresh dreams my love"

"I would say the same to you, but I have no doubt that they will be whether I do or not." She chuckled and headed out the door turning off the lights.

"I love you Elphie" Glinda said with a tone in her voice Elphie couldn't quite place

"And I you Lyndie" She said as she shut the door and went to her own bed.

Glinda drifted off to sleep dreaming of dancing with her Elphie. Elphie sat up in her bed all night, her emotions churning. She was desperately trying to figure out why she felt so unworthy of Glinda all of a sudden, and she needed to figure out what that kiss meant to her. Doing what she knew how to do best, Elphie retreated into her head and sorted everything out, or at least tried to.

There was no breakfast planned, every one knew there would be a brunch around mid-day, allowing time to sleep in. Around mid-morning, since she wasn't sleeping anyway, Elphie washed and dressed and folded herself into a chair to read. It was very close to mid-day when Glinda, dressed very casually appeared in her doorway

"I figured you'd be up already" She smiled

"I never really was down" She smiled back

"I figured that too, did it help?" She sat on the arm of Elphie's chair

"Mostly, Did you sleep well my sweet?"

"Not enough, but very well. I had the nicest dream, "

"I'm glad. Good morning Lyndie"

"Good morning my love" She pulled Elphie up into a hug, then kissed her lightly.

They heard Jilla and Pajul in the hallway, and Elphie pushed her friend away. Glinda sighed, but didn't comment.

"Come on, let's go eat. And play nice!" She gave Elphie a final quick kiss before she opened the door.

"'Morning cousins" Glinda said to their backs.

"I didn't think you felt us peons were worthy of an audience so early on the morning after the ball" Jilla laughed. Then she saw Elphie appear behind Glinda.

"Oh now I see why." She said with a hint of displeasure.

"Don't start Jilla" Pajul whispered

"Fine" She said through clenched teeth. "Let's eat, I'm starving" She took Glinda's arm and headed down the steps.

"Looks like it's you and me again Elphaba." Pajul laughed

"Looks like" Elphie smiled

Everyone was down in the dining room already eating when the four walked in.

Jilla maneuvered so Glinda was sitting between her and her mother

"Did everyone sleep well?" Gwenot said

Everyone either nodded or agreed they had. Jilla leveled a stare at Elphie, who sat across from Glinda.

They talked about the ball and the dances and partners and the new gossip they learned. Although they didn't speak to one another, there was tension between Elphie and Jilla, mostly because Jilla made off hand remarks or backhanded comments aimed at her.

"So what was everyone's favorite part?"

"I'll bet Elphie's was out on the terrace after the dance was over" Jilla said with a hint of snip in her voice

"That was very nice" She smiled "But I think the dance with Byjon was a true highlight for me" Elphie said sweetly.

She said that because she knew Jilla wanted a dance and didn't get one.

"It's a good thing it was a waltz," Jilla said.

Before Elphie could comment Glinda stood up "I can't take this any more!" She cried and fled the room

Elphie leapt up to go after her, but was restrained by Samion

"No Elphaba, her mother will see to her," He said firmly, but kindly

"Jilla, what is the matter with you?" Greda said

"Nothing mother, I'm sorry," She said very insincerely.

There was a tense silence for awhile until Gwenot came back in the room

"Jilla, Elphaba come with me please," She said sternly

Elphie got up, feeling miserable and walked quietly over to Gwenot.

"Is this necessary Auntie, Just let me talk to her alone"

"Jilla, please do as I ask" Gwenot said

"Fine" She huffed

She led them to the parlor. Glinda was sitting in a chair, she had been crying, but now looked slightly angry. Gwenot pointed to the sofa and feuders sat.

"Whatever is going on is disrupting my household and upsetting my daughter and I will no longer allow it"

"Aunt…"

"Jilla, please listen. If you have something against Elphaba, If she has done something to offend you, or otherwise bring about your horrible attitude towards her, tell us now."

"Why bother, you all think she is Ozma herself" Jilla snapped

"Jilla, you are my cousin and a dear friend, but I can not take this. Tell me what Elphie has done to you to make you so angry."

"It's not what she has done to me it is what she has done to you. You are not the same girl who was here over winter break."

Elphie was getting very agitated by all of this; She hated being treated like she was invisible.

"I am still in the room" She said evenly "Don't talk to her, tell me, to my face what you have against me."

She turned "I think you are a liar, you have not been up front about you magical abilities, or your position, and I think you are using Galinda and her connections to further your own agenda, in whatever manner you can."

"What?" Elphie said incredulous

"Jilla that is ridiculous" Gwenot said.

"Is it Aunt Gwen? Ask Miss Elphaba what was going on last night out on the terrace" She smirked at Elphie, who felt her legs go weak, when she realized, as did Glinda that Jilla saw them kissing.

"Jilla, I am perfectly aware of the things that might have occurred out on the terrace last night." Gwenot said calmly.

Elphie had sat back down on the sofa looking pale and terrified. Glinda couldn't do anything about it yet and it was killing her. Jilla was enjoying her discomfort immensely

"I don't think you are aware of this," She said feeling confident

"Jilla, why are you doing this?" Glinda said softly

"To protect you from someone who you don't even know is using you. Your mother should know what is going on "

"She knows, Jilla. I suspect she has since we arrived." She looked at her mother who smiled and nodded.

Elphie was on the verge of a total collapse. Glinda knew it and Gwenot sensed it.

"Jilla although I think this is none of your business and I am appalled at your manners, I want to clear this misunderstanding up, before someone truly gets hurt." Gwenot said, "Even though clearing it up is going to hurt someone terribly." Gwenot said

"Who her" She pointed to Elphie who had regained a little control

"No, me" Glinda said, "Why you won't trust me and believe me, I can't understand. I've tried to tell you that Elphie is no threat to anyone."

"Tell her Lyndie" Elphie said "Get this over with, if she insists on pursuing this, even to your detriment, just tell her"

She turned and looked in shock at her friend.

"You would have told her sooner or later" Elphie smiled "Make it sooner, before her paranoia gets any worse"

Gwenot suppressed a chuckle and nodded approval towards Elphie. Jilla glared at her

"Jilla, I don't what it will take to ease your mind, but she's right I would have told you sooner or later, Although I would have waited until I understood it better myself."

She took a deep breath and Elphie closed her eyes

"I'm in love with Elphaba, Jilla. What you saw was me kissing her, not the other way around."

"You can't be serious!" Jilla exclaimed

"I am, and I will talk to you about it, and you can accept it or not as you choose. But I will not tolerate any more hostility towards her, no more accusations, or snide comments. I mean it Jilla. I love you dearly, but if you force me choose between you two, I will choose her." Glinda spoke calmly, but with strength

Jilla was astounded by this news. She thought her cousin had lost her mind. Elphie was back on the verge of total collapse again.

"Now, Jilla if you wish to discuss this, wait here. I'm going to speak with Elphie privately for a moment. Whether you want it to or not, this does concern her."

She held out her hand. Elphie took it and the hurried across the hall to the library.

"Elphie, oh Elphie" Glinda said when she closed the door "I'm so sorry" She started to cry.

"Lyndie, this is not your fault. It's Jilla's and mine." She gathered the distressed girl up in her arms and held her close.

"Shhh my sweet. It's Ok" She whispered softly "Your cousin honestly thinks she is trying to protect you from a mean green thing"

Glinda hit her lightly, but chuckled "Stop that- you don't need to defend her."

"Trust me I'm not. But I don't know if I would act any differently if I thought someone was hurting you."

"I love you Elphaba"

She kissed her love firmly, then snuggled in her arms

"I love you too, now go work this through with your cousin, however you need to."

Glinda sighed "Ok, but I'm not happy with her right now."

Elphie stroked her cheek, "I have faith in you and trust you to do what's best. Now go"

She pushed her love away and Glinda reluctantly left.

As soon as Glinda left with Elphaba Jilla stood up.

"Aunt Gwen, do you believe this? She thinks she is in love."

"Jilla I am not pleased with you right now and I am not on your side. You have hurt your cousin deeply, by not trusting her and you have hurt me as well"

"Ok I went about this all wrong, but she deserves better than Elphaba."

"You know nothing about her, Jilla. How dare you act as judge in a situation you know nothing about."

"What do you know besides what Galinda told you?" Jilla shot back

"How stupid do you think we are Jilla. Really. As soon as we heard that Galinda wasn't getting along with her roommate we had her checked out, in case we needed to change the situation. And more importantly, I've spoken with her at length since she's been here. She has been nothing but open and honest with me, even though it was extremely difficult for her. I've also observed them together, and can see how devoted they are to one another. What have you bothered to do besides snipe and not believe what you were told."

Gwenot was uncharacteristically harsh and Jilla felt the sting.

"Jilla, You need to understand that you walked into the middle of a situation and rushed to judgement. Ask your cousin whatever you need to, believe what you hear, then let this go, for her sake if nothing else"

Gwenot's voice was softer, calmer.

"I'll try" Jilla said as sincerely as she could.

Glinda came then, looking very upset.

"Momsie, go be with Elphie please, she put on a brave face, but she is very upset."

"Of course dear"

She left and Glinda walked over to the sofa and sat by her cousin.

"I am so angry with you"

"I get that, and your mother already read me the riot act. So spare me the how dare yous. How can you be in love with her?"

Glinda told her cousin select bits and pieces about her and Elphie's life together at Shiz, and the newness of their feelings.

"And since you were so pigheaded, I'm talking to you not to my benefit but to yours, are you satisfied now?"

Jilla asked more questions and Glinda did the best she could with answers.

"Jilla, I can't talk about this, because there is nothing to talk about, and even if there was I would never disrespect Elphie like that."

"She's shy right?" Jilla sniped

"Jilla, accept this or not, but I meant what I said earlier."

"Galinda, how can I accept the fact that you fell in love with a green girl, Hell I can get used to the fact that she's a she. But an unattractive green she. You can do so much better. She's green!"

Glinda got up "I love you Jilla, but I don't like you very much right now, and I'm hurt and disappointed."

She started to leave but Jilla grabbed her arm.

"Cousin, please let's try this again, please" She looked desperate

Glinda sat down and they talked some more,

Gwenot went over to the library and saw Elphie pacing by the double doors looking out of the window.

"Elphaba darling" She spoke quietly

Elphie startled slightly and turned

"Hello Gwenot" She sounded tense and scared

"Galinda sent me to stay with you, but if you prefer to be alone, I shall leave" She spoke sincerely

"No, no, please sit with me"

The green girl and the older woman sat facing each other

"I'm sorry Gwenot, for creating so much conflict" She sounded sincere and miserable.

"Elphaba, none of this is your fault" Gwenot said soothingly.

"Perhaps not, but I should not have engaged her, I've been in these situations before and I know better."

"You have a right to react if you choose. "

"I hate seeing Glinda so upset with her cousin, She loves her and enjoys her company. Maybe Jilla is right and being with me is not in her best interest" Elphie sighed

"I am not going to dignify that remark with a response. Now I want to hear no more about this. Am I clear?" She spoke in a firm motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am" Elphie looked unhappy and the fact that she got no sleep was catching up to her.

"Elphaba, I'm not angry with you. I just need you to understand that Jilla's issues are hers and hers alone. You can not make them yours. My daughter needs you, and speaking as her mother you are in her best interest."

"I wish I knew how to respond to that" Elphie sighed

"I think you do." She said as Greda and Robil came in.

"Are we interrupting?" Greda said

"Not at all" Elphaba said.

"Good. Gwenot, We are almost ready to go, and we would like a few moments with Elphaba before we do."

Gwenot looked at Elphie, who nodded.

"Remember what I said darling" She said walking out.

Jilla's parents had come over and sat down on the couch near Elphaba.

Greda looked embarrassed "I'm sorry dear that our Jilla has caused you so much distress."

"Please, please don't give it another thought. She is entitled to her opinion of me, and I've taken no offense"

"You are very kind. I'm sorry we didn't get to know you better, but time was short." Greda said

"I am sorry as well. Glinda speaks of you all with such great affection. It is obvious that you are an important part of her life."

"As she is in ours. I hope she can forgive Jilla"

"As do I" Elphie said sincerely.

"We are hoping that Galinda, and you as well will still accompany us to dinner in town before our train leaves."

"I am positive that Glinda will enjoy that, I however, must decline. I think she would like some time with you alone"

"We are disappointed of course, but understand. You will see us off?"

"Of course"

"We will see you later then." They took her hands warmly, then left.

Elphie followed after them and saw everyone gathered in the hall.

"Elphaba, I know I have no right to ask this, but may I see you privately for a moment." Jilla asked

"Certainly Jilla" and she headed to the parlor, glancing back at Glinda who shrugged.

"Elphaba, Galinda means a lot to me and after talking with her I can see that you mean a lot to her. I judged you unfairly, and although I don't understand her attraction to you, I can accept it because you seem to make her very happy, and that's what is important. I did not mean to hurt her, but I admit I wanted to scare you away."

"I'm not that easily frightened" Elphie smiled

"I learned that. Please accept my apology for misjudging your motives."

"Accepted, of course." Elphie said

"Thank you. That will please Galinda. In time, I hope we can form a friendship, if only for her sake."

"That is my hope as well." Elphie was being as diplomatic as she could.

"Good. Now I need to finish packing. Thank you for speaking with me." She turned and walked out the door, a sly smirk on her face.

Glinda had changed and was sitting in a chair in Elphie's room waiting anxiously for her to return. She had no idea what Jilla wanted with her.

"Hi" Elphie said coming in her room

"Hi" Glinda said getting up and looking Elphie over. "No visible bruises, that's a good sign"

"She simply apologized, my sweet. She still doesn't like me, but she seems to accept the fact that you do"

"I'm relieved. Now go get changed, you and I are going to dinner with them be fore they leave."

"No, Lyndie, Your Aunt and Uncle asked me already and I declined, stating that I was sure you would want some time alone with them."

"But Elphie…"

"Please my sweet, I'm very tired and not really able to take much more socializing or emotional scenes."

"Of course my love, I almost forgot you didn't sleep." She hugged her love and was just getting ready to kiss her when her mother's voice called

"Girls, time to go"

"See them off?"

"I was planning on it. I will be right here when you return" She kissed Glinda very softly.

Down in the foyer Elphie participated in the farewell rituals, standing with Glinda's parents as they drove away.

"Elphaba dear, Samion and I will be in our suite if you require anything and cook has some light fare in the kitchen if you get hungry. Alright?"

"That's fine, I'll be in my room"

They parted and Elphie went to her room. When Glinda came home three or so hours later she found her love sitting against pillows on her bed, book open on her lap, glasses on and sound asleep. She smiled at the sight.

Gently she took off Elphie's shoes and stockings, folded up her glasses and put them on the nightstand, closed the book and kissed her gently. Elphie stirred slightly, mumbling, but not waking. Glinda covered her with a blanket and went to get ready for bed, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.


	47. Chapter 47

Glinda took her time getting ready for bed. It was still relatively early, but she was tired, It had been a long and emotional day. She still had trouble believing that her beloved cousin possessed such a bias. She also fervently hoped that she had not been that hateful towards Elphie when they first met. She could laugh about their less than stellar beginnings when they were together, but privately she still cringed at the thought. Ready for bed, she walked across the hall to check on her love. Her precious Elphie was still sound asleep, curled, or rather folded up into that odd looking position she only seemed to get into when she was in a deep untroubled sleep. Glinda went over to her and carefully replaced the cover she had kicked off. She wanted so much to crawl into bed with her and fall asleep in those gangly green arms, but knowing how badly Elphie needed to sleep she simply kissed her lightly.

"Good night my love." Glinda whispered, then went reluctantly to her own bed

Lying in her own bed, Glinda felt sad. It was at times like this that she tended to become very upset and have bad dreams, because she thought of her friend Minka and everything she wasn't able to share with her.

She felt very alone, even though she knew she was surrounded with people who loved her.

Thinking about what Elphie had told her, she tried to talk to her friend. It was so hard to even say her name, and it hurt to picture her face. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and drawing on her connection to Elphaba she forced herself to start.

"Minka" She whispered starting to cry, "I wish you were here. There is so much I need to talk to you about. My friend Elphie says it's possible, that others do it all the time. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need to try."

Tears were still falling from her eyes, and she was sad and a little frightened, but surprisingly calm. That first step was painful, but she had taken it. Glinda talked out loud about the ball, about dancing, Jilla and about Elphie.

"You'd like her. She is the first friend I've really cared for since you left me. But we'll discuss that later."

She had stopped crying and was getting very tired.

"This is so hard for me Minka, but I'm going to keep trying."

She fell asleep thinking about her two best friends and how different they were, and how alike.

Glinda slept soundly until close to dawn. She startled awake from a bad dream, not really frightened, but very unsettled and disturbed. She tried to settle down and go back to sleep, but couldn't. Padding across the hall to Elphie's room she debated about waking her. She really, really needed to feel her right now, to make sure she was still here.

"Elphie" She whispered getting into bed beside her now stretched out love.

"Elphie" She shook her lightly, knowing full well she was a massive grump when she was awakened like this, or at all.

"What, Glinda?" She mumbled.

"Hold me please" She pleaded

Even in her sleepy state Elphie complied, turning and wrapping her arms around the blonde intruder. Feeling Glinda snuggle into position she woke slightly and curbed her grumpiness.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"I am now, go back to sleep my love, we will talk later on." She kissed Elphie's cheek and closed her eyes

"If you are sure, my sweet" She shifted slightly and got comfortable

But Glinda was already asleep again. Elphie drifted back off too, wondering what sort of bad dream her love had suffered through.

Three or four hours later Elphie tried to move but her arm was pinned, she felt a flash of panic and yanked her arm, waking the girl sleeping beside her

"Hi" Glinda said sleepily, smiling broadly

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Turn about is fair play, I woke you up a little earlier." She smiled and kissed Elphie's forehead.

"Did you have a bad dream my sweet?" Elphie asked

"Sort of, we'll discuss it later. Did you sleep well? You needed it"

"Since I'm still in yesterday's clothes, I'm assuming I fell asleep before you got back home. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Oh I thought about it, but you looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to. So I removed the unnecessary items and tucked you in for the night" She giggled

"Thanks Mom" Elphie chuckled wiggling her bare toes.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry. You must be famished, did you eat at all last night." She said climbing out of bed.

Elphie shook her head and climbed out of bed after her, pulling her into a massive hug.

"This to make up for last night." Elphie said holding her close.

They held each other for awhile, kissed then went to get cleaned up and dressed.

"Elphie, I need to take a walk today, maybe. Dress comfortably and wear your normal boots, or your riding ones. Please."

"Alright my sweet, I wish you would tell me what is wrong"

"Nothing's wrong, honestly. I'll come over when I'm dressed" She kissed Elphie quickly and left.

Elphie washed up and cleaned her hair, pulling it into a ponytail. She put on a favorite old loose fitting skirt and short sleeved blouse.

Worried about her love, she decided not to wait on her and walked over to her room.

"Lyndie?" She called walking in.

"Couldn't live without me?" Glinda chuckled, but she looked as though she had been crying. She was half dressed, drying her hair.

"Actually, I probably can't" Elphie smiled

"In case I didn't say it, or even if I did. I love you Lyndie" She took a dry towel, put it over Glinda's wet hair, and then pulled her into a hug.

"I need this," She said into Elphie's chest

"I know" Elphie said holding tight "I'll wait right over there while you finish up."

She settled in on the sofa and they chatted about Glinda's night out with her Aunt, Uncle and cousins while Glinda tamed her hair. She came out hair in a rather sophisticated ponytail, still in need of a top.

"Elphie, I love that blouse, but you may want to put on long sleeves, we might walk through the woods." She said slipping into long sleeves her.

"Ok, but will my choice of footwear and skirt be acceptable" She chuckled

"Perfectly, now go change, while I put on my boots and don't forget your umbrella."

Elphie changed shirts and picked up her umbrella, and slipped the small bottle of aloe oil into her pocket, just in case. She had a feeling this was going to be an interesting walk.

After scolding Elphie for not eating last night, Cook made them Elphie's favorite, huge vegetable omelets.

Glinda's parent's had to go into town, but would be back for lunch, so they were on there own for breakfast. They ate heartily and Elphie drank two big glasses of cold milk. Glinda chuckled at her milk mustache.

"Cook that was wonderful" Elphie said finishing the last bite "And I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"Well, sleep is important for a growing girl too, but no more missed meals. Or I'll get my spoon after you!"

"Yes Ma'am" Elphie said chuckling. She liked Cook.

"Cook, Elphie and I are going for a walk on the trail, more than likely to the other side of the creek."

Cook looked surprised "Alright Miss Galinda, I'll inform Gardener."

"Thanks Cookie, breakfast was yummy." She kissed the weathered cheek, grabbed Elphie's hand and headed out the back door.

"Creek?" Elphie said amused

"It's little and there's a bridge, of sorts, don't worry. I'm overprotective, remember"

"Good point" Elphie said still holding Glinda's hand.

They walked down to the horse meadow without talking, As they walked through the meadow to the path, Glinda tightened her grip on Elphie's hand.

"Ok Elphie I guess I should tell you what's going on."

"Yes please" Elphie said concerned

"Last night I tried to talk to Minka, like you told me to," Glinda said shakily.

"Oh Lyndie, why didn't you wake me." She held her close

"I wanted to try alone, and I did fairly well, I think, but when I woke up from the dream I realized I needed to go back there"

"Where Lyndie?" Elphie asked gently

"To where Minka died" Tears started to flow, but she bit them back. The back path gets us there. I'm going to try and tell you the story while we walk there, but if I can't do anything once I get there, at least you'll know what happened. Nobody knows what happened, not completely anyway."

She buried her head into Elphie's chest, but didn't cry. Elphie held her tightly and whispered in her ear

"I am very proud of you my sweet, This must be very hard for you."

"It is, but this is the first time it has even crossed my mind to go back there. And I wouldn't be now, if not for you."

"Take what you need Lyndie" Elphie whispered softly

She kissed the slightly trembling girl tenderly then stroked her cheek. "Whenever your ready my sweet"

Glinda took a green hand in hers and they headed off into the woods.

"Minka's house was down the road and around the bend that way" She pointed

"We used to ride our horses back and forth all of the time. One day while we were exploring we found this path. It leads to the outer part of her property, somehow. Directions aren't my thing" She tried to smile and Elphie squeezed her hand.

"We had found, a year or so earlier this old rundown shack that we got permission to use as a playhouse of sorts, a hideaway. We were elated to find out that this path led close to it. We fixed it up with makeshift curtains and old chairs and tables. We cleaned it up and were trying to talk our fathers into letting us paint it. The only time they ever went down there was to inspect it and I think make big repairs, and I suspect evict any new occupants that might have set up housekeeping." She laughed, but looked sad.

She was quiet for awhile, and Elphie didn't press.

"There's the creek Elphie, good not to high. Wait here I'll test the bridge"

Bridge was a bit of an overstatement. It was more like two logs with a few planks of wood across them.

"Glinda, you'll hurt yourself" Elphie said firmly

"Nonsense" She stepped on the planks, bouncing a little as she went. She bowed when she hit the other side.

"See safe and sound" She said walking back over "Come on my love"

She took Elphie's hand and walked her across the bridge. Mid-way Elphie stopped and looked down, the water was maybe a two or three finger from the planks. She watched it flow by under her feet.

"Did you ever play in this creek?" She asked

"We would wade in here, yes. It was cool on hot days."

"Shell used to like to do that" She remembered "Well onward!" She pointed forward and left the bridge quickly.

"Are you Ok, my love?"

"We are dealing with your issues now, not mine remember" She smiled and hugged her friend "You are doing so well, my sweet." She said taking her hand

They continued walking

"We went to that hideaway three or four times a week for years and years, changing the décor every so often to reflect our styles" She chuckled "And since our styles were not always similar, sometimes the décor was rather…eclectic. Over time it became a little more run down, and we learned how to fix things ourselves.

Bet you didn't know, but I'm a whiz with a hammer." She tried to chuckle

"Good to know" Elphie chuckled

"One spring, I went with my parents on a trip for a week or so. Minka didn't come down here when I was gone, and I didn't when she was."

Glinda stopped walking and looked at Elphie.

"While I was gone, it stormed, lots of wind and rain. We met at the hideaway on my first day back to assess the damage. To us it didn't look so bad."

Tears were forming in her eyes and Elphie wiped them away, but kept silent, her heart breaking.

"We went in and cleaned up all the wet and dirty stuff, and moved some wood and other things that had fallen from somewhere. We left to go up to her house and get some more supplies and tell her father things were looking a little shaky, but forgot the buckets."

Her voice was cracking and she was speaking in barely a whisper, but she wasn't hysterical.

"I sent Minka back to get them, While she was in there the shack shifted and the roof collapsed"

Tears were streaming down Glinda's face. Elphie stifled a gasp and resisted the urge to hold her friend close.

"I ran back, but I couldn't see her at first, A beam or something hit her and knocked her down and she was trapped under it, She wasn't talking or moving. I was frantic and hysterical. I couldn't wake her up and I tried and tried."

She stopped talking, dried her tears and took a deep breath, looking into Elphie's dark loving eyes for support.

"I ran to her house and told the first person I saw, her groom. He yelled and five or six men ran down there, I wanted to go back to be with her, but someone made me go to the house. Finally they brought her there, but wouldn't let me see her. The doctor came, everyone was crying, but no one would tell me anything. I was angry with all of them. When my parents finally came, they told me she had died. That she died as soon as it happened, they thought"

She put herself in Elphie's arms and clung to her, not crying, just needing to feel her.

"I couldn't see her, they wanted me to, to say goodbye but I couldn't because I felt so guilty. I didn't even go to her funeral."

Glinda looked up at Lyndie. "The shack is just over there, I thought I could see it but I don't think I can"

"You've come this far Lyndie, don't sell your self short now." Elphie said quietly

""Your right, come on" She took a deep breath

Elphie took her shoulder. "I will go with you my sweet if you ask, but I think it is best if you go alone. I'll stay in sight and you can call me if you need me, but you need to do this on your own"

"At least stay with me until we can see it. Please"

Elphie put her arm around Glinda and they walked a very short distance then the collapsed shack came into view, it was in shambles and overgrown with weeds. Glinda inhaled sharply and let out a strangled gasp, Elphie held on to her, as she recovered from the sight.

"Lyndie, you can do this, I know it. You have been very brave and strong. I'm so proud of you."

She kissed her and let her go.

"You left me angry and terrified on the floor of our room, and that was the best thing you could have done for me"

"And the hardest" She smiled wanly

"I know that now, because this is for me. Go Lyndie; I'll be right here, I won't move. Go see what you need to, and say what you need to say. Go on my sweet." She gave Glinda a very light push.

Glinda walked slowly towards the collapsed shack, Elphie saw her tremble as she walked around the perimeter, tears streaming down her face. When she came to the door, she reached out and touched it, then fell to the ground sobbing. Elphie held her ground with great difficulty. Glinda cried and tried to talk.

"I'm so sorry I sent you back, I'm sorry I didn't stay with you, that you were all alone. I'm sorry. I tried to come back but they wouldn't let me. I'm sorry I left you alone." She choked out the words, anguish in her voice.

"I didn't know what to do, I couldn't help you, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Her tears were subsiding and she shifted onto her knees.

"Please Minka, please forgive me. I know I didn't cause this to happen, I've been told that often enough, but I didn't help, I was useless. You needed me and I left you, and you left me. You left me all alone, because I couldn't help you."

She knelt there talking quietly for a long time, Elphie could only catch snatches, but it seemed as though her distraught friend was trying to work through what if scenarios and If had onlys. Finally she seemed to convince herself that going for help was the correct course of action.

"Elphie" She said quietly, and within moments the green girl was kneeling on the ground beside her.

"I think I did the right thing to help her. I ran for help, I didn't abandon her, right?"

"Right, my sweet, very very right" Elphie looked deeply into her eyes.

Glinda got up, but motioned for Elphie to stay there. She went to a patch of wildflowers and picked a bunch then came back and put them by the door.

"This is the closest thing I have to a grave to visit, She was buried in her family plot in Tenniken. My parents took me there hoping I would attend the funeral, but I didn't. I felt too guilty."

She lowered herself back down to the ground, leaned against Elphie and cried quietly, drawing on the support of one best friend to grieve for another.

After a long while Glinda stopped crying. She felt raw and exhausted, but better, like a weight had been lifted. She held Elphie's hand and they walked slowly back to the house. Glinda talked a little about Minka and some of the things they did along the trail, but mainly she was quiet. After they crossed the bridge and were heading back to the house, Glinda stopped by a small clearing.

"Here is an amusing point of interest. "It was the first stop on the Jilla and Pajul's sex on the grounds of Upland Manor tour."

"Glinda!" Elphie said shocked "Out here in the open"

"She said it was some of the best they ever had." Glinda giggled "Even when it started to rain"

"I wouldn't have to worry about the rain, just the thought of… Never mind" She shook her head and laughed

"When your older my love, I'll show the other places, in and out of the house. I didn't get a chance to ask her about this trip's indoor adventure, but I think it was in the laundry room or maybe the butler's pantry.

"I don't remember reading anything about a butler's pantry in my human anatomy or biology texts" Elphie chuckled.

"I guess I shouldn't bring up the library" Glinda was still chuckling

"I would appreciate that. Shouldn't we be getting back? I fear we have missed lunch completely and your parents are probably worried.

"When I told Cook I was crossing the creek, she knew exactly where I was going. It's Ok, plus they know I'm with you." She smiled warmly at her still flustered friend

"Well that may save you, but I missed another meal, It's the spoon for me."

They both laughed and headed back up towards the house.

As they entered the meadow, Elphie steered Glinda away from the house and towards the stables.

"Elphie, where are we going?" Glinda asked bewildered

"I think you should run my sweet, with your horse." Elphie explained

"Elphie…"

"You put yourself through a lot of emotional turmoil today, You enjoy it and it helps you, so go run."

"I guess it would help me settle down a little before I talk to my parents"

"Good, I'll watch in awe and wonder just like I did the last time."

They went into the stable and Glinda asked Tymik for Starlight's blanket and a boost onto her horse. He complied, but did not look happy.

"And I'll not need a stalker, Miss Elphaba will keep a close eye on me." Glinda said firmly

"As you wish Miss Galinda" Tymik replied but all three of them knew he would be hovering somewhere out of sight.

Elphie walked beside her friend on her horse until they reached the meadow, where she went to sit on the old stump. Glinda undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall free, then signaled the horse and off they went.

The sight was just as magnificent and no less spectacular than it was the first time Elphie saw her do it. The horse raced through the meadow, then out onto the grassy strip. Hair flying behind her Glinda sped by the stables, and turning the horse expertly she dashed by in the other direction

"I love you Elphie" the green girl heard as she passed

She was running the horse hard as she came back into the meadow and zoomed past Elphie on the stump. They circled the meadow a few more times, Glinda slowing the horse's gait with each pass ending in a walk.

At last she came up to the stump and slid off the horses back into Elphie's arms. She was breathing heavily and slightly sweaty.

"Glinda that was unbelievable, It still amazes me that you can do something like that."

"That's the hardest I have ever ridden, I just seemed to need to see how fast I could go."

They walked the horse back to the stable and gave the usual post run instructions, then headed back to the house.

"Thanks Elphie, you were right, that made a big difference" She slipped her hand into Elphie's wanting to do more, but didn't knowing that her love was pushing her comfort level just by doing this simple thing.

Glinda's parents were in the parlor and as soon as they saw their daughter they knew immediately that she had run with her horse again.

"I'm sorry we are so late, I lost track of time." Glinda said, knowing that she wasn't in any trouble at all.

"Cook told us you were out walking with Elphaba" Gwenot said

"And apparently running with Starlight as well" her father tried to scowl, but knowing where his daughter had more than likely been, but was not very convincing.

"Galinda darling, did you really go to the playhouse?" Her mother asked in astonishment.

"I did Momsie, and I want to talk to you both about it if you have time."

"Of course we have time dear, always for you" Samion said

Gwenot asked cook to bring a tray in for the girls.

"I'll be upstairs Glinda" Elphie said

"No, Elphie, please stay." She looked into her loves dark eyes. "Please" She pleaded softly

Elphie smiled and sat on the sofa beside her.

Cook brought a tray with salads and sandwiches and drinks and Glinda told them the whole story as she nibbled on lunch. She explained why she went there and what she did. Several times during this odyssey, one or both of her parents hugged and kissed her. They asked questions and Glinda answered. She cried a little, as did her parents, Elphie even found herself wiping away tears at times.

"Galinda, my darling, we are so very proud of you. What you did took great courage and strength."

"I borrowed some from Elphie," She said looking with great affection at her love.

Elphie flushed slightly at the attention and the outward display of such affection.

"I was just returning a small amount of what I have taken from her," Elphie said trying to deflect the praise.

"Everyone needs support in times of pain and struggle. You two are very lucky to have each other to rely on." Samion said

"Galinda, did you get your sense of closure, release your guilt?" Her mother asked in a professional sounding tone.

"I think so." Glinda said "I don't feel responsible anymore, or guilty or even angry. Well maybe a little angry, and sad, but I said goodbye. I finally said goodbye."

She cried a little more, and they talked some more about how she was feeling. Then the conversation took an unexpected turn, for Elphie anyway.

"Elphaba dear, how are you feeling about all of this, I know it had to be hard on you."

Elphie was truly shocked that Gwenot was considering her feelings at a time like this, when the focus needed to be on Glinda.

"I'm fine" she said uncomfortably "It was Glinda that had the hard time."

"Do not minimize the effects of this on you Elphaba, or on you Galinda when she is hurting, Although I think you are more readily able to admit how you feel to one another, and I'm assuming have."

Elphie smiled shyly still amazed by this woman's insight and knowledge. Glinda simply nodded.

"Galinda, all of this is very exposed for you right now, so if you need to talk about it some more, do so

Or if you feel the need for a little extra coddling, request it. Along those lines, your father and I need to be in town tomorrow afternoon, so how about some shopping. You have not bought one new outfit since you've been here Galinda. The boutique owners think that you are ill." She laughed

"Oh- yeah!" Glinda squealed "Shopping. What a great idea. Elphie?"

"You're giving me an option?" She laughed

"No not really, I'm just being polite" Glinda giggled

Gwenot was very amused by this exchange; it was obvious that they had had similar conversations before. And it was equally as obvious that Elphaba would never dream of not going with her.

"I'm pleased. We will go in town and have lunch together, then while your father and I are in our meeting, Galinda you can look for a new outfit or two and Elphaba you can follow along, and tell her she looks lovely at the appropriate moments and hold her things while she tries on clothes."

"Mother!" Glinda said in an exasperated tone

Elphie chuckled "As long as she doesn't try and outfit me I'll do whatever she likes"

"Aw come on Elphie, one new skirt, or a blouse… please please" She was being deliberately annoying

"We've had this discussion," She said smiling

Although Gwenot and Samion were enjoying this immensely, they did have some work to do before dinner.

"Galinda darling, if you no longer need us, your father and I need to go."

"Oh sure Momsie, I'm fine" She hugged her parents

"But come to us if you need to, nothing is more important to us than you are my precious little girl." Her father said.

"I will, I promise" Glinda said wiping away tears.

"Good. Now you two continue your discussion. Hold your ground Elphaba" Gwenot laughed

"Absolutely my dear" Samion said, "No one should be bullied into new clothes"

Glinda's parents left arm in arm laughing happily.

"Great, Now my parents are siding with you, against their own daughter" She pretend pouted "I'm so happy"

"They know I'm fighting a losing battle" Elphie laughed.

Glinda flung her arms around Elphie's neck and kissed her. "I love you so much, and I'm so happy right now."

"I am happy as well, but would be even happier if we could move this little display up to one of our rooms."

She flushed

Glinda smiled and they walked upstairs.

"I need to clean up and change, will you stay with me Elphie?" Glinda said as they walked into her room.

"Certainly my sweet."

She ran her own bath, using some of the purple bottle in her water. Riding like she had was exhilarating, soothing to raw nerves and a good way to vent, but a little hard on her leg muscles. She lowered herself into her steaming bath, sighing as the hot water covered her body. Elphie was sitting in her usual position by the tub.

"Elphie, you know you have another oil bath coming to you" She sighed

"I know, I won't forget, although I feel rather…. I don't know, presumptuous asking someone to get it ready for me, can't I just do it myself?"

"Elphie, the staff would hunt me down if I allowed that. They were thrilled to be part of a surprise like this it was so unique. They all adore you and would do whatever you asked of them."

"Says the girl who has them all wrapped around her little finger."

"I'll request it for you, if you wish" Glinda said soothingly

"It is very strange for me knowing that a large group of people are aware of my personal hygiene habits"

"Oh, You've fit in so well around here, the oils and things are just par for the course now. It wouldn't surprise me if next time we show up, you bathroom is stocked with the appropriate oils and a warm bath is awaiting you. Scrub my back please"

Elphie did, pondering what Glinda had said.

"Are all guests treated this way?" Elphie asked

"Elphaba, you are not considered a guest here, not anymore anyway. This is your home now Elphie. Where else do you consider home?"

"No where I guess, except our room at Shiz."

Everyone needs a place to call home Elphie, A place where they are loved, accepted, nurtured and are allowed to be whoever they are. I realize not every has that, but you do. If for some reason you showed up here unannounced without me. You would be welcomed with open arms, just as if you were born here."

"Wouldn't that make us sisters?" Elphie chuckled wanting to end this emotionally charged conversation

"Oh- your right, that won't do. Ok skip the born here part, but you get the idea. You do right?"

"I do" Elphie said quietly

"Good. Towel please" Glinda said gracefully rising from the tub.

Occasionally, Elphie allowed herself to admire Glinda's body. She didn't feel she should be allowed to, that this was not an acceptable thing to do. Sometime she knew she would have to discuss this with her, even though she had no idea in Oz how too.

Glinda dried off and slipped into fresh clothes.

"Elphie, do you have enough hair dust for me to try some?"

"I'm sure I do, would you like to now?" She was amused at this notion

"I was thinking tomorrow, before we go shopping for a new outfit for you"

"I'm not going to be drawn into this conversation," She said smiling and sitting on the sofa

Glinda joined her "but you said if I saw something for you, you'd get it as long as you bought it yourself."

Elphie sighed. "We'll see"

"Goody" Glinda snuggled in Elphie's arms, knowing we'll see meant I give up.

They spent a good part the rest of the afternoon chatting casually, laughing and teasing. It was a nice relaxing time.

"Elphie, I'm sorry I was teasing you earlier with Jilla's escapades."

"It's alright my sweet, I'm getting used to such frank discussions, somewhat, maybe" She chuckled, then sighed

"Did you really learn about sex from textbooks?" Glinda asked

"My sweet, all the things I'm sure your mother has already explained to you, like, what happens during your time of the month, how babies are conceived and born, and what makes teenage boys so unreliable, I read about in books. We received more or less the same information, only yours was couched with talk of love and emotions and the right someone, and mine had very nice diagrams and drawings and text passages about physical processes." Elphie chuckled

"So you're saying we need an intellectual exchange of information. A you show me yours and I'll show you mine" She laughed

"Well… what?" Elphie looked confused

"A boy said that to me once, it prompted the unreliable teenage boys part of my sexual education"

"Glinda! You didn't…"

"Elphie, goodness no, although I admit to being curious. I did see my father once, by accident, when I was young. Mom then explained the difference between boys and girls. So I guess all this kind of talk has been woven into my life since I was small."

"I learned the difference the difference between boys and girls when my baby brother was born, I assumed he had some sort of birth abnormality. A I mean after Nessa and me it seemed a logical conclusion. A book explained it in more detail." She chuckled

"I walked in on my parents once while they were making love," Glinda said smiling at the memory.

"Oh my!" Elphie nearly choked "What did they do?"

"They put on robes and told me about sex, love and the right someone" She smiled "I thought they were kidding"

"I have been thinking about enrolling in a psychology course, so I read through some psychology books in the Shiz library, One of them had a chapter on human sexuality and I learned quite a bit about primal urges and mating rituals even a little about where desire stems from. And there were some interesting how to drawings. Come to think of it, one of them might explain the butlers pantry."

Glinda's eyes shot up in surprise. "Elphie, you made a joke about something sexual. And do you realize we have been talking about it for quite awhile, and you haven't changed shades once" She smiled warmly at her love.

"We've been speaking in general terms and textbooks. Trust me before this is over I'm sure a few new shades of green will emerge."

" Our previous conversations, our spectacular waltz and our little adventure on the terrace have pointed us in the right direction I think. But let's take baby steps my love, baby steps. We had to start somewhere. This was safe for both of us, and now we understand a lot more about each other." She put herself back into Elphie's arms

"Lyndie, did you and Minka ever talk about this stuff" She said taking a big chance.

She cuddled close "Are you kidding, all the time. Once we figured out boys weren't the enemy, we spent massive amounts of time and energy trying to figure out how to get them to notice us while at the same time trying to keep them away from us. We even had crushes on some of the same boys. Jilla taught us quite a bit too."

"She does seem to want you to …experience life, so to speak" Elphie chuckled

"If you mean she thinks it's high time I had sex, you're correct. But I am far more conservative in that regard than she is. Just because I'm comfortable talking and joking about it, even dreaming about it, doesn't mean I'm going to run out and do it. If that were the case, I have ample opportunities at Shiz, according to you at least" She laughed

"I took my mothers wait for the right someone talk very much to heart. Now that I've found her, everything else will happen in it's own good time. I'm in no hurry and I'm happy"

She had been playing with Elphie's fingers and as she raised them to her lips she saw the hand they were attached to was a deep, deep shade of green

"Maybe we should go see if dinner is ready," Glinda said smiling

"That's a very good idea," Elphie said trying to recover.


	48. Chapter 48

Dinner was a light and fun affair. They laughed and talked and Elphie was treated to more little Galinda stories. Cook prepared some sort of chili that was delicious, but was spicier than Elphie was used to.

They had been back up in Glinda's room for less than half an hour when she realized that.

"Lyndie, I'm not feeling very well, my stomach is very upset." She grimaced

"Elphie, I'm sorry" She rubbed her friends stomach lightly "I'll go get my mother"

"I'm not even going to argue" she moaned slightly

"I'll be right back my love" She hurried off, If Elphie did not put up a fuss, she must feel really terrible.

She ran down the hall to her parent's parlor, but no one was there so she called for Sargy.

"Sargy, Please go find my mother, Elphie's not feeling well." Her voice laced with concern

"Right away Miss Galinda" She said and went quickly downstairs.

Back in her room Elphie was stretched out on the sofa. She was a little pale.

"Elphie, sweetheart, Sargy went to go find mom." She soothed

Elphie sat up and Glinda sat beside her and held her hand and played with her fingers.

"I think the chili was too spicy for me, or something. What a shame because it was so delicious." She moaned a little and held her stomach

"Oh my poor Elphie" Glinda stroked her cheek, very worried. She had seen her furious, crying and in pain, but never sick.

"Elphaba?" Gwenot said rushing in and striding over to her side

Glinda moved and let her mother sit beside Elphie.

"Sargy said you were not feeling well, what's the matter darling?"

"My stomach is very upset, I'm nauseous and it's getting worse." She groaned again

Gwenot felt her forehead "No fever, that's good"

"She thinks that maybe dinner didn't agree with her," Glinda said pacing around

"Well, that chili is a traditional Frottica dish, The spices are native to here, so it's possible that you haven't had them before."

"The tastes were unfamiliar to me," Elphie said looking more miserable

"Well, I have things here that would help, but they are all mixed with water or tea. Galinda dear, stay with her, I'm going to go see what we can do about this, and I'll send your father to the apothecary."

"Of course, Momsie"

Elphie was in no shape to argue and just nodded gratefully. Gwenot left quickly and Glinda helped Elphie to the bed

"Lie down my love, my mother will get something to make you feel better" She kissed her love's pale forehead.

Elphie felt awful and put up no argument. Glinda propped up some pillows and helped her friend get as comfortable as possible, then sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Glinda, for all of this trouble" She said quietly biting her lip against a wave of nausea.

"Elphie it's not your fault you are sick. Here lean you head against me" Elphie did and Glinda stroked her hair. Elphie made weak complaints about being coddled, but was honestly too sick to care about it.

Gwenot came back in about an hour. The girls were still in the same position. Elphie's eyes were closed, her face pale, brow furrowed.

"How are you feeling Elphaba?" she said with true concern

"The same, ugh" She said opening her eyes and sitting up.

"The apothecary mixed this for you, he said it should soothe your stomach, relieve the nausea and help any pain you may be having. He also said you can take it without fear, as he mixed it very thick."

Gwenot poured some thickish brown liquid into a small glass and handed it to Elphaba.

"He said to take this now and more in a few hours and that should fix you up. You may take more if you need it, but cautioned that if you don't feel better by tomorrow, we should take you to the doctor."

Elphie groaned "no doctor"

"She has issues," Glinda said

Elphie drank the medicine, making a horrible face

"That was disgusting," She said shaking her head

Glinda and her mother smiled

"Good girl" Gwenot said kissing her forehead "Galinda, take medicine taking lessons from her" She laughed and cupped Elphie's cheek

"I hope this helps you feel better Elphaba, I'll trust you to take some more before you go to bed. Please come and get me if you don't feel any better"

"I'll see to it Momsie" Glinda said

"I'm sure you will take marvelous care of her darling, but you need to watch out for yourself as well, you had a very emotional day and might have a bad night,"

"I know mom, I'll get you if I need you, or if she does." Glinda said

"Good. Feel better Elphaba dear,"

"Thank you for everything Gwenot" Elphie said

Glinda walked her mother to the door.

"Are you sure she will be alright?" Glinda was very concerned

"The apothecary did not seemed worried, it just seems worse because she can't take our normal tummy ache remedies. Galinda I am very proud of you for today, You faced one of your greatest challenges. I love you my darling and I'm sorry you had to go through such pain."

"It was hard and it did hurt, but I feel better about it all and have even been telling Elphie about her."

Gwenot hugged her daughter "You are an amazing girl my daughter."

"I love you too mommy" Glinda said

"Now go nurse her back to health"

"I heard that" Elphie said and the two Upland women chuckled

Gwenot left and Glinda went back over to the bed.

"Feeling better?" She smiled

"A little I guess. I just hate..."

"I know, I know being coddled" She kissed Elphie's cheek

"I should be coddling you, not the other way around." Elphie said shifting positions

"Maybe, but I don't require it right now, and you do" Glinda kissed her cheek again and rubbed her stomach.

"Why are you doing this" Elphie said irritably indicating the rubbing

"My parents did this for me when I had a tummy ache, It made me feel better, feel safe and loved. So quiet down and feel safe and loved already!" Glinda chuckled

Elphie smiled in spite of herself. The medicine seemed to be helping and so, she grudgingly admitted was the tummy rub. After a time Elphie felt a strange sensation and tensed slightly. Glinda had slipped her hand under Elphie's blouse and was gentling rubbing small circles on the bare skin of her stomach.

"Lyndie, I'm feeling a little better, can we at least move over to the sofa, I feel silly lying in bed" Her voice was slightly strained.

"Sure Elphie, but you don't sound too good, and you're tense"

"I'll be better when we move"

They shifted to the sofa; Elphie got comfortable on one end and Glinda on the other. Elphie was still a little pale and her face looked drawn.

"Elphie something happened, were you feeling sicker"

"I'm feeling better, not sicker and I can't explain what happened, I just felt tense all of a sudden."

"Right after I was caressing your bare stomach. Was that too much for you? I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, please. I guess I reached my coddling limit" She smiled

"And your affectionate touching limit?" Glinda said seriously. She had had similar reactions during back rubs.

"That too, probably, I'll get over it I promise" She was distressed

"Elphie, It's not a big deal, besides you shouldn't stress yourself out about it when your not feeling well anyway"

"I'll try, but when I'm better, and you're better, I should try and talk about it"

"And we will. Now, did I ever tell you about the cake batter incident?" Glinda laughed

"No, I don't know that one" Elphie chuckled

Glinda told her about her worst tummy ache, after eating an entire bowl of cake batter and other little stories trying to distract her. She was well aware that the stomach rub had affected her strongly.

They sat and talked for awhile Elphie enjoyed the storytelling. She chimed in with a few-- Shell was sick a lot because he'd eat anything at all-- stories.

"…I was cleaning up purple vomit for days after that." She laughed

"Yuck" Glinda made a face "Even little boys can be unreliable" She chuckled

"Are you feeling better Elphie?" her tone changed from amused to concerned

"I am. My stomach has settled down and I'm not quite as nauseous."

"Yeah! I don't want you to feel yucky," She said in a little girl tone, making Elphie laugh.

"Why don't we get ready for bed, then I can coddle you. I feel well enough for some snuggles" The green girl said.

Glinda grinned broadly. "Ok. Come on I'll help you." She looked into Elphie's eyes.

"Ok, never mind. You go change and come back over, How's that?" Glinda amended her offer.

"Much better my sweet" She smiled

Elphie felt a little shaky walking to her room. She wasn't sick very often, and hated it when she was. It annoyed her to feel helpless She was also annoyed at herself for reacting so strongly to Glinda's touch. She should be able to handle that by now. She washed up and changed into a nightdress. Her thoughts were consumed with wanting to revel in her love's touch, not tense up because of it.

"Argh" She said forcefully, hitting the door. "Why can't I do this?"

Glinda hearing the yell raced over to Elphie's room.

"My love, what's wrong? are you well?" She looked a little panicked.

"I'm not feeling worse, or at least my stomach isn't, I'm sorry I startled you."

"I'm just happy you aren't feeling worse. Now come on, you are doing yourself no good stewing over this" She looked pointedly at her love. "Any of it"

She took Elphie's hand and they went back across the hall.

"I wasn't stewing"

"You were so. Now I was promised snuggles, So If you feel physically up to it, I want my snuggles." She stomped her foot, but smiled

"I'm not going to throw up on you, if that's what you mean," She said sitting on the sofa.

Glinda plopped down beside her and looked her in the eye with all of the affection she had in her.

"It will be alright my love, I promise" She snuggled in Elphie's arms.

Elphie held her not really in the mood to talk. She felt Glinda playing with her fingers as she always did and played right back, which she seldom did.

"Lyndie, are you really doing Ok?" She asked after a time.

"You first" Glinda responded

Elphie smiled "I'm feeling much better, I'll take my medicine before bed and should be good as new in the morning. Alright?"

"Alright. I've been sitting here thinking about how I am. I don't know how I should be, so I guess I'm fine."

"That's not really an answer," Elphie said. Usually Glinda was much more direct.

"I guess it's not" She sighed. "Elphie, I want you to stay with me tonight, but only if you are feeling much much better.

"I am feeling better I told you that. And of course I will stay with you my sweet" She kissed the blonde head and stroked her hair. "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"I am tired" She got up and pulled Elphie up with her

She poured some of Elphie's medicine into a glass.

"But first" She gave Elphie a lingering kiss and then the glass

"Cheers" She grinned

Elphie swallowed it in one gulp and cringed

"I think it got worse" She involuntarily shivered

"But it will make you better" She hugged her hard. "Are you sure you feel up to sharing a bed?"

"I'm sure. If I don't throw up the medicine, I should be fine" She chuckled and crawled into Glinda's bed.

Glinda slid in beside her and they got comfortable.

"I love you Elphie, thank you going with me today."

"I'll go with you anywhere, Even shopping tomorrow and I love you too."

In a rare move Elphie kissed Glinda's neck softly, and stroked her hair, then without being asked she started to sing. She was determined that her love would not have a bad night.

They fell asleep and stayed that way until morning. No upset stomachs or nightmares. Elphie awoke first, stretched and assessed her physical condition. She felt much better than she had last night, but the thought of breakfast made her flinch. She thought about Glinda. Her precious Lyndie hadn't stirred during the night, she hoped that meant her dreams were peaceful.

Glinda opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful green girl next to her. She loved waking up like this.

"Hi Elphie"

"Good morning my sweet, you seemed to have slept well" She rolled over so they were facing each other

"I slept very well, How are you feeling?"

"Good, although I think I'll skip breakfast. If you'll protect me from Cook" She chuckled

Glinda narrowed her eyes "Are you sure you are better?"

"I'm sure, just not hungry" She kissed Glinda gently "I promise"

They got up; stretched some more then held each other.

"One day we will be able to wake up like this every morning" Glinda sighed

"One day my sweet, one day" Elphie murmured "Now get dressed then come over and I'll clean your hair with my hair dust."

"Oh, I forgot, what fun. I'll be right over" She kissed her love and scampered off to her bathroom.

Elphie, chuckling, went to her own room and got ready. In no time Glinda was standing there, brush in hand.

"Alright, come in here and sit down."

Glinda sat on the stool, squirming happily

"I can't do this if you don't sit still" She laughed holding on to Glinda's shoulders

"Sorry Elphie, I'll be good"

"Just don't wiggle" She smiled

Elphie brushed out Glinda's hair carefully. It amazed her how such a simple activity could be so much fun. Glinda enjoyed it as well; She looked at Elphie's reflection in the mirror, saw her smiling and felt very content.

"Ok, I'm going to rub this in now."

Elphie put some of the wood ash in her hands and worked it through the long blonde curls. She scoped up some more and massaged it into her love's scalp. She enjoyed massaging the hair dust in and took her time, her fingertips slowly working their way around the blonde head. She saw Glinda in the mirror, her eyes were closed and she was grinning mischievously. She continued to work the dust much longer than necessary, because they both seemed to be enjoying them selves. At last, She picked up the brush and started to brush out the blonde hair

"Elphie, that felt so good, Can I do you sometime?"

"You've cleaned my hair for me before."

"I know, but that was out of necessity, this will be purely for pleasure" She smiled "We are allowed that you know, doing things, simply because we enjoy them."

Elphie flushed and continued brushing

"Down or in a ponytail?" Elphie asked

"Ponytail please, It's easier to deal with when your trying on clothes" She grinned "I'm glad you put yours in one"

"Don't get excited, I always pull mine back." Elphie deftly pulled the curly tresses into a high tight ponytail.

"You said you would buy something" she pouted examining her hair

"You said I would buy something, I said we'd see"

"Same difference" She said quickly kissing her hairdresser and skipping out.

Elphie couldn't help but laugh.

They went downstairs. Glinda's parents were in the solarium, sipping coffee and chatting.

"Good morning my darlings. Galinda, did you sleep well?" Her mother asked

"I slept great, Elphie stayed with me" She replied sitting down and putting a fig bun on her plate

The green girl flushed.

"And Elphaba dear, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, but I'm going to skip breakfast I think, I just want something to drink"

"Cook is at the market, why don't you go and get yourself some cider?"

Elphie went to the kitchen and came back with a big glass of cold cider and some juice for Glinda

"Thanks Elphie. So what time are we going into town Momsie?"

"We will leave here at mid day and go directly to Lonjum's"

"Oh goody! An outdoor café, " Glinda clapped "Elphie are you sure you are up for this?"

"I'm sure" She sipped her cider while Glinda and her parents chatted.

After breakfast Glinda and Elphie went into the library. Glinda ran upstairs to get her spell book and wand and Elphie's glasses.

They settled in for a quite morning of togetherness. Elphie read and Glinda practiced. Every so often Elphie would look up and see Glinda in deep concentration over a spell. Glinda would occasionally look at Elphie folded up in her chair, content. They passed the morning like this. Glinda only asked for Elphie's help once.

"Oh come on Elphie, this is my first miscast all morning, please. I can't leave my dad's humidor like this, it's a naked statue for goodness sake."

"Did you even try to change it back?" Elphie chuckled

"This is what happened when I did, it was a houseplant"

Elphie took Glinda's wand and her fingers and turned the statue back into a humidor, without being all that irritated.

Gwenot watched this transpire from the doorway. She believed what Jilla had said about Elphaba's power, but didn't believe for a minute that the girl actually knew how much she truly possessed, or it's implications

"That was impressive Elphaba." She said coming in

Elphie flustered.

"Are you girls ready?"

"I just need to go get our things, but yes." Glinda said

"Good. Now here is some spending money Galinda" She handed her daughter a pouch "And some for you Elphaba" She tried to hand Elphie a similar pouch.

"Oh no Gwenot, I can not accept that. I have spending money with me."

"Are you sure dear? I don't want you to overextend yourself, you've already purchased some things"

"I'm very sure, I have more than enough for whatever I may require."

"I'll go get our things Elphie, please explain to Mom" Glinda asked softly

She gathered up their items and headed upstairs. Elphie explained to Gwenot about her trust fund, personal allowance, and the newly discovered travel allowance.

"That was very generous of your great-grandfather," The older woman said

"He didn't set up the trust for his great-granddaughter, Elphaba. He set it up for the Thropp Third Descending. I get my education and I'll find out what he gets in a few months."

Her words were not bitter or angry. She was just stating a fact.

Gwenot was about comment when Glinda reappeared. She handed Elphie her umbrella, money pouch, and small bottle of aloe oil. Gwenot noted that she had not asked for any of those things, and smiled.

Lunch at the café was wonderful; the weather was perfect, the food delicious and the conversation stimulating. Elphie ate sparingly, but ate. The girls were given their instructions and meet up time and set off in search of cute outfits, or at least Glinda did.

She tried on lots of outfits, modeling each one for Elphie with great style and flair. She was wiggly and totally in her element. Everyone knew her and she was catered to shamelessly. Elphie tried to stay as out of the way as possible, but Glinda would have none of it, and included her in it all. After all of the fuss, she bought only one outfit in that first shop. A cute light blue sundress.

"Elphie, are you getting too tired? I don't want you to overdo"

"I'm fine. Is it always like that when you shop for clothes?" Elphie said shaking her head.

"It's great fun isn't it."

"Fun might not be my choice of words, but I'm glad you are having a good time."

"I am" She took Elphie's arm, and they went in search of more clothes.

Glinda was bubbly and bouncy, pointing out things in shop windows and greeting people she knew, and when it was appropriate, she introduced Elphie.

She pulled Elphie into her favorite jewelry store, chattering excitedly.

"Grez" She exclaimed hugging a youngish looking man, who had vague Quadling, features. "I missed you at the ball"

"I was sorry I could not attend, I heard it was a spectacular event."

Elphie heard a faint accent in his voice

"Grez, allow me to present my best friend, Elphaba. Elphaba, this is Grez, Master Jeweler of Frottica."

"Miss Elphaba, this is an honor. I heard that your dance with Byjon stole the night."

"The honor is mine, and Byjon is a consummate dancer, it was indeed a thrill for me."

"Elphie, Grez made the jewelry we were wearing. Byjon commissions him to create things quite a bit."

"The necklace I had on was incredible" Elphie said. "It was stunning"

The jeweler held up the exact one and to Elphie's surprise came around the counter and fastened it around her neck.

"And it shall be yours" He bowed slightly

Elphie reached up to unfasten the necklace, but Glinda discreetly grabbed her hands and shook her head.

"This piece belongs on no one else, and it pleases me greatly to be able to see it as it was meant to be seen. Byjon is never wrong about these things. It is you."

"Then I shall accept it in that spirit. Thank you." She nodded her in deference using a common Quadling phrase and gesture.

Grez's eyes opened in surprise at hearing the phrase.

"I spent a good deal of my childhood among the Quadlings" She explained

The jeweler smiled and nodded, obviously delighted.

"Galinda dear, I'm not supposed to say anything, but Byjon has designed and requested that I create something especially for you two, a gift."

"Really?" Glinda bounced happily "I love Byjon's surprises. What is it?"

Elphie chuckled

"Tsk tsk, I've said too much already, perhaps for your birthday you will know."

Glinda grinned broadly "Grez you are a horrible tease, and as much as I would love to stay, there are cute clothes calling my name."

She hugged the man again "It was so good to see you my friend"

"You too, When do you go back to school?"

"We have only four more days here" She pouted

"Frottica is not the same without you. Be safe. And it was a genuine pleasure meeting you Elphaba, Be safe as well"

Elphie touched the necklace and nodded "I shall wear this gift with pride. You be safe as well"

They waved and exited the shop

Elphie went to the nearest bench and sat down hard.

"Glinda, How can someone who doesn't even know me be so generous" She held onto the necklace

"You are known around here Elphie, in a very good way. This is not Munchkinland. But if it makes you feel better, Grez has gifted me with certain pieces of jewelry before, He believes that some things, simply belong with specific people."

"That's a common Quadling viewpoint" She smiled. Usually she tried not to focus on anything Quadling, but sometimes, like when she looked at her green glass oval, the familiarity was comforting

"I had just forgotten" Elphie said quietly "Shall we go and find you more cute outfits?"

Glinda regarded her friend carefully, but decided not to pursue the matter right now.

"You too!" She chirped

"We'll see" Elphie smiled.

The second boutique they went into was a repeat performance of the first. Glinda loved being on display and all the attention, Elphie picked out an outfit for her giggly wiggly love and took it into her dressing room.

"I think this might suit you," She said somberly, as a way of teasing her.

Glinda squealed with delight

"Elphie, this is wonderful" Since the door was closed a they were alone for the moment, Glinda flung her arms around he chuckling green girl and kissed her quickly

"Now, out. I want to surprise you" She gave her another quick peck.

Elphie sat in an elegant chair, feeling very out of place. She watched all the sophisticated people choosing clothes, and chatting amiably. She heard Glinda tell her to close her eyes and she complied

"Elphie it's perfect!" She twirled around the skirt flying up slightly. It was a casual outfit, which Elphie thought her well-dressed love needed more of. The skirt fell to just below her knees; it was a pale pink with an embroidered horse, the color of Starlight on it. The top was a pullover, pale pink as well, with short sleeves and a slight V-neckline.

"I love it I love it!" She was beyond excited "It matches my shoes so I'm wearing it out"

She grabbed Elphie's arm and spun her around then skipped off to pay for her new favorite outfit.

"I think you made a good selection" The proprietor chuckled

"Apparently so." Elphie laughed and went to go get the package containing Glinda's old outfit.

Back out on the street, Glinda was uncontainable.

"Elphie, I can't believe you actually picked out an outfit for me!"

"Better you than me" She smiled

She twirled and bubbled. "Elphie, thank you for coming along, again"

"My sweet, We are allowed to do things simply because we enjoy them" She said softly, smiling

Glinda wiped away tears. At that moment, she could not have loved Elphie more.

She hugged Elphie with her eyes and kissed her lovingly with her smile. Elphie returned the gestures in kind.

"There is one more stop on my whirlwind shopping tour. Byjon's shop." She said, much more subdued.

Elphie's eyes flew open

"He doesn't actually run it anymore. He retired from that long ago. Now he just designs and creates originals for individuals. The clothes in here are his designs, but others produce them."

"He is a very complicated man." Elphie said

"He and mom became friends when he first started this shop. They've been friends forever."

They entered a small, quiet, extremely elegant dress shop. It held no trace of the flamboyant genius that founded it.

"Glinda this place is so so…"

"Un-Byjon like" She giggled

"Exactly" She was looking around in awe.

There were elegant evening gowns and casual dresses

"Elphie we can find you something here" She said hopefully

"Possibly. It's so calm in here"

Glinda smiled and led Elphie into the shop.

"Hello Hanter" Glinda said

A small man with spectacles looked up from his sewing. "Miss Galinda, what a treat"

He came and took her hands. He was not too much taller than she was. Elphie was feeling ganglier than ever. Before Glinda could introduce them the man took her hands.

"And you must be Miss Elphaba" he spoke very slowly and quietly.

"Hanter, may I present my best friend Elphaba Thropp."

"Oh my dear I am well aware of who she is. Not only has Byjon gushed on endlessly about his emerald ingenue, but also in Nest Hardings, The Thropp Third descending is a well-known, but very enigmatic and elusive figure. Welcome Miss Elphaba, I was hoping I would be able to make your acquaintance."

"It is very nice to meet you Hanter." She held his hands for a moment. "This shop is wonderful."

"Allow me to select an outfit that would suit you. I had the honor of assisting Byjon with your gown and it would please me to do this. Please sit"

They sat. Elphie was overwhelmed by the tailor's comments.

"An enigmatic and elusive figure?" Glinda chuckled

"I've tried to tell you that" She scowled "Besides you call me enigmatic that all the time"

Hanter returned with a deceptively simple dress. It was a sundress of sorts. It looked like a man's dress shirt, but with capped sleeves, that fell to mid-shin, rather loosely. It was black with white very thin pinstripes and white buttons and belt.

"Oh Elphie, that is very nice. Please try it on"

Solely to please Glinda and the very pleased Munchkin tailor, she took the dress and went into the changing room. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had never worn anything fashioned like this, but it didn't clash and wasn't confining.

She exited the dressing room and Glinda clapped and bounced over to her.

"You look splendid Elphie. Hanter?"

"If you will allow me Miss Elphaba?" he approached her with that-- fuss and adjust look-- Byjon got.

"Certainly" She said

He undid the belt, lowered it slightly and redid it a notch tighter. He unbuttoned the top two buttons and smoothed out the collar.

"Perfect" He smiled "What do you think?"

"Elphie, it's you, you can wear it to classes. It's casual"

"I like it Hanter, very much. You made the perfect choice" She smiled at the beaming tailor.

"Wear it out Elphie? It matches your shoes" She smiled happily

"If you wish me too" She agreed, but felt silly.

Glinda clapped and went to get Elphie's things from her dressing room.

"Oh no, Miss Elphaba, I can not accept your money" The man said when she tried to pay for her dress.

Elphie wanted to challenge his offer, but thought better of it

"Hanter, on behalf of myself and the Eminent Thropp, I offer you my profound thanks for the lovely gift."

The small man puffed up with pride and blushed "It is my honor Miss Elphaba."

Glinda looked at Elphie in disbelief

"Hanter, please tell Byjon we said hello next time you see him" Glinda said

"I love Elphaba's new dress, bravo" She added

"It was nice to see you again Miss Galinda, and a distinct pleasure to meet you Miss Elphaba."

"Likewise Hanter" Elphie replied

Glinda walked pulling Elphie quickly to a bench.

"What just happened in there?"

Elphie sighed. "He is from Nest Hardings, my family is a big deal there. Receiving thanks on behalf of the Eminent Thropp is like some sort of blessing. And being able to tell his friends and family that he chose an outfit for and dressed the enigmatic and elusive Thropp Third Descending herself will make him somewhat of a hero. Hardly anyone there, outside of Colwen Grounds, has ever even seen me, much less spoken to me." She smiled, but did not look very happy.

Glinda just stared at her

"I was trying to be nice!" She huffed

"Elphie, Nice doesn't even begin to cover it. You were amazing, really." She was squirming, resisting the urge to hug her friend

"When we get home I am going to hug you so hard kiss you so much, you won't know what hit you" She giggled

They went to the appointed meeting place, only slightly late. Glinda twirled and showed off her new outfit

"Elphie picked it out" She bubbled

Elphie didn't twirl, but her outfit was admired just as much.

"Hanter picked it out for her" She beamed

Then she excitedly and rapidly told them what Elphie had done.

"Elphaba, that was incredibly magnanimous of you. I know how difficult that must have been"

Gwenot gave her a quick hug.

"Hey, no fair!" Glinda pouted

"Mother's prerogative" She winked

Elphie was a bundle of flustered nerves

"I apologize Elphaba darling, I just felt the need" Gwenot said quietly

Glinda stamped her foot and pouted

"Oh for Oz's sake" Elphie huffed and gathered Glinda up into a fierce hug

"Brat" She whispered in her ear. "Happy now!" She grumped

"I had no idea I was so hugable"

Everyone laughed including Elphie.

The end of the next chapter will bring me to a dilemma of sorts. I've conceived a scenario, which gently shores up the path this story has taken, regarding Elphie and Glinda's relationship. Not knowing the ratings system very well, I'm thinking I need to end this story, and continue it as a new one, in the M rating. The story itself will just continue on; same pacing, character uncertainties, etc and they will be returning to Shiz. I will be true to the characters as I have portrayed them. Please let me know if you have strong opinions one way or the other. And if one of my faithful reviewers (thank you all by the way, they mean a lot to me) could explain the ratings to me, I would be grateful. mecelphie


	49. Chapter 49

Glinda chattered happily on the way back to the manor. She told her parents about the shopping and all of the people she saw. Elphie nodded and smiled, but remained quite.

"Momsie, do we have time for a ride before dinner?" She heard Glinda ask

"As long as you use proper tack and saddle, a short one yes." Her father chuckled

"Elphie, want to go on a ride?" She said accepting her father's help down from the carriage.

"Why not?" Elphie said accepting the same assistance, "But must I wear trousers?"

Gwenot chuckled

"Jodhpurs Elphie, for the hundredth time they are called jodhpurs and they are specifically for riding horses." She giggled walking up the stairs.

"3 hours girls. You have 3 hours until dinner" Gwenot called up after them

"Yes Momsie, Yes Gwenot" They said in unison.

"You don't wear pants when you run with your horse " Elphie complained.

"I'm used to it. You really don't like the jodhpurs do you?"

"Not really, no. Can't I just wear a loose skirt?" They were in Elphie's room now, sitting in her chairs.

"Yes my love you can" She sighed "But wear proper boots and bring your helmet. I'll change quickly then be back over."

She kissed Elphie and went to change. Elphie put on her loosest black skirt, but all of the rest of the riding habit, thinking it matched rather well. Glinda was back in full riding gear within 15 minutes.

"That works Elphie" She nodded approvingly "But if you start to feel chaffing, let me know, we will need to get you off the horse."

"You can count on it." Elphie smiled

They walked quickly down to the stables and called for Tymik.

"Miss Galinda, a pleasure as always. May I assume from your attire that I'm allowed to actually saddle Starlight this time" he chuckled and bowed.

"You may assume so, yes" She laughed. "Elphie, tandem or solo?"

"Tandem please" Elphie said to Glinda's surprise.

Starlight was saddled and ready to go. With a boost from Tymik Glinda mounted, and Elphie managed with a boost and a hand from her love.

They rode slowly around the grounds; Elphie didn't have to cling so tightly to Glinda but did anyway.

Her emotions were a little stirred up, and this seemed to help. She leaned her chin on Glinda's shoulder.

"Are you Ok my love"

"Oh I think so, My thoughts are a little jumbled today for some reason, that's all. Can we run?"

Glinda chuckled "How are your legs?"

"Green and gangly" Elphie laughed "But irritation free"

"Hang on then "

Glinda ran the horse and Elphie let the feeling engulf her. She was very stressed about what had happened last night when Glinda tried to rub her stomach; she couldn't seem to get past it. They were galloping fairly hard, although not even close to what Glinda did when she was alone. Elphie sat up slightly and yelled into the wind, like she had done before. It was thrilling. She could get used to riding. They galloped around the grounds for awhile then Glinda signaled the horse into the horse meadow and slowed her to a walk.

"Were you able to work out whatever was on your mind my love? Do you wish to ride on?"

"No we can stop. I feel a little more settled. Being near you helped" It was a true statement, but incomplete.

Glinda walked the horse up to the house and looked for Jefet.

"Jefet, would you please take Starlight back to the stable for me and tell Tymik she had a good run."

"Certainly Miss Galinda, Nice to see you on a saddle" He chuckled

He helped Elphie down, and then Glinda slid off into his arms.

"Thanks Jefet" She watched as her horse walked away.

"That was fun Elphie, thanks for riding with me"

"I think I enjoy being an equestrian, as long as I don't have to wear trousers…. Sorry jodhpurs"

Glinda smiled at her lovingly.

They went in through the back door where cook met them.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Elphaba" Cook said

"Very much, and I'm actually hungry," Elphie said

"Well I made something safe for skittish tummies" Cook smiled

"Mmmmmm smells wonderful," Glinda said

"You have forty-five minutes to clean up and change. So off with you" Cook admonished with a grin.

They separated and went to clean up. With 15 minutes to spare Glinda came over to Elphie's room and watched her from the doorway, she looked a little stressed and not upset really, just not herself.

"See anything interesting" Elphie chuckled

"Very, very interesting, and sweet and beautiful and kind and…"

"I get the point"

Glinda went and squished into the chair beside Elphie.

"I would sit on you lap, but running on a horse taxes the leg muscles."

"A little, yes. But no chaffing, so no more trousers, right?"

"Right, unless you change your mind about them"

"No trousers then" Elphie grinned broadly.

Glinda leaned her head on her friend's shoulder "I know something is troubling you my love, can I help?"

"You already are my sweet, and I'll figure it out. Please be patient with me" Elphie said softly

"I love you Elphie."

"And I you Lyndie. Now let's go see what Cook considers safe for skittish tummies" She chuckled

Before they left the room she gave her love a fierce hug and a lingering soft kiss.

"I'm fine Lyndie really, as I said my emotions are just a little stirred up, but I'm Ok."

Glinda smiled "As long as you don't go catatonic again."

"Not a chance my sweet, what I have here is to precious to ever leave."

They kissed again and went to dinner

Cook's idea of skittish tummy food was her delicious potato leek soup and home made flat bread with a light fruit custard whip for dessert.

While they ate, Gwenot explained to them about tomorrow's activities.

"Galinda, you remember tomorrow is a Holiday"

"Holiday?" Elphie said sipping cider

"It's Frottica thing, to celebrate businesses" Glinda explained

"You're not going to drag me to daddy's stuffy old party again are you?" She whined

"Galinda, you are far to old for such childish whining" She smiled and Elphie chuckled "And no we were not going to require you to accompany us."

"Thank you so much. Elphie it's so dull" She whispered the last part.

"We will be leaving not to long after lunch and will be gone all day and most of the night. The staff will be gone as well, although as of now I don't know when. Will you two be alright here all alone?"

"Sure Momsie. We'll be fine right Elphie?"

"Absolutely"

"And Galinda darling" Her father said puffing his pipe "Since no one will be here, no riding at all tomorrow evening."

"Yes Popsicle, any thing else?" She tried to sound put out

"No, we figure Elphaba will keep you out of trouble" He chuckled

"Or aid and abet while I get into it… I can be very persuasive" She winked

"Leave me out of this" Elphaba chuckled "I was a calm, quiet loner until I met you"

"You still are Elphie, and you forgot hostile, mean and antisocial, but enough about your better qualities" She said seriously

"You forgot sarcastic" Elphie smiled

"You can continue this character appraisal on your own time, but now may I continue?" Gwenot said, but she didn't care really she loved watching them interact.

"Go ahead Gwenot, Glinda is out of her element anyway" Elphie smirked

Gwenot sighed "I give up, we will discuss this later, you two are excused."

Glinda giggled "Come on you mean green thing, let's get some more dessert. Come by later and say goodnight?" She kissed her parents

"Certainly dear"

"She's very happy isn't she?" Samion said

"Yes, she is and seems to be taking this new relationship in stride, I don't think we need to worry at all, although I may have a little talk with her before she leaves, slightly adjusted for the circumstances."

"Indeed" Samion chuckled "I think you can leave out the – wait until you finish school before you get pregnant – part of the talk"

Up in Glinda's room, Elphie finished off her second dessert. That was so good"

"I know, I love Cook's whips, her chocolate is divine."

Glinda had taken off her shoes and stockings and was sitting with her feet on the coffee table, licking her bowl.

"Lyndie, I'll go get you more" Elphie chuckled

"I don't want more, this is the fun part, try it"

Elphie looked skeptical

"Come on, it's fun, and the whip tastes better like this"

Elphie help up her bowl and licked a little from the edge

"I feel silly, this is a child's activity" She chuckled

Glinda finished off the rest of hers licking the little bowl clean. Elphie shrugged and licked her bowl.

"Fun isn't it? You can admit it."

"Interesting. Do you do this frequently?"

"No only certain desserts require bowl licking" She giggled

"I see. I'm assuming you will inform me when I need to do this again."

"Absolutely my love." She giggled and put her herself into Elphie's arms.

"The perfect ending to a great day" She kissed her love's cheek "You still seemed stressed my love"

She intertwined their fingers and gently stroked. "I can feel it"

"I'm not really stressed, It's just I'm confused about my reactions to your touch. It bothers me"

"My rubbing your tummy bothered you that much?" She sat up distressed

"No, no my sweet, my reaction to it bothered me. I can not even seem to form intelligible thoughts anymore."

"Elphie, I was going to suggest I give you a backrub. I haven't done that in awhile, and you are already familiar with it. It might help."

Elphie pulled the adorable girl back into her arms and kissed her

"I appreciate the thought, I'll see. I know we've talked about this before, but for some reason this was different. I don't know, maybe I'm just to far gone." She chuckled lightly

"Elphie, you're not, you're just confused and need some time to put whatever it is perspective. I touch you all the time, and this isn't the first time you've reacted like this."

"I know, but not like this" she sighed pulling away.

"Elphie, why don't you rub my back. I'll talk you through it. You need to do something, you're becoming agitated."

"Alright, my sweet, if you would like me too." She sighed

"Good"

Glinda led Elphie over to the bed, then went to go get some oil from her bathroom. She removed her top and undergarment then lay down on her stomach. Elphie watched all of this with fascination. The ease and grace with which she disrobed intrigued her, as did the sight.

"Now my love, think about what you do when you rub my temples and start there, then just do whatever you feel."

Elphie warmed some oil in her hands then reached out and gently stroked Glinda's bare back with her fingers and made small circles with her hands. It felt good to feel her love like this.

"That's nice Elphie, I like this, your touch is so gentle, safe and loving"

She applied a little more pressure and moved up and down the soft pale back.

"Mmmm, that is so nice." Glinda moaned slightly

Elphie rubbed her shoulders and neck, and down her sides then back up over and over in a slow pattern, She really enjoyed the feeling, which added to her general confusion.

After a time Glinda sat up, yawned and kissed Elphie softly, then put on her top and handed Elphie a towel.

"I was about to fall asleep." She giggled throwing her arms around her love.

"That felt so good." She kissed her again. "Thank you."

" You are welcome. Let's get ready for bed, then we can talk"

"Sure Elphie, I'll be here" She grinned broadly and gave her love another kiss.

Elphie cleaned up and changed. She knew something was going to have to give soon, She needed to figure out something she could do to get herself through whatever this was. Then a sound brought her back.

"Yes?" She said surprised when she heard the knock again. Glinda never knocked any more

Gwenot peeked her head in "I just wanted to say goodnight darling. Galinda said you gave her a massage and it made her sleepy."

"Yes, it was the first time I tried that, it was fun."

"Massages can be very enjoyable" She chuckled knowingly "Well goodnight dear"

"Goodnight Gwenot, Fresh dreams"

"You as well my darling"

She left and for a brief moment, Elphie thought about talking to her about all of this.

"I wouldn't even know how to start," She said out loud walking across the hall.

"Did Momsie pop in to say goodnight." Glinda was sitting on the sofa in her nightclothes

"She did. Lyndie your mother is so…."

"Great, wonderful, incredible" she bubbled snuggling

"All of the above" Elphie smiled

"That's my mommy" Glinda sighed happily

"I think I'm going to take my last oil bath tomorrow, if the staff is not to busy to help, will you request it for me?"

"Absolutely my love, and they will be delighted to assist, we talked about this."

"I know I know, we talk about a lot of things, I'm glad that we can"

"Me too" She cuddled and played with the long soft fingers, every so often bringing one to her lips and giving it a kiss.

"I never would have imagined that someone playing with my fingers would feel good." She sighed

After a short time Glinda yawned and sat up. "I'm sleepy"

"I see that" Elphie chuckled

Glinda got up and led Elphie across the hall to her room. "Tonight I'm going to tuck you in properly." She smiled.

"Oh really" Elphie said amused

The bed was turned down so Glinda pulled back the covers and plumped her pillow.

"First is the goodnight hug" She embraced her hard, holding her close

"Then the goodnight kiss " the shared a light, but loving and lingering kiss

"Now you climb in bed and get comfy"

Elphie did and wiggled dramatically, getting comfortable

"Now I pull up your covers and kiss your forehead, then your cheek, then your lips."

She did all of those things, repeating the last one several times.

"I love you Elphie"

"I love you too. Lyndie, very much. Good night my sweet"

"Good night my love."

Elphie lay in her dark room, sorting through her thoughts. Maybe she should have made herself accept Glinda's back rub and dealt with whatever happened, Maybe she should just tell Glinda how the touch made her feel admit that she was frightened of those feelings. Maybe…"

"Damn the maybes" She spat

For a good part of the night she battled with herself. When at last she drifted off to sleep, the only thing she knew for sure was that she loved Glinda, and wanted more than anything not to be afraid of it, if that is what this was.

Glinda climbed in bed, wanting to be with Elphie, but considering her mood since yesterday, it was best that she be alone.

"I'll be patient Elphie, I can wait as long as you need" She whispered into the dark and feel asleep dreaming of waltzes.

Elphaba awoke feeling slightly better than she had when she went to bed, somewhere in her battles and/or dreams she figured out what she needed to do, not the exact thing, but the type of step she needed to take. That gave her a sense of balance.

Glinda was sitting in one of Elphie's chairs watching her stir.

"Good morning my love" She said when her love stretched

"I wish you would stop doing this, you don't need to watch me sleep any more" She huffed

"I know, but you just looked so peaceful, and when I do this at night, in our room, your skin glows in the moonlight, it's nice."

"So now I'm a nightlight, goody goody." She grumped off to the bathroom

Elphie's morning grumps didn't bother Glinda any more; she actually found them amusing.

"And cute when you grump around" She yelled at the closed door

After breakfast they went for a walk down through the horse meadow, Elphie allowed Glinda to hold her hand, since no one was around. When she didn't pull away when they saw Gardener, the blonde bubbled and squirmed with delight.

"I'm trying" Elphie said quietly

"So noted." She replied kissing the green hand and grinning broadly

They walked down to the greenhouse and finally got to go in. Elphie loved it. Gardener picked two beautiful and unique flowers, a white one for Elphie and a deep blue one for Glinda.

"For your hair" he smiled and bowed

"Elphie, it suits you" She smiled

"As does yours, my sweet"

She took Glinda's hand when they were out of sight of Gardener and they walked slowly back up to the house, chatting about nothing in particular. Holding hands like this in public was costing her, but not as much as she thought it would.

Back at the house, they spent some time in the library, then went up to their rooms to get ready for lunch.

While they were cleaning up, Glinda was talking non-stop about things she still wanted to do before they had to go back to Shiz.

"Elphie, I thought before we leave, it would be fun to go sailing"

"Oh that sounds delightful, you and your parents should have a wonderful time" Elphaba smiled at the excited girl

"And you too Elphie, I meant all of us."

Elphie looked at her roommate flabbergasted "Glinda you can not be serious."

"Sire I am, It'll be fun!" She said happily

Elphie wasn't sure she had understood correctly.

"Are you honestly suggesting that _I_ go out into the middle of a body of water?" Elphie said as calmly as she could.

"On a boat Elphaba a safe and dry boat."

"No" Elphie said simply

"No? Elphie, you'll be fine, it's a big boat and you'll be well protected"

"Glinda, I said no and I mean no. I am not going sailing with you." She was slightly irritated

"I don't understand why exactly, but we can talk and work out the details later. Let's go to lunch."

"Glinda you are not listening to me, I am not going out on a boat so there is nothing to discuss," She was struggling to stay in control

"Go on down and have lunch with your parents. I'm not hungry."

Glinda was biting back tears, she knew Elphie was upset, and she knew she caused it, but not exactly how.

"Elphie…"

"Glinda, please, just go and have lunch. We will talk later." Elphie said quietly "It's Ok, I'm not angry with you."

Glinda looked in her love's eyes. She saw hurt.

"Alright Elphie" She said knowing better than to try to talk to her further right now.

Sniffling and very unhappy Glinda entered the solarium. Only her mother was there.

"Galinda? What's the matter?" Her mother said "Where is Elphaba, Is she on her way?"

"No, she isn't coming down, she isn't hungry"

"Is she not feeling well again dear? She said concerned

"She's fine Momsie" Glinda sniffled "But she is irritated with me"

Glinda started to cry and her mother came over and sat by her

"Darling I'm sure it's not worth crying about" She said putting her arms around her daughter.

"I hurt her Mom, her eyes were filled with hurt" she sniffled

"Tell me what happened" Gwenot said soothingly

She told her mother about the sailing conversation.

"I know you are excited about sharing all of the things that you love to do darling, but you can only ask so much of her. And this may be the thing that she can not yield to, no matter how much she loves you."

"I feel terrible," Glinda said miserably

"Eat some lunch, then go talk to her, You will work it out." Gwenot kissed her daughter and went back to her lunch.

Glinda sighed and picked up a sandwich, cream cheese mixed with chunks of vegetables and herbs, Elphie's favorite. She nibbled at it half-heartedly, not really hungry. She had only been gone half an hour or so, but she needed to go and apologize.

"I should take her a plate" She put some sandwiches and melon slices on a plate and poured a glass of milk

"Galinda, do you know why she was feeling hurt?" Her mother asked

" I think I hurt her, because I did not hear what she was telling me, and I just kept insisting." She sniffled again

"It's going to be alright darling. Elphaba loves you and understands you. Now take something for both of you to eat, and talk it through." She kissed her very sad daughter again and then left her.

Elphie fell into her chair; She had no idea why she had been so harsh with her precious Lyndie. She was just excited about something she loved to do

"But she didn't listen to me, wouldn't listen to me." She tried to shake it off; they would talk it out.

She sighed. She had no intention of going sailing, ever, but she wanted to find a way make amends for being so harsh. While she was thinking on it when she remembered that she had wanted to try and take her oil bath today. Since she didn't know when Glinda would be back, she would have to request it herself. 

Taking a deep breath and telling herself it was a perfectly acceptable request, Elphie walked down the hall and around the corner to see if she could find Sargy, More than ever, she wanted to take her oil bath tonight, she needed the relaxing warmth of the oil. Her nerves were a little rattled and her emotions jumbled. She was still unsettled about the way she had reacted to Glinda rubbing her stomach, and unnerved by her dealings with the Munchkin tailor and the Quadling jeweler and to Glinda's insistence on taking her sailing. Which is probably why she had over reacted to her simple suggestion.

"Sargy" She called knocking on the maids partially opened door. She had never sought her out before and wasn't sure where to find her.

"Miss Elphaba. " Sargy said a little surprised "Is everything alright? Do you need something?"

"Everything is fine and I'm sorry to bother you, I know you and the others are going out today."

"Oh, it's no bother, we are not leaving until later. Is there something you require?"

"I know I should have asked earlier, but I wanted to take my oil bath, and Glinda made it very clear that I was not to draw it on my own." She looked sheepish and felt terrible for asking for something this complicated.

"Oh gracious. Miss Galinda was correct. You mustn't do that by yourself, or even at all. I will see that it is done." The woman was very flustered.

"I'm sorry to have upset you" Elphie said "And I truly do not want to interfere with your day off."

"We are not leaving until later this afternoon, and can fix it before we leave." She smiled at the obviously uncomfortable girl.

"Miss Elphaba, we, the staff that is, have loved having you here and it is our pleasure to do this for you, honestly"

"I thank you Sargy, Please forgive me, I am still not used to this kind of attention."

"I know Miss Elphaba, which is why I have come to terms with you tidying up your own room." She laughed lightly. "Now you go on and not give this a second thought, I'll let you know when your bath is ready. Ok?"

"Ok. And thank you again."

Sargy simply nodded and Elphie headed back to her room.

Glinda came up with the tray and went into Elphie's room

"Elphie, I'm…" She looked around but Elphie wasn't there. Putting the tray on the table she hurried over to her room

"Elphie?" She wasn't there either and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Elphaba?" She said walking into the hall, tears on her cheeks

"Glinda. I'm right here. "Elphie said coming around the corner

Glinda ran down the hall and almost leapt into her arms.

"Elphie I'm so sorry, I wasn't listening to you. Please forgive me." She wiped her eyes "I was scared, I thought you went out again, like before."

Elphie held Glinda for a moment then walked her back to her own room.

"Lyndie, my sweet, please calm down. I told you I was not angry with you, I was just…"

"Hurt, I know I saw it in your eyes. Please forgive me my love, I was very…."

"Excited. I understand that. Lyndie I would do anything you ask of me, and have actually," She smiled "but please don't ask this, I'm sorry, but I can not do it." She sounded sad.

"Elphie, no boating. I will not even approach the subject with my parents."

They were sitting on Glinda's sofa at opposite ends. Elphie held out her arms and Glinda slid into them, snuggling close.

"My sweet, I did not say I didn't want you to go, I merely said I would not go.

"I don't understand Elphie"

"Plan your outing on the lake, I'll settle in on the shore, watch from a safe distance and enjoy myself immensely."

"I can't do that, leave you behind!" Glinda was horrified at the thought

"You're not, at all. I want you to spend some more time with your parents, alone, before we have to go. This is a perfect way to do that, you all go out and sail, and then maybe we can all have a picnic or something on the shore when you are finished."

"Elphie, my love! A picnic! What a wonderful idea." She perked up.

"I'm glad, I wanted to find a way I could share this with you, because I know it is a part of your world here that you love." She turned her love's head and kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh with you, my sweet, I wasn't as irritated as I appeared. I've been slightly out of sorts, emotionally, since being sick, but I had no right to take it out on you."

Glinda kissed her back.

"I forgive you for being harsh," Glinda said softly snuggling back down

"And I forgive you for not hearing me" She whispered, stroking her love's hair

Glinda took the soft green fingers and started to play with them, sighing happily

"Elphie, where did you go earlier?"

"Seeing if there was a back door escape route," She said with mock seriousness

Glinda turned and hit her gently. "That's not funny" She gasped

"I'm sorry my sweet, I am. I was down talking to Sargy. I asked if it was possible to have my bath today."

"Oh Elphie, I'm proud of you, She said it was, didn't she?" She was happy.

"Yes, She said it would be taken care of before they all left later on."

"Good, maybe it will help soothe you, and get your out of sorts sorted out" She giggled

"We can soak in our tubs, then spend the whole evening together." As soon as she said this Elphie had the flicker of an idea, as she was trying to ignite it, Gwenot knocked.

"Girls?"

"Come on in Momsie." Glinda sat up, but didn't slide over as she usually did

"Is everything alright?" She said sitting down in a chair across from them

"Everything is fine now Gwenot, just a slight miscommunication."

"Uh huh, We talked, apologized, then kissed and made up" She giggled and Elphie flushed furiously.

Gwenot smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I saw Jefet making preparations to draw your bath Elphaba"

"I hope they are not putting themselves out, especially today"

"Oh goodness no, they've got the process down pat"

Elphie smiled

"Well you father and I are leaving, it will be very late when we get home, if we come home at all" She winked

"If you two really need anything, Hensign will be in his quarters, his sister is visiting, so he volunteered to stay behind."

"Thanks Momsie, you and Popsicle have a grand time."

"We shall my darlings"

She waved and glided out of the room, closing the door.

"We kissed and made up! Are you trying to kill me?" Elphie said half amused half horrified.

"She knows Elphie, remember and I'm positive she is aware that we do that on occasion" She grinned. "I'm not planning on making a big deal, but can't we be a little more expressive, at least around the house and grounds?"

Elphie sighed "I can only promise I'll try my sweet"

Glinda went back to snuggling and playing with Elphie's fingers. Elphie tried to work her way through her idea. It was crazy. Nothing about it was even remotely possible for her, or so she thought. What would it accomplish? With luck, everything she needed right now. It was the step she conceived of during her nighttime battle.

"Lyndie, I hear Sargy in my room, wait here Ok. I'll be right back"

"Sure Elphie" She sat up and gave her love a quick kiss.

Elphie strode across the hall, her thoughts coming faster than she could process them

"Miss Elphaba" Sargy said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"The bath is all ready, and quite warm, you may need to wait a little"

"That's fine Sargy, I don't know how to thank you, you've been so kind." She took the woman's hands

"You just did, Miss Elphaba, and very nicely. Enjoy your bath"

Sargy left and Elphie started to pace. It was now or never. She was shocked that she could even imagine something like this, let alone does it. She walked into the bathroom and put her fingers into the tub, the oil was very very warm.

"Elphaba, you need to do this, to prove to yourself that you are not closed off. To prove that you are capable of being touched without fear." She said into the mirror

It was drastic, and scary, but it was for Glinda, and to get herself through whatever it was that caused her to fear her love's caress.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, garnering her will.

"Lyndie" She called walking to her doorway "Come over here please" She was in a state of panic, but was controlling it admirably.

Glinda came in smiling "Is you bath ready my love?"

"It is"

"Good, I'll go get mine ready and we shall soak simultaneously."

"Lyndie, I was thinking, since this is the last chance at an oil bath, as I surprise I was hoping…" She lost her will to speak.

"What Elphie? … wait, you want me to soak in your tub, in the warm oil, instead of you" She hugged her friend

"That's a sweet gesture, but you need a soak more than I do"

"Lyndie" Elphie said her stomach in knots, mouth dry. "I don't want you to take my bath instead of me, I want you to take my bath with me" She said quietly, then exhaled sharply looking into her friend's amazed, but beautiful face.

"Elphie" Glinda breathed

Elphaba had spoken the words, but knew that the rest of this was going top be easier said than done.

Thus Endeth the story Easier Said than Done

_A/N This story will continue under the title Inevitabilities & Eventualities, with chapter 1 up in a few days. Thank you to all of you who offered their support and advice to the continuation of this story._

_mecelphie_


End file.
